Irrésistibles morsures
by sorciere noire
Summary: Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Potter qui tombe sur lui ce soir-là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit un foutu vampire et Potter un foutu morveux ?
1. Irrésistibles morsures 1

Bonjour, voici une petite histoire en deux chapitres, normalement c'était un OS mais comme d'habitude je me suis emballée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Sorcière noire.

^o^o^

**Irrésistibles morsures.**

-Ron ! dépêche-toi, nous partons en mission dans cinq minutes, cria Harry Potter en passant la tête à la porte qui donnait sur la salle de repos des aurors.

-Hey ! mais il fait nuit et notre journée est finie, et puis on vient de revenir de mission justement. On a bien le droit de souffler un peu quand même !

-Tu le feras quand on reviendra, remue-toi, c'est juste une visite de routine.

-Et où on va cette fois ? demanda le rouquin en se levant du canapé où il s'était affalé.

-Chez Perséphus.

-Encore ! mais c'est la troisième fois cette semaine.

-Je sais, répondit Harry en repoussant une de ses mèches rebelles en arrière. Mais ce soir Lukas nous accompagne, d'ailleurs il doit déjà nous attendre à la zone de transplanage.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on trouve chez Perséphus ? Je me demande pourquoi ils insistent autant à nous envoyer là-bas puisqu'on en revient à chaque fois bredouille ?

-Tu sais que ce soir un vampire a été vu rôdant dans le quartier, il est blessé parait-il, et comme Perséphus est un revendeur illicite de sang on suppose que l'homme va tenter de se rendre chez lui, tu sais que Persé est reconnu pour son trafic de tout et de n'importe quoi ?

-Perséphus n'est pas un mauvais bougre, Harry, le ministère ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires qui ne sont pas des plus honnêtes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta le rouquin en arrivant à la zone de transplanage avec Harry. Ces perquisitions sont inutiles et ce vampire doit déjà être loin.

-Ouais, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire sur l'honnêteté du ministère, cependant ça fait quatre ans qu'on fait ce métier, et jamais rien n'a été inutile, comme tu dis.

-Salut, Lukas, ricana Ron en voyant le grand échalas un peu gauche qui venait d'intégrer la brigade depuis un peu moins d'un mois.

-Bonjour, monsieur Weasley, monsieur Potter…

-Lukas, je t'ai déjà dit de nous appeler par notre prénom, soupira Harry, exaspéré. Ici entre nous il n'y a pas de monsieur qui tienne.

-Heu ! oui c'est vrai, monsie…..Harry.

-Vous êtes prêts ? rigola le fils de Molly, alors allons-y. En route pour la boutique de Perséphus, le plus gros trafiquant du Chemin De Traverse et bête noire du ministère, ironisa le rouquin.

Les trois aurors se volatilisèrent dans un claquement retentissant et réapparurent devant un magasin d'allure austère, aux vitres sales, et aux volets qui pendaient misérablement sur le côté. La boutique située dans l'Allée Des Embrumes ne respirait pas l'honnêteté, c'est vrai, pourtant Harry avait vu pire depuis qu'il avait intégré le corps des aurors.

-Je rentre le premier, ordonna le survivant. Lukas tu restes ici et tu surveilles les alentours, ne laisse personne entrer tant que nous ne sommes pas ressortis, Ron et moi.

-Personne ne rentrera, affirma la nouvelle recrue en sortant sa baguette et en l'agitant dans tous les sens.

-Rentre ça, idiot, tu vas blesser quelqu'un ! l'apostropha le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens-toi prêt, inutile de te faire remarquer.

Harry et le roux pénétrèrent dans le magasin qui n'était pas encore fermé à cette heure du soir. Une ou deux lampes éclairaient les lieux mais ils n'y voyaient pas grand-chose quand même, Perséphus aimait s'entourer d'obscurité et de ténèbre. Pour mes clients spéciaux, disait-il parfois.

Ron fit le tour des étalages qui supportaient un tas de trucs étranges, et après avoir salué l'homme d'un signe de tête il alla vérifier la réserve. Harry, lui, monta à l'étage sous le regard amorphe mais néanmoins inquiet de Perséphus qu'il ignora délibérément.

L'homme n'a pas l'esprit tranquille, pensa Harry. Celui-ci sut qu'il avait raison quand il entendit une lame de parquet grincer subrepticement à l'étage. Il se retourna lentement et plongea dans le regard du boutiquier dont les yeux se firent implorants.

L'auror regarda de nouveau devant lui et grimpa le reste des marches en pointant sa baguette en avant. Le jeune sorcier de vingt-quatre ans ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer des gouttelettes de sang qui parsemaient le plancher du couloir et qui le conduisirent dans une chambre encore plus sombre que le rez-de-chaussée.

D'un lumos sa baguette s'éclaira, puis il fit le tour de la pièce sans parvenir à trouver à qui appartenait le sang frais sur le sol.

-Je vais vérifier les autres pièces, le prévint le roux depuis le même palier que celui de Harry.

Le Gryffondor allait sortir de la chambre quand il avisa un insignifiant morceau de tissu noir, provenant d'une cape sans doute, dépasser de derrière la porte. Porte qu'il avait négligé de vérifier, comme un imbécile qu'il était.

Harry entendit Ron se diriger vers l'autre chambre tandis qu'il poussait lentement le battant de bois et apercevait, médusé, un homme ensanglanté qui semblait plus près de la mort que de la vie.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir pourquoi, l'auror aux yeux verts effaça sans perdre de temps les traces de sang, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, et fit signe au fugitif de se taire et de ne faire aucun mouvement. Celui-ci opina avec difficulté en soufflant imperceptiblement de soulagement.

-Je reviens, attendez-moi, j'en ai pour même pas dix minutes, vous entendez ? chuchota l'auror. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, je vais vous ramener à Poudlard.

-Je ne suis pas sourd, Potter.

-Sourd, non, mais dans un sale état, certainement. Avez-vous pu boire au moins ?

-Pas eu le temps, suis tombé dans un piège, des moldus, trop nombreux, ahana le maître des potions qui avait été blessé en plusieurs endroits et qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus.

-Harry, tu as fini avec la chambre ? interrogea l'auror Weasley depuis le couloir.

-Ouais, on peut partir, il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, Ron.

-Tant mieux, mec. Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi, je suis crevé là !

-Tu peux rentrer directement si tu veux, moi je vais ramener Lukas avant de faire comme toi, on se verra lundi de toute façon.

-D'accord, à lundi alors, dit Ron en descendant les escaliers avec Harry qui l'avait rejoint et qui espérait que Snape allait l'attendre et ne pas faire une autre folie comme celle qu'il venait de tenter ce soir. D'ailleurs il était même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas attendu la pleine nuit avant d'agir, pourquoi une telle précipitation ?

Après qu'il ait raccompagné Lukas au quartier des aurors, Harry repartit sans perdre une minute à la boutique de Perséphus qui avait entre-temps fermé ses volets brinquebalants.

-Est-il toujours là-haut ? interrogea-t-il sous l'œil effaré de l'homme qui sursauta quand il vit le survivant devant lui sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu entrer.

-Mais….mais…je vous croyais parti, monsieur Potter !

-Inutile de vous inquiéter, je ne viens pas arrêter Snape, je veux juste l'aider.

-Oh ! Mais il n'y a personne là-haut…..

L'auror n'écouta pas les dénégations inutiles de l'homme, il monta les marches deux par deux avant de pénétrer dans la chambre et de vérifier si Snape y était encore ou s'il avait eu assez de force pour rentrer à Poudlard. Le maître des potions n'était plus derrière la porte, mais du sang encore frais partait en direction d'un vieux fauteuil décrépi. Harry ordonna un lumos à sa baguette et vit Snape, sans connaissance et plus pâle que jamais, affalé sur le siège de velours noir.

-Avez-vous des poches de sang ? demanda le survivant en se retournant vers le propriétaire de la boutique qui l'avait suivit en silence.

-Oui, avoua l'homme, mais elles ne sauveront pas Severus. C'est du sang que je vais chercher dans les abattoirs moldus, et lui ce qu'il a besoin c'est de sang humain, et ça je n'en ai plus, et puis il les a toujours refusées jusqu'à maintenant, j'essayais de le persuader de me laisser aller lui chercher une proie avant que vous n'arriviez avec vos amis aurors tout à l'heure. Je sais bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas mordue mais au moins j'aurai essayé.

-Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ?

-Deux heures, il n'a pas pu retransplaner, il est trop faible. Et puis je crois qu'il a reçu plusieurs balles en argent dans le corps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, sans compter que cela n'aurait pas été facile de l'approcher, je me demande comment vous, vous y êtes parvenu sans qu'il ne vous arrache la gorge ?

-Je doute qu'il m'ait attaqué, et pour ce qui est des balles en argent elles ne peuvent rien contre lui, les moldus sont-ils ignares au point d'ignorer que l'argent tue les loups-garous et non les vampires ?

-Tout est bon pour les moldus quand il s'agit d'éliminer ce qu'ils appellent, la vermine, cracha avec haine le protecteur des buveurs de sang.

-Bien, souffla Harry, comme il n'y a pas trente-six solutions et que le temps presse je vais lui donner un peu du mien. Juste ce qu'il faut pour le tirer d'affaire et le ramener en lieu sûr à l école.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, monsieur Potter, grogna l'homme. Imaginez qu'il fasse une dépendance à votre sang ?

-Impossible, on se déteste trop pour ça, rigola le jeune homme.

-Alors pourquoi essayez-vous de lui sauver la vie ?

-Parce qu'il a sauvé la mienne un nombre incalculable de fois, alors je lui dois bien ça. Et vous, pourquoi l'avez-vous caché chez vous et protégé ?

-Severus est un ami de longue date, et il était aux abois, c'était normal que je lui vienne en aide. Hélas je crois bien qu'il va vous être difficile de le faire revenir à lui afin qu'il vous morde. Cela-dit peut-être que quelques claques devraient faire l'affaire, Severus a horreur de ça, pouffa l'homme heureux de savoir qu'enfin quelqu'un allait s'occuper convenablement de Snape.

-Laissez-nous seul un moment, ensuite nous partirons et vous pourrez récupérer votre chambre, Perséphus.

-Comme vous voulez. Oh ! monsieur Potter, encore une chose, vous venez bien de dire que c'était vous qui allait ramener Severus….

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je crois que vous présumez de vos forces. Cela-dit je vous souhaite bonne chance, le vampire de Severus n'est pas toujours commode quand il prend le contrôle, marmonna l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry dévisagea Snape, celui-ci avait changé en quatre ans. Il semblait plus…beau, même si sa joue portait une estafilade et que beau n'était pas vraiment un mot qu'on pouvait attribuer à Snape. Pourtant il avait un petit il ne savait quoi qui le rendait beau. Il était toujours aussi grand et mince et son nez était toujours busqué, lui donnant un air sévère qu'il lui avait toujours connu.

L'auror repoussa doucement la tête du maître des potions en arrière puis il retira sa cape à l'insigne des aurors, son pull aussi, il échancra largement sa chemise en se demandant si finalement il n'était pas en train de faire une connerie monumentale, puis regarda l'homme sans connaissance.

Un peu de cran, se fustigea-t-il en lui-même. Qu'est-ce que Snape pourrait bien lui faire vu l'état lamentable dans lequel il était ? rien, bien évidemment.

-Snape ? appela l'auror, on se réveille là-dedans ! On sort ses petites canines pointues et on mord gentiment le monsieur sans lui faire de mal. Hey, Snape ! vous m'entendez ? le repas est servi !

Aucune réaction, l'homme semblait vraiment au plus mal, il allait devoir prendre des mesures radicales et ça ce n'était pas pour lui plaire plus que cela. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir donner des baffes à Snape il en rêvait depuis des années, sourit Harry en regardant le joue blafarde.

Le jeune homme ne mit pas deux heures pour lever sa main et flanquer une gifle retentissante au maître des potions qui réagit immédiatement.

-Cessez ça immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver sans votre main !

-J'essayais de vous réveiller, il ne faut pas rester ici, vous n'y êtes pas en sécurité, Snape.

-Foutez-moi la paix, je veux mourir, que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec ces imbécilités…..

-Pas question, en tout cas pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça, Snape.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Potter.

-Bon au moins vous savez qui je suis, c'est déjà ça.

-Très drôle, maintenant allez-vous-en et laissez-moi crever tranquillement. Et puis je ne mords pas les humains, vous l'avez deviné ça, non ? sinon c'est que vous êtes encore plus bête que je ne le croyais.

-Pour quelqu'un qui est près de la mort vous semblez bien bavard. Et puis je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous l'ai proposé de mon plein gré, alors arrêtez de faire votre capricieux et votre tête de mule et sortez vos petites quenottes pointues.

Harry posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du large fauteuil et s'assit sur les genoux du maître des potions qui grogna en se raidissant. Sans faire attention aux bougonnements le jeune sorcier approcha son cou au plus près des crocs du vampire qui devint fébrile, et dont les yeux rouges qui venaient de s'ouvrir brillèrent de convoitise en sentant la carotide battre furieusement devant son nez.

-Vous voyez, quand vous voulez, souffla le survivant en se sentant moins sûr de lui surtout que Snape haletait dans son cou en se cramponnant à ses bras.

-C'est juste ma nature qui reprend le dessus, Potter, le vampire en moi ne veut pas mourir, lui.

-Et il a bien raison, Snape. Que ferait Albus sans vous à Poudlard ?

Harry ne connut jamais la réponse. Des canines d'une longueur impressionnante transpercèrent sa gorge et une bouche goulue aspira immédiatement le sang avec ferveur et gourmandise. L'auror qui s'était préparé à ressentir une énorme douleur fut surpris. La légère piqûre n'était pas si horrible que ça, comme une prise de sang, sans plus.

Une main longue et fine se plaqua sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre caressait involontairement sa cuisse. Peu à peu toutes les blessures du vampire se refermèrent et se cicatrisèrent instantanément. Harry déjà dans les limbes entendit quand même des balles d'argent tomber sur le sol de la chambre.

Le maître des potions se sentait de mieux en mieux, ses sens revenaient au complet, tous ses sens. Il se retrouvait enfin entier et pas comme quand il buvait le sang des animaux, non là c'était bien différent, il se sentait vraiment complet, comme un véritable vampire devait l'être quand il s'abreuvait à une gorge humaine. Le sang de Potter était incomparable, si délicieusement bon, si exquis, si parfumé, si plein de lui que s'en était déstabilisant.

Potter venait de lui donner une part de lui sans prendre le temps de réfléchir comme d'habitude.

Snape allait s'en remettre même s'il venait de braver l'interdit qu'il s'était fixé. Il savait pertinemment que le sang qu'il buvait avant n'allait pas le maintenir en vie bien longtemps. Evidemment il avait pensé mourir sur le coup mais son vampire ne lui aurait jamais permis une chose pareille et Snape savait qu'il aurait pris le dessus, ce qu'il venait de faire avec Potter d'ailleurs.

Snape arrêta sa ponction mais garda ses lèvres sur la gorge, il passa sa langue sur les deux trous infimes afin qu'ils se referment, puis ses deux mains enveloppèrent la taille du survivant qui bien malgré lui se frottait lascivement contre son bas ventre.

Severus Snape n'ignorait pas qu'il pouvait y avoir une relation sexuelle pendant ou après une morsure, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ça, que c'était naturel pour le mordu et le vampire. Seulement là il ne se sentait pas le droit de faire ça à Potter, il venait quand même de lui sauver la vie. Mais d'un côté il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un tel état d'excitation non plus.

L'homme rapprocha encore plus près les hanches du jeune auror des siennes, et dans un mouvement passionné il se frotta indécemment contre la virilité du plus jeune qui semblait être à mille lieux de là. Snape osa même entamer un baiser auquel Harry répondit avec ferveur même si sa tête se trouvait dans un brouillard bienfaisant.

Le sorcier et le vampire se libérèrent par à coup dans leurs vêtements qui devinrent poisseux de leur semence. Snape reprit son souffle dans le cou du Gryffondor qui était endormi, épuisé par sa perte de sang et par l'orgasme qui avait suivi.

Snape ferma les yeux de contentement. Jamais il n'avait vécu une pareille expérience et c'était fabuleux ce désir dans ses reins qui avait embrasé son corps en entier. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti un telle envie de sexe ? Il ne lui avait même pas fallu cinq minutes pour se rendre dans son pantalon, Potter non plus d'ailleurs.

Il recommencerait bien si le garçon n'était pas endormi, songea Snape en frottant sa hampe redevenue droite et dure contre l'aine de Harry.

-Je peux monter ? demanda Perséphus depuis le bas des escaliers.

-Tu peux venir, Perséphus, gronda le maître des potions en entendant de son ouïe fine l'homme lui demander la permission.

-J'avais le pied sur la première marche, s'étonna le boutiquier en entrant dans la chambre, comment tu…..ouais, laisse tomber, ajouta-t-il devant l'air moqueur de Snape.

-Tu es seul ?

-J'ai fermé la boutique, précisa Perséphus. Alors il t'a nourri ?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais prendre un calice, Severus, cela t'éviterai beaucoup d'ennui par la suite.

-Je commence à croire que tu as raison, mais m'attacher à quelqu'un me semble une décision difficile, enfin pour moi tout du moins.

-Toujours ce choix de vivre seul, hein ! pourtant un jour il faudra que tu y arrives, alors pourquoi pas de suite ? surtout que celui que tu tiens contre toi n'est pas moche du tout.

-Merci de m'avoir permis de me cacher chez toi, ajouta Severus Snape pour éviter de parler calice et Potter dans la même phrase.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose puisque ce jeune auror t'a découvert. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi il t'a protégé ? enfin, toujours est-il que si ces deux aurors t'avaient embarqués ils n'auraient pas passés le seuil de ma boutique, un bon stupéfix et je t'aurai sorti de leurs griffes.

-Avec Potter je ne sais pas si tu y serais parvenu, il parait qu'il est un très bon auror.

L'homme au faciès un peu ingrat et grand ami de Snape, ricana.

-En attendant il ne connaît rien aux vampires. Imagine-toi qu'il m'a dit qu'une fois que tu auras bu de son sang, que c'est lui qui te ramènera à Poudlard ? Risible, non ?

-Ce jeune Gryffondor impétueux n'a pas songé une seule seconde que justement son sang allait me régénérer entièrement, et que c'est lui qui allait se retrouver sans force.

Snape se dégagea souplement du fauteuil et souleva Harry comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout.

-Tu l'emmènes avec toi ?

-Oui, il a besoin d'une potion génératrice et de beaucoup de repos. J'espère que demain matin il ira mieux sinon un vieux fou risque de me faire payer ça au centuple.

-Tu sais que le vieux fou en question te considère comme son fils, alors il ne sera pas trop sévère. Tu remercieras Potter de ma part, grâce à lui j'ai évité un aller retour à Londres pour te ramener une victime, bien je lui ai affirmé que tu étais foutu, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais bon c'était un pieu mensonge, mon ami.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurai bu, Perséphus. J'étais tellement découragé et dégoûté….

-Ben toi aussi ! aller attaquer un troupeau de brebis trois fois de suite, forcément les moldus allaient t'attendre avec des armes ! A quoi as-tu pensé, Severus ?

-La faim est mauvaise conseillère, mon ami, soupira le maître des potions qui resserra sa prise sur le corps inconscient contre lui en passant machinalement sa main sur le dos en une caresse lente et possessive.

-Je t'ai connu plus prudent que ça, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, le sang des animaux ne me satisfait plus, il m'en faut de plus en plus pour que je me sente un minimum vivant, et au bout de deux heures la faim revient.

-D'où je te dis qu'il te faut un calice.

-J'y réfléchirai plus tard, ne m'en veut pas de te quitter mais je dois m'occuper d'un certain auror.

Le vampire reposa la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule, ramassa le pull et la cape du morveux et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre du bon Perséphus après y être entrer avec son fardeau, pour atterrir quelques secondes plus tard dans sa propre chambre, dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il déposa le survivant sur son lit puis il le déshabilla entièrement à l'aide de sa magie et le glissa entre les couvertures.

Snape s'assit ensuite au bord du lit et caressa les cheveux noirs en les repoussant un peu sur le côté. Il passa ensuite son doigt sur le visage, cajolant les lèvres douces pour ensuite poser son index sur la morsure, d'où résidait deux petites marques qui allaient rester quelques jours, comme un rappel à sa folie.

-Courageux et stupide, Potter, murmura le maître des potions au jeune homme endormi. Il n'y avait que vous d'assez téméraire pour tendre sa gorge à un vampire assoiffé. Je me demande pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi ? j'aurai pu vous vider de votre sang et vous tuer, est-ce que vous en êtes lucide ?

Le professeur laissa son regard d'ébène glisser sur la peau découverte du Gryffondor. Un corps très beau quoique un peu fin pour un homme, mais désirable à souhait. La peau légèrement dorée semblait si soyeuse, la bouche où il avait déjà posé ses lèvres l'appelait encore, il se sentait attiré par Potter, fortement attiré. Probablement une des conséquences de la morsure, pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour l'instant, raisonna Snape qui occulta le fait que Potter l'attirait bien avant ça.

L'homme se força à quitter la chambre bien qu'il aurait voulu rester près de sa victime consentante. Parvenu dans son salon il appela un elfe de maison et ordonna que les vêtements qu'il lui tendait soient lavés et repassés impeccablement, et ramenés ici dans les plus brefs délais.

-Vous les déposerez sur le canapé si je ne suis pas là, ajouta-t-il. Et interdiction d'aller dans la chambre, je ne tolérerai pas ça, est-ce bien compris ?

L'elfe acquiesça en secouant la tête plusieurs fois de suite puis il prit les vêtements et disparut du salon sans demander son reste. Personne m'aimait venir chez le maître des potions et les elfes de Poudlard encore moins que les autres.

Snape n'eut pas le temps de se rendre dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il le vit sortir de sa cheminée comme un diable de sa boîte.

-Ah ! te voilà ! j'étais soucieux, Severus.

L'homme aux robes noires bougonna en faisant un vague signe de la main, semblant dire qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui.

Le directeur de l'école remarqua la robe déchirée et les tâches sombres qui la parsemaient, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ses yeux bleus perdirent de leur éclat et il dut s'assoir pendant que Snape levait les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas encore mort que je sache ! inutile de prendre cet air si affligé, Albus.

-Tu l'es déjà, Severus, et c'est bien suffisant pour moi.

-Si vous ne vous preniez pas pour mon père vous vous éviteriez tous ces soucis.

-Tu crois ça, Severus ?

-Oui, bon, je peux encore espérer, non ?

-Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? parce qu'à voir comment tu es revenu je suppose que tu as été agressé, par qui d'ailleurs ?

-Des moldus, avoua du bout des lèvres le vampire. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi superstitieux dans nos campagnes. Deux ou trois malheureuses brebis égorgées et les voilà de suite qui pensent « vampires » comme si nous étions les seuls à agir ainsi !

-Le moldu a toujours été superstitieux, ce n'est pas nouveau, par contre tu aurais dû être plus prudent.

-Ce soir ce n'était guère possible, la faim était beaucoup trop présente en moi.

-Il faut, et ne va pas te fâcher ou t'enfuir, que tu penses sérieusement t'abreuver à une gorge humaine à l'avenir, Severus. Voilà des années que ton corps le réclame.

-Ben justement, je peux bien attendre quelques années de plus !

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu parais en très grande forme ? A part ta tenue débraillée tu sembles comme complètement régénéré. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien je dirais que tu as bu du sang humain.

Snape prit place à son tour dans un fauteuil, eh bien qu'il avait plutôt envie de se retrouver près d'une certaine personne aux magnifiques yeux verts, il s'obligea à rester là. En vérité son vampire voulait rejoindre Potter, comme s'il l'appelait, comme si son corps avait besoin de sa présence, une envie profonde de poser ses mains sur lui et de plonger son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

L'homme remua sur son siège mal à l'aise, une petite douleur lui comprima le cœur, il l'ignora mais c'était dur de résister. La conversation qui allait suivre, pensa-t-il n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout quand Albus allait apprendre le nom de celui qui l'avait abreuvé à sa gorge. Bon là apparemment le vieux fou attendait une réponse.

-Ma victime est en ce moment dans mon lit, vieux curieux. Il se repose et quand il se réveillera je lui ferai boire une ou deux potions de régénération sanguine. Vous voilà rassuré ?

-Pourquoi un humain ?

-Il m'y a obligé.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-J'allais mourir…une deuxième fois, et il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette option, grogna le maître des potions. On se demande bien pourquoi ? après tout nous n'avons jamais étés, lui et moi, en très bon terme, si je puis dire.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Je vous autorise à aller le voir mais ne le réveillez pas et ne le touchez pas, il doit absolument reprendre des forces.

Snape faillit dire ne le regardez même pas, restez ici, n'allez pas dans cette chambre qui abrite mon compagnon, mon calice. Il se retint, ses mots n'étaient pas les siens, juste ceux du vampire qui était en lui, se mentit-il pour plus de commodité.

Dumbledore se leva lourdement et alla dans la chambre, quand il en revint il retourna s'assoir à la même place tandis que Severus faisait léviter vers lui une tasse de thé bien odorante que le vieil homme prit distraitement.

-C'est bien Harry qui repose dans ton lit, Severus ? et tu dis que c'est lui qui t'a obligé à boire de son sang ?

-J'étais coincé chez Perséphus quand les aurors sont arrivés. Potter m'a découvert dans la chambre, c'est lui qui a caché ma présence aux autres et qui est revenu dix minutes plus tard pour m'offrir sa gorge, comment vouliez-vous que j'y résiste ?

-J'imagine qu'effectivement tu n'as pas su y résister, il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Harry demain, s'il a récupéré des forces, bien entendu.

-Je pense que oui, il faut dire que je me suis laissé un peu emporté, il y avait tellement longtemps que je n'avais bu pareil nectar. Mes plaies se sont refermées instantanément et le bien que j'ai ressenti n'avait rien à voir avec avant. Le sang de Potter est divin, s'épancha le vampire qui se vexa quand il entendit un gloussement sortir de la gorge du vieil homme.

-Je vais te laisser, Severus, je vois que tu vas bien, et Harry, ma foi, s'en remettra très vite.

-Quoi ! pas de mises en garde ? pas de hurlements parce que j'ai touché à votre précieux Potter ? pas un petit doloris pour m'apprendre à ne pas sortir le soir ?

-Non, pourquoi ferai-je une telle chose, il s'agit de ta vie, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour sortir, comme tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour prendre un calice.

-Ah ! je le savais ! s'exclama Snape en faisant de grands signes avec ses bras. Je le savais que vous aviez cette idée en tête ! rien que le fait que vous ne disiez rien au sujet de Potter aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Eh bien non, mon cher Albus, je ne veux pas de calice, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Calme-toi, sinon tu vas me faire une crise d'anxiété, mon enfant.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de crise d'anxiété de toute ma vie. Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Albus !

-Non, mais ça pourrait arriver, et puis les vampires en font bien, eux !

-Un vampire ne fait de crise d'aucune sorte, vieux fou.

-Oui, répondit le directeur de Poudlard de l'air de dire que de toute façon il avait encore raison. Que décides-tu ?

-A quel sujet, s'enquit mielleusement le maître des potions en fronçant ses yeux noirs, se demandant s'il ne devait pas mettre le vieux sorcier hors de chez lui sur le champ.

-Harry, bien sûr, maintenant je te quitte, mais essai…

-Non, non, et non, je ne prendrais pas Potter comme calice. Mais par Merlin ! qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le morveux ?

Albus Dumbledore ricana et s'enfuit par la cheminée avec une souplesse hors du commun. Severus devenait nerveux, raisonna le vieil homme, il était plus que temps qu'il arrête de le titiller afin qu'il le laisse retourner auprès de son futur calice. Car le maître des potions pouvait toujours s'en défendre mais il était plus que prêt à prendre un compagnon.

Snape, lui, alla dans la chambre à grandes enjambées, il avait indubitablement besoin d'une douche pour effacer sa journée désastreuse et surtout sa soirée épuisante, sans parler des traces de sang et autre qui collaient à sa peau. L'homme revint de la salle de bain vingt minutes plus tard, il avait pris son temps, il avait surtout réfléchi pendant que l'eau coulait sur lui.

Harry remua dans son sommeil, se découvrant l'épaule puis le torse tout en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Le vampire s'arrêta, figé. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la forme endormie dans son lit. Il ressentit pour la troisième fois de la soirée son sexe frémir d'impatience sous son pyjama. Jamais, jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un, et là il fallait que ce quelqu'un soit Potter.

Merlin, Salazar, et les autres ! Pourquoi était-il allé chasser ce soir ? pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit blessé, qu'on le chasse, et qu'il se retrouve chez Perséphus pour tomber directement entre les mains de ce satané Gryffondor aux yeux ensorceleurs ?

Il ne voulait pas d'un calice, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à quelqu'un qui le méprisera parce qu'il était un vampire qui se nourrissait de sang. Albus et Perséphus étaient fous de s'imaginer que le survivant allait accepter s'il lui en faisait la demande. Il allait rire, le stupide sauveur du monde sorcier. Il allait tellement rire de sa demande qu'il n'aura plus qu'à disparaître sous terre pour échapper à son humiliation.

Car oui il sera humilié, car oui le refus de Potter lui fera mal, car oui il avait des sentiments pour lui depuis des années de ça, et ça. Albus Dumbledore le savait très bien, le vil personnage.

Potter qu'il avait observé quitter Poudlard après ses Aspics. Potter qu'il allait épier parfois la nuit en se postant devant le square Grimaurd. Potter, encore Potter, toujours Potter ! Oui, oui, et encore oui, il était amoureux de ce magnifique jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans, voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait lui demander de devenir son calice. Potter méritait mieux que lui, la chauve-souris des cachots que tout le monde haïssait n'était pas faite pour vivre avec quelqu'un.

Harry se retourna encore une fois, ce qui permit à Snape de se reprendre et de s'assoir dans un fauteuil qu'il ramena près du lit en tentant d'oublier sa virilité gorgée de sang qui ne voulait pas faiblir d'un iota. Personne ne connaissait ses sentiments pour Potter, il avait su préserver son secret, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile surtout que maintenant il se doutait fortement qu'Albus était au courant.

La nuit passa lentement pour le maître des potions. Le livre qu'il avait fait venir à lui était resté à la même page, ses yeux d'onyx ne parvenaient pas à se détacher de Harry et des deux petits trous de sa gorge. Severus Snape était incapable de regarder autre chose, pas quand son désir pour le Gryffondor devenait de plus en plus puissant et de plus en plus pressant.

Le matin arriva enfin et Snape pensa que ses ennuis allaient arriver quand l'auror allait se réveiller. Le professeur fit venir deux petites fioles de Régénération Sanguine qu'il posa sur la table de nuit, puis il attendit patiemment que son lion ouvre les yeux avant de les lui faire ingurgiter.

-Snape…. ? entendit l'homme une heure plus tard.

-Monsieur Potter….comment allez-vous ?

-Suis fatigué.

-Le contraire aurait été étonnant, j'ai là deux potions à votre intention, ajouta le vampire, pensez-vous pouvoir les boire ? ne vous inquiétez pas, auquel cas je vais vous aider.

Harry opina, il était vraiment éreinté, lessivé, fourbu.

Doucement Snape souleva l'auror et le fit tenir contre lui pendant qu'il déversait les fioles dans la bouche entrouverte.

-Buvez lentement, ceci devrait vous remettre sur pied dans une heure ou deux.

-Merci, chuchota l'auror en se laissant aller entre les bras du vampire.

-Non, merci à vous pour votre don précieux qui m'a rendu la vie, monsieur Potter.

-Je devais le faire, pour vous et pour moi, Snape.

-Pour vous… ? demanda, incrédule, Snape. Pourquoi pour vous ?

-Que ferai-je si vous n'étiez plus de ce monde, professeur ? sans vous je ne suis rien, rien du tout, ajouta Harry en soulevant sa main pour caresser la joue de l'homme.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, vous êtes fatigué, oui…. La perte de sang vous fait divaguer certainement. Je n'aurai pas dû…..

-Je ne divague pas, et même si je suis dans le cirage je sais encore ce que je dis.

La chauve-souris des cachots rallongea le jeune sorcier entre les draps et le manque du corps contre lui se fit immédiatement ressentir.

Pourquoi ? pourquoi ressentait-il ce vide ? Il n'était pas son calice, que diable ! Pourtant le vampire en lui le reconnaissait comme tel, c'était la seule explication logique qu'il avait, et encore ! Celle-ci n'était même pas satisfaisante, enfin pas entièrement. Ou alors, et ceci était une option inimaginable, le morveux avait des sentiments sincères et d'une rare intensité pour lui, mais ça ce n'était pas envisageable, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne restez pas sur ce fauteuil, il fait froid, chuchota Harry en tournant son regard inquiet vers le maître des potions. Allongez-vous près de moi.

-Je ne crains pas le froid, Potter.

-Mais moi oui, et là je suis gelé.

-Je ne peux pas vous réchauffer, n'oubliez pas ce que je suis….

-Votre présence me réchauffera, professeur, insista le survivant.

-Si j'obtempère allez-vous vous taire et dormir ?

-Je promets, plus un mot et je fermerai les yeux.

-Pourquoi j'ai la très nette impression que vous mentez ? demanda l'homme en s'allongeant dans le lit qui portait l'odeur délicieuse du satané Gryffondor.

L'auror ne répondit pas, il souffla tout simplement.

Snape renifla, ce qui amena un petit gloussement à Harry, et ce gloussement apaisa le vampire qui se détendit. Au moins Potter ne venait pas de faire un son dégoûté, pensa l'homme. La relaxation du maître des potions ne dura pas longtemps, un corps chaud et doux venait de se rapprocher de lui, une jambe vint même se loger entre les siennes et frôler un endroit très sensible, puis un bras enserra sa taille.

Qu'avait donc le morveux dans la tête ? s'interrogea Snape.


	2. Irrésistibles morsures 2

**Irrésistibles morsures.** **2**

-Potter…..

-C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, hein ?

-Potter…..

Harry resta muet, et vraiment ça allait devenir une habitude, et tout ça pour éviter une remontrance du vampire. Le jeune sorcier se cala confortablement et finit par s'endormir le nez contre l'épaule du Serpentard qui capitula en grognant. L'homme réussit même à s'endormir lui aussi, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des semaines.

Ces deux-là ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais ils formaient un couple magnifique dans leur sommeil. L'un très pâle et grand avec une beauté mystérieuse, aux yeux tantôt noirs ou rouges, et l'autre plus petit avec un corps sublime, une peau dorée et un regard vert envoûtant. Ayant tous deux les cheveux noirs comme la nuit la plus profonde et un caractère pas toujours facile.

Oui, ils étaient superbes tous les deux.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures du matin que Snape ouvrit un œil. Le corps de Potter était encore accroché au sien et ça le fit sourire malgré lui. Il osa même une caresse sur le bras puis sur l'épaule pour la finir sur le cou, sur les deux petits trous, machinalement.

Harry s'éveilla, encore fatigué, mais bon il en avait vu d'autres. Snape voulut le repousser pour se lever et éviter ainsi de faire voir sa faiblesse, car oui Harry était sa faiblesse. Le Gryffondor l'en empêcha. Ils avaient des choses à se dire avant, pensa Harry avant de se demander pourquoi il était complètement nu. Demande qu'il évacua sur le champ de sa tête parce qu'il trouva ça naturel.

-Du travail m'attend, Potter, trouva comme excuse le professeur pour fuir la chambre qui était encore dans la pénombre.

Le jeune homme se demanda comment faire comprendre au vampire certaines choses, car apparemment il était un peu obtus pour ne pas dire complètement bouché.

Bon là il avait bien une petite idée pour le retenir, mais comment allait le prendre Snape ? Peut-être allait-il riposter avec un Avada ou un Doloris ? À moins qu'il n'ait autre chose de plus douloureux dans sa panoplie d'ancien mangemort ? Ce qu'il ne doutait pas.

Justement le vampire n'osa bouger quand le morveux mit son nez dans son cou, puis contre sa mâchoire qu'il embrassa tendrement pour ensuite poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme resta tétanisé quelques secondes avant qu'une langue empressée tente de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Snape sentit sa partie vampire, ravie, prendre un peu le dessus tandis que ses yeux redevenaient rouges.

La créature soupira satisfaite. Snape essaya bien de se rebeller, pourtant quand la langue du survivant toucha la sienne il sut immédiatement qu'il était foutu et qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser dans l'immédiat.

Harry le comprit et son cœur se réjouit en battant furieusement, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça, une magnifique aubaine qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer. Le baiser se fit gourmand, possessif, sensuel puis sauvage. L'auror se retrouva sous Snape qui avait ôté son pyjama d'un informulé et qui l'avait enveloppé de son grand corps alors que lui avait écarté les jambes pour mieux le recevoir contre lui.

L'homme le dévora, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. C'était comme un besoin vital de le caresser, de le goûter, de le mordiller dans le cou, comme une marque de possession urgente qu'il se devait de faire. D'ailleurs ses crocs tranchants étaient sortis, il les sentait griffer la peau sensible de la gorge du morveux qui se collait indécemment contre lui, lui faisant sentir son besoin d'être possédé.

-Mords-moi, chuchota le Gryffondor. Mords-moi, Severus, souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée en resserrant son étreinte sur le vampire qui en salivait d'avance de ce sang sucré qui allait emplir sa gorge et parcourir complètement son corps.

Inutile de le dire deux fois au vampire, pas quand il avait besoin de plonger dans cette gorge accueillante tendue vers lui, cette gorge tentatrice qui allait être sa perte car jamais il ne pourra y renoncer à l'avenir. Le maître des potions ancra ses canines dans la carotide en fermant les yeux de bonheur. Le morveux gémit contre lui, ses mains se crispèrent sur ses bras et un souffle satisfait passa le barrage de ses lèvres.

Snape se surprit à sentir sa virilité suintante et dure pulser violemment contre le ventre de l'auror qui était dans le même état que lui.

-Aime-moi, fais-moi tien, arriva à ahaner le Gryffondor, je veux être à toi.

Snape, toujours accroché au cou de sa victime, presque comme si leur deux corps se connaissaient déjà, pénétra son jeune amant sans que celui-ci ne ressente aucune douleur, juste un plaisir intense qui lui arracha un cri vite étouffé sous les coups de hanche du vampire fortement excité qui ne pouvait se retenir de le pilonner.

Merlin qu'il aimait ça ! Rentrer et sortir de ce corps chaud, l'entendre crier et gémir, sentir sa peau brûlante sous ses doigts, venir au devant de ses hanches délicates pour le posséder encore plus. Ses mains sur son dos qui le griffaient sauvagement, ses cuisses plus fines serrées contre les siennes plus fortes. Et ce sang, Salazar ! ce sang goûteux dans sa bouche qui l'enivrait aussi sûrement qu'une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

Severus s'arrêta de boire plus goulûment, il était penché à présent sur son besoin de posséder entièrement le morveux. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait et qu'il faisait l'amour en même temps. Et Merlin qu'il aimait ça !

Les va-et-vient redoublèrent d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se raidisse le premier et se répande entre leur peau en sueur. Snape referma les plaies puis emporta Harry dans un baiser vertigineux et magique en donnant un dernier coup de rein. Le vampire vint à son tour dans un cri muet en rejetant la tête en arrière puis il retomba sur Harry qui garda ses jambes croisées autour de sa taille au cas où le turbulent professeur songerait à s'enfuir.

-Je t'aime, lui confia-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle l'un contre l'autre.

-Vous imaginez des choses, Potter, la perte de sang vous fait ressentir des sentiments que vous n'éprouvez pas vraiment.

-Nous venons de faire l'amour, est-ce que pour toi cela n'a aucune signification ?

L'homme se désincarcéra de Harry et roula sur le côté. Il ne savait quoi dire.

-C'est une des conséquences de la morsure, n'allait pas chercher ….

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

-On devrait en rester là vous et moi, la conversation risque d'être à sens unique.

-Explique-moi pourquoi toutes les nuits ou presque tu restes plusieurs heures devant chez moi au square ?

-Comment pouvez-vous dire que c'est moi ? cela pourrait être n'importe qui !

-C'était toi, n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire, Severus.

-Excusez-moi, Potter, mais je vais devoir me lever, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui, s'agaça Snape qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure de leur conversation qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un interrogatoire.

-Tu prends la fuite, encore. Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux je n'ai plus qu'à partir je suppose ?

Le maître des potions se leva avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Son vampire le faisait se rendre de plus en plus mal, son cœur souffrait de toutes les pensées négatives du survivant qui l'assaillaient en ce moment même. Il allait le rendre fou, c'était certain.

Harry sortit du lit à son tour et, surpris de me pas les voir, chercha ses vêtements dans la chambre. D'un claquement le professeur les fit apparaître sur le lit complètement défait de leurs ébats.

-Merci, dit Harry en voyant la pile de linge parfaitement propre et repassée, vous n'étiez pas obligé, ajouta-t-il en revenant au vouvoiement comme si une barrière les séparait de nouveau.

-Vous pouvez vous servir de la douche, monsieur Potter. Et en sortant je veux que vous buviez ces deux fioles, ordonna-t-il en désignant deux petites bouteilles posées sur la table de nuit.

Harry opina en silence et attendit que Snape sorte de la pièce avant de se vêtir puis de traverser la chambre, passer dans le salon désert, courir dans les couloirs pour enfin se retrouver au dehors et transplaner pour le square sans même toucher aux fioles ni même se retourner. Snape ne voulait pas de lui, pensa Harry en entrant dans sa propre douche, au square Grimaurd. Il l'avait mordu, baiser, et jeté. Une super journée, ironisa le survivant en passant ses doigts sur les petits trous qui marquaient sa gorge.

Le dimanche passa et le soir le trouva devant sa fenêtre à regarder les ombres et à ruminer de sombres pensées. Le lundi il n'alla pas travailler, il se sentait mal, très mal, et il avait froid, si froid, même devant la cheminée qui ronflait joyeusement. Il finit par s'endormir sur son canapé, épuisé, seul, et sans grand espoir de voir Severus Snape changer d'avis à son encontre.

Le jeune homme avait bêtement espéré que le maître des potions, vampire de son état et connard à l'occasion, se serait rendu compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, sinon pourquoi se serait-il posté devant chez lui presque chaque nuit ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il laissé s'approcher quand il était chez Perséphus, en manque de sang et blessé en plus ? Pourquoi l'avait-il mené chez lui et couché dans son propre lit et veillé une bonne partie de la nuit ? Et enfin pourquoi lui avait-il fait l'amour s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui ?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien, il s'était même demandé où il avait fait une erreur, mais il n'avait rien trouvé de répréhensible dans ses actes et dans ses paroles.

Mardi matin c'est Ron qui le réveilla en le secouant rudement. Un Ron qui s'était fait du souci et qui avait décidé de passer chez son ami ce matin de très bonne heure pour savoir pourquoi Harry ne s'était pas rendu à son travail lundi.

-Harry, tu es malade ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Fatigué, laisse-moi dormir, reviens demain, maugréa-t-il dans son demi-sommeil.

-Pas question ! je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas, non mais tu as vu ta tête ? T'a fait quoi là ce week-end ?

-J'ai tout raté encore une fois.

-Raté quoi ? interrogea le rouquin en faisant léviter un plateau vers eux où était posé une cafetière et de deux tasses ainsi que du sucre et du lait.

-Ma vie….

-Et…. car je suppose que ce n'est pas que ça qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?

-L'homme que j'aime vient de me rejeter, et ça fait foutrement mal si tu veux savoir ! répondit le survivant avec la tête toujours cachée dans son oreiller.

Ron regarda le plateau se poser sur la table puis il s'assit sur le rebord du canapé, regardant le survivant qui venait de tourner la tête vers lui et de soulever une paupière pour le fixer.

-Tu as devant toi le plus grand imbécile de tous les temps, Ron.

-Tu n'es pas un imbécile, tu es juste amoureux de l'homme le plus borné que je connaisse.

-Tu ne sais même pas de qui je parle, là.

-De Snape, évidemment. Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart du temps je suis plus long à réfléchir que je ne connais pas le nom de celui qui te fait fantasmer depuis des années, Harry.

-Oh ! je ne savais pas que tu savais, et ça ne te fait rien ?

-Non, c'est toi que ça regarde, et si tu penses être heureux avec lui c'est très bien pour toi.

-On parle de Snape, Ron. Et il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi.

-Il t'a donné une raison ?

-En tout cas pas une seule de valable. Il pense que mes sentiments pour lui sont erronés, il dit que c'est la conséquence de la morsure, laissa échapper Harry.

Ron souffla et porta automatiquement ses yeux au cou de son ami.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je n'aurai pas dû le laisser faire. Mais vois-tu c'était comme si je devais agir ainsi. Il me semble, en y réfléchissant bien que je devais le faire, lui offrir mon sang était un don naturel.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris celui que nous recherchions vendredi soir était Snape ? et donc il était chez Perséphus ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Il avait soif, je voulais te protéger, toi, et ne pas l'effaroucher, lui.

-D'accord, c'est vrai qu'un vampire assoiffé n'est pas des plus simple à gérer et à raisonner, en me voyant il aurait pu attaquer. Harry….écoute, je vais te laisser un moment, tu crois que ça va aller si tu restes seul une heure ou deux ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de revenir, Ron, à vrai dire je préférerais même rester seul.

-Repose-toi, tu as une mine à faire peur, et si je le peux je reviendrai te voir en fin de soirée, là je vais juste faire un tour au boulot.

En fait Ronald Weasley venait de mentir à son ami, il ne se rendit pas de suite au Quartier Général des Aurors. En maugréant contre un homme obtus, une chauve-souris bornée, il transplana directement pour Poudlard et alla taper à la porte de la terreur des cachots, maître des potions à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le jeune homme avait appris de part son métier à étudier et à connaître les vampires, il ne les craignait plus comme avant. Quelques-uns étaient même leurs amis, à Harry et à lui.

Le fils de Molly et d'Arthur frappa encore une fois contre la porte du bureau et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Le rouquin crut que Snape n'était pas là et au bout de dix minutes d'attente il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le professeur le toiser de toute sa hauteur avec un air pas très avenant sur le visage.

-Monsieur Weasley, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de porte, si vous voulez voir le professeur Dumbledore c'est trois étages plus haut.

-Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir, c'est vous, Snape.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer. Mes cours commencent bientôt, revenez un autre jour et soyez assez aimable de m'en avertir par avance par l'entremise d'un hibou, histoire que je quitte Poudlard avant votre arrivée, ironisa l'homme avec un sourire revanchard.

-Inutile de me prendre pour un idiot, vos cours ne débutent que dans une heure, nous devons parler, vous et moi, de Harry.

Le vampire se tendit puis au bout d'un long moment il fit signe au rouquin de rentrer, en grognant pour la forme. C'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Soyez bref, exigea-t-il en faisant tournoyer ses robes noires en retournant près de son bureau.

-Je reviens du square, voilà deux jours que Harry n'est pas venu travailler.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de la paresse de monsieur Potter, et….

-Il est littéralement épuisé, ce n'est pas votre faute aussi ça, peut-être ?

-Je lui avais dit de prendre des potions, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas suivi mon conseil ?

-Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ?

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, Weasley.

-ça me regarde du moment que Harry n'est pas bien et qu'il est malheureux, Snape.

-Encore une fois je ne suis pas responsable de son état !

-Vous l'êtes, professeur. Vous l'êtes aussi sûrement que Harry est amoureux de vous, frappa un grand coup l'ami du survivant.

-Il ne l'est pas, il se l'imagine, c'est tout.

-Alors il s'imagine qu'il est amoureux de vous depuis quatre ans ?

-Je…c'est…impossible voyons !

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non, effectivement, je ne le savais pas, répondit le vampire qui rangea quelques parchemins pour se donner une contenance et ne pas faire voir que la nouvelle l'avait chamboulée.

-Vous l'avez mordu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une morsure entre le vampire et son cali….hésita Snape qui fut stupéfait de ce qu'il allait dire et qui s'arrêta juste à temps bien que sa raison lui disait de se rebeller.

-Calice… osa Ron. Pourtant il ne l'est pas, votre calice, hein ? Toutefois il a bel et bien une morsure au cou, je l'ai vue.

-Personne, hurla l'homme qui perdit son sang-froid, n'a le droit de voir cette morsure. Personne d'autre que moi ne doit avoir accès à sa gorge qui doit être cachée, enragea le maître des potions qui en oublia son flegme en envoyant valser ses parchemins bien rangés à travers toute la pièce.

Le rouquin eut envie de faire un pas en arrière mais il se retint, ne pas faire voir sa peur et ne pas se laisser intimider. Bon facile à dire ça, mais pas du tout facile à faire.

-Il n'est pas votre calice, vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui, Snape, cria Weasley qui savait qu'il prenait des risque en mettant le vampire hors de lui.

-Harry est mien, et personne ne posera sa main sur lui…

-Il n'est pas votre propriété, professeur, vous…..vous n'êtes rien pour lui c'est vous-même qui le lui avait dit, non ?

-Je l'ai marqué de mon empreinte, rugit l'homme. Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !

-Je vais lui faire rencontrer d'autres hommes beaucoup mieux que vous, je lui ferai oublier votre présence dans leurs bras et dans leur lit, ajouta cruellement Ron en enfonçant un peu plus le clou pour faire réagir le maître des potions. Il aura tôt fait de vous oublier, cher professeur.

-Je vous interdis, gronda sourdement le vampire en attrapant à une vitesse fulgurante et hallucinante le fils de Molly par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur rugueux des cachots. Je vous interdis de faire ça. Potter est à moi, c'est de moi dont il est amoureux. Il est mon futur calice, mon compagnon, mon amant, celui que j'aime, finit Snape en secouant Ron comme un prunier.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne le lui dites pas ? fit doucement l'ami du survivant.

L'homme stoppa net son secouage et regarda le roux comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Sa main retomba le long de son corps tandis que Ron remettait sa chemise en place en grognant de douleur.

-Il doit m'en vouloir maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Allez-y, Snape. Faites de Harry un homme heureux. Dites-lui ce que vous venez de me dire, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça quand même ?

-Allez-vous-en, je dois réfléchir. Et avec vous qui êtes aussi bavard que votre mère c'est une tâche plutôt ardue, monsieur Weasley.

Ron regarda le vampire torturé qui semblait avoir pris une décision. Etait-ce la bonne au moins ? allait-il être obligé de revenir une deuxième fois pour dire ses quatre vérités à Snape, quitte à se faire bouffer tout cru ou écartelé vivant ?

En sortant des cachots Ron se rendit chez le directeur de l'école qui l'attendait en grignotant des gâteaux qui avaient l'air sacrément bon, vu l'extase sur le vieux visage parcheminé.

-Alors ? lui demanda celui-ci aussitôt que l'auror passa la porte du bureau.

-A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, impossible de savoir avec cet homme. Il est aussi fermé qu'une huître, Albus.

Dix minutes plus tard alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement un thé, un elfe de Poudlard fit irruption et avertit le vénérable Albus Dumbledore que Severus Snape venait de quitter Poudlard pour le square Grimaurd en demandant que ses cours soient reportés à un autre jour.

-Je crois bien que vous avez réussi, mon cher enfant.

-Attendons avant de crier victoire trop vite. Avec Snape il faut s'attendre à tout, cela dit maintenant je pars travailler, inutile que j'aille chez Harry.

Le maître des potions avait tourné et retourné pendant plus de dix minutes un nombre incalculable de questions dans sa tête. Puis finalement il s'était rendu dans sa chambre et avait revêtu, pour sa visite à Potter, un pantalon noir et un polo de même couleur. Par-dessus il avait mis sa plus belle cape doublée de velours rouge cramoisie et avait transplané dans le hall de la maison du cabot, maison que le Gryffondor avait hérité bien malgré lui.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur qui sortait de dessous la porte du salon. Snape décida de se rendre là avant de monter à 'étage pour chercher le morveux qui devait bouder dans un coin tel qu'il le connaissait.

Il le trouva, le survivant, allongé sur le canapé, enfoui sous une couverture, juste éclairé par les reflets de la cheminée.

Il s'est endormi, pensa l'homme en s'approchant de la forme recroquevillée.

-Laissez-moi tranquille, entendit-il. Je ne veux voir personne, et refermez la porte en sortant de chez moi qui que vous soyez, marmonna Harry à voix basse. Je croyais pourtant avoir tout fermé dans cette maison !

-J'ai été invité à entrer dans cette demeure quand les réunions de l'ordre s'y déroulaient, monsieur Potter. Alors même vos sortilèges ne m'empêcheront pas de passer.

-Snape, s'étonna le jeune homme, allez-vous-en. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos sarcasmes, pas aujourd'hui, ni un autre jours d'ailleurs. J'en ai eu assez de votre part pour le reste de ma vie.

L'homme renifla mais s'approcha néanmoins du jeune homme qui ne faisait pas mine de se lever.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, nous devons discuter….. Harry.

Ledit Harry gloussa avec ironie.

-Je suis Harry maintenant ? Pas Potter ? Attention, Snape, je pourrais m'imaginer des choses !

-C'est vous qui êtes sarcastique maintenant.

-Je ne vous retiens pas, professeur, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, sur ce au-revoir.

-Trop tard je suis là, affirma le Serpentard en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, imposant sa présence au jeune auror qui souffla un bon coup et qui se tourna pour trouver une position plus confortable.

-J'ai réfléchi, Harry.

-Bravo ! mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans, Snape.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, bien sûr que vous avez à y voir !

Le jeune homme resta muet et pour la première fois depuis que le maître des potions était entré dans le salon il posa ses yeux sur lui. Un écarquillement d'yeux plus tard il faillit pousser un hoquet de surprise qu'il retint difficilement. Mais c'était quoi ces vêtements qu'il arborait avec une rare élégance ? Pourquoi il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, montré ces fringues qu'il portait avec grâce et arrogance ?

-Vous partez à une cérémonie ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander tellement il le trouvait magnifique dans son pantalon et son polo noir strié de quelques fils d'argent. Qu'avez-vous fait de vos robes ?

-Quand je fais une visite importante à une personne qui me tient à cœur je fais un effort vestimentaire, Harry.

-Qui est cette personne ? osa le survivant de plus en plus courroucé et même outré que le vampire se soit décarcassé pour un autre que lui. Ce qui était inadmissible compte tenu de se qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et dans un lit en plus.

-N'en as-tu pas une petite idée ?

Le jeune sorcier s'assit et croisa les bras en plantant son regard furieux dans celui de Snape.

-Non je ne sais pas, monsieur le vampire.

Celui-ci ricana puis alla s'appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en repoussant sa cape en arrière, et tout ça sans quitter son futur calice de ses yeux noirs anthracite.

-Pas la peine de vous foutre de moi, ronchonna le Gryffondor en se levant, essayant de gagner quelques centimètres en se raidissant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons baisé que vous pouvez vous gausser de moi, professeur !

-L'amour, Harry.

-Hein ?

-Nous avons fait l'amour, répéta l'homme sereinement, pas ….baiser comme vous venez de le dire.

-Je sais, J'ai encore toute ma tête vous savez !

-J'en suis certain, cependant….

-Y a pas de cependant qui tienne, partez donc à votre rendez-vous et laissez-moi tranquille, j'aimerai dormir.

-Vous n'avez pas encore compris que si je me suis vêtu ainsi c'était pour vous ? Que j'essaie de me faire pardonner mon attitude évasive de la dernière fois quant à votre question ?

-Quelle question ? demanda Harry qui ne l'avait pas oublié mais qui fit semblant de ne plus s'en rappeler.

L'homme retint un sourire, il n'était pas dupe une seule seconde.

-Vous m'avez demandé si faire l'amour avec vous n'avez aucune signification pour moi…..

-Vous vous en êtes sorti avec une pirouette. Genre, la morsure vous donne des hallucination, Potter ! singea le Gryffondor.

Le vampire soupira et retira ses mains de ses poches avant de s'avancer vers le survivant.

-Il n'y aura pas de pirouette ce soir. Et franchement êtes-vous obligé de vous promener à moitié nu ? n'avez-vous pas un pull pour vous couvrir décemment ?

Harry regarda son bas de pyjama, seul vêtement qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite la veille.

-Vous n'allez pas en plus m'ordonner de m'habiller ! Je mets ce que je veux, par Merlin !

-On voit votre morsure…

-Non, **VOTRE** morsure, Snape, en aucun cas ce n'est la mienne.

-Mais elle se trouve sur votre cou et votre mauvaise foi n'y changera rien, Potter.

-Mauvaise foi…moi, alors là vraiment j'aurai tout entendu….

Le maître des potions ne laissa pas Harry finir sa diatribe. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et prit possession de ses lèvres afin de le faire taire et de profiter du merveilleux goût qui aromatisait sa langue.

-Et si nous parlions un peu moins ? susurra le vampire en mordillant l'oreille de Harry.

-Severus…..

Celui-ci frémit quand il entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche délicieuse de la petite chose qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Petite chose qui couina quand il laissa une de ses mains courir sur les fesses sauvegardées par un ridicule pyjama.

-On doit…..

Hum…et cette odeur, celle de son corps pressé contre le sien plus grand. Et ces jambes qui venaient de s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et son soupir béat qui venait de s'évanouir contre ses lèvres. Tu es à moi, Harry Potter.

-Parler….

Non, nous avons mieux que ça à faire, mon amour. Je veux te refaire l'amour, je veux te marquer à nouveau, et pas seulement te mordre. Te posséder aussi, m'enivrer de toi, me sentir en toi et toi autour de ma hampe brûlante aller et venir avec ardeur.

-Maintenant.

Je veux que tu viennes pour moi en criant mon nom. Je veux que tu te répandes sur moi, je veux sentir ton goût salé sur ma langue et me déverser à mon tour en plongeant mes crocs dans ta gorge si prometteuse de bonheur et de sensations intenses.

-Refais-moi l'amour, capitula le plus jeune qui déjà ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement.

-Oh oui ! je vais te refaire l'amour, chuchota Snape. Mais avant je vais faire de toi mon calice, si tu le désires vraiment, pour l'éternité.

-Je le veux, tu sais que je ne désire que ça, accepta le survivant presque au bord des larmes de voir qu'enfin Severus le voulait pour compagnon à part entière.

L'homme les amena dans la chambre, Harry toujours cramponné à lui. Celui-ci se détacha quand le vampire le posa délicatement sur le lit. Ses yeux attentifs regardèrent les canines inquiétantes, elles étaient si pointues, tellement acérées, qu'il déglutit.

-Tu n'auras pas mal, je minimiserai la douleur du transfert de sang, si tu es toujours d'accord, murmura Snape en enlevant sa cape puis sa propre chemise de ses doigts agiles.

-Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Harry, je sais que tu feras attention, ajouta-t-il quand ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux, allongés l'un sur l'autre.

le vampire se pencha vers son futur calice et le huma longuement avant de l'embrasser et de le mordre, entamant la chair exquise pour s'abreuver légèrement. Il se releva, laissant une goutte écarlate sur le bord de sa lèvre, et entama son poignet qui se mit à saigner.

-Bois, murmura-t-il en portant sa main à la bouche du survivant qui obéit volontiers en occultant l'idée qu'il allait boire du sang.

Snape sentit un plaisir intense lui traverser le corps, son vampire était satisfait, il ronronnait à l'intérieur de lui. Harry était agrippé à son poignet, les yeux clos, les joues rouges, et sa virilité palpitait et suintait contre la sienne qui était dans le même état de surexcitation. Osmose parfaite.

-Cela suffit, dit-il au bout d'un moment en voyant Harry se cambrer de douleur. Chut… ne te tend pas, laisse le sang se diffuser en toi, ne le combat pas, tenta de le calmer Snape en mordillant son cou tout en frottant son sexe raidi contre le sien.

Peu à peu le calice s'apaisa et son corps se détendit, c'est ce moment que choisit le maître des potions pour planter ses crocs dans la gorge offerte pour finaliser le lien vampire calice, et pénétrer son compagnon qui cria d'extase sous la poussée entre ses fesses et la morsure. Deux gestes qui l'emmenèrent au-delà de sa chambre, il était au paradis, ou en enfer, mais quel enfer, par Merlin !

Snape sortit du corps puis y revint encore plus puissamment en grognant. Il tenait les épaules de son calice pour éviter qu'il ne se retrouve projeté contre la tête du lit, des râles sortaient de sa gorge et il dut arrêter de boire pour ne pas l'affaiblir plus que nécessaire. Il était si étroit, si chaud, il glissait avec aisance entre les fesses soyeuses qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à se répandre au plus profond de son calice qui était maintenant marqué comme sien.

Snape jubilait, son corps partait et repartait à l'assaut de celui de Harry, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait jamais s'en rassasier, et là cela faisait quand même trois fois qu'il le prenait. La dernière fois il avait pris son temps pour caresser son corps entièrement, il l'avait respiré, léché, mordillé, Salazar quel délice !

Harry avait crié, supplié, quand il avait suçoté son gland pendant un long moment. Il l'avait laissé se répandre dans sa bouche pour ensuite lui faire goûter sa semence par un baiser sulfureux.

-Dormir, soupira le Gryffondor quelques heures plus tard en fermant les yeux de bonheur, suspendu au cou de son vampire, ses jambes entravées avec les siennes.

-Dors, mon amour, autant de temps que tu le désires, je veille, je ne te quitterai pas, murmura l'homme contre l'oreille de son calice. Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité, je suis à toi autant que tu es à moi, et personne ne pourra rien contre ça.

-Je t'aime, Severus.

-Je t'aime aussi, morveux, cependant il va falloir que je te parle de la morsure.

-Hein !

-Weasley l'a vue….

-Et alors ?

-Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras réveillé, dors maintenant.

Harry s'endormit en pensant aux irrésistibles morsures de Severus.

^o^o^

J'aime bien les OS. Ce n'est pas long à lire quand on n'a pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur les fics. Je crois que j'en écrirais d'autres si celle-ci vous a plu. Je crois aussi que je referais un chapitre même si je mets la fic dans complète. Sorcière noire


	3. Irrésistibles morsures 3

**Irrésistibles morsures.**** 3**

-Monsieur Potter, fit une voix glaciale alors qu'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et au large sourire sur les lèvres allait à la rencontre de son compagnon dans les couloirs des cachots. Vous êtes en retard !

-Bonjour, Sev, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

L'homme ne répondit pas, il regarda d'abord son calice et fut heureux de voir qu'il avait toujours l'écharpe qui entourait son cou convenablement. Le vampire lui en fut reconnaissant. Plusieurs fois déjà, le matin, le Gryffondor avait omis de la mettre avant de sortir de Poudlard, là où il résidait avec lui, et ça l'avait grandement contrarié de devoir lui courir après pour la lui mettre, même s'il savait que Harry était plutôt distrait qu'autre chose.

Snape, enfin surtout son vampire, se retenait de se mettre en colère contre son calice même si cela était légitime de sa part. Sa nature vampirique prenait toujours le dessus et elle n'était pas toujours évidente à gérer. Cette marque intime il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la voir. La montrer au monde était une atteinte à l'intimité qu'il y avait entre un calice et son vampire. Et non il n'exagérait pas, il ne pouvait passer outre c'était comme ça un point c'est tout ! C'était comme si on lui demandait de raconter sa vie sexuelle, impossible, et pourtant il n'était pas prude.

-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, dit l'auror qui laissa Snape regarder sa gorge recouverte sans faire de remarque agacée. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement, se moquant si quelqu'un pouvait les voir ou non dans les couloirs gelés des cachots. Et cesse de froncer tes sourcils tu vas attraper des rides à force de réfléchir, ricana-t-il ensuite.

-Laisse mes rides tranquilles, insupportable Gryffondor, et puis tu sais pertinemment que je ne vieillirais plus, morveux, souffla Snape en reprenant les lèvres pour un étourdissant baiser qui laissa Harry pantelant et un vampire ravi.

-Encore, pouffa le jeune homme en voyant que le maître des potions avait envie de lui.

-Tu es en retard, lui reprocha encore une fois l'homme en l'écartant légèrement de lui pour essayer de lire sur son visage un hypothétique mensonge. N'avais-tu pas dit que tu rentrerais avant dix-huit heures ?

-Sev chéri, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais être retardé par des cornichons qui n'ont rien trouvés de mieux à faire qu'ensorceler quelques balais farceurs avant de les libérer sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-Ces balais pouvaient bien attendre demain, s'indigna le vampire qu'on le fit passer après des objets insignifiants.

Harry gloussa de la jalousie ridicule de son compagnon, il fit même semblant de tousser pour que Snape cesse de le regarder avec suspicion en croyant qu'il se moquait de lui, ce qui était un peu le cas il fallait bien le dire.

-Je suis là maintenant, sourit-il en entrant dans les appartements un peu mieux chauffés du maître des potions depuis qu'il habitait avec lui, c'est-à-dire depuis trois mois. Trois mois de pur bonheur avec son amant grincheux mais si séduisant, et qu'il apprenait à connaître de mieux en mieux.

L'homme le débarrassa de sa cape qu'il posa sur une patère puis il enleva l'écharpe, objet de tant de disputes, avant de caresser les deux petits trous hypnotiques de ses longs doigts pâles.

Les yeux du calice se voilèrent sous la caresse sensuelle. Harry frémit et Snape en fut fier, il aimait quand Harry réagissait sous ses mains et que son corps en entier tremblait de désir, que son sang l'appelait comme là en ce moment ou il désirait le prendre et s'abreuver à sa gorge encore et encore. Il avait une grande envie de lui faire l'amour comme à chaque fois quand il rentrait tard, comme une punition mais aussi une récompense.

-Peux-tu prendre ta journée de demain ? susurra l'homme dans l'oreille du jeune homme collé contre lui. J'avais prévu une petite sortie à deux.

-Désolé, Sev, je ne peux pas. Je suis de garde, je croyais te l'avoir dit !

Le vampire grommela et partit vers son bureau en faisant claquer ses longues robes sur ses jambes nerveuses.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Enfin de toute façon Severus se serait rendu compte de son absence le matin en ne le voyant plus dans leur lit. S'il avait la chance de se réveiller avant lui et ça c'était pas gagné d'avance !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, je reçois des ordres et je dois m'y conformer…. Severus, reprit Harry, je ne peux pas faire autrement sinon tu sais pertinemment que j'aurai préféré rester avec toi bien au chaud dans tes bras.

Snape laissa échapper un grommellement pour lui signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. Qu'il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'il avait à faire et que lui ferait pareil de son côté.

Harry plissa les yeux en regardant la tête de mule assise derrière son bureau. Heureusement qu'il lui avait caché qu'il devait se rendre, avec Ron, chez Evariste Anthyme pour récupérer un sorcier accusé d'escroquerie envers le ministère. Se rendre dans un repaire de vampires était risqué mais les ordres étant les ordres il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Ron non plus d'ailleurs.

Parler de sa mission à Severus équivalait à se mettre le vampire à dos, sa jalousie était légendaire à Poudlard, voilà pourquoi il préféré se taire. Pas envie de se faire hurler dessus pour rien.

-Je serai là dimanche, chuchota le survivant en enlaçant son amant par derrière pendant qu'il lisait un parchemin. On pourra faire tout ce que tu veux, offrit-il pour aussitôt se mordre la langue de promettre à Severus des trucs pareils en sachant qu'il allait en profiter honteusement.

Snape releva la tête subitement avec une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux d'onyx.

-Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons ! ricana-t-il avant de répondre.

-Oui, fit le Gryffondor en déposant un baiser sur le cou du maître des potions. Dans la mesure du raisonnable bien entendu !

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « raisonnable » morveux ? je te signale que tu me dois une journée entière et que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-Bon d'accord, souffla Harry qui savait Severus plus fort que lui à ce jeu. Ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui décide.

Snape eut un mince sourire de satisfaction. C'était vraiment trop facile avec son calice de l'amener là où il le voulait.

Le matin suivant l'auror se leva en grimaçant. Sev y avait été un peu fort quand même !

-Bois ça, entendit-il en voyant une fiole se matérialiser devant lui.

-Merci, tu es un ange, dit-il après avoir ingurgité la potion.

-Je te dois bien ça, c'est de ma faute après tout. Va vite à la douche, plus vite tu seras parti et plus vite tu reviendras vers moi.

Harry pouffa puis il partit vers la salle d'eau où il prit une courte douche avant de se revêtir de sa tenue d'auror. Severus l'attrapa pour un baiser qui les laissa sur leur faim, Snape n'oublia pas non plus de lui enrouler une écharpe autour du cou de manière à cacher la marque de sa morsure. Puis il le regarda quitter leur chambre avec un doux sourire en murmurant un « je t'aime » inattendu et rare de la part du maître des potions.

A la sortie de Poudlard le survivant se hâta de transplaner pour le Quartier Général des Aurors où il devait retrouver Ron pour ensuite repartir ensemble pour leur nouvelle mission. Aller chercher un sorcier chez les vampires pour l'escorter jusqu'à Azkaban.

Le trajet ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps. Ce qui fut le plus difficile fut de trouver l'entrée du refuge des créatures de la nuit dans le Londres moldu. Car bien que personne ne les voyait ni ne les entendait, elles étaient là, tapies dans les sous-sols de la ville ou habitants des lieux un peu écartés ou encore de vieux manoirs.

Les deux aurors arrivèrent en vue d'une vieille bâtisse à l'aspect lugubre, et semblait-il déserte. Cernée d'une haute grille protectrice et pointue.

-Quand même le ministère pourrait mieux se renseigner avant de nous confier une mission ! Tu es sûr que c'est là ?

-Ouais, Ron, tu as entendu ce que nous a dit Louis ? d'après lui leur repaire serait là.

-Heureusement qu'on s'est pas pointé la nuit, mec ! j'ai beau les connaître un peu mieux avoue qu'ils sont impressionnants ?

-Ils le sont, dangereux aussi. Ne te fie jamais au sourire d'un vampire, frissonna Harry, quand il fait ça c'est qu'il doit juger de la valeur de ton sang.

Le fils de Molly déglutit et sa pomme d'Adam tressauta.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un gardien ? demanda-t-il.

-Il n'y en a pas, leur jeu, vois-tu, est de nous laisser entrer librement dans leur repaire afin de mieux nous prendre dans leurs filets.

-Nous sommes les mouches et eux les araignées, quoi ! rigola un peu jaune le rouquin.

-C'est tout à fait ça, je n'aurais pu mieux dire, Ron.

-On doit vraiment aller le chercher, ce prisonnier ? Ils ne pouvaient pas nous le livrer eux-mêmes ?

-Ils sont trop fiers pour se présenter devant des aurors, et puis d'après ce que j'ai compris leur chef ne serait pas clean non plus, expliqua Harry en ouvrant le portail qui n'était pas fermé à clé.

-Qu'a fait cet abruti de Julius pour tomber entre leurs griffes ? et pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas bouffé, lui ?

-Un des leurs a été accusé d'un vol et d'une agression qu'il n'a pas commis. Evariste, le chef de ce groupe, a fait rechercher le véritable coupable et…..

-Evidemment s'il voulait sauver un des siens il ne pouvait pas tuer l'autre sous peine de détruire toutes les preuves pour libérer le vampire innocent d'Azkaban.

-Je vois que tu as compris, d'autant que Julius est activement recherché par les aurors depuis six mois.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans l'antre des créatures situé dans un très vieux quartier, digne des histoires de Dracula. Leurs pas résonnèrent désagréablement dans la grande demeure silencieuse.

-Il fait glacial ici, chuchota Ron comme si parler à voix haute allait attirer les foudres des vampires sur lui. Tu crois qu'ils sont où ? ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui.

-Ils ne craignent ni le froid ni le chaud…..

-Et ils se sont tellement bien adaptés qu'ils peuvent résister à la lumière, oui je sais. Pourtant ça ne me dit pas où ils se trouvent là ! s'exclama le rouquin en retenant un éternuement.

-Mais nous sommes ici, auror, tout autour de vous, répliqua un homme en sortant de l'ombre suivit d'un autre et encore d'un autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent cernée, Harry et lui.

-Ben vous pouviez pas vous montrer de suite ?

Un vampire ricana et une femme passa sa langue sur ses canines pour impressionner les deux aurors qui en avaient vus bien d'autres. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ron de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Nous sommes venus voir Evariste Anthyme, les avertit Harry en faisant un pas en avant. Peut-il nous recevoir ou allons-nous devoir venir un autre jour ?

-Laissez-les tranquille ! gronda d'une voix forte un buveur de sang d'une trentaine d'années en s'avançant galamment vers eux. Suivez-moi, messieurs, ordonna-t-il sans même les saluer.

Des grognements se firent entendre mais aucun des hommes ou femmes repris à l'ordre ne protesta malgré leur envie furieuse de riposter.

-Je m'appelle Deversham, se présenta le vampire qui les guidait dans les couloirs.

-Nous venons chercher…..

-Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, l'interrompit la créature. Suivez-moi et taisez-vous, ajouta-t-il impérieux et froid comme son âme.

L'auror Weasley haussa les épaules et préféra garder sa bouche fermée. L'autre n'avait pas l'air commode du tout. Terriblement beau, ça oui, mais aussi terriblement cruel. Il ne devait pas faire bon le rencontrer en pleine nuit au détour d'une rue ou au coin d'un bois.

Harry garda le silence, pas parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire.

-Votre vampire est un inconscient, monsieur Potter, fit l'homme en leur ouvrant une porte.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant lui et le regarda bien en face.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous êtes un calice, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il se demanda seulement comment il savait. Peu de personne était au courant.

-Inutile de nier, je sens son odeur sur vous, se moqua Deversham. Severus Snape, vous n'avez pas choisit le plus faible, auror Potter, ni le plus facile à ce qu'il paraît.

Ouais ! voilà qui répondait à sa question, pensa le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, et puis les calices ne sont-ils pas sensés être protégés par les vôtres ?

-Cela dépend de comment se nomme le calice, monsieur Potter, et où il se rend.

-Conduisez-nous auprès d'Evariste Anthyme sans vous mêler de ma vie privée, l'interrompit le jeune homme, agacé.

-Sait-il que vous êtes ici, votre vampire ? ricana Deversham.

Harry entra dans la pièce sans répondre et aperçut le chef de ce clan assis en bout d'une immense table, entouré d'une vingtaine de buveurs de sang.

-Auror Potter, c'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir en ces lieux, l'accueillit Evariste, un vampire de haute taille aux cheveux très noirs dont le regard était tranchant comme une lame de couteau, et qui sut bien cacher sa surprise de voir le survivant devant lui.

-Mon collègue et moi sommes honorés de vous connaître, monsieur Anthyme, répondit avec politesse le survivant alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Venez près de moi, vous avez bien un petit moment à nous accorder ? ajouta l'homme en faisant signe à un de ses hommes de se pousser pour laisser de la place à Harry.

-Nous sommes venus chercher votre prisonnier, Julius Slaws. Nous sommes attendus à Azkaban alors désolés si nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder. Et puis je suis attendu…..

Deversham émit un petit gloussement.

-Son vampire sans doute ! clama-t-il bien fort alors que Harry fermait les yeux de colère.

-Je sais, Deversham, je l'ai senti dès qu'il est entré dans la salle, ajouta le chef du clan dont les yeux prirent cette fois un éclat d'acier, ne pouvant cacher plus longtemps son animosité contre Harry Potter.

-Ceci ne vous regarde pas, messieurs, je ne suis pas ici pour ça, s'énerva le jeune auror. J'ai une mission à accomplir…..

-Inutile de vous emporter, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là !

-Nous devrions partir, Harry, murmura Ron, méfiant. La tournure de cette discussion ne me plaît pas beaucoup, on aurait dû prendre plus de renseignement sur cet Evariste avant de mettre un pied sans sa tanière. Je te jure qu'ils vont entendre parler de moi au ministère !

-Attendons de voir ce qu'il a en tête, Ron.

-Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, on devrait foutre le camp et revenir avec d'autres aurors, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas préférés cette solution ?

-Ils ne voulaient pas se brouiller avec eux d'après ce que j'ai compris, je te l'ai dit, Ron, les vampires sont très susceptibles, répliqua Harry à voix basse.

-Ouais, et tu en sais quelque chose avec Snape, ricana le rouquin.

Harry ricana.

-Que fait-on alors ? redemanda le rouquin.

-Je refuse de quitter cet endroit tant que nous n'aurons pas Julius vivant entre les mains. Je me demande dans quel état on va le retrouver, cet idiot ?

-Ouais, moi aussi je me posais la question, figure-toi !

-Peut-on partager votre conversation, messieurs ? se vexa Evariste Anthyme, le chef tout puissant de cette bande de vampires pas commodes du tout quand on voyait les visages antipathiques autour de la grande table.

-Pouvons-nous voir le prisonnier ? s'enquit le survivant en éludant la question ironique, ensuite nous vous laisserons tranquilles, messieurs.

-Est-ce que notre présence vous gêne, auror Potter ? s'amusa Deversham en s'avançant vers lui.

-Retire-lui son écharpe que je vois sa marque, ordonna Anthyme en triturant un verre ouvragé au long pied entouré de volutes d'étain.

Les vampires autour de la table se levèrent comme un seul homme, les visages étaient indignés et soucieux.

-Cela ne se peut, cria un des hommes les plus âgés qui se retrouva subitement avec un poignard fiché dans le cœur.

-Quelqu'un d'autres a un avis sur la question ? s'enquit calmement Evariste en regardant ses hommes.

Deversham hésita, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Ceci allait servir ses intérêts d'une façon radicale, enfin si ce qu'on disait sur Severus Snape était l'exacte vérité. Evariste lui avait raconté que l'homme était puissant…..hum finalement cela allait être assez intéressant. Cependant il ne sera pas celui qui enlèvera l'écharpe de la gorge de Harry Potter, il n'avait pas envie de subir le courroux de son vampire.

Evariste était fou, continua de penser Deversham. les vampires dans la salle pouvaient tuer le calice, car si celui-ci exhibait sa marque cela signifiait qu'il désirait un autre maître ou qu'il voulait mourir. D'ailleurs à quoi avait pensé Snape en laissant son calice venir dans l'antre d'Evariste, un grand ami du seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Inutile d'aller aussi loin, seigneur, osa un de ses hommes qui regardait son chef se diriger lui-même vers l'auror pour lui arracher l'écharpe.

-Mets-toi derrière moi, murmura Ron en poussant son ami derrière lui et en sortant sa baguette pour la brandir devant le vampire qui ricana.

-Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la magie dans ces lieux, auror Weasley. Et à votre place je dégagerai de là avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Pousse-toi, Ron, laisse-moi m'expliquer avec lui.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que ces idiots du ministère allaient vous envoyer dans mon repaire, Potter. Avouez que pour un coup de chance c'est un coup de chance !

-Chance pour vous pas pour moi, répliqua le Gryffondor qui écarta durement Ron sur le côté pour l'ôter de la trajectoire d'Anthyme.

Personne ne fit attention à Deversham qui disparut de la pièce, puis du manoir, tandis que le chef du clan arrachait à l'aide de sa magie vampirique le bout de tissu qui entourait le cou du survivant. Harry poussa un hoquet de stupeur en portant automatiquement la main à son cou pour cacher la morsure.

-Si vous ne retirez pas votre main, votre ami ici présent en fera les frais, Potter, menaça Evariste en pointant sa main vers Ron.

Le survivant capitula bien malgré lui en sachant que l'homme n'hésitera pas un seul instant à s'en prendre au rouquin. Dans le regard du vampire il y avait tant de haine et de reproches.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la gorge palpitante et particulièrement sur la marque des canines du maître des potions de Poudlard. Quelques-uns se rapprochèrent, faisant cercle autour du sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de prendre sa baguette, Anthyme avait raison, sa magie n'agira pas dans l'enceinte de ces murs.

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? demanda-t-il au vampire qui tenait encore l'écharpe entre ses longs doigts pâles.

-Me venger de toutes les humiliations que j'ai subies par votre faute, grogna l'homme.

-Je vois que Voldemort ne vous a pas épargné non plus.

-Il est mort par votre faute, vous n'êtes pas digne de prononcer son nom, Potter. Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses lui et moi, cracha Evariste en jetant au loin le bout de tissu comme s'il lui brûlait les doigts.

-Comme éliminer tout ce qu'il y avait autour de vous ?

-Refaire un monde meilleur n'est pas un crime en soi, que je sache !

-Un monde meilleur pour qui ? ricana le survivant tandis qu'il ne quittait pas de l'œil un autre vampire qui le frôlait d'un peu trop près.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de reculer que celui-ci lui lacéra la joue de son ongle pointu, et que le sang se mit à couler.

Deversham suivit l'aura magique de Severus Snape et se retrouva dans un salon très sombre avec une baguette pointée sur la gorge aussitôt qu'il sortit de la cheminée de l'homme, qu'il avait intégré depuis une maison vide qui leur servait de passage secret quand ils étaient poursuivit.

-Vous avez deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que vous faites chez moi, fit le plus froidement du monde le maître des potions en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de l'intrus.

-Harry Potter, gronda Deversham, ça vous va comme explication ?

-Où est-il, s'enquit Snape en gardant son sang-froid.

-Au manoir d'Evariste Anthyme…

-Que fait cet imbécile là-bas ? sursauta Severus qui n'ignorait pas que l'homme était un fervent adepte du Lord Noir et qu'il était capable de n'importe quoi pour se venger du survivant.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions, votre calice est en grand danger.

-Si vous mentez…

-Anthyme lui a retiré son écharpe…..

-Par Salazard ! allons-y de suite.

-Vous n'allez pas récupérer votre calice comme ça, dit-il en devançant Snape dans la cheminée.

-Je sais, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour le sortir de là.

-Je m'occuperai du rouquin, répondit Deversham. Que je serve au moins à quelque chose, ajouta-t-il avec une moue calculatrice.

Quand Snape arriva dans la salle, précédant Deversham cette fois, il fonça vers l'attroupement tout en se mettant en mode vampire. Il était impressionnant, même Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Snape semblait terriblement dangereux, une bête puissante que rien ne pouvait ébranler, un vampire au dessus de la moyenne dont les yeux rouges en ce moment contenaient une fureur presque incontrôlable.

Deversham sourit.

Le maître des potions bouscula quatre vampires qui lui barraient le passage jusqu'à son calice. Il ressentait l'incertitude de Harry et sa peur, mais aussi son courage et son entêtement face à Anthyme qui le toisait, hostile et affamé.

-Tu as fait vite, Severus, dit Evariste sans quitter du regard le calice.

Ron soupira de soulagement mais pas pour longtemps. Il se sentit happer avant d'être transporté dans un tourbillon et déposé près du Quartier Général des Aurors. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que déjà Deversham disparaissait.

-Tu viens de franchir un pas de trop, Evariste. T'en prendre à mon calice est la dernière chose que tu auras fait ici bas, menaça sourdement Snape.

Le Gryffondor bondit violemment. Ca voulait dire quoi cette phrase ? Son amour n'allait pas se battre contre l'autre quand même !

-Je viens reprendre mon calice, et je vous déconseille, tous autant que vous êtes, de m'en empêcher.

Curieusement tous les vampires autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent de regarder le survivant mais grognèrent contre le maître des potions. De leurs yeux envieux et cruels ils le jaugèrent puis ricanèrent. Un combat, pensèrent-ils excités, voilà qui allait être intéressant et amusant.

-Ils sont à moi, clama Evariste en pointant du doigts Harry et Severus.

Sa horde recula sous l'ordre implicite mais avec la haine au cœur. Eux aussi voulaient leur part du calice. Ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi leur chef aurait le droit de tout avoir, chose qu'il faisait souvent.

-Ton calice exhibe ta morsure sur sa gorge, nos lois nous donnent l'autorisation d'en faire ce que nous voulons, Severus. tu ne l'ignores pas ?

-Je connais nos lois tu ne m'apprends rien. Cela dit s'il se retrouve ainsi c'est de ton fait, pas de celui de mon calice.

Snape se retourna vers Harry et avant que celui-ci ait compris quelque chose il se retrouva avec deux crocs plantés dans la gorge.

Le jeune homme voulut protester à cause du monde autour d'eux mais Snape le fit taire d'une pression sur le bras.

Si Evariste avait été intelligent, pensa Deversham qui se réjouit de l'initiative du maître des potions, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. En buvant le sang de son calice Snape allait devenir encore plus fort, de plus il revendiquait son calice de nouveau comme sien au yeux de tous.

Le survivant faillit se sentir mal, Severus buvait beaucoup trop et lui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme sentit sa virilité durcir contre la cuisse de Snape. Il n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort que lui.

-Ca suffit ! cria le chef du clan, furieux de comprendre enfin. Même ainsi tu n'auras aucune chance contre moi !

Severus se retira de la gorge puis donna un baiser brûlant à Harry avant de le repousser brutalement contre un mur.

-Ne bouge pas de là, lui ordonna-t-il d'un doigt impérieux en lui montrant le mur de pierre recouvert d'une étrange tapisserie représentant une chasse particulière. Et remets cette écharpe autour de ton cou, ajouta-t-il férocement en faisant voler vers lui le bout de tissu.

-Mais….tenta Harry sur les rotules et en colère en même temps de voir qu'il n'était qu'une chose pour les deux hommes. Que vas-tu faire ?

-Que crois-tu que je vais devoir faire, jeune inconscient ? me battre pour sortir vivant d'ici avec toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous laisser quitter cet endroit bien gentiment !

-Non, je ne suis pas idiot non plus, mais je pourrai t'aider ?

-Inutile tu es trop faible, reste là et ne bouge sous aucun prétexte, même si je suis à terre, tu as compris ?

Severus s'éloigna de Harry avant de se laisser attendrir. Le morveux allait le prendre par les sentiments et il allait encore se faire avoir s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

-Suffit vos écœurantes marques d'affection, fit Evariste. Ce qui fit rire les vampires assemblés un peu plus loin. Arrête de perdre du temps, Severus, à moins que tu ne veuilles déclarer forfait ?

-Je suis prêt et tout à toi, gronda le maître des potions en retirant sa robe de sorcier qui chuta sur le sol.

Snape n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il sentit une morsure le brûler à l'épaule. Le fourbe d'Evariste l'avait attaqué en ignorant les règles qui régissaient les lois d'un combat vampirique. Bien ! si c'était comme ça il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne ferait pas la même chose.

Snape se ramassa sur lui-même tous crocs dehors, et bondit sur l'autre qui s'était reculé pour lécher le sang du maître des potions qui coulait le long de son menton. Anthyme grogna violemment quand Severus entailla profondément sa poitrine, le prenant au dépourvu. La blessure se referma instantanément comme celle de Severus à l'épaule.

Le calice faillit se précipiter sur Severus quand celui-ci se retrouva projeté contre un mur, il avait même entendu le bruit des os qui craquaient et Snape pousser un râle de douleur.

-Ne bougez pas, Potter, le rappela à l'ordre Deversham qui était venu se poster près du calice. Vous pourriez le mettre en danger.

-Il est déjà en danger je vous signale, s'agaça le survivant en voyant l'autre si tranquille.

-C'est son combat, il tente de sauver votre honneur et vos vies. Laissez-le faire, monsieur Potter, répéta de sa voix cinglante le vampire.

-Comment doit finir ce combat ? demanda Harry en ayant peur de la réponse.

-L'un des deux doit mourir, et personne ne peut cesser ce duel, même pas les aurors que votre ami Weasley a ramené avec lui.

-Où sont-ils, s'enquit le Gryffondor avec espoir.

-Au dehors des grilles. Ils ne peuvent entrer et quand ils le pourront nous aurons tous disparus, alors inutile de vous réjouir.

Le calice ne quittait pas des yeux les deux protagoniste qui semblaient infatigables. Les coups redoublèrent de violence, ils devinrent vicieux et corrosifs, laissant des traînées de sang sur le sol et sur les murs, et là il ne parlait même pas de leurs vêtements lacérés et de leur corps meurtris.

-Vous ne tenez plus debout, auror Potter. Asseyez-vous, lui proposa Deversham en lui avançant une chaise que Harry prit volontiers.

Snape haletait. Ses habits ensanglantés partaient en lambeau et montraient l'ardeur du combat et la violence des coups. Evariste Anthyme ne faiblissait pas mais son état n'était pas mieux que celui du maître des potions. Pour l'instant ils étaient à égalité.

-Il perd trop de sang, s'alarma Harry très soucieux pour son amant, se mordant les doigts d'avoir été si négligeant.

-Anthyme aussi, c'est un bon point pour votre vampire, rétorqua froidement Deversham.

-On dirait que ça vous fait plaisir que votre chef soit en mauvaise posture ? Pas que ça me peine…..

-En effet, il sera plus facile pour moi de prendre sa place quand il sera mort, admit l'homme, glacial.

-Tout n'est qu'intérêt pour vous, et faire faire le sale travail par un autre ne vous gêne pas plus que ça ?

-Non, pourquoi me salirai-je les mains ? Votre vampire va me débarrasser de cet incapable d'Evariste et dans ma grande mansuétude je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

-En même temps vous n'avez pas trop le choix avec tous les aurors à votre porte.

-Je ne les crains pas, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit nous serons partis bien avant qu'ils ne réussissent à entrer dans notre repaire.

-Pourquoi nous laisser vivre dans ce cas ? interrogea le calice, sceptique.

-Je n'ai rien contre vous, et contrairement à Anthyme je n'ai jamais été un adepte de Voldemort. Je n'ai donc pas de vengeance à perpétrer.

Le combat entre les deux antagonistes arrive à sa fin, pensa Deversham en voyant avec plaisir Snape prendre le dessus. Evariste ayant été trop confiant en ses propres forces, grande gueule mais pour ce qui était de durer alors là il n'y avait plus personne, même pas deux heures de combat et il était out. Le maître des potions était vigoureux, beaucoup plus. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait été mangemort et que les combats il connaissait, ce que semblait avoir oublier Anthyme dans sa trop grande confiance en lui.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard Severus trancha la gorge de son adversaire qui mourut dans un affreux gargouillis, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vainqueur qui haletait au dessus de lui.

-Ce n'est plus de mon âge, marmonna Snape en regardant le corps disparaître en poussière pour ne laisser que des vêtements vide sur place.

La horde de vampires qui attendait la victoire de leur chef disparut. Ils n'allaient pas chercher vengeance, le duel avait été équitable. Si Evariste avait perdu c'est qu'il n'était pas digne de commander leur clan et que Snape était plus puissant que lui, la preuve s'il en fallait une c'est que l'homme était encore debout, lui.

Ces hommes pensèrent unanimement qu'ils auraient pu en venir à bout ensemble. Cela n'aurait pas été difficile de le vaincre, pourtant leur code d'honneur le leur interdisait. Ils n'étaient pas comme Anthyme qui bafouait toutes leurs lois. Et puis après tout Snape pouvait maintenant prétendre au titre de chef de clan, alors il ne valait pas mieux se le mettre à dos.

Deversham ne suivit pas la horde de suite. Il regarda le maître des potions se diriger vers son calice qui se précipitait dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru…..

-Aurais-tu douté de moi, morveux ? murmura Severus en enlaçant son jeune amant, faisant l'impasse sur ses blessures douloureuses.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire, Sev.

-Je sais, maintenant partons, j'ai assez vu cet endroit et puis je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, ricana l'homme en regardant sa tenue déchirée et éclaboussée de rouge écarlate.

-Snape ?

-Que voulez-vous, Deversham ?

-Vous êtes le chef de ce clan dorénavant, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

-Je ne suis le chef de rien du tout, grogna le vampire de Harry en remettant difficilement sa robe sorcière avec l'aide de son calice.

Harry se tut, il ne voulait pas intervenir dans la passation de pouvoir même si Deversham n'était qu'un manipulateur. Après tout il avait sorti Ron et mis en lieu sûr, et ça il n'était pas obligé de le faire.

-Vous n'avez rien prémédité je suppose, continua Snape. Cependant je ne suis pas un imbécile au point d'ignorer que vous avez profité de l'aubaine quand vous avez su le nom de mon calice !

-En effet, reconnut le vampire aux yeux glacials.

Je n'ai pas le temps ni la vocation pour m'occuper d'une horde ni d'être chef de clan à temps plein, Deversham. Je vous laisse donc la place à la condition que je n'entende plus parler de vous et des vôtres. Et laissez mon calice tranquille à l'avenir sinon la prochaine fois je ne serai pas aussi clément envers vous, le menaça Snape en ramenant Harry contre lui, possessivement.

-Entendu ! maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois rejoindre les miens. Vous trouverez Julius au sous-sol comme promis mais je ne garantie pas son état de santé, ajouta Deversham avant de disparaître tandis que les aurors entraient avec fracas, surtout un rouquin qui tremblait pour Harry et Snape.

-Harry ! comment vas-tu ? s'exclama-t-il quand il put enfin pénétrer dans la grande salle.

-Je vais bien, merci, monsieur Weasley, répondit Snape avec ironie.

-Oh ça va hein ! je parlais de vous deux évidemment, Snape, répliqua le fils de Molly.

-Ca va, Ron, tu trouveras Julius en bas, Severus et moi on part, il a besoin de soin immédiat.

-Où sont tous les autres ?

Le vampire renifla en s'appuyant sur son calice.

-D'accord, dit Ron en voyant dans quel état était le maître des potions, vous pouvez partir on se verra lundi pour le rapport.

Harry soutint l'homme jusqu'au dehors sans que personne ne fasse de commentaire. Puis il l'aida à transplaner et à regagner à pied les cachots en le soutenant. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient déserts car voir Severus recouvert de sang aurait donné des cauchemars aux plus endurcis des élèves.

-Je vais te faire couler un bain, assieds-toi là et attends-moi, ordonna le Gryffondor en aidant son vampire à s'assoir avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Cinq minutes plus tard le jeune homme revint. Il attira Snape vers lui puis l'amena dans l'autre pièce, il le déshabilla d'un informulé et l'installa dans l'eau chaude avec douceur puis il se dévêtit à son tour et rejoignit Snape qui avait fermé les yeux de douleur et de fatigue.

L'auror prit une éponge et lava le corps de son compagnon délicatement. Tout à l'heure il allait le nourrir et toutes ses plaies allaient se fermer mais pour l'heure il se devait de les nettoyer. L'homme se laissa faire en poussant de temps en temps un grognement de souffrance ou de satisfaction quand la main de son calice se faisait trop caressante.

-Allonge-toi sur moi, chuchota le maître des potions en gardant les yeux clos, essayant de calmer le vampire en lui qui s'évertuait à prendre sa place pour punir son calice.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mon amour, répondit Harry qui ne se doutait de rien mais qui voyait bien Severus, dont le visage s'était assombri, inquiet.

-Tu as dit en début de matinée que tu ferais tout ce que je veux, morveux, tu l'as dit ou pas ?

-Hey ! je parlais de dimanche là ! plaisanta le jeune homme qui pourtant n'en avait pas envie.

-Samedi, dimanche, quelle importance ?

-C'est de la triche, s'exclama Harry en soupirant de la fourberie de Severus.

-Viens sur moi, redit-il en tapotant ses doigts sur la mousse qui les envahissait, essayant d'endormir la méfiance du survivant qui ne fut pas dupe surtout quand il vit une aura noire sortir de son amant.

Harry posa l'éponge lentement après avoir ôté le sang séché sur le visage du vampire, changea l'eau pour en rajouter une autre parfumée au jasmin, puis il s'allongea sur Severus en évitant d'appuyer sur les plaies les plus profondes.

-Non, murmura Snape, pas ainsi.

Harry le regarda incrédule.

-Tu es blessé, comment peux-tu…..

-Quoi ! j'ai bien mérité un peu de considération, je me suis battu pour ta survie.

-M'assoir sur ton érection tu appelles ça de la considération toi ?

-Peut importe, viens sur moi, je veux me sentir complètement en toi, sans rien faire d'autre, juste toi et moi dans cette eau et nos corps emboîtés.

-Severus….je crois que tu n'es pas toi même, gémit Harry en sentant des doigts s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses bras.

-Evidemment, morveux, ricana le maître des potions en le regardant. Obéit !

Le survivant se souleva, pas la peine qu'il regarde le membre de son vampire, il savait qu'il était dur et plus que prêt à s'enfoncer en lui. Le gland passa, Snape referma les yeux et savoura le fait de sentir son calice descendre peu-à-peu sur sa virilité suintante. Quand Harry fut entièrement assis sur la verge, Snape le serra contre lui et aucun ne songea à bouger tellement l'instant était chargé en émotion mais aussi de colère sourde qu'il fallait extérioriser.

-J'ai le corps en feu, c'est normal ? j'ai l'impression de brûler, Severus, souffla Harry peu après alors que son homme lui mordillait le cou, accrochant ses canines sur la peau fragile.

Snape grogna puis le mordit profondément sans même l'avertir, et là contre toute attente le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri horrible de douleur. Une douleur qui se répercuta dans tout son corps. Des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient sous sa peau et dans ses veines, ça le brûlaient, le laminaient, il semblait qu'il allait se consumer sur place. Merlin, il n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance, et Severus qui n'arrêtait pas de s'abreuver à sa gorge, ne ressentait-il pas sa douleur ?

Harry se tordit entre les bras de son vampire qui le tint fortement par les bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il buvait encore et encore, prisant ce sang merveilleux qui coulait dans sa gorge. Le maître des potions ne pouvait cesser la torture, son vampire avait pris le dessus, une punition compris l'homme, une punition envers Harry pour avoir montré la marque de sa morsure à un autre vampire.

Il souffrait pour son calice qui n'avait pas mérité un tel châtiment, mais l'autre ne le laissa pas prendre le dessus.

Snape savait que la créature s'était retenue plusieurs fois de punir le calice mais que cette fois il ne pouvait déroger sous peine de le perdre.

Enfin le vampire gronda sa satisfaction en se retirant de la gorge écarlate. Il poussa un grognement et s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans le corps avachi contre le sien, affaibli et meurtri. Snape essaya de résister mais impossible, sa nature vampirique avait pris les rennes de la possession pleine et entière du corps du calice.

Le vampire se leva et emporta son compagnon sur le lit, là il revint en lui, ses yeux luisaient d'une aura coléreuse que seule une union pouvait assouvir. Refermer un lien sali et bafoué par Evariste Anthyme, responsable de la punition du vampire contre le Gryffondor qui ne disait mot et qui subissait en sachant pourquoi Severus agissait ainsi.

Les coups de reins redoublèrent, sans douceur, sans état d'âme, simplement la reconquête d'un calice, le vampire n'avait plus que ça en tête.

Le calice avait les reins en feu malgré la rudesse des coups, l'homme en fut satisfait et il grogna de nouveau tout en modérant dorénavant son ardeur. Son calice lui était acquit puisque celui-ci répondait en gémissant de désir, s'agrippant à ses épaules en venant au devant de ses coups de plus en plus profonds. Un cri déchira le silence de la chambre quand le calice se libéra sur le torse de son amant qui, lui, éjacula entre ses fesses en se raidissant au maximum.

Le souffle erratique de Harry resta le seul bruit qui subsista dans la chambre après le départ de Snape qui claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Flûte ! râla Harry qui essaya de se lever pour courir derrière lui.

D'accord pas facile, pouffa-t-il comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas eu lieu. Il réessaya de marcher et là il put parvenir à la porte, l'ouvrir, et rejoindre son vampire qui tournait en rond dans le salon.

-Retourne te coucher ! l'admonesta Severus avec anxiété. Tu dois être fatigué.

-Sev ?

-Je suis désolé, j'y ai été obligé…..

-Je ne te reproche rien, et puis tu vois je vais bien, n'oublie pas que je suis un calice et que je récupère assez vite.

-C'est un fait….

-Alors ne te prend pas la tête et reviens te coucher, j'ai froid sans toi.

-Cette maudite marque n'amène que des ennuis…..

-C'est ta marque, c'est ce qui me relie à toi, tu ne peux pas la damner, je refuse de t'entendre dire ça, souffrit le calice en élevant la voix.

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison c'est notre lien, se rétracta Snape en enserrant le Gryffondor entre ses bras.

-Ne redis plus jamais ça, Sev, plus jamais.

-Je sais, morveux, ces mots ne sortiront plus de ma bouche, en attendant retournons nous coucher, je suis sûr que tu dois être fatigué.

-Si tu m'accompagnes alors oui je veux bien, soupira Harry en s'accrochant à son vampire qui les amena dans la chambre pour se reposer de toutes leurs péripéties involontaires.

La journée se finit ainsi, entre câlins et repos entrecoupés de repas pour Harry qui avait besoin de reprendre des forces.

^o^o^

Oui, d'accord, un autre chapitre s'impose. Faut vraiment que je mette mon imagination au repos, lol. Heureusement que j'ai dit que c'était un OS, et là je ricane seule devant mon ordi. Foutues idées d'avoir envie d'écrire, mais quel bonheur quand même ! Bonne journées à toutes et tous. Sorcière noire


	4. Irrésistibles morsures 4

**Irrésistibles morsures.** **4**

Harry se réveilla et se suréleva sur les coudes, courbaturé et hagard. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour s'apercevoir que c'était le matin et qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il avait bien dit à Severus que les calices récupéraient assez vite, il n'en était pas moins crevé. Il ressemblait plus en ce moment à une serpillère qu'à un fringant jeune homme dans la vingtaine.

-Rendors-toi et n'essaye pas de te lever, gronda une voix près d'une étagère supportant nombres de livres à la reliure de cuir. Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi ? murmura Harry d'une voix cassée alors qu'il n'avait même pas crié, sauf en silence peut-être.

-C'est sa punition qui t'a affaiblie.

Le calice reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tellement elle lui semblait lourde, il ne prit même pas la peine de se recouvrir, il frissonna bien que son corps fut chaud. Il avait envie de rire de sa faiblesse mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage et puis Severus n'aurait certainement pas apprécié, il paraissait tellement sérieux là avec ses sourcils froncés et sa mine inquiète et sévère.

Le maître de potions posa son livre, s'approcha de son calice en rouspétant, puis le recouvrit tandis que Harry fermait les yeux.

-Que fais-tu ? s'enquit le survivant en gardant les paupières closes.

-Je cherche une solution à notre problème, cela ne peut plus durer ainsi, s'admonesta l'homme dont les yeux redevinrent rouge sous la colère d'avoir rendu son calice si faible.

-C'est une bonne idée, je me demande pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant, Sev.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, morveux.

-Pourquoi ? maintenant ça l'est ?

-Demain si tu vas mieux nous irons rendre visite à Melchiade, lui seul pourra nous renseigner…..

-Qui est-ce ? interrogea encore le Gryffondor qui entendait son estomac se soulever en faisant moult gargouillis désagréables.

-Un ami.

-Quel genre d'ami ?

-Le même genre que moi, Harry.

-Dans ce cas si tu le permets tu iras tout seul, je n'ai pas envie de renouveler la malheureuse expérience d'hier, surtout que ça ne s'arrange pas, non d'un chaudron ! rigola le survivant pour ne pas inquiéter Severus à qui la grimace de souffrance n'avait pas échappée.

-Dors maintenant, tu as assez parlé pour aujourd'hui, nous discuterons demain quand tu iras mieux et que tu seras plus reposé.

Le maître des potions soupira quand il vit que son calice allait encore argumenter même s'il semblait à bout de souffle. Il avança sa main, la passa sur le visage extatique puis laissa sa magie vampirique agir et plonger le jeune homme dans un profond sommeil.

-Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot, ronchonna l'homme avec tendresse en caressant le bras nu que Harry avait sorti de dessous les couvertures un peu plus tôt. Snape savait que le survivant n'irait pas mieux demain, il avait juste tenté de le rassurer mais il savait que Harry n'était pas idiot et qu'il avait compris même s'il n'en avait rien dit.

Il devait aller voir Melchiade de suite sans perdre une minute, en passant par la cheminée il devrait faire assez vite. Il allait juste mettre un sort sur Harry au cas improbable où il se réveillerait avant son retour. Ce borné de Gryffondor sentimental serait bien capable de penser qu'il l'avait abandonné s'il ne le trouvait pas en s'éveillant !

Après avoir enfilé sa cape, pris sa baguette, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et apposé le sort sur son calice, il entra dans la grande cheminée. D'un geste décidé il jeta la poudre de cheminette qui éclaira pendant quelques secondes la pièce d'une luminosité verte puis prononça à haute voix le nom de sa destination.

-Château des Vents Hurlants !

Snape se retrouva aussitôt dans la cheminée d'un grand hall, il en sortit et avisa plusieurs paires d'yeux le regarder et le reconnaître.

-Severus ! s'étonna l'un deux qui passait par là par hasard et qui se dirigea vers lui en contournant des fauteuils et des tables basses disséminés dans la pièce pour en faire un immense salon accueillant, que se passe-t-il ?

-Faut-il qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que je vienne ici ? se vexa le maître des potions.

L'autre, un vampire de vingt ans à peu près, rigola devant l'air agacé de son ami aux yeux noirs.

-Tu viens rarement nous voir, je te signale. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui tu as une excellente raison ? s'amusa encore Marquis Deversham, le frère d'Alec Deversham, le nouveau chef de clan d'Evariste Anthyme.

-Ma raison s'appelle Harry Potter, mon….calice.

-J'en ai entendu parler, j'ai aussi entendu parler du duel d'hier contre Anthyme, et évidemment mon imbécile de frère en a profité bien entendu !

-J'ignorai que tu avais un frère, c'est seulement quand il m'a dit son nom que j'ai fait le rapprochement.

-Qui viens-tu voir ?

-Melchiade, mon calice ne se remet pas des événements d'hier.

-Ce n'est guère étonnant !

Marquis amena Severus dans un sombre bureau et s'assit nonchalamment dans un fauteuil, pendant qu'une silhouette de découpait à travers la lumière que l'aurore faisait poindre, et se retournait vers eux après avoir fermé les tentures.

-Severus, mon ami, quel bon vent t'amène ?

-Son calice, répondit Marquis qui entendit un son irrité sortir de la bouche des deux hommes qui le toisaient. Vous auriez dû être frère, ricana le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs avec des mèches blondes et vertes. De ses yeux marrons aux iris parfois rouges il les regarda l'un après l'autre puis fit une moue affligée en se levant, je vous laisse discuter entre vous, messieurs. Je crois que je suis de trop, ajouta-t-il en sortant du bureau avec un air facétieux.

-Assieds-toi, Severus, lui proposa Melchiade, et dis-moi comment tu vas ? J'ai appris pour hier et je peux te dire que Marquis en veut à son frère, déjà que ce n'était pas le beau fixe entre eux !

-Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Deversham, s'il n'était pas venu m'avertir je perdais mon calice à coup sûr.

-Il n'est pas cruel comme Evariste pouvait l'être, cela dit il ne me manquera pas celui-là, tu as bien fait de l'éliminer, il y avait trop de mort autour de lui.

-Je le pense aussi, déclara le maître des potions en s'asseyant dans un haut fauteuil de cuir noir.

-Le nom de ton calice est bien Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu viens c'est qu'il ne va pas bien du fait qu'Evariste ait dénudé la marque de ta morsure, je me trompe ?

-Je vois que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, ironisa Snape.

-Les nouvelles vont très vite, surtout dans notre monde, il faudra que tu t'y fasses un jour, Severus.

Le vampire de Harry grogna puis croisa ses jambes.

-L'as-tu puni ? je parle de ton calice, Severus.

-Oui.

-L'as-tu mordu et refermé le lien au moins deux fois ?

-Oui.

-A-t-il souffert pendant la morsure ?

-Oui, beaucoup trop, la deuxième fois, souffla Snape.

-C'était un mal nécessaire et tu le sais.

-Je sais.

-T'a-t-il rejeté ensuite ?

-Par Merlin, non ! pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

-Il aurait pu le faire, quoi que tu en penses, mon ami. Est-ce que la morsure est toujours visible ?

-Oui, je croyais pourtant qu'elle se refermait quand le calice et le vampire étaient en harmonie ?

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles ? interrogea Melchiade en repoussant un gros grimoire de son bureau qui alla se ranger tout seul sur un autre pupitre en se posant sur un petit livre à la couverture verte qui se rebiffa furieusement.

-Trois mois, répondit Snape.

-La marque de ta morsure devrait disparaître d'ici quelques jours, je dirai.

_Le petit bouquin essaya de se soustraire du poids du gros grimoire mais rien à faire ! Ce gros empoté n'avait même pas vu qu'il l'écrasait, ou alors…... !_

-Pourquoi est-ce si long avec Harry et moi ?

-Long ! rigola Melchiade, un chef de clan très puissant et très respecté. Certains mettent parfois plus d'un an pour parvenir au même résultat.

-J'ignorais cela, admit Snape.

-Quand la marque s'effacera à chaque fois que tu te seras abreuvé cela voudra dire que vous vous serez acceptés sans aucune condition.

_Le petit livre insulta le gros manuscrit et tapota furieusement ses feuilles pour attirer l'attention du maître des lieux qui sourcilla, mais qui resta de marbre devant l'impuissance du bouquin à se dégager. Pourtant il était son préféré, non ? c'est bien sur ses pages qu'il écrivait ses désirs secrets, d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rangé dans son tiroir au lieu de le laisser là à tout vent ?_

-Pourquoi souffre-t-il ? pourquoi me dit-il que tout va bien alors que c'est le contraire ? pourquoi il n'a pas hurlé contre moi quand je l'ai fait souffrir ? s'évertua à demander le maître des potions qui avait mal et qui ressentait la douleur de son calice à travers toutes les fibres de son corps.

-Il t'aime, Severus, ne va pas chercher plus loin, ton calice a un amour inconditionnel pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, cette punition était nécessaire pour ton vampire qui l'exigeait. Ta nature l'a voulue, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ça.

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Amène-le ici, nous allons le remettre sur pied.

_L'encrier ! voilà qui devrait faire peur au gros mastodonte sur lui, ouais, l'encrier était une bonne idée, ricana le petit livre .Il devait juste tendre sa reliure et renverser la fiole de liquide bleu pour voir l'indélicat manuscrit jaloux se soulever pour échapper au carnage, et lui donner le temps de fuir._

-Dans ce cas j'exige de rester avec lui ! grogna Snape.

-Je ne le voyais pas autrement, Severus. Marquis t'indiquera la chambre et te dira quelles potions doit boire ton calice.

-Combien de temps pour qu'elles fassent effet ?

_En fait le gros livre ricana, si tant est qu'un livre pouvait ricaner. Il l'avait fait exprès de tomber sur le grotesque bouquin vert, celui-ci était tellement imbu de lui qu'il en frôlait le ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que son maître écrivait dedans qu'il devait se prendre pour le nombril du monde, non mais des fois !_

-Quelques jours, pas plus, tu pourras continuer à enseigner à tes chers élèves si tu le désires, nous surveillerons Harry comme nous le ferions pour un des nôtres. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il est dorénavant, un des nôtres.

-Pas question que je le laisse seul ! je vais me faire remplacer à Poudlard, Albus peut bien faire ça pour nous.

-Comme tu veux.

C'est quand Melchiade entendit l'encrier tomber sur le pupitre qu'il gémit d'exaspération, et remit de l'ordre entre les deux éternels ennemis en les mettant ensemble sur une étagère bien serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il amplifia néanmoins le petit livre vert pour équilibrer ses chances de riposter. Ces deux là allaient le fatiguer avec leurs disputes puériles, il devait leur donner une bonne leçon.

Snape retourna dans ses cachots pour se rassurer quant à la santé de l'auror, puis il repartit prévenir le directeur de l'école qu'il sera absent trois ou quatre jours en donnant les véritables raisons au vieux curieux. Albus promit de le remplacer, ce qui, on s'en doute, ne plut pas particulièrement au maître des potions qui se demanda ce que Dumbledore allait encore inventer pour saboter ses classes.

Quand Snape quitta le bureau il se demanda encore une fois s'il ne faisait pas une erreur de confier ses étudiants entre les mains d'Albus. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, Harry avait sa priorité.

Le vampire retourna auprès de son calice, celui-ci s'éveilla et un sourire adoucit ses traits crispés quand il le vit près de lui.

-Nous partons, lui annonça l'homme en sortant un pantalon et une chemise de la commode.

-Pour où ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Chez des amis, ils savent quoi faire pour te remettre de ta fatigue.

Snape découvrit le jeune homme et l'aida à revêtir les vêtements, il lui mit ensuite des pantoufles, une écharpe, une cape, puis il le prit contre lui et le rapprocha de la cheminée du salon.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Sev ?

-Aucun d'eux ne te nuira, là-bas les calices sont protégés. Tous les vampires ne sont pas comme Evariste Anthyme, tu n'as rien à craindre, mon ange.

-D'accord, allons-y, décréta Harry en secouant la tête de dépit. Décidemment Severus ne comprenait jamais rien à ses angoisses.

Snape ignora les regards qui les virent sortir des flammes de la cheminée du grand hall du château des Vents Hurlants. Les hommes et femmes se détournèrent pour ne pas gêner le vampire et son calice qui ne paraissait pas à l'aise. Le jeune homme semblait si fragile, si démuni, qu'ils ne pouvaient que le plaindre. Est-ce que son vampire ne prenait pas soin de lui ?

N'était-il pas l'homme qui avait éliminé Evariste d'ailleurs ? Et n'était-ce pas le calice qui avait souffert du duel des deux vampires ? dans ce cas pas étonnant qu'il soit si affecté, on le serait à moins, pensèrent les âmes charitables.

Marquis Deversham fit signe à Severus de le suivre tout en restant à une distance respectueuse, il devinait que Harry Potter ne devait pas être rassuré par leurs présences après l'expérience malheureuse qu'il avait vécu dans le désormais clan de son frère, Alec Deversham.

-Ne crains rien, je reste près de toi, murmura Snape.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Severus, s'énerva à la fin l'auror, tu ne vois pas que j'appréhende pour ta vie ?

-Ce sont des amis, ils ne s'en prendront pas à moi, Harry.

-Voici votre chambre, leur présenta Marquis, vous y serez tranquille. Sur la table tu trouveras les potions, Severus, tu peux en donner une à ton calice de suite et une autre ce soir.

Harry fit une grimace en voyant les fioles. Si elles étaient aussi imbuvables que celles de Severus il ne voyait pas pourquoi il les boirait.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, elles te remettront en forme, à moins que tu ne veuilles rester affaibli ? Auquel cas je retourne dans mes cachots immédiatement et je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul avec Marquis, menaça Snape.

Harry maugréa en voyant l'autre vampire se foutre de lui.

Après que Marquis Deversham ait quitter la pièce, Snape fit boire le contenue d'une fiole au Gryffondor récalcitrant.

-Je suis sûr que vous faites exprès de mettre des trucs dégueulasses dedans, c'est infect ! grimaça le calice en rendant la petite bouteille à Severus qui eut un sourire triomphant.

Snape l'aida à se dévêtir et à se coucher entre les draps qui invitaient au repos. L'homme, fatigué mentalement, avisa les sombres tentures qui apportaient une pénombre bienfaisante pour lui et soupira, soulagé. Il se déshabilla et rejoignit Harry qui l'entoura de ses bras comme si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il devait faire.

-Inutile de te mettre dans un tel état, souffla Snape. Je reste près de toi, je ne quitte pas cette chambre sois sans crainte.

L'auror souffla de soulagement, il n'y pouvait rien si sa nature de calice le rendait dépendant du vampire et inquiet pour lui. En temps ordinaire il ne serait pas là dans un lit avec lui alors qu'il avait un métier. Bon il avait des circonstances atténuantes mais quand même il se faisait l'effet d'être un flemmard de la pire espèce. Aussitôt qu'il ira mieux et que ses jambes ne ressembleront plus à du coton, et que ses autres membres cesseront de n'en faire qu'à leur tête, il pourra se lever et reprendre son travail d'auror.

Dans un autre sens il n'allait pas se plaindre de se retrouver là avec Severus et son corps collé contre le sien.

-Cela dit tu me dois un dimanche, morveux, ne crois pas t 'en sortir comme ça.

-Je sais, Sev.

-Maintenant arrête de penser et dors, se fit reprendre à l'ordre le calice.

En attendant il n'allait pas se complaire dans sa faiblesse, se dit Harry en reprenant le fil de ses pensées que Severus avait interrompu. Il allait avaler ses potions répugnantes et se rétablir le plus vite possible pour récupérer une vie normale.

-Si tu ne cesses pas je sors de ce lit, le menaça le maître des potions qui parlait dans le vide puisque son calice venait de s'endormir profondément sans lâcher la main du vampire qu'il avait prise pour être sûr qu'il ne se sauve pas pendant son sommeil.

-Si fort et si fragile à la fois, soupira Snape en caressant la joue légèrement râpeuse de son calice.

Harry était un homme, il ne devait pas oublier ça. Il n'était pas que son calice, il avait des amis, un travail prenant, des envies, des joies et des peines. Il avait bien pensé lui faire voir le chemin de la raison en lui interdisant de risquer sa vie en tant qu'auror, puis après réflexion il s'était dit, en ricanant, que le Gryffondor allait monter sur ses grands hippogriffes comme d'habitude.

En attendant dans deux jours Harry ira mieux, cependant il ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard de suite. Il voulait rester ici avec son calice, il allait d'ailleurs envoyer un parchemin au patron de son ange et un autre à Dumbledore, et tant pis si le vieux fou pervertissait ses classes avec ses stupidités, il en sera quitte pour les reprendre en main quand il reviendra même s'il devait ôter des points à sa propre maison, quoique ceux-ci savaient parfaitement se tenir, ce n'était pas comme les griffons qui chahutaient à qui mieux-mieux.

Après tout Harry et lui avaient bien mérités ces petites vacances, et une semaine ou quinze jours n'allaient pas leur faire de mal. Il allait en parler à Melchiade, celui-ci en sera ravi à n'en pas douter, depuis le temps qu'il le lui demandait ! c'est vrai qu'il vivait un peu comme un reclus et qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ses frères et ses sœurs vampires. Cela sera une occasion pour parer à ses lacunes les concernant, il apprendra peut-être des choses intéressantes, qui sait !

Dans un autre appartement pas très loin de celui de Severus Snape et de Harry Potter, un calice, nommé Alexandre, faisait les cent pas tout en marmonnant des menaces contre son vampire un peu trop protecteur, à la limite de la mère poule abusive. Si ça continuait ainsi il allait monter un club pour les calices brimés.

Lloyd, son vampire, était un homme très sombre, très sérieux, au caractère vif et sauvage. Un homme très beau et très sexy qui lui était tombé dessus il y avait six mois déjà. Le problème était qu'il était trop fier, il refusait purement et simplement qu'il se trouve un emploi, il le voulait à sa disposition vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ça c'était intolérable. Surtout que certains calices dans le château avaient un boulot, eux.

Là il n'en pouvait plus, et si ça continuait comme ça il allait partir comme un vil comploteur à Pré-au-Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse et se trouver un employeur sans en avertir Lloyd. Après tout il avait fait des études de journalisme et il n'avait que vingt ans alors qu'est-ce qu'il le retenait de faire une carrière comme il le voulait quand il était sorti de Poudlard ? Oh ! oui, un foutu vampire dont il était éperdument amoureux.

En pensant à ça ! il faudra qu'il aille voir le calice de son ancien maître des potions quand il ira mieux. Harry Potter, Auror, même lui avait un métier. Il espérait que Snape n'allait pas l'en priver, quoique Harry Potter était réputé pour avoir de la répartie et qu'il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Tant mieux, sourit Alexandre, ça lui fera un allié de plus dans la place.

Bon, dès demain il ira sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard, il attendra que Lloyd soit parti et il ira faire le tour des bureaux de presse en espérant revenir avec un petit contrat en poche.

Le jeune homme secoua ses longs cheveux châtains aux mèches dorées qu'il noua dans son dos en un tour de main. Ses yeux marron où traînaient des pigmentations rouges lui donnaient un éclat particulier. Il était menu et d'aucun aurait pu le prendre pour un ange, un ange magnifique dont la tête lui donnait des idées folles parfois.

Alexandre ricana en lui-même puis alla se préparer une tasse de thé et s'assoir dans son salon. Il habitait dans ce château depuis six mois bientôt, il ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il s'y trouvait bien. La chambre était grande, la salle de bain aussi, ils avaient un salon, une salle à manger et même une petite cuisine. Melchiade avait fait arranger le château de manière à apporter du confort à ses vampires ainsi qu'à leur compagne ou compagnon.

L'homme était un bon chef de clan, compréhensif, ne portant pas de jugements hâtifs quand il était sollicité pour une affaire importante et délicate comme c'était souvent le cas dans un clan. Melchiade était à l'écoute de son peuple, pourtant il savait être impitoyable quand ses devoirs l'exigeaient. Personne n'avait intérêt à le prendre pour un faible, celui qui s'amusait à ça s'en mordait bien vite les doigts et ce pour très longtemps.

Alexandre balança ses jambes en sirotant son breuvage et revint à sa situation. Bon pour être honnête il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre dans sa future profession, après tout il était encore très jeune, et quand on savait qu'un calice vivait plus vieux qu'un sorcier…. !

Toujours est-il que quelqu'un allait bien lui donner sa chance ? Il avait des idées plein la tête, il n'était pas paresseux, il était même volontaire dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

-Oui, souffla-t-il tout haut, il allait faire ça dès demain, et Lloyd sera mis devant le fait accompli quand il reviendra de la Gazette du Sorcier avec ….

-Inutile de réfléchir, se gaussa un des nombreux tableaux du salon, il ne te laissera jamais partir, fais-toi à cette idée, calice.

-Qui a dit que je voulais partir ? répliqua Alexandre en regardant l'homme sévère qui le toisait avec un plaisir sadique.

-N'était-ce pas ce que tu étais en train de dire ? tu parles tout haut et tu n'en as aucun souvenir, ça s'appelle de la sénilité précoce ça, ricana l'homme du tableau.

-Sénile toi-même, Niels ! et puis d'abord mêle-toi de tes affaires, la curiosité n'amène jamais rien de bon, vieux croûton.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça ! attend que je raconte ça à Lloyd…..

-Raconte-lui ce que tu veux, moi je lui dirai que tu mens, et devine qui il va croire ?

-Mon fils ne te croira pas…..

-Tu veux parier, la dernière fois tu as perdu, dois-je te le rappeler, Niels ?

Alexandre arrêta de balancer ses jambes et fit un doigt obscène vers Niels Styx, le père de lloyd, son vampire.

-Malotru ! s'indigna l'homme prisonnier de la toile dans un décor austère. Calice pervers ! tu as dévergondé mon fils en l'aguichant éhontément.

-C'est lui qui m'a choisi, tu le sais mieux que personne, beau-papa, pouffa le calice qui aimait faire enrager le vieux bonhomme.

- Quand je pense qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux ! il avait ce qu'il y avait de plus convenable à ses pieds et il a fallu qu'il choisisse un étudiant immature, cria le père de Lloyd en postillonnant fortement tellement sa fureur était à son comble de voir que le petit morveux le faisait tourner en bourrique, et même s'il était mort ça n'en demeurait pas moins perturbant.

D'un, le sale gosse le tutoyait. Impensable ! de son temps les jeunes avaient plus de respect que ça. De deux il ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter et lui faire des gestes obscènes quand son fils n'était pas là. Et de trois il faisait exprès d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Lloyd dans le salon, devant son nez, rien que pour l'embêter. L'espèce de petit con, il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'ils ne se prennent la tête tous les deux, Lloyd avait dû les rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois et c'était franchement pas drôle ça.

L'homme du portrait s'emportait comme toujours, pourtant il savait bien en lui-même qu'il ne portera jamais préjudice à Alexandre. Ce petit jeu de guéguerre l'amusait, cela lui permettait de ne pas s'ennuyer dans son tableau. C'est vrai quoi ! personne ne faisait attention à lui, il n'y avait que le compagnon de son fils qui lui portait un intérêt…bagarreur et somme toute divertissant.

Le gamin semblait bien pensif d'un seul coup, où donc était Lloyd pour ne pas s'apercevoir que son calice se mourrait d'ennui ? Toujours à rôder celui-là ! s'exaspéra Niels. L'homme se tut, Alexandre venait de quitter la pièce, la tête basse, et comme d'habitude il allait se morfondre dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que son vampire rentre.

Le matin suivant, dans un autre appartement situé dans le château, pas très loin de celui d'Alexandre et de Lloyd, Harry se réveilla en meilleure forme. Ses idées étaient plus claires même s'il avait l'impression de planer. Severus, allongé contre lui, bougonna quand son calice passa sa jambe entre les siennes. Le morveux l'allumait alors qu'il savait qu'il était encore trop faible pour faire l'amour.

-Arrête ça, grogna-t-il en resserrant ses cuisses, en vain, car le fripon calice malmenait sa virilité en ricanant.

-Tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux, tu dois prendre au moins une journée et une nuit de repos supplémentaire et quelques fioles avant que je ne puisse profiter de ton corps, morveux.

-Qui a dit ça ? s'enquit Harry en mordillant la mâchoire de son homme qui tentait de le repousser.

-Moi ! et quand je dis….

-Dans tes rêves, Severus ! tu t'imposes des restrictions et surtout tu m'imposes tes restrictions qui vont aggraver mon cas je te signale.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non, pas du tout, je dis seulement que me refuser un peu de tendresse, ce que le vampire se doit de donner à son compagnon, soit-dit en passant, va m'affaiblir encore plus que je ne le suis déjà.

L'homme poussa un soupir en se retenant d'éclater de rire puis dans un grognement regarda son calice dans les yeux.

Tant d'innocence, pensa le maître des potions. Ce sale gosse se foutait de lui et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de durcir contre sa jambe.

Les yeux carmin de Snape vacillèrent quand la jambe de son calice fut remplacée par une main caressante puis par une bouche chaude qui taquina son gland de la plus merveilleuse des façons et qui le fit frémir de désir. Le vampire n'eut plus envie de le repousser, en vérité cette option lui était même sortie de la tête. Salazar ! que c'était bon !

La langue de Harry était un pur….. régal, il se retint de bouger les hanches pour ne pas l'étouffer mais Merlin qu'il en avait envie ! Pourquoi il ne savait pas lui résister ? il se sentait tellement faible devant lui que s'en était risible. L'homme agrippa les cheveux noirs et hirsutes, forçant la bouche à être impitoyable avec son sexe qui demandait beaucoup d'attention, mais alors vraiment beaucoup d'attention, ce que le calice fit avec ferveur.

Peu après Snape exhala un cri muet en même temps qu'il se répandait dans la divine bouche qui l'avait attaquée par surprise. L'auror sortit sa tête de dessous le drap et fit un sourire narquois au vampire qui avait encore les paupières closes de félicité.

-Tu ne peux nier que tu as aimé, Sev chéri ? susurra la voix moqueuse du Gryffondor.

Le maître des potions ouvrit les yeux et attira le jeune homme qu'il cala contre son torse pour lui donner le baiser du siècle, ce qui ravi le survivant qui en profita pour se frotter contre l'aine de son vampire.

-Puisque tu vas mieux tu vas aller prendre une douche froide, l'avertit Snape. Ensuite tu boiras une autre potion, ajouta-t-il en sachant que son calice avait une érection douloureuse.

-Mais….non !

-Non ?

-Je veux bien boire la potion mais je dis non pour le reste, je suis trop faible pour me laver seul, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit.

-Trop faible, toi ! voyez-vous ça ! ironisa le vampire en laissant un doigt taquin caresser le dos de l'auror. Tu es bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, avec une seule potion tu es déjà sur pied alors que pour d'autres dans ton cas il en aurait fallu deux ou trois de plus.

-Je n'y peux rien si ma magie est plus puissance, moi.

-Je sais, tu n'as rien demandé mais le fait est là.

-Allons-nous repartir aujourd'hui ?

Severus câlina le cou de son calice et pour la première fois remarqua que les deux petits trous avaient disparus. L'homme en fut heureux, les ennuis allaient enfin les fuir, ce qui n'était pas trop tôt d'après lui.

-Fais-le, je sais que tu as soif, lui proposa le jeune homme en tendant le cou tout en tournant la tête sur le côté.

Le vampire consentit à se nourrir, il mordit la gorge et aspira le sang presque fiévreusement pendant que le vil Gryffondor s'empalait sur la virilité redevenue dure et suintante de son amant. L'homme grogna de s'être fait berner mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se retira du corps qu'il avait tellement envie de refaire sien.

Pendant que Snape buvait à sa gorge, Harry bougeait sensuellement, lentement, les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu entrer une délégation entière de vampires dans la chambre qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Il était avec Severus, ils étaient en train de faire l'amour délicieusement et plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que ce moment unique.

Le maître des potions lâcha la nuque de son amant et prit sa virilité à pleine main. Il imprima un petit va-et-vient et caressa le gland ultra sensible, ce qui apporta des tremblements dans le corps du calice. Le jeune homme passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, les tirants parfois, les caressant aussi, humant leur parfum de plantes. Il griffa le torse, laissant de petites traces sur la peau pâle qu'il lécha ensuite, ce qui arracha au vampire un gémissement qui se perdit contre les murs de la chambre.

Snape, qui avait lâché la plaie, la referma, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour enlever quelques coulées rouge, et enfin s'occupa du démon assis sur son sexe et qui le torturait comme s'était pas permis. Ses longs doigts passèrent sous les fesses, les soulevèrent et fit mettre le calice sur les genoux, un calice qui grogna de mécontentement et qui le fit bien entendre.

-Tourne-toi, ordonna Snape qui dans le même temps se plaçait derrière le jeune homme. Baisse-toi, ajouta-t-il avant de replonger dans le corps offert.

Le vampire sourit, satisfait. La vue était imprenable. Merlin que Harry était magnifique ! souffla Snape qui en profita pour caresser les bourses puis embrasser le dos et les fesses de son calice sans cesser ses va-et-vient langoureux qui les emmena au paradis quelques minutes plus tard.

Enfin tout allait pour le mieux, aucun problème à l'horizon, rien de mauvais qui pointait le bout de son nez. C'était extraordinairement impossible, ricana Harry qui pensait bien légitimement que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Snape enlaça son compagnon qui venait de s'allonger près de lui et qui souriait, seul.

-Raconte-moi, que tu ne sois pas le seul à glousser comme un malade.

-Je me disais qu'on était bien là…

-Oui, et alors ?

-Trop bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Ah non ! tu vas nous porter la poisse, Harry, on n'a pas idées de dire des choses pareilles quand même !

-Hey, t'inquiète, je disais ça pour rire.

-Pour rire ! Mais ça ne me fais pas rire là, tu te rends compte de…..

-Sev ?

-Quoi ! postillonna l'homme qui commençait à se demander ce qui allait leur tomber dessus, encore.

-Je t'aime, affirma Harry en faisant taire son vampire d'un baiser incendiaire qui eut le don de rendre muet Severus Snape, maître de potions de Poudlard et vampire de son état.

^o^o^

A bientôt pour une suite ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir remis la fic dans incomplet, c'est plus juste comme ça surtout que j'ai écrit deux autres chapitres qu'il me faut maintenant taper sur l'ordi. Enfin si vous désirez toujours une suite bien entendu, lol.


	5. Irrésistibles morsures 5

**Irrésistibles morsures ****5**

Alexandre Wycliffe se réveilla avec une légère déprime, savoir qu'il allait désobéir à Lloyd le rendait malade d'anxiété. Une douleur au cœur ne le quittait pas depuis hier, il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas renoncer à son ridicule projet de se trouver un travail. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de se mettre dans des états pas possible pour ça ?

-Tu vas bien, mon ange ? entendit-il contre son oreille tandis qu'une main câline remontait le long de sa hanche.

-Je vais bien, mais es-tu obligé de partir aujourd'hui ?

Par tous les dragons de l'enfer ! pourquoi avait-il posé une question pareille ? si Lloyd décidait de rester alors il ne pourrait pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ni sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son projet téméraire. Qu'il était stupide parfois !

-Je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui, répondit le vampire en respirant l'odeur de sa peau chaude et parfumée.

Alexandre caressa les cheveux courts et bruns puis souffla de soulagement.

-Demain si tu veux nous pourrions passer la journée ensemble, je sais que tu t'ennuis, je sais aussi ce que tu veux, Alexandre. Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir et te donner une réponse.

Le calice se retint de dire que cela faisait six mois qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il en avait assez d'attendre son bon vouloir.

Lloyd se leva, embrassa son compagnon puis se vêtit avant de disparaître sans même songer à se sustenter, tandis que le jeune homme sentait poindre des larmes de désespoir dans ses jolis yeux marron pailletés de rouge. Les larmes n'avaient pas encore atteint le bas de ses joues que son vampire réapparut avec un air inquiet et contrarié. Il se précipita vers Alexandre et l'enlaça fortement.

-Excuse-moi, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû savoir que tu avais besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu souffrais. Alexandre, mon amour, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Ca va, j'ai juste le cafard, répondit le jeune homme. Tu peux repartir, je vais me reprendre, c'est passager, c'est rien.

-Non, ça n'ira pas je le vois bien, comment veux-tu que je te laisse en sentant toutes tes émotions ? Elles sont si…tristes.

Le calice renifla et profita des bras de Lloyd qui l'entouraient pour se laisser un peu aller. Il l'aimait tellement que parfois il se disait que cela n'allait pas continuer, il avait peur de faire une énorme bêtise et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher pour son propre bien.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux avec moi ? soupira le vampire qui ressentait le chagrin de son calice.

-Quoi ! mais où as-tu été chercher ça ! s'offusqua le jeune homme en levant ses grands yeux vers son compagnon.

-C'est l'impression que tu donnes, mon amour.

-N'importe quoi !

Bien sûr qu'il était heureux avec lui, le problème ne se situait pas là. Lloyd ne voulait pas comprendre ou il le faisait exprès ?

-Ce soir nous devons discuter, Alexandre.

-Si tu veux, mais pour ce que ça changera….

-Alex !

-Où partez-vous tous aujourd'hui ? fit le calice épuisé nerveusement.

-Nous ne partons pas, ne te l'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure ? Nous avons plusieurs réunions importantes qui doivent se dérouler au château, ce qui va nous prendre une bonne partie de la journée.

-Tu restes au château alors ?

-En effet, je reste au château.

-Tu devrais y aller dans ce cas, tu vas être en retard.

-Melchiade comprendra…

-Non, vas-y, je vais déjà mieux, et puis savoir que tu n'es pas très loin de moi, va me permettre de relativiser, Lloyd.

-Tu es sûr ? je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à cause de moi.

-Je vais bien je t'assure, vas-y.

-Très bien, je vais dire à Darius de passer te voir si tu veux, ajouta le vampire pour éviter l'ennui à Alexandre.

-Non je t'en prie, pas Darius ! la dernière fois j'ai eu droit à l'histoire complète de son gros orteil et je te raconte même pas ce qu'il m'a raconté sur sa…..zigounette. je ne veux pas revivre ça, frissonna le calice.

Lloyd retint un rire en se levant du lit.

-Je vais faire le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

-D'accord, je vais dormir un peu, ça me fera du bien, mentit quelque peu Alexandre.

-Très bonne idée, approuva l'homme en sortant de la chambre et en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard le calice sortait du château et transplanait pour Pré-au-Lard. Il voulait d'abord se rendre à la Gazette du Sorcier avant d'essayer de se faire embaucher ailleurs, genre Le Chicaneur ou Sorcière-Hebdo. Cependant il préférait débuter par la Gazette pour y avoir fait des stages pendant ses études journalistiques et il s'y était beaucoup plu. C'est Barnabas Cuffe, le directeur de la gazette, qui le reçut. Il le fit assoir, but un peu de café noir qu'il fit réchauffer d'un sort puis regarda Alexandre bien en face.

-Alexandre Wycliffe, je ne pensais pas vous revoir après votre disparition qui date d'y il a six mois, où étiez-vous donc passé ?

-Des problèmes familiaux, monsieur, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

-Et vous avez décidé de reprendre le journalisme ?

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup revenir et me lancer dans les chroniques.

-Rien que ça !

-Si on me laisse la possibilité de faire mes preuves je suis sûr d'y parvenir…..

-Vous êtes encore très jeune, Alexandre, et vous n'avez aucune expérience hormis ce que vous avez appris ici avant de disparaître sans rien dire à personne.

-Je sais tout ça, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part, vous ne croyez pas ?

Pendant que le jeune homme essayait de décrocher un emploi, Lloyd Styx rentrait chez lui en espérant faire plaisir à son calice. La réunion ayant été ajournée il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée. Il avait prévu d'être au petit soin pour lui toute la journée, il avait même prévu de l'emmener le soir dans un petit restaurant pour ensuite aller écouter de la musique en sirotant un petit verre chez Madison. Un pub où tout le monde se donnait rendez-vous.

Quand le vampire se rendit compte que son calice avait disparu de sa chambre et du château, il sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Inutile de t'emporter contre lui, gronda une voix sévère qui sortait d'un tableau.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé, père ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires pour une fois.

-Hé bien moi je te le dis, tu n'es qu'un idiot, Lloyd !

-Cela suffit, je ne vous autorise pas à m'insulter, retournez donc voir la dame du troisième et cessez de vous immiscer entre Alexandre et moi.

-Oh ! et tu comptes m'arrêter comment ?

-La cheminée me paraît une bonne idée, menaça le vampire en faisant un pas vers la toile.

-Alexandre est sorti sans te le dire, la belle affaire que voilà ! insista le vieux monsieur.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait se reposer, il m'a menti et je n'aime pas ça.

-Non, s'il est sorti c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison….

-Un autre homme ? s'emporta Lloyd qui sentit une immense fureur l'envahir sans qu'il ne puisse sur le moment la retenir.

-Tu tiens ton calice en bien piètre estime, mon fils.

-Je jure que s'il m'a trompé je le tue ! je serais impitoyable avec l'autre que je réduirais en charpie, je vais…..

-Veux-tu arrêter de dire des âneries !

-Vous savez où il se trouve, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis pourquoi le défendez-vous ? je croyais que vous vous détestiez tous les deux ! Que me cachez-vous, père ?

-Je n'ai jamais détesté Alexandre, où es-tu allé chercher une idée aussi grotesque ?

-On vous entend hurler après lui jusqu'au bout du couloir, ne me dites pas je que l'invente ça !

-Ton calice et moi nous discutons, admit l'homme du portrait avec toute la noblesse due à son rang. Nous ne hurlons en aucune façon, nous ne sommes pas des mégères que je sache !

-Vous hurlez, vous dis-je, ou alors vous avez vraiment la voix forte ou bien vous êtes sourd, c'est pas possible autrement !

-J'apprécie beaucoup mon gendre, et moi je suis capable de voir sa détresse quand je la vois, quant à toi j'ai des doutes, vois-tu.

-il a un peu de vague à l'âme, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ça arrive à tout le monde de temps à autre.

-Satan ! écoutez-le ! du vague à l'âme, j'aurai tout entendu là.

-Qu'est-ce donc dans ce cas ? allez-y, dites-moi, vous qui savez toujours tout !

-De l'ennui, mon cher fils, ni plus ni moins que de l'ennui. Un de ceux qui vous ruine la vie et la santé.

-Mais pourtant…

-Pourtant rien du tout ! crachota le vieil homme dans son tableau. Ton calice se morfond d'ennui, il ne mange presque plus, ce dont tu ne t'es même pas aperçu. Ses yeux sont baignés de larmes dans la journée, il croit que je ne m'en rends pas compte mais je puis te certifier que c'est vrai.

-Où est-il allé ? et là je veux une réponse, père.

-Que vas-tu faire si je te le dis ?

-Aller le chercher afin que nous discutions ensemble.

-Vas-tu le punir ensuite ? s'enquit Niels Styx.

-Non, je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi il n'a pas cru bon d'en parler avec moi avant.

-Il l'a fait, Lloyd, voilà des mois de cela mais tu ne l'as pas écouté.

-Où est-il ? se buta le vampire.

-A Pré-au-Lard, à la Gazette du Sorcier plus précisément.

Le vieil homme n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'il vit son fils disparaître du salon. Niels Styx maugréa contre son incapacité à se déplacer dans d'autres lieux que le château. Il aurait bien aimé faire un petit tour du côté de Pré-au-Lard, et plus exactement dans le bureau d'un certain Barnabas Cuffe.

-Lloyd…ton calice se doit de se prouver qu'il vaut quelque chose et pour ça il a besoin de liberté, cria quand même Niels dans le vide.

Est-ce que son fils ne se rendait pas compte que le jeune homme s'étiolait comme une fleur privée de soleil entre les murs de ce château ? était-il donc aveugle à ce point ?

Lloyd Styx arriva devant les portes de la Gazette du Sorcier sans savoir encore ce qu'il allait faire. Sa longue cape noire cinglant ses jambes il entra dans les locaux sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Il y avait un tel brouhaha et du monde qui courait partout qu'il dût même ralentir le pas pour ne pas foncer sur eux.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la porte marquée au nom du directeur sans qu'aucun individu ne songe à l'arrêter. L'homme entra sans frapper et se calma instantanément en voyant son calice apeuré à sa vue. Alexandre était prêt à s'effondrer et cette image lui fit mal. Il s'installa donc sur une chaise, tranquillement, près d'Alexandre, et posa une main apaisante sur son genou pour atténuer les battements frénétiques du cœur de son calice.

-Je suis en retard, dit-il, excuse-moi.

Le jeune homme se sentit perdu là, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Lloyd n'était pas en colère après lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux et ne le traînait-il pas dehors pour lui ordonner de rentrer sans plus tarder ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit Barnabas Cuffe qui avait malgré tout reconnu l'homme mais qui attendait une présentation, somme toute normale, qui ne venait pas.

-Le compagnon d'Alexandre, Lloyd Styx, ambassadeur.

Le directeur de la Gazette n'eut pas de geste de recul, il savait qu'il avait devant lui un vampire. De plus l'homme n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Ambassadeur Vampirique, donc inutile de dire qu'il était puissant, très puissant. Un homme qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui marche sur les pieds d'après ce qu'il en savait.

-Où en êtes-vous ? demanda Lloyd en fixant de son regard acéré l'homme bedonnant qui le jaugeait derrière son bureau.

-Heu…je commence lundi, le renseigna Alexandre en se demandant s'il devait se jeter par la fenêtre maintenant ou après, quoiqu'au rez-de-chaussée il ne risquait pas de se faire trop mal.

-Dans quoi ?

-De petits articles pour débuter, ensuite je pourrais faire mes propres chroniques, rajouta le calice qui avait les mains de plus en plus moites et les jambes tellement flageolantes qu'on aurait dit de la semoule.

Styx gardait son sérieux, mais sentir son compagnon autant déstabilisé par sa présence, sans parler de sa peur, lui fit se poser des questions. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le jeune homme ait peur de lui, entre eux il ne devrait plus y avoir ce sentiment. Son père avait raison, il faudrait qu'il passe plus de temps avec Alex. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde, il en était trop amoureux, il ne savait pas toujours le dire ou le montrer mais c'était l'exacte vérité.

Quand Niels avait dit qu'il était parti il avait vraiment cru qu'Alexandre était allé rejoindre un autre homme. Il était idiot, son calice ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

Je frôle la crise cardiaque, souffla le calice qui s'était raidi un maximum sur sa chaise. Lloyd va m'enfermer dans nos appartements et je ne pourrais plus en sortir, d'ailleurs je me demande comment il a su que j'étais ici ?

-C'est parfait, repris Barnabas Cuffe, je vous attends lundi, nous mettrons au point les derniers détails, monsieur Wycliffe.

Le vampire se leva et pria son calice de faire de même. Il lui prit la main d'autorité pour bien faire voir qu'ils étaient ensembles quand ils traversèrent la salle, pas besoin de malentendu, il était à lui. Le jeune homme resta silencieux jusqu'au château des Vents Hurlants, il était vraiment dans ses petits souliers. Il attendait que son vampire explose de fureur d'un instant à l'autre et lui envoie sa traîtrise au visage. Alexandre crut qu'il avait mal entendu quand Lloyd l'avertit qu'il l'accompagnera à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi pour acheter ce dont il aura besoin pour son nouvel emploi.

-Mais… tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?

-Non, fit l'homme en enlevant sa cape noire bordée de rouge. Si tu désires travailler pour te sentir mieux je suis d'accord, Alexandre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant ! reprocha le calice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelqu'un m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma….rigidité.

-Oh ! et qui est-ce ? que je puisse le remercier.

-C'est l'homme infernal qui se dit mon père, ricana Lloyd. Un homme qui finalement te connaît beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Niels ! mais on se dispute tout le temps !

-Eh bien il faut croire que ça lui plaît puisqu'il t 'a défendu bec et ongles.

-Donc tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Alexandre, disons que je comprends ce que tu ressens…

-Donc dans ta grande mansuétude tu me laisses travailler pour…. ?

-Pour que tu te sentes mieux, pour que tu n'aies pas le désir de me quitter un jour, finit par avouer l'homme qui savait que sans Alexandre il ne serait plus rien.

-Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, je tiens trop à toi sinon pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté d'être ton calice ?

-Parce que je suis très séduisant ? Parce que tes nuits sont plus chaudes, plus ardentes ? Parce que j'ai des exigences que tu aimes assouvir ?

-Oui, ça aussi, rigola le calice en frappant l'épaule de son vampire. Mais c'est aussi tout simplement parce que je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura Lloyd contre le cou du jeune homme qu'il avait ramené près de lui en le tirant par la main.

Deux jours plus tard, dès potron-minet, Harry était sur pied. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie. Il se leva en souriant même si Severus n'était pas près de lui, probablement était-il allé voir ses amis. Le survivant ouvrit les tentures et admira l'étendue herbeuse agrémentée de statues de pierre de toutes beautés, et de jarres fleuries.

Au loin il y avait un bois qui paraissait bien sombre, il ne devait pas faire bon s'y promener certainement. Il faisait déjà soleil malgré l'heure matinale mais aucun vampire ne se trouvait dehors, dommage. Evidemment, pensa l'auror, ils préféraient tous l'ombre même s'ils ne craignaient plus les rayons néfastes du soleil sur leur peau fragile.

Hier Severus l'avait averti qu'ils allaient rester quelques jours ici. Il avait bien regimbé au début puis il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça.

Sept heures, avisa Harry en regardant une superbe pendulette ancienne sur la cheminée, il était encore très tôt. Il sortit de l'appartement après avoir revêtu un jean et une chemise noire que son vampire avait posé sur une chaise à son intention. En sortant des appartements Harry bouscula, sans le faire exprès, une personne qui poussa un juron et qui laissa échapper une multitude d'objets sur le sol du couloir recouvert d'un tapis rouge foncé.

-Pardon, s'excusa le Gryffondor en faisant revenir magiquement dans les bras du jeune homme tous les objets tombés par terre. Je m'appelle Harry, se présenta-t-il quand ils se regardèrent.

-Alexandre, j'habite juste à côté, précisa le calice de Lloyd avec un sourire. Où allais-tu si vite ?

-Je partais à la recherche de caféine, je suis en manque là, et je ne sais pas où se trouve les cuisines.

-Suis-moi, c'est sur mon chemin.

-Tu es un calice toi aussi ?

-Oui, Lloyd Styx est mon vampire, et toi ?

-Severus Snape, tu le connais peut-être ?

-Ouais ! j'ai quelques souvenirs de lui, ricana Alexandre en longeant les couloirs avec le survivant.

-Poudlard ? s'amusa Harry.

-Oui, très bon prof mais un enfoiré de première…sans offense, Harry, se reprit Alexandre.

-Y a pas de mal, c'est ce que je pensais de lui aussi, alors tu vois ! tu pars travailler ?

-Oui, et toi tu travailles il paraît ?

-Pas en ce moment, je suis en vacances, sinon je suis auror.

-Moi c'est ma première journée à la Gazette, je veux devenir chroniqueur.

Les deux calices descendirent les marches et continuèrent de discuter comme des amis de longue date jusqu'à la salle à manger.

-Demande ce que tu veux, des elfes t 'apporteront ça de suite, ce soir si tu veux je te ferais faire le tour du château, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, merci, Alexandre, et à ce soir, dit le Gryffondor alors que son nouvel ami partait vers la sortie d'un pas allègre et heureux.

Harry regarda autour de lui et apprécia la grande salle coupée en petit coin intime, il y avait dans chaque alcôve une table en bois travaillé pour trois ou quatre personnes ainsi que des chaises capitonnées de velours rouge ou vert foncé. L'endroit aurait pu être clair si les lourdes tentures n'avaient été fermées. Le jeune homme ouvrit un coin de rideau près de lui et appela un elfe pour commander un petit déjeuner copieux, puis il s'installa à table. Il avait une faim de loup après toutes ces péripéties.

La pièce était silencieuse, normal il était seul. Harry entama son petit déjeuner que l'elfe venait de lui apporter, avec gourmandise. Il y avait des croissants avec de la confiture de fraise, des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, une théière bien fumante, un sucrier et un petit pot de lait. Le survivant saliva en se servant le thé et en le sucrant généreusement.

Il allait prendre sa petite cuillère et touiller lentement son breuvage quand il vit le petit pot de porcelaine rempli de sucre le toiser avec stupeur, les anses sur ses hanches rondes.

-Quoi ? rigola Harry surpris par l'attitude de la porcelaine rebondie.

_-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis petit que tu ne peux pas dire merci, monsieur l'impoli, sembla dire le sucrier. _

-Heu….je suppose que je dois dire merci ?...Quoi encore ? dit l'auror sans vraiment attendre de réponse en regardant avec étonnement le petit pot trottiner jusqu'à son couvercle et le remettre sur lui tout en crachotant des petits bruits de mécontentement.

_-On dit ça mais ça vous est bien égal de vous servir de nous comme si ça coulait de source, se vexa le pot en sautillant un peu plus loin. Hors de portée de ce malotru. Tien ! il aurait dû lui coincer les doigts sous son couvercle, na !_

-Oh ! pardon, fit le calice en retenant un rire de voir le sucrier si tatillon, la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention et je remettrais votre couvre-chef en place.

_La fine porcelaine secoua son couvercle et rejoignit la théière qui lui fit les gros yeux, semblant dire que l'on ne rappelait pas à l'ordre les calices même si ceux-ci étaient discourtois. Le sucrier se rebiffa, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, lui, et ce gros tas de faïence qui n'était même pas digne de le côtoyer n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir !_

-Hey ! cria Harry quand il vit la théière frapper de son gros couvercle le petit pot qui se cacha tant bien que mal sous la serviette, arrête ça de suite !

_La faïence s'arrêta et s'ébroua, mécontente qu'on lui donne des ordres. C'est elle qui faisait la loi pendant les petits déjeuners, en aucun cas le sucrier. Timidement celui-ci sortit de dessous la serviette et pour le coup vint se placer près de Harry pour plus de sécurité. C'est vrai quoi, la dernière fois les elfes avaient dû remettre son couvercle en bonne état, les cuillères, à qui il avait ordonné de moins jacasser, avaient cru bon de le bastonner impitoyablement, pas gentil ça quand même._

-Est-ce que tous les objets n'en font qu'à leur tête dans ce château ?

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, gronda Severus Snape qui surgit quelques minutes plus tard après le pugilat de la porcelaine et de la faïence qui s'étaient calmés.

-J'avais faim et tu n'étais pas là, désolé, dit Harry pendant que le maître des potions tirait la tenture pour éviter le soleil infernal qui le narguait.

-Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-Alexandre Wycliffe, un calice, m'a indiqué la salle à manger, ce soir il me fera visiter le reste du château, d'ailleurs je crois que tu le connais, Sev.

-Ce jeune homme est le calice de Lloyd Styx, l'ambassadeur de mon peuple, un de mes amis d'ailleurs. Et cet Alexandre est un de mes anciens élèves.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Lloyd Styx, je me demande pourquoi…..

-Lloyd est souvent en voyage pour son travail même s'il rentre chaque jour.

-Cela ne doit pas être facile pour son calice ça !

-Je suppose, cependant je les vois rarement, comme tu le sais maintenant je suis plus souvent dans mes cachots, à Poudlard, qu'ici ou dans mon manoir.

-Je sais, oui, dis…..pourquoi il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce matin ? je n'ai rencontré personne hormis Alexandre.

-Bien que nous tolérons mieux la lumière beaucoup d'entre nous préfèrent encore sortir au crépuscule, c'est dans nos gènes nous n'y pouvons rien. Je pense qu'en fin d'après-midi tu auras plus de chance de rencontrer les autres habitants de ce château.

-Voilà pourquoi vous chassez la nuit, rigola Harry.

-Oui, les proies sont, disons-le, plus….faciles.

-Comment le vampire d'Alexandre peut supporter la lumière à grande dose jour après jour ?

-En vérité il ne le voit pas beaucoup, Harry. Lloyd transplane plus vite qu'un sorcier, les vampires ont cette capacité. De plus, les endroits où ils se rendent sont pourvus de salles sombres qui les accueillent, finalement il est toujours abrité, et quand nous n'avons pas le choix nous mettons une longue cape pour nous protéger.

-Voilà pourquoi tu aimes tant tes cachots, mon amour !

-En effet, je m'y sens bien.

-Tu m'étonnes !

Le maître des potions attrapa Harry qui venait de se lever de table et le colla contre lui.

-Je pensais te trouver encore dans notre lit, morveux, changea de sujet le vampire.

-Tu m'y aurais trouvé si tu n'étais pas parti, Sev chéri.

-Il est encore très tôt, non ? à peine sept heures trente, que dirais-tu de…..prendre un peu plus de repos ?

-Les vampires dorment rarement, fit malicieusement Harry en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de l'homme.

-Qui a parlé de dormir ? fit innocemment Snape en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son calice.

La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit sur trois filles alors que le vampire allait embrasser sauvagement le démon dans ses bras. Un grognement passa le barrage de ses lèvres quand il avisa qu'elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Harry et qu'elles avaient en supplément l'effronterie de s'approcher de lui. Les yeux rouges de Severus se firent plus acérés et les grognements plus forts, plus gutturaux.

Les filles reculèrent par prudence, apparemment le vampire était dans une phase de désir et il ne valait mieux pas les ennuyer sous peine de se voir vertement remis à sa place. Les demoiselles qui étaient toutes trois des calices comprirent et allèrent s'assoir plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Puis s'en plus se préoccuper du couple qu'il ne fallait pas déranger elles commandèrent un petit déjeuner et papotèrent joyeusement, faisant des projets pour la journée.

-Dans notre chambre, Sev, s'amusa l'auror quand il vit son amant si protecteur et si jaloux. Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en prennes à ces filles.

L'homme ronchonna puis les fit transplaner tous deux dans leur chambre et sans laisser le temps à Harry de se stabiliser il le poussa sur le lit puis défit sa chemise avec précipitation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? souffla le jeune homme qui reçut Snape contre lui.

-Je brûle de te prendre, j'ai besoin de ton corps comme j'ai besoin de ton sang, répondit le vampire en déshabillant entièrement, à l'aide de sa magie, son calice.

Harry n'eut que le temps d'écarter les jambes que Severus le pénétra jusqu'à la garde et soupira de satisfaction.

Le calice ferma les yeux sous l'assaut. Merlin ! son corps tremblait en entier sous le désir omniprésent de Severus. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aguicher pendant des heures pour qu'il soit prêt à le recevoir, simplement sentir son érection contre lui et il tendait les fesses, quémandeur d'un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. Oui ils s'aimaient, oui ils se désiraient, oui ils avaient besoin de l'un l'autre, et c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

Snape se retira de son calice et le fit se retourner sur le ventre, il suréleva son joli postérieur et le pénétra de nouveau en pétrissant les hanches. Le nez dans l'oreiller l'auror poussa un cri d'extase et vint au devant des coups de plus en plus puissants d'un vampire diablement excité. Le calice passa une main sous son ventre et prit son propre membre en main, il ne prit pas le temps de se caresser, il fit des va-et-vient énergiques comme ceux de Severus entre ses reins puis il vint dans un râle en même temps que Snape qui planta ses canines dans la carotide qui palpitait, l'appelant avec une force incroyable.

L'homme but avidement ce sang bouillonnant en enserrant son calice entre ses doigts qui marquèrent la peau. Le jeune auror ne bougea pas, juste un tressaillement de satisfaction quand Severus revint dans son corps une deuxième fois, il était insatiable ce matin, il rattrapait le temps perdu, il s'assurait de leur lien et profitait honteusement de son corps et de son sang, ce que Harry n'allait certainement pas refuser.

Le vampire poussa un grognement après avoir refermé les deux petits trous que ses crocs avaient laissés. Il grogna une seconde fois quand sa semence se déversa entre les fesses tant convoitées et tant aimées de son amant. Les deux hommes soufflèrent de concert et retombèrent sur le matelas avec un sourire et un corps comblé.

Midi, ils étaient encore affalés l'un sur l'autre, après tout ils étaient en vacances alors au Diable les convenances !

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand les doigts de Severus se firent caresses sur sa peau chaude.

-Nous devrions descendre, mon ange. Il faut que tu manges quelques choses pour reprendre des forces.

-C'est vrai, j'ai une faim de loup, rigola le plus jeune, mais si tu veux bien je préfère déjeuner ici, avec toi.

Les deux sorciers se levèrent un bon quart d'heure plus tard et l'auror alla se doucher pendant que Snape demanda à un elfe de porter un copieux déjeuner pour son calice.

-Maître Melchiade Eldrik demande si monsieur Snape peut le rejoindre dans son bureau, lui apprit le petit elfe de maison en déposant le plateau de Harry sur la table.

-Dis-lui que j'arrive, qu'il m'accorde juste quelques minutes.

-Bien, monsieur Snape, je le lui dirais, ajouta la petite créature en disparaissant du salon.

-Hum…..appétissant tout ça ! fit Harry en claquant la langue de satisfaction en sortant de la chambre. J'en salive d'avance.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas, morveux, et tu aurais pu te couvrir décemment !

-Sev, ne me fais pas une scène, il n'y a personne dans l'appartement là !

-Et s'il y avait eu quelqu'un ?

-Je me serais couvert, vraiment les vampires sont d'une possessivité et d'une jalousie hors norme, vous êtes tous comme ça ?

-Nous ne sommes ni possessifs ni jaloux, nous sommes protecteurs, c'est pas pareil.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et enfourna un gros morceau de pain tandis que le maître des potions posait une cape sur son dos dénudé.

-Tu exagères là ! ronchonna le survivant après avoir avalé son morceau de pain qui avait eu du mal à passer.

-Tu vas prendre froid, fit le plus innocemment du monde le Serpentard. Tu ne voudrais pas tomber malade quand même ?

-Je ne suis jamais malade et je te signale que le salon est chauffé. Mais bon pour te faire plaisir je garde la cape, et puis elle porte ton odeur et j'aime ça, capitula l'auror qui ne le regretta pas quand il vit le sourire heureux de son vampire.

Snape jubila, il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot.

-Je dois te laisser, Melchiade m'a fait demander, je peux te laisser seul ?

-Oui, oui, vas-y, je vais prendre le temps de déjeuner tranquillement après j'irai faire un tour dehors.

-Pas trop loin, s'inquiéta Snape.

-Severus…..n'as-tu pas quelqu'un à aller voir ? fit sentencieusement le calice en plissant ses beaux yeux verts vers le maître des potions.

L'homme bougonna et sortit des appartements en claquant la porte, son calice allait le rendre fou. Mine de rien il arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'il désirait, et là c'était son départ. Foutu Gryffondor !

-Assieds-toi, Severus, l'accueillit Melchiade, nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Le Serpentard regarda Marquis, puis le chef du clan et enfin Lloyd.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? un problème je suppose à voir vos visages plus que blafards !

-Ne plaisante pas, Severus, le réprimanda Lloyd. L'affaire est importante et en aucun cas amusante, je t'assure.

-Excusez-moi, répondit Snape en faisant grise mine. Mon calice dit toujours que je manque d'humour et pour une fois que j'en ai ce n'est pas le bon moment.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, ricana Marquis Deversham affalé dans un fauteuil recouvert de brocart rouge.

-Si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas ?

-Quelqu'un tente d'assassiner nos calices !

Severus Snape resta coi quelques secondes, en effet, la nouvelle était importante et en aucun cas amusante.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ? arriva-t-il à demander d'une voix blanche sans hurler de colère.

-Là pour le coup s'est toi qui es blafard, Severus, pouffa Marquis qui se fit réprimander par Lloyd et Melchiade.

-Pourquoi ? on l'ignore, rétorqua Melchiade. Toujours est-il qu'un calice est en très mauvais état et qu'on vient d'en sauver un autre de justesse. Leur vampire s'occupe d'eux en ce moment, les calices devraient s'en remettre. Enfin….. je prie pour ça, rajouta le chef du clan au bout d'un certain moment alors que personne ne disait mot. Comment ? en utilisant du poison, Severus.

-Dans quel but ? parce que si nos calices meurent ils peuvent êtres remplacés par d'autres, alors je ne vois pas où l'assassin veut en venir, émit le maître des potions.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura Melchiade en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

-Nous devrions tous les faire revenir ici et les garder à l'abri dans l'enceinte de ces murs, proposa Lloyd qui craignait pour la vie d'Alexandre et des autres calices, ceux qui ne vivaient pas au château.

-C'est impossible, mon ami, ce serait l'anarchie complète, sans compter que le château ne peut contenir tout ce monde.

-Alors quoi ! on attend et c'est tout ? soupira Marquis qui lui n'avait pas de calice mais qui était ami avec plusieurs d'entre eux, tout comme Melchiade d'ailleurs.

-Certainement pas ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois autres hommes.

-Les calices ont été sauvés de justesse parce que les vampires ont absorbés le poison en les mordant, ils seraient morts sinon. Donc l'intention du meurtrier est bien de tuer, il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le mette hors d'état de nuire, ordonna Melchiade en tapant du poing sur son bureau, ce qui fit sursauter un certain petit livre vert qui eut la peur de sa vie.

-Severus ? l'interpella Marquis, chiffonné par des paroles que le maître des potions avait prononcées plus tôt. Tu as bien dit que si les calices mourraient qu'il serait facile de les remplacer…le penses-tu vraiment ?

-Evidemment que non ! s'offusqua l'homme ténébreux, c'était pure théorie, je sais pertinemment que je ne remplacerais jamais Harry. Je voulais mettre le point sur le fait qu'un vampire pouvait prendre un autre calice, je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça dans le sens où s'était quelque chose de facile à vivre quand malheureusement cela se produisait.

-Est-ce que tu sais que des nôtres se suicident quand ils ont perdu leur compagnon ?

-Je le savais, oui, et je dois dire que je comprends pourquoi, souffla Snape qui n'espérait jamais en venir là un jour, il ne préférait même pas l'imaginer, c'était tout simplement impensable.

-Donc, reprit Marquis, peut-être que nous sommes visés personnellement, nous les vampires, c'est ça que tu essayes de nous dire ?

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre directement à nous, tonna Lloyd en se levant tellement il était furieux de savoir son calice à la portée d'un fou.

-Nos calices sont plus vulnérables, c'est plus facile de nous détruire en passant par eux, émit Melchiade, et plus lâche aussi.

-Je ne sais pas, ajouta Severus. Si l'assassin voulait que son travail soit bien fait pourquoi s'en remettre à un poison aléatoire ? pourquoi ne pas les éliminer plus sûrement ? plus radicalement ?

-Severus ! gronda Lloyd Styx.

-J'émets une hypothèse, mon ami, rien qu'une hypothèse.

-Ton hypothèse ne me plaît pas !

-A moi non plus je te rassure, à moi non plus, mais je me disais que l'empoisonneur compte peut-être sur le fait que les vampires en arrivent à se suicider, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le silence se fit dans le bureau, un silence lourd et pesant. Tous réfléchissaient. Des soupirs se firent entendre ainsi que des grognements, les hommes inquiets se toisèrent et décidèrent de tenter tout ce qui sera en leur pouvoir pour empêcher d'autres empoisonnements. Aucun calice ne devait pâtir d'une autre tentative de meurtre.


	6. Irrésistibles morsures 6

Merci à TiteNana pour la correction.

**Irrésistibles morsures.**** 6**

Quatre hommes dans un bureau se torturaient l'esprit à chercher une solution pour attraper un empoisonneur, anonyme, bien évidemment. Comment savoir qui il était puisque même les calices avaient été incapables de savoir qui leur avait fait ingurgiter du poison. Ils n'avaient rien vu pourtant celui-ci avait été mis dans leur nourriture à l'extérieur du château.

-Messieurs, il faut retrouver cet homme de toute urgence, tempêta le chef du clan. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'autres calices intoxiqués !

-Quel genre de poison s'agit-il ? intervint Snape qui n'avait pas encore posé la question alors qu'elle était primordiale.

-Nous n'en connaissons pas le nom puisque nous n'avons pas pu l'identifier, mais Balthus et Andreï, les deux vampires des calices malades, pensent qu'on aurait fait avaler, à leur insu, dans leur déjeuner, un alcaloïde à leur compagnon.

-Genre Ciguë, émit Severus en frottant l'arête de son nez.

-C'est possible, oui.

-Les calices avaient des symptômes ?

-Vertiges, maux de tête, troubles digestifs, pour le premier, expliqua Melchiade. Le deuxième calice avait les mêmes symptômes plus un début de paralysie.

-Alors il s'agit certainement de la Ciguë, l'assassin a dû trouver ça chez un apothicaire ou dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-On en trouve partout, admit Marquis, il faudrait qu'on puisse trouver qui en a acheté ces derniers jours, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Inutile, comme tu l'as dit on en vend partout, et puis je pense qu'il s'y est pris à l'avance, on ne sera pas plus avancé si on fait tous les apothicaires de Londres et du monde magique.

-Les vampires doivent rester sur leurs gardes et chacun devra surveiller son calice, ordonna Melchiade.

-Je vais chercher Alexandre de ce pas….

-Tu vas le braquer, Lloyd, ricana Marquis. C'est son premier jour de travail, n'oublie pas !

-Sa vie est en danger !

-Marquis a raison, Alexandre va se rebiffer et croire que ta parole ne vaut rien, Lloyd. Laisse-lui un jour de répit et ce soir explique-lui ce qu'il en est… enfin c'est toi qui vois.

Bien malgré lui le vampire sut que les autres avaient raison, Alexandre risquait de ne pas lui pardonner ce coup-là même si ça partait d'une bonne intention. Il laissa donc le jeune homme à la Gazette tout en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Quand le futur chroniqueur revint en fin d'après-midi, le vampire souffla de soulagement. Lloyd essaya pendant le dîner de lui expliquer calmement et sereinement ce qui était arrivé aux calices d'Andreï et de Balthus, en vain. Au début Alexandre avait écouté son compagnon puis quand il s'était aperçu où il voulait en venir, c'est-à-dire le retenir au château jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient attrapé l'homme, il avait vu rouge et toutes discussions avaient été impossibles.

-J'aurai dû me douter que tu allais me faire un coup comme ça, pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas méfié ? vociféra le calice en repoussant de déception son assiette encore pleine. Moi je voulais te parler de ma journée et toi tu m'assènes ça, je suis sûr que ça te fait plaisir, une occasion en or de me retenir près de toi. Je croyais vraiment que tu avais changé, je suis tellement idiot parfois.

-Ta vie est en danger au même titre que les autres calices, Alexandre, ce n'est pas un moyen de pression pour te retenir ici, se mit en colère le vampire quand il vit qu'il parlait dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-Je me fiche de ça, je continuerai un point c'est tout ! s'énerva le calice. C'est inutile de chercher à me retenir, Lloyd, et demain matin je me rendrai à la Gazette, que tu sois content ou pas.

-Mais vas-tu m'écouter, bon sang ! Je te dis que…..

Alexandre ne put en entendre davantage, il se leva subitement de table et sortit de l'appartement à grandes enjambées, laissant un vampire furibond qui dut se retenir de courir après un calice capricieux et entêté.

-Reparle-lui ce soir, fils, fit le père de Lloyd depuis son tableau, je suis sûr qu'il t'écoutera. Là il est courroucé, tu peux le comprendre.

-Je ne voulais pas….

-Je sais, mais il a du mal à concevoir l'urgence de la situation, il pense que tu veux le retenir près de toi.

-Je sens son désarroi, père, il m'en veut et son cœur est triste, souffla le vampire.

-Je vais voir où il va pour plus de prudence.

-Il reste dans le château, il avait promis au calice de Severus de le lui faire visiter ce soir.

-Alors il est en sécurité, le calice de Severus est un auror, et de plus il est celui qui a vaincu le mage noir, Alexandre sera bien gardé, inutile de t'en faire, pour ce soir du moins.

-Comment voulez-vous que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas, père.

-Je sais, je sais l'amour qui vous unit, hâtez-vous de retrouver cet assassin, fils. Moi je surveillerai Alexandre tant qu'il sera dans l'enceinte de ces murs, au dehors malheureusement je ne pourrai rien faire, je suis prisonnier de ce château.

-Merci, ce sera déjà beaucoup, croyez-moi.

Alexandre calma son corps tremblant de rage et frappa à la porte de Severus et de Harry.

-Tu es prêt, Harry ? Tu veux toujours visiter le château ? demanda Alexandre en mettant de côté son ressentiment contre Lloyd.

-Oui, j'avertis Severus et je te suis.

Deux secondes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes longèrent le couloir et descendirent le grand escalier pour débuter la visite par les cuisines. Celles-ci étaient immenses et vraiment bien équipées. Les elfes les accueillirent un peu fraîchement, à vrai dire ils n'aimaient pas qu'on les interrompt dans leur travail ni qu'on vienne dans ces lieux sacro-saint pour eux.

-Fait semblant de ne pas les voir, ils sont chouettes en général, mais parfois ils nous font savoir quand on les gêne.

-Ceux de Poudlard étaient ravis à chaque fois que j'allais les voir, rigola Harry. Quand je retournais dans la tour Gryffondor j'avais les bras plein de friandises et de gâteaux, impossible de leur dire non sans les voir accablés, comme s'ils étaient coupables de quelques méfaits.

-Oui, je me rappelle, la poire chatouilleuse ?

-Ouais, que des bons souvenirs, s'amusa le survivant.

Harry et Alexandre allaient quitter la salle quand ils virent trois elfes s'incliner devant Harry et lui présenter un panier rempli de bonnes choses.

-Dobby de Poudlard, maître Harry Potter, nous a formellement demandé de prendre soin de vous, il a dit que vous aimiez les sucreries et que le soir souvent vous descendiez dans les cuisines.

-Vous connaissez Dobby ?

-L'elfe libre est un ami à nous, maître Harry Potter, annonça fièrement celui qui semblait être le chef des elfes de maison.

-Eh bien merci beaucoup, fit le Gryffondor en prenant le panier des mains de la petite créature.

-Maître Harry Potter peut venir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, quelqu'un sera toujours là pour le servir.

-J'en prends bonne note, et je dirai à Dobby combien vous avez été aimables, il sera heureux j'en suis sûr. Sur-ce, messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir et une bonne nuit.

-Qui est Dobby, s'enquit le calice de Lloyd en sortant des cuisines suivit de Harry et de son panier.

-Un elfe de maison que j'ai sauvé des mains de Lucius Malfoy.

-Oh ! Tu connais cet homme ? s'étonna Alexandre.

-Oui, très bien même.

-Est-il comme on le prétend ?

-Et on prétend quoi sur Lucius ?

-On dit qu'il a retourné sa veste à la dernière minute pendant la bataille, on dit aussi que l'homme est aussi froid qu'un serpent. Mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas connu personnellement.

-Lucius Malfoy était un espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, Alexandre. C'est aussi un de mes amis ainsi que son fils Draco.

-Je ne savais pas, excuse-moi, je ne portais pas de jugement sur eux.

-Je sais.

-Pourtant les langues vont bon train, ils ne sont guère appréciés d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Lucius et Draco sont bien plus fiables et droits que la plupart des gens que je connais. Ils sont mes amis et celui qui s'amusera à les critiquer devant moi devra m'en répondre, gronda le survivant.

-J'aimerai bien les rencontrer un jour !

Harry rigola.

-Si tu compte les voir en tant que reporter de la Gazette tu n'as aucune chance, je te préviens Lucius est allergique à toute forme de presse.

-Non, t'inquiète, je veux devenir chroniqueur, en aucun cas un requin, je laisse ça pour les idiots qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire.

-Dans ce cas un jour je te les présenterai.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Harry.

Tout en partant vers la salle à manger Harry et Alexandre croisèrent plusieurs personnes, beaucoup de personnes en fait. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce tous se retournèrent vers le survivant et le saluèrent, qui, d'un signe de tête ou de la main, qui, en lui lançant un « Bonsoir, monsieur Potter » ou encore « Comment allez-vous, monsieur Potter ».

-Je crois que les présentations sont faites, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, rigola Alexandre. Apparemment tous te connaissent.

-Mais moi je ne les connais pas !

-Tu feras leur connaissance petit à petit, Harry, te prend pas la tête pour ça.

-Une chose cependant me choque, Alexandre, quand je regarde cette assemblée de vampires…

-Quoi donc ?

-Les enfants….c'est bizarre…il n'y en a pas un seul, pourquoi ?

-Oh ça ! C'est le drame des vampires.

-Explique ?

-Depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans les couloirs, les vampires et les calices, qu'ils soient hommes ou femmes, ne peuvent avoir d'enfants.

-Quelle en est la raison ? S'étonna le Gryffondor en posant son panier sur une table et en s'asseyant près de son ami qui commanda du thé pour eux deux.

-Je ne sais pas, les vampires ignorent eux-mêmes ce qui a provoqué leur stérilité, ils font des recherches dans le laboratoire mais je crois que c'est peine perdu. Déjà que pour eux avoir des enfants était difficile tu t'en doutes bien, alors là maintenant que c'est impossible cela devient problématique, leur peuple se réduit et cela inquiète Melchiade et tous les autres chefs de clan d'ailleurs.

-Tu n'aimerais pas avoir un enfant avec Lloyd ? Je te sens un peu réticent là.

-Si, parfois je me dis que ce serait formidable, mais soyons logique, Harry, ça n'arrivera jamais alors autant en prendre son parti.

-Je ne suis pas de ton avis, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un bébé, moi.

-Ils trouveront une solution, un jour, peut-être, soupira le calice de Styx.

-Ouais ! Bon, si on continuait la visite, j'ai l'impression qu'on me dévore des yeux, rigola le survivant en se levant.

Les deux calices se rendirent partout, tantôt sérieux tantôt rigolant comme des ados, se moquant des portraits et des personnages austères qui s'y trouvaient dedans. Ceux-ci jalonnaient les couloirs, un peu comme à Poudlard. D'ailleurs un vieil homme dans un portrait les suivait depuis quelques minutes, Alexandre fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu puis au bout d'un certain temps il se retourna vers le sorcier et le toisa avec agacement.

-C'est Lloyd qui t'envoie ? Parce que si c'est lui tu peux repartir, Niels, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

-Je me promène, sale gamin, je n'ai pas le droit peut-être ?

-Va le faire ailleurs, impossible curieux.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? De mon temps les jeunes étaient plus polis…..

-Harry, souffla de découragement Alexandre contre l'impertinent bavard, je te présente mon beau-père, Niels Styx. Un sacré original à l'occasion.

-Enchanté, monsieur Styx, fit Harry en retenant un rire quand il vit le vieil homme faire une grimace comique au calice.

-C'est mature ça ! On dirait un gosse de deux ans, le réprimanda Alexandre en lui rendant sa grimace.

-Je me défends comme je peux, garnement. Tu comptes rentrer bientôt ? ajouta Niels qui savait Lloyd au bord de la crise de nerfs de savoir son calice loin de lui et surtout en danger.

-Je rentre, on avait fini avec Harry, dis à Lloyd qu'il arrête de se faire du souci, ce n'est pas bon pour moi, c'est stressant.

-Je cours le lui dire avant qu'il ne démolisse l'appartement, rigola le vieil homme en faisant un signe à Harry pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir avant de disparaître de la toile empruntée à une Amazone légèrement querelleuse mais qui avait un faible pour le père de Lloyd.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent après avoir passé plus de deux heures ensemble, la soirée avait été pleine de surprises et beaucoup de vampires avaient discuté avec lui, comme si vraiment ils l'avaient toujours connu. Marquis avait fait un bout de chemin avec eux, les faisant rire au-delà du possible, finalement il n'était pas plus adulte qu'eux celui-là.

En entrant dans ses propres appartements Harry rigolait encore de ce que Deversham avait fait. Mettre des chauves-souris dans les cheveux d'une vieille vampire acariâtre avait valu son pensant d'or, surtout quand celle-ci avait malencontreusement mis le feu à sa tignasse pour faire partir les volatiles. Et que dire quand elle l'avait poursuivi avec un pique à feu en courant autour d'une table en hurlant comme une folle qu'elle allait en faire des brochettes !

-Je vois que ta soirée a été plaisante ! Tu as pris tout ton temps à ce que je vois !

-Oh ! Tu voulais aller quelque part ? Pourtant…..

-Non, je m'ennuyais sans toi, bougonna le maître des potions.

-Ben je suis là maintenant, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Lucius et Draco sont revenus de voyage hier au soir, veux-tu qu'on aille leur rendre visite ?

-Ouais, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, je veux y aller, tu penses bien !

-Va chercher ta cape, on va passer par la cheminée du hall.

-Six mois qu'ils sont partis, qu'est-ce que ça m'a paru long !

Le Gryffondor revint avec la cape sur ses épaules, il s'élança vers la porte mais fut retenu par une poigne solide.

-Quoi ?

-On a le temps, Harry, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, je leur ai envoyé un parchemin.

-Super !

Les deux hommes arrivèrent dans le grand hall du château et se dirigèrent directement vers la grande cheminée. Severus dut répondre à quelques saluts alors que Harry était excité comme une puce de revoir ses deux amis. Snape leva les yeux au ciel puis il entraîna son calice dans l'âtre et enfin ils disparurent après que le maître des potions ait jeté la poudre de cheminette et prononcé à voix basse leur destination.

-Dray, s'écria l'auror aussitôt qu'il vit le plus jeune des blonds devant lui. Comment vas-tu ? ajouta-t-il en se jetant contre lui pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

-Je vais bien Potter, mais es-tu obligé de m'écraser pour me montrer ton contentement de me revoir ?

-Evidemment, tu me vois te saluer avec une poignée de main ? C'est ridicule !

-Tu m'as manqué, Harry, il me tardait de rentrer de ce voyage, sourit le Serpentard en rendant l'étreinte à son ami aux yeux verts qu'il aimait taquiner.

-Il n'est pas question que tu te jettes sur moi comme sur mon fils, Harry, tu sais que je n'aime guère les démonstrations d'affection, ronchonna Lucius qui reçut pourtant le survivant contre lui alors que Snape gardait son rire moqueur pour lui.

-Le monde magique était vide sans vous, rigola le calice.

-Pourtant tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, le railla le plus vieux des Malfoy. Il paraît que tu es devenu le calice de Severus et son amant par la même occasion ?

-Et alors ? Hey, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le rictus moquer des deux blonds qui se foutaient de lui.

-Potter, tu couches avec mon parrain, alors c'est quoi qu'on comprend pas là ?

-Dray !...je veux dire, ce n'est pas simplement une histoire de coucherie justement, entre Severus et moi il y a plus que cela.

-Arrêtez d'ennuyer mon calice, maugréa Snape en s'asseyant tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Vous le perturbez.

-C'est vrai ça, vous me perturbez, tenta Harry pour éviter la conversation. Et si vous nous racontiez votre voyage ?

-Rien de bien intéressant, Harry, ricana Draco en voyant ce que son ami essayait de faire.

-Quelqu'un veut un whisky ? demanda Lucius qui fit venir une desserte jusqu'à lui.

-Oui, volontiers, acquiesça le maître des potions.

-Ce voyage, Dray, tu m'en parles oui ou non ? Je sais que tu es parti au Brésil et en Afrique pour te perfectionner en potion, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de partir aussi loin ?

-Si ça valait le coup ! Mais, Potter, tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai appris ! C'était incroyable ces milliers de plantes nouvelles dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Tiens, Severus, ajouta Draco en se retournant vers son parrain, il faudra que nous ayons une conversation, je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc intéressant pour ton peuple.

-Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? S'enthousiasma subitement Snape, ce qui était très rare venant de lui.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai bon espoir que ce soit ce que tu espérais, j'ai même commencé quelques essais pour voir ses propriétés.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

-Dans la forêt Amazonienne, un jour il faudra que je t'y emmène, parrain, il y a des plantes et des racines prodigieuses, je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire des choses extraordinaires avec toute cette incroyable palette minérale et végétale.

-Je préfère, et de loin, rester devant mes chaudrons si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, très peu pour moi les excursions à des milliers de kilomètres, Draco. Toi tu es l'explorateur maître es potions, et moi le suis Le maître es potions, vu ?

-Tu es trop casanier parfois, mon ami, intervint Lucius, ne dit-on pas que les voyages forment la jeunesse et entretiennent la santé ?

-Ma jeunesse se porte très bien, je te remercie, Lucius. Et en parlant de santé je ne trouve pas que tu as bonne mine toi-même…

-Un peu de fatigue, rien de bien méchant, demain il n'y paraîtra plus. Je crois sincèrement que ces voyages ne sont plus de mon âge.

-Quel jour peut-on se voir, alors ? demanda Draco en remarquant qu'effectivement son père paraissait un peu pâle.

-Viens me voir dans la semaine, nous pourrons en discuter tranquillement.

-Lundi ça te va ?... à Poudlard ?

-Non, en ce moment nous sommes, Harry et moi, chez Melchiade.

-Va chez Melchiade Eldrik ! Mais je te préviens je ne connais personne là-bas, tu es sûr qu'ils sont fiables et qu'ils ne vont pas me sauter dessus pour me vider de mon sang ? C'est pas que j'ai peur mais je tiens à ma vie, moi.

-Passe par la cheminée, et demande le château des Vents Hurlants, je les préviendrai à l'avance, tu devrais parvenir vivant jusqu'à moi si tu as de la chance, ricana Snape.

-Ca me rassure là !

-Tu ne crains rien, Draco, ils sont supers sympas, je te jure ! fit Harry.

-Si tu le dis, mais le premier qui m'attaque je le foudroie sur place…..

-Avec ton regard d'acier ? Se moqua l'auror. Ils sont plus forts que nous, tu sais.

Lundi matin Severus se rendit dans le bureau de Melchiade, il n'était pas encore huit heures. Il fut surpris d'y trouver Lloyd et Marquis déjà à pied d'œuvre pour entreprendre des recherches sur l'empoisonneur de calices. Melchiade essayait de les raisonner, en vain.

-Aucun calice n'a été empoisonné cette nuit, peut-être que l'assassin ne recommencera pas en voyant que nous pouvons contrer le poison ! Tenta le chef du clan pour rassurer les deux hommes.

-Il recommencera, Melchiade, il n'a pas fait tout ça pour s'arrêter au premier échec ! Tonna Lloyd. Alexandre est parti travailler, je crains pour sa vie, et je ne parle même pas des autres calices qui risquent autant leur vie que mon compagnon.

-Severus, tu as bien fait de venir, quel est ton avis sur la question ?

-Il va recommencer, je suis d'accord avec Lloyd et Marquis.

-J'ai déjà envoyé des hommes, hier, avoua Melchiade, ils ne sont pas encore revenus, j'attends leur rapport ensuite nous aviserons…..

-Mon filleul, Draco Malfoy, doit passer ce matin, d'ailleurs il ne va plus tarder, Melchiade, le prévint Severus qui interrompit le sujet délicat. Il me ramène ce que tu sais, peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. Draco a bon espoir.

-Enfin une bonne nouvelle, sourit le chef du clan. Fais-le monter directement ici, Severus.

-Je vais le chercher, il vient d'arriver, obéit le maître des potions en transplanant jusqu'au hall pour ramener un Serpentard blond par le même mode de transport dans le bureau de Melchiade.

-Hey, je suis décoiffé, là, accusa Draco en regardant son parrain avec des yeux étincelants de frustration sans voir le sourire moqueur des autres vampires dans la pièce.

-Il y a plus important que tes cheveux, Draco, laisse-les donc tranquille !

-Plus important ! T'es fou là ? Ronchonna le fils de Lucius en se recoiffant comme il le put, sans miroir, ce qui était inconcevable.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, l'accueillit Melchiade pendant que Marquis laissait échapper un sifflement appréciateur.

-Ton filleul tu dis, Severus ! Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu jamais présenté ? L'accusa Lloyd.

-Ca me paraît évident, non !

Draco se retourna derechef et tomba dans le regard profond de Melchiade Eldrik qui avait un fin sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'on n'était pas seuls ! dit le blond en s'adressant à Severus tout en enlevant prestement ses doigts de ses cheveux. Bonjour, messieurs, désolé pour l'entrée un peu…..

-Fracassante et capillaire ? Termina Marquis sans quitter Melchiade des yeux tandis que le vampire d'Alexandre émettait un petit rictus malicieux.

Intéressant comme réaction, pensa le jeune Deversham, il n'avait jamais vu Melchiade aussi subjugué par une personne. Il faut dire aussi que le jeune Malfoy avait de quoi attirer le regard, il était tout simplement splendide, et ce pantalon noir et cette chemise blanche on pouvait dire que ça lui seyait comme un gant, pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose pour qu'il soit séduisant en diable.

-Si nous revenions à notre débat, messieurs, objecta Lloyd qui pensait à son calice au dehors, et qui courait un grand danger à ses yeux.

Une discussion aminée s'ensuivit pendant plus de deux heures et demies, les quatre hommes allaient descendre au laboratoire quand ils virent entrer brusquement Alec Deversham dans le bureau en portant un corps inanimé dans les bras. Tous sursautèrent et Lloyd poussa un rugissement de colère et de terreur mêlé en se précipitant vers lui.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue il n'y a pas cinq minutes, il se rendait à la Gazette du Sorcier, je me suis pressé de le ramener ici, je pense qu'il a été empoisonné, expliqua Alec en s'adressant à Lloyd.

-Posez-le sur le canapé, Deversham ! Lloyd, occupe-toi de ton calice, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, mords-le, ta magie vampirique fera le reste, ensuite oblige-le à boire de ton sang, ordonna Melchiade en regardant le visage exsangue d'Alexandre et la rage prête à exploser de Lloyd.

Lloyd Styx para au plus pressé, sa colère trouvera sa place plus tard. L'homme écarta la chemise de son compagnon tandis que Marquis faisait barrage de son corps pour éviter toute gêne. En buvant le sang d'Alexandre le vampire élimina les toxines qui se détruisirent automatiquement dans son propre sang.

-Fais-le boire maintenant, il faut anéantir le reste du poison.

Lloyd le fit boire, son calice devait être sauvé à tout prix, hors de question qu'il le perde, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Snape attendit près des autres que Lloyd ait obligé le jeune calice à boire puis il lui demanda la permission d'approcher.

Styx opina mais ne quitta pas Alexandre qui revenait doucement à lui. Le maître des potions posa sa baguette au dessus du calice et s'alarma quand il vit l'état de son cœur.

-Marquis, amène-moi une fiole d'Alcacardie, hâte-toi je te prie.

Le jeune vampire n'eut juste qu'à tendre la main pour voir la potion apparaître et la tendre à Severus qui la fit ingurgiter immédiatement au calice pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

De ce temps Alec Deversham tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui du Serpentard blond. Voilà un magnifique sorcier, pensa l'homme en le déshabillant de ses yeux froids qui devinrent subitement chauds.

-Si je tombe sur ce…..mécréant, je lui ferai regretter le jour de sa naissance, tempêta Lloyd en serrant son compagnon contre lui. J'avais pourtant prévenu Alexandre de ne pas aller travailler aujourd'hui ! Il aurait dû m'écouter.

L'homme qui avait amené le calice et qui s'apprêtait à partir se retourna quand Melchiade l'interpella.

-Deversham, savez-vous d'où venait le calice de Styx avant de rejoindre la Gazette ?

Alec Deversham laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette de Draco une dernière fois avant de répondre.

-Avant de s'évanouir il m'a dit qu'il venait de déjeuner…

-Et que faisais-tu à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda suspicieux son frère, Marquis Deversham.

-J'avais à faire, et je t'interdis de penser que c'est moi qui ait tenté d'empoisonner ce jeune homme, je ne le connaissais même pas, cher frère.

-Avez-vous eu des cas d'empoisonnement dans votre clan, Deversham ? S'enquit Melchiade.

-Non, aucun, mais dorénavant je vais dire à mes hommes de rester sur leur garde, car si je comprends bien ce n'est pas le premier à qui c'est arrivé ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Alexandre.

-Incontestablement non, râla Lloyd, mon calice est le troisième depuis hier.

-L'affaire est grave alors, jugea le vampire au regard redevenu froid.

-En effet, très grave.

Draco qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là se demanda dans quoi il était tombé, un règlement de compte entre vampires ? Il était mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, il sentait un deuxième regard sur lui, un regard intéressé et provocateur de ce vampire qui venait de ramener le calice, Deversham quelque chose. Et vraiment bien qu'il en fut quelque part flatté il ne s'en sentait pas moins…inquiet.

Alexandre tenta de s'asseoir et se raccrocha à Lloyd qui s'assit à ses côtés et qui le prit tout contre lui tandis que son calice refermait les yeux de fatigue et de peur. Il n'était pas passé loin de la mort, Lloyd avait eu raison de vouloir le garder aujourd'hui au château, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas écouté ? Qu'il était entêté parfois avec son vampire qui ne pensait qu'à son bien-être avant tout !

A Pré-au-Lard, une semaine jour pour jour, une jeune femme habitant dans le village pestait contre elle-même et contre l'imbécile qui lui avait vendu la Ciguë. N'avait-il rien de plus radical, cet idiot mal embouché ? Trois fois qu'elle en faisait absorber aux calices et ceux-ci en avaient réchappés miraculeusement d'après ce qu'elle avait appris.

Il fallait qu'ils meurent tous, ils n'étaient que des nuisibles qui s'accaparaient des vampires les plus fascinants. Ils avaient gâchés sa vie, surtout cet Alexandre Wycliffe qui lui avait volé Lloyd. Le vampire était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lui prendre, elle devait s'en débarrasser et frapper encore une fois. Elle avait tentée de noyer le poisson en empoisonnant quelques calices au hasard, mais celui dont vraiment elle voulait la mort était le calice de l'homme qu'elle aimait passionnément.

Les vampires allaient dorénavant êtres suspicieux avec tout le monde et les calices super protégés, il était même certain que celui de son amour allait rester au château, elle avait loupé la seule occasion de pouvoir l'atteindre. Il allait être ardu maintenant de l'approcher pour en finir avec lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Il allait falloir qu'elle se rende au château des Vents Hurlants. Elle savait que des sorcières y étaient parfois reçues pour satisfaire quelques vampires, il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée géniale pour se faire inviter, que personne ne soupçonne rien de ses desseins malveillants sinon il en serait rapidement fait de sa vie qui, alors, ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil.

Prudence Graddy sourit, son nouveau plan se mettait en route. Maintenant elle devait trouver un poison beaucoup plus toxique que la Ciguë. Donc cela voulait dire refaire un tour chez ce brigand de Raspout dit, l'empoisonneur, et ça ce n'était pas la panacée, il était indubitablement fêlé cet homme, aucun bon sens, aucune jugeote, rien dans la tête, on se demande comment il faisait pour tenir son échoppe ?

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise miteuse et secoua sa longue jupe noire, puis elle posa sa cape sur ses épaules et ajouta un sort de confusion avant de se rendre sur l'Allée des Embrumes, chez Raspout, le faiseur de morts.

La clochette de la porte tinta, il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, l'homme accueillit sa cliente avec un sourire quelque peu édenté. Le boutiquier paraissait affable mais quand on savait ce qu'il y avait dans son arrière boutique on en frissonnait d'horreur.

-Madame, que puis-je pour vous ?

Prudence regarda autour d'elle, vérifia qu'elle se trouvait bien seule avec l'homme et tendit vers lui un petit bout de parchemin avec un mot griffonné dessus.

-Vous êtes sûre ma p'tite dame ? Parce que c'est un produit dangereux que vous me requérez là.

-Donnez-moi ce que je vous demande, rien d'autre !

-Il coûte cher, avez-vous ce qu'il faut pour payer ? grogna l'homme soupçonneux.

-Oui, fit Prudence en claquant le bout de ses doigts sur le comptoir de bois.

Raspout maugréa, cette fille avait l'air décidé, pourtant il hésitait à lui donner ce qu'elle avait sollicité. Malgré tout, il alla dans son arrière boutique, trifouilla dans un tiroir, en retira une minuscule fiole, puis avec un sourire sadique repartit vers son comptoir.

-Voilà, ricana-t-il en posant la petite bouteille devant la jeune femme qui, elle, jubilait intérieurement.

Prudence Graddy paya, mit sa précieuse fiole dans une pochette de velours noir puis dans une petit boîte en bois, et s'en alla sans remarquer le sourire grimaçant de Raspout.

L'homme attendit cinq minutes puis il se précipita au dehors et se rua dans une autre boutique aux volets brinquebalants.

-Quelqu'un est venu, cria-t-il presque aux oreilles de Perséphus qui fit une grimace alors qu'il faisait tranquillement ses comptes sur un vieux parchemin.

-Qui est venu pour quoi, Raspout ?

-Demander du poison, quoi d'autre ?

-Evidemment, quoi d'autre, soupira Perséphus. Et….

-Et peut-être que c'est la personne que tes amis vampires recherchent !

-Ils ne m'ont parlé que d'un homme, là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent d'abord, est-ce qu'ils l'ont vu, hein ?

-Ma foi tu n'as pas tort, réfléchit Perséphus. Tu peux me la décrire ?

-Ben…non…..impossible de me souvenir de ses traits, pourtant d'habitude je suis plutôt physionomiste, je n'y comprends plus rien là !

-Sort de confusion certainement, mais bon vu que tes clients viennent acheter des produits illicites ce n'est guère étonnant ! Je vais quand même en toucher un mot à Melchiade Eldrik, j'irai ce soir.

-Moi à ta place j'irai de suite, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire, le poison que je lui ai refilé n'est pas celui qu'elle voulait mais il peut faire des dégâts sans être pour autant mortel.

-Ouais, souffla l'ami des vampires en pliant son parchemin, c'est plus prudent de les avertir sur le champ.

-Je retourne chez moi, l'avertit Raspout, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.


	7. Irrésistibles morsures 7

**Irrésistibles morsures.** **7**

Perséphus arriva en vue du château des Vents Hurlants et pénétra à l'intérieur en se faisant préalablement annoncé. Un vampire imposant l'escorta jusqu'au bureau de Melchiade Eldrik qui arriva peu après accompagné de Marquis Deversham.

-Perséphus ! Que vous arrive-t-il pour que vous quittiez votre boutique alors qu'elle vient à peine d'ouvrir ?

-Ma boutique peut bien attendre, Eldrik. Raspout vient de m'avertir que quelqu'un venait de lui acheter du poison, un très violent poison !

-Serait-ce notre homme ? demanda Melchiade.

-Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ce qui est certain c'est que vous n'avez pas à faire à un homme mais à une femme.

-Evidemment, siffla Marquis, le poison a toujours été une affaire de femme !

-La mauvaise nouvelle, continua la boutiquier, c'est que Raspout n'a pas pu la décrire quand je le lui ai demandé, un sort de confusion certainement a été mis en place sur la personne.

-Voilà qui est fâcheux, très fâcheux même. Et ce qui m'ennuie est que je ne connais toujours pas les motivations de cette femme, s'il s'agit bien d'elle, cela va s'en dire.

-Si le problème vient réellement d'elle alors vous n'avez plus qu'à chercher l'homme qu'il y a dessous, émit Perséphus. Seule une femme amoureuse, bafouée et rejetée peut en arriver là, avança sentencieusement l'ami des vampires pour qui la vie des hommes n'avait plus aucun secret.

-Jalousie ! s'écria Melchiade, cela viendrait d'une simple histoire de jalousie ? Vous croyez qu'il peut s'agir de ça ?

-Ouais ! Je ne vois pas autre chose, Eldrik.

-Et moi je dis qu'il a certainement raison, surenchérit Marquis, ça saute tellement aux yeux maintenant que je me demande comment on ne l'a pas compris plus vite ?

-Si je suis votre raisonnement, messieurs, cette femme cherche à éliminer un calice gênant pour récupérer un ancien amant ? Et si je creuse un peu plus loin je dirais que l'homme qu'elle veut voir en deuil n'est, ni plus ni moins, qu'un des trois vampires qui a failli perdre son calice ?

-Jared, Lloyd et Destin, énonça Marquis.

-Va me les chercher, ordonna le chef du clan au jeune vampire, dis-leur que c'est extrêmement important et qu'ils laissent tomber tout ce qu'ils font, dis-leur aussi qu'ils laissent leur calice chez Severus en passant et dis-lui de venir aussi, Harry Potter restera avec les jeunes hommes.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde était dans le bureau et attendait, impatient, de savoir ce que Melchiade avait à dire.

-Perséphus vient de me faire part d'une nouvelle étonnante, messieurs. Notre empoisonneur serait en fait….. une empoisonneuse.

Le chef du clan attendit que sa phrase fasse son petit effet et prévit des commentaires. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Et comment peut-il le savoir ?

-Une femme est allée acheter du poison dans la boutique de Raspout, Lloyd.

-Tout le monde va acheter du poison chez Raspout, que ce soit pour éliminer des rats ou des taupes…..

-Ainsi que des personnes gênantes, ricana Marquis.

-Cette femme a achetée du Curare….

-Oh, elle passe à la vitesse supérieure, siffla le maître des potions, il faut absolument l'empêcher de s'approcher des calices.

-Mais Raspout a dit qu'il lui avait donné autre chose de moins dangereux, elle n'y a vu que du feu d'après lui.

-Sait-on qui elle est ? Interrogea Jared, un des vampires dont le compagnon avait été sauvé de justesse quand il avait ingurgité la Ciguë.

-Justement, messieurs, je vous ai fait demander pour élucider ce mystère. Nous pensons à juste titre, que cette femme connaît l'un de vous trois, leur apprit Melchiade. Et là je nomme, Lloyd, Destin et Jared.

-Pourquoi nous spécialement ? Intervint Destin.

-Nous avons à faire à une femme jalouse et dangereuse qui a été repoussée. Nous pensons qu'elle s'en est prise aux calices au hasard pour les deux premiers car un seul était visé, nous ne savons pas encore lequel.

-D'où notre présence, accentua Lloyd Styx d'un air sec, limite sceptique quant à la légitimité du raisonnement invraisemblable qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas rejeté une maîtresse un peu trop collante, dirons-nous ? Réfléchissez bien, messieurs, l'affaire est sérieuse, aucune piste n'est à négliger, exigea Melchiade Eldrik.

-Pas pour ma part, expliqua Destin, voilà trois ans que nous sommes ensembles, mon compagnon et moi. Si il devait y avoir vengeance contre moi je pense que la personne aurait agir bien avant ces jours-ci.

-Il en est de même pour moi, annonça Jared.

Tous se retournèrent vers Lloyd qui venait de pâlir et qui venait de frapper son front du plat de sa main.

-Lloyd ? Quelque chose te revient ?

-Prudence, murmura l'ambassadeur en serrant les dente de hargne. Prudence Graddy, une ex petite-amie un peu trop collante et exaspérante.

-Où habite-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, aux dernières nouvelles elle avait disparue du petit village où elle résidait, je n'en sais pas plus aujourd'hui. A vrai dire je ne me suis plus intéressé à elle dès le moment où Alexandre est entré dans ma vie, avoua le vampire inquiétant qui voyait clair d'un seul coup et qui jura que la jeune femme allait répondre de ses actes criminels.

-Si elle est venue jusqu'à la boutique de Raspout peut-être est-elle encore sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Elle n'est pas bête au point de rester dans un endroit où elle sait qu'on risque de la retrouver, dit Marquis en défroissant sa chemise qui faisait un faux pli.

-Je la connais, elle va tout tenter pour atteindre Alexandre, elle n'aime pas l'échec, elle va trouver un stratagème, elle est rusée, la garce !

- Décris-la-nous, que nous puissions la reconnaître si on venait à la croiser dans le château, Lloyd.

-C'est une brune, très longs cheveux, les renseigna l'homme. Elle a les yeux bleus, pas très grande de taille, très fine, très belle, vingt ans.

-Aucun signe particulier ? s'enquit Severus en grimaçant.

-Elle est très forte en sortilège, notamment en camouflage mais ça s'arrête là, sinon non, je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter. Oh ! Encore une chose, elle sait que je vis ici, donc elle sait que dorénavant pour accéder à Alexandre elle devra venir au château, et elle n'hésitera pas s'il s'agit bien d'elle.

-Charmant ! Soupira Marquis, et après on me dira que les femmes sont douces.

-Donc je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute sur la personne que nous recherchons. Je vais avertir les gardes de redoubler de vigilance et d'arrêter…..

-Non, dit Snape, faisant retourner tout le monde dans sa direction.

-Pourquoi, non, Severus ?

-Vous allez l'arrêter et puis quoi ? Sans preuve qu'allez-vous faire ? La relâcher pour la reperdre de vue ?

-Raspout….

-Raspout n'est pas capable de produire une preuve, il avait en face de lui une femme avec un sort de confusion, il ne la reconnaîtra pas même si on la lui mettait sous le nez.

-C'est exact, souffla Perséphus.

-Il faut la laisser s'approcher d'Alexandre et la prendre la main dans le sac, suggéra Lloyd à contrecœur, se disant qu'il était complètement fou de proposer de mettre son calice en péril.

-Nous n'avons pas d'auror, pensa tout haut Jared, comment vont-ils croire que nous sommes de bonne foi au ministère quand nous leur amènerons la fille ? Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'ils la remettront en liberté et tout sera à recommencer.

-Nous en avons un, grogna Severus, mon calice est auror.

-Qui va croire un petit auror ? S'agaça Destin, vous savez bien qu'ils vont privilégier la sorcière !

-Pas si l'auror en question s'appelle Harry Potter, messieurs, leur apprit Melchiade.

-En effet, voilà qui change tout, s'excusa à demi le vampire en s'inclinant vers Snape.

-Donc c'est dit, nous laissons entrer cette femme dans le château, s'approcher du calice de Lloyd et nous interviendrons au moment ou elle insérera le poison dans son alimentation, ou autrement, cela va s'en dire, conclut le chef du clan.

-C'est le mieux que nous ayons à faire, il faudra prendre des précautions, je ne veux pas que mon calice subisse des blessures, s'irrita malgré tout Lloyd.

-Je vais en parler à Harry, peut-être aura-t-il des idées supplémentaires, acquiesça Snape.

-Severus…avant que tu t'en ailles, peux-tu me dire si monsieur Malfoy est encore au laboratoire ?

-Il y est, oui, j'allais le rejoindre de ce pas.

-Parfait !

-Veux-tu le voir ?

-Non, ajouta l'homme, pensif, je te remercie.

En fait Melchiade avait très envie de revoir Draco, à vrai dire il en crevait d'envie, depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu il ne pouvait l'oublier. Le jeune homme était comme une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul puisqu'Alec Deversham se faisait de plus en plus présent dans le château pour tenter d'approcher le magnifique blond aux yeux gris et au corps qui ne les laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. Hors il n'était pas question qu'il se retire pour faire plaisir au frère de Marquis, pour une fois qu'un homme l'attirait il n'allait pas donner sa place facilement, il allait se battre, ô oui, il allait se battre pour gagner le cœur de son ange blond.

Le problème, car il y en avait un, est que les deux vampires s'étaient accrochés plusieurs fois pour le jeune homme, dangereusement, jalousement, pour savoir qui allait s'approprier Draco Malfoy. Inévitablement il ne voulait pas capituler et il ne voulait pas non plus en arriver à des extrémités….mortelles, Deversham non plus, ce qui était à prévoir. Aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de se parler à cœur ouvert, Deversham et lui, dans le bureau, seul à seul, ce soir.

Pour l'instant il ne voulait pas être à la place de Lloyd qui devait expliquer à Alexandre pourquoi on en voulait à sa vie, ça risquait de faire mal là.

Melchiade n'avait pas tort, Lloyd se demandait comment faire pour annoncer ça à Alexandre, lui dire de but en blanc qu'une de ses anciennes maîtresses en voulait à sa vie par jalousie n'était certes pas une chose aisée à exprimer.

Les vampires regagnèrent leur appartement avec leur calice, et Severus quant à lui repartit directement au laboratoire rejoindre Draco, une potion et des essais urgents l'attendaient. Il laissa Harry rendre visite à Ron qui avait fini son service pour la journée.

Lloyd le savait ! Il savait que son calice allait lui faire une scène de jalousie et ça n'avait pas manqué.

-Est-ce que tu l'as revu après notre rencontre ? Est-ce que tu lui donnais rendez-vous derrière mon dos pour assouvir je ne sais quelle envie malsaine ? Quand je pense que tu refusais que je sorte d'ici, tu ne voulais pas que je tombe sur vous deux en train de vous bécoter ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

-Non, se scandalisa le vampire, en voilà une idée grotesque !

-Mais tu y as pensé, hein, allons n'essaye pas de nier, tu en crevais d'envie, Lloyd.

-Non je n'y ai pas pensé, ni même rêvé, je ne voyais que toi, tu étais tout ce qui m'importait, Alexandre.

-Ouais, tu dis ça et puis derrière mon dos tu courais vers elle, sinon pourquoi croit-elle que tu lui dois quelque chose ?

-Je ne l'ai pas revu, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire avant que tu ne comprennes ?

-Tu l'as aimé ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, je comprendrais…..

-Non je ne l'ai pas aimé et non tu n'aurais pas compris.

-Je pourrais lui arracher les yeux, à cette garce ! Je pourrais même l'enterrer vivante sans aucune pitié, je pourrais en faire de la…...

-Tu vois que tu es en train de me faire une scène de jalousie !

-Je ne te fais pas un esclandre, Lloyd. Et je ne suis pas jaloux…

-Si….férocement jaloux, ajouta le vampire avec un rictus triomphant.

-Lloyd a raison, gamin, tu es jaloux, ricana Niels dans son tableau en se mêlant de la conversation des deux amants.

-Si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi je n'ai aucune chance de gagner la partie, bouda le calice qui se calma.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je me mette à nu devant toi ? Te raconter ma vie d'avant ? Ce que j'espérais ? Les enfants que je n'aurais jamais ? Les…

-Non…je ne veux pas savoir, s'écria le jeune calice en se jetant dans les bras de Lloyd. Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets d'être avec moi, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais.

-Alors plus de questions ? Murmura le vampire avec douceur.

-Plus de questions, promis, et après tout je m'en fiche ce cette fille, elle n'est rien pour nous, et surtout pas un sujet de discorde.

-Néanmoins elle reste un danger et malheureusement on va devoir la laisser s'approcher de toi pour lui mettre la main dessus. Ca ne me plaît pas beaucoup mais c'est la seule solution que nous avons trouvé.

-Non, vous avez bien fait si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'autres victimes. Je m'en voudrais d'être la source d'une mort que…..

-C'est cette fille qui est responsable, pas toi, Alexandre.

-Quand vous l'aurez attrapé qu'allez-vous en faire ?

-C'est Melchiade qui décidera, moi je serais capable de la réduire en charpie.

-D'accord, dis…en attendant si on allait faire un tour….dehors, dans le parc, j'ai besoin d'air.

-Si tu veux, démon, pesta Lloyd pour la forme en embarquant son calice pour une promenade dans les jardins du château.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la promenade était finie et que Lloyd faisait voir à son calice à quel point il était amoureux de lui, alors que les deux hommes s'aimaient à en perdre leur souffle, alors que les coups de reins redoublaient d'intensité, Alec Deversham arriva dans le château pour sa confrontation avec Eldrik, son rival.

Melchiade regagna ses appartements suivit de Deversham qui venait d'arriver en vue d'une discussion très sérieuse, et courtoise. Marquis les avait laissé seuls en réprimant une remarque moqueuse sur les hommes amoureux et prêts à n'importe quoi pour satisfaire leurs envies, les deux chefs de clan avaient rétorqué en lui lançant un regard noir et en lui claquant la porte au nez.

-Inutile d'y aller par quatre chemins, Deversham, vous voulez Draco Malfoy et il se trouve que moi aussi, le sublime sorcier m'intéresse, débuta Melchiade Eldrik, sûr de lui et de son bon droit.

-Allons-nous agir comme des gens civilisés ou nous battre comme des bêtes ? Ricana Alec en toisant son adversaire dans le blanc des yeux. Je crois que c'est préférable de rester…..maître de nous si on ne veut pas que cette pièce ressemble à une arène après une mise à mort, car il est évident que je ne renoncerai pas à lui.

-Certainement, ce n'est pas en nous battant comme des chiffonniers que nous allons attirer son attention. D'ailleurs ce fait est réel puisqu'il ne nous a pas adressé la parole de la semaine à cause de nos pugilats. Il nous a même dédaigné, et cela est inconcevable.

-C'est pourquoi vous avez pensé que…. ?

-Que nous pourrions accorder nos violons et lui faire la cour tous les deux, à moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée et que vous ayez considéré mon départ de la concurrence comme une possibilité, chose inimaginable, bien évidemment.

-Evidemment, j'entends bien, vous vous accrochez, ce que je comprends parfaitement. Et vous croyez que cette solution va satisfaire le jeune entêté qui nous néglige encore ? Je suis certain qu'à cette annonce il va hurler et qu'on va l'entendre dans tout le château, Eldrik.

-Déjà commençons par nous entendre, ensuite appelons-nous par nos prénoms, je crois qu'il sera sensible au fait que nous soyons plus ou moins amis.

-Quand vas-tu lui faire part de ta grande décision ? Rigola Alec en tutoyant Melchiade de suite sans perdre de temps, un Melchiade qui n'y vit là rien d'offensant puisque de toute façon il fallait qu'ils deviennent amis. Il me tarde de voir la fureur de notre blondinet, j'adore quand il s'excite, ses yeux gris éclatent de mille feux, il est magnifique ainsi, il doit être…...sauvage, entre des draps.

-Ses qualités ne nous ont pas échappées….

-Ses qualités ! Mais c'est une bombe, assura Deversham, qui finalement vint s'assoir sur un fauteuil que Melchiade lui présenta.

-J'ai grande hâte de voir la bombe exploser, souffla le vampire aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs. Je vais le faire venir maintenant, je sais qu'il est encore là je m'en suis assuré. Avant de le faire venir jusqu'à nous, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Alec ?

-Oui, si l'un de nous à la chance de le posséder, l'autre devra être beau joueur et se retirer sans faire d'esclandre.

-Je l'entendais ainsi, Alec, je signale que les coups bas ne sont pas autorisés, restons fair-play, le duel n'en sera que plus…..plaisant et Draco sensible à nos efforts. Toutes les chances doivent être mises de notre côté.

-Appelle-le, ronronna de plaisir Alec Deversham en croisant ses longues jambes, tandis que Melchiade envoyait un parchemin préalablement écrit à Draco Malfoy, un Serpentard qui allait avoir une sacrée surprise.

-Comme si j'avais le temps ! Ronchonna le jeune potionniste en regardant la missive et Severus puis son chaudron et encore la missive qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin.

-Vas-y, on a presque fini de toute façon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin !

-Parler potion peut-être, ironisa Snape en touillant sa mixture verdâtre qui crépitait légèrement.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu rêves là !

-Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, crois-moi. Tu ne peux nier qu'il est superbe et charismatique.

-Ca fait des jours qu'il ne me quitte pas du regard et qu'il me drague, c'est pas désagréable mais quand même !

-A croire que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, cher filleul, et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs.

-Oh ! Tu as remarqué ça aussi.

-Rien ne m'échappe, tu devrais le savoir.

Le vampire ricana tandis que Draco enlevait sa robe aux senteurs lourdes et la posait sur une chaise avant de quitter la pièce, maugréant entre ses dents qu'il avait autre chose à faire de sa soirée que d'aller voir un vampire à la libido super développée.

Draco frappa à la porte des appartements, comme indiqué sur le parchemin, et entra quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule. Si le Serpentard fut surpris en voyant les deux hommes ensembles et sans s'insulter, pour une fois, il n'en montra rien. Ceux-ci buvaient un verre tranquillement comme s'ils en avaient l'habitude alors que deux jours auparavant ils s'étaient presque battus à mort, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dans les couloirs du château. D'ailleurs à cause de ça il leur avait battu froid, il n'aimait pas les bagarres, elles n'étaient pas dignes de leur rang.

-Monsieur Malfoy, prenez place je vous prie, susurra Melchiade d'une voix charmeuse.

-Non merci, je préfère rester debout, et si vous pouviez faire vite…..

-Pressé ? Petit Serpentard, sourit Alec qui déshabilla ledit Serpentard de ses yeux verts qui semblaient transpercer jusqu'à son âme.

-Les potions n'attendent pas, affirma-t-il sans forcément avouer qu'ils en avaient fini pour ce soir, Severus et lui. Dites ce que vous avez à dire que je puisse partir d'ici au plus vite.

-C'est pas gagné, rigola Alec en regardant Melchiade qui se passait une main lasse sur le visage.

-Monsieur Malfoy…..Draco, assieds-toi et laisse-moi parler, ordonna avec autorité le chef du clan du château des Vents Hurlants. Si tu m'interromps sans cesse demain nous y serons encore !

Le fils de Lucius obéit en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Vraiment ces deux-là commençaient à le prendre un peu de haut, il était un Malfoy, que Diable ! Et un Malfoy ne se laissait pas traiter de la sorte. Mais bon puisque c'était eux il allait les écouter et voir ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

-Permets-moi de mettre notre jeune ami au courant, Melchiade, je crois que l'affaire ira plus vite si…..

-Quelle affaire ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond qui sentait les ennuis arriver plus vite qu'une bonne nouvelle ou qu'une tornade dangereuse.

-Melchiade et moi avons décidé de nous allier, dans un sens, pour te faire la cour, jeune Malfoy, annonça brutalement Alec Deversham à Draco. Puisque nous n'avons pu nous départir nous t'en laissons le choix, nous te donnons un an pour choisir l'un de nous comme compagnon, continua Alec alors que Draco serrait les dents de rage et fulminait littéralement sur place.

-Je crois bien que tu n'as pas su le lui dire avec tact, Alec, je crois bien que notre jeune ami va nous faire une grosse colère si tu veux mon avis, s'inquiéta Melchiade en faisant signe à l'autre vampire de se taire pour ne pas aggraver leur cas.

-Ai-je mon mot à dire ? demanda doucereusement le fils de Lucius en souriant faussement.

-Evidemment !

-Alors ma réponse est, non, messieurs. Non pour avoir deux hommes sur les talons…..

-Les talons, je ne vois pas ça comme ça, émit Melchiade en ricanant, ce qui étonna Alec qui pensait l'autre vampire beaucoup plus sage que lui. J'aurai pensé à un autre endroit de ton anatomie plus intéressant, sourit avec innocence le chef du clan.

-C'en est assez ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir deux prétendants, et que vous ayez même imaginé un seul instant que j'allais accepter me stupéfie, messieurs. On se demande où vous êtes allés chercher une idée pareille !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Draco.

-Si, j'ai le choix, Eldrik, je vais sortir de cette pièce est on fera comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eue lieu, hein ? Je crois que ça sera beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-Tu ne peux pas ignorer notre requête, intervint Alec avec un brin de colère dans la voix. Nous nous sommes découverts à toi, nous t'avons dit nos intentions, nous t'avons dit aussi que nous t'accordions un an pour réfléchir et faire ton choix.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, ajouta Melchiade, c'est que c'est ainsi que nous, vampires, nous tranchons quand surgit un problème de cet ordre, c'est dans nos lois. Ce qui veut dire aussi que tu ne peux refuser parce que nous sommes des chefs de clan.

-Mais si je peux refuser !

-Non, impossible, tu te mettrais le courroux de notre peuple sur le dos ainsi que sur ta famille, jeune Malfoy, gronda Deversham.

-Mensonge !

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge à proprement parler, expliqua Melchiade, mais dans l'ensemble Alec a raison.

-Cette conversation est à sens unique, comme à chaque fois que je parle avec l'un d'entre vous d'ailleurs, je vais partir, messieurs, inutile de me retenir.

-Nous voulons une réponse de suite…

-Monsieur Deversham…..souffla le Serpentard, exaspéré.

-Ta réponse !

Draco poussa un autre soupir puis opina de la tête de bas vers en haut pour dire qu'il acceptait les termes du marché, de leur marché. De toute façon ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé sortir des appartements tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit oui. Dans un sens il n'était pas vraiment fâché, juste énervé qu'on décide pour lui, ces deux idiots se croyaient vraiment tout permis et comme il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser il était bien obligé dire oui et de voir venir.

Deux jours plus tard, au crépuscule, profitant qu'une délégation se rendait au château des Vents Hurlants, une silhouette recouverte d'une longue cape noire et portant un panier d'osier entra à leur suite et se cacha dans un recoin sombre, attendant que l'endroit soit partiellement désert pour en sortir.

Une demi-heure plus tard se fut possible, beaucoup de monde passait et repassait mais elle pouvait repartir sans se faire remarquer. Prudence garda sa capuche bien en place et sortit de sa cachette, puis monta le grand escalier en pensant être tranquille. Arrivée à mi-chemin elle entendit des personnes descendre, un groupe de cinq à six individus, lui sembla-t-il.

Elle serra les doigts sur sa baguette cachée sous sa cape, baissa la tête, et continua de monter en essayant de cacher son trouble. Les créatures la dépassèrent sans même s'intéresser à elle. Prudence souffla de soulagement et essuya ses mains moites contre le revers de sa cape. La jeune femme ne vit pas des regards furieux se retourner derrière son dos avec une envie irrésistible de lui sauter à la gorge pour la vider de son sang.

Ils savaient qui elle était, ils le savaient tous dans le château, Melchiade les avait averti. Un des vampires disparut silencieusement pendant que la jeune sorcière arrivait en haut des marches. L'homme alla avertir Lloyd et les autres que la meurtrière de calices était dans la place et qu'elle se dirigeait vers les étages et qu'apparemment elle savait où elle allait.

Tous étaient prêts à l'empêcher de repartir, chacun était à sa place. Ils avaient laissé Alexandre seul, enfin supposé seul, Harry et Lloyd étaient dans l'appartement et attendaient pour passer à l'acte que Prudence Graddy donne, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le poison à Alexandre qui était fin prêt à la recevoir.

Quand on toqua à la porte, le jeune homme eut un sursaut involontaire. Sur un signe discret de son vampire il se reprit et alla ouvrir en se composant un visage serein malgré son inquiétude.

-Oui ? dit-il en voyant sur le palier une personne encapuchonnée et qui avait certainement mis un sort de confusion en place.

-Alexandre Wycliffe ?

-Oui.

-En bas on m'a dit que vous aimiez les fruits frais, monsieur Wycliffe, et j'ai là justement un panier rempli de délicieuses grappes de raisin bien fraîches…

-Je ne suis pas intéressé, mais je vous remercie d'être monté jusqu'ici, fit Alexandre avant de reculer.

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle allait insister, et ça l'amusa dans un sens même si Lloyd et Harry devaient rouspéter dans leur coin.

-Peut-être préférez-vous dans ce cas des figues bien juteuses ? Tenta-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant pour essayer de bloquer la porte.

-Des figues ! Ca se pourrait, oui, entrez donc que je voie ce que vous avez dans votre panier.

Prudence sourit et suivit le calice jusque dans la petite cuisine.

-C'est très joli chez vous, dit-elle en posant son cabas sur la table tout en regardant l'endroit fait de faïence rouge dans des tons différents.

Dans son cadre Niels fit un geste obscène, comme Alexandre le lui avait appris, à la femme qui l'ignora superbement.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup, Lloyd adore le rouge, dit perfidement Alexandre alors que la fille, elle, fulminait de rage en gardant un sourire forcé sur les lèvres.

-Chacun ses goûts, en parlant de goût, prenez ce que vous voulez dans le panier, servez-vous, jeune calice, ajouta Prudence qui se garda bien de toucher à un seul fruit car tous étaient empoisonnés.

Alexandre fit une grimace, vraiment cette fille ne doutait de rien, comme si il allait toucher les fruits empoisonnés, parce qu'à coup sûr le poison était sur les fruits.

-Non, je préfère que vous choisissiez pour moi, après tout c'est vous la vendeuse et je m'en voudrais de faire des dégâts dans vos beaux fruits, rétorqua-t-il très sérieux.

Prudence vit rouge, le petit imbécile allait lui faire des difficultés. D'un mouvement rapide de la main elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le calice qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Vous pensez faire quoi là avec votre ridicule bout de bâton ? La railla-t-il.

-Mon bout de bâton va vous forcer à manger un fruit, Wycliffe, un de ceux qui va vous immortaliser dans la mort.

-Un Imperio ? Ce n'est pas interdit ?

-Qui le saura, ricana la jeune femme.

-Ben je sais pas moi, peut-être mon vampire et Harry Potter !

-Il n'y a personne ici, quand Lloyd reviendra il ne trouvera que ton cadavre, tu n'aurais pas dû me le voler, il était à moi, c'est moi qui devait devenir son calice, pas toi !

-Pourtant c'est moi qu'il a choisi, et c'est avec moi qu'il passe ses nuits, sale petit garce.

-Il a raison, grogna Lloyd en sortant de sa cachette, ainsi que Harry. Recule-toi, Alexandre, ne reste pas près d'elle, mon ange.

Le jeune homme rejoignit son amant qui entoura sa taille de son bras pour le coller contre lui, il n'était pas tranquille. Tant que cette….horrible fille serait là il devait se méfier.

Harry fit venir à lui la baguette magique de prudence dans sa main et la cassa d'un geste sec puis la jeta sur le sol de la petite cuisine avec un air de défi.

Se retournant subitement, prudence sortit une autre baguette qu'elle avait cachée dans sa manche, et tenta en dernier recours de lancer un Avada à Alexandre qui fort heureusement fut protégé par Lloyd et sa magie vampirique qui absorba le rayon mortel. L'auror arracha sa baguette à la fille, ligota ensuite sa victime après lui avoir jeté un Pétrificus-Totalis, ce qui permis à Alexandre de respirer de nouveau tellement il avait vu la mort de près.

-Lloyd ! Alexandre ! s'écria Niels, très inquiet pour eux. Comment allez-vous ? Comment a-t-elle fait ça, elle avait une deuxième baguette ? Mais où l'avait-elle cachée ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le calice, je ne sais pas, Niels, et pour l'instant je m'en fiche.

Se sentant près des larmes le calice tâtonna le corps de son vampire pour voir si celui-ci allait bien, il stressait comme c'était pas permis. L'homme n'avait rien, il fut cependant ému de la détresse de son calice et de ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

-Je n'ai rien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, je n'ai rien, mon amour, ce sortilège n'a pas de prise sur moi.

-Mais ça aurait pu, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait dans toi, tu peux me le dire !

-Tu aurais trouvé un autre vampire…..

-Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, espèce d'idiot ! Plus jamais je ne veux revivre ça, Lloyd, plus jamais je ne veux que tu te mettes en danger pour moi ! cria Alexandre en lui frappant l'épaule de désespoir.

-Portez-la à Melchiade, Lloyd, lui dit le survivant en voyant que l'homme n'avait nullement souffert du sortilège, et qu'ainsi il échappera à la fureur de son calice pour quelques minutes. Il sera content de savoir qu'elle ne nuira plus à personne.

-Merci, Harry, sans vous….

- Dites aussi à Melchiade que je n'ai rien vu et rien entendu, que je ne ferai aucun rapport, que je n'ai même jamais entendu parler de cette fille, fit le survivant qui n'avait pas de pitié pour une telle meurtrière qui, il le savait, serait relâchée dans une semaine par le ministère qui allait, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Jared, la favoriser.

Lloyd inclina la tête, montrant par là qu'il avait compris.

Dans un cachot, seul avec la prisonnière, Melchiade n'avait d'autres choix que de l'éliminer. Il le savait. Cette femme était folle et aussitôt en liberté elle recommencerait, cela se lisait sur son visage, sa détermination n'avait d'égale que sa folie.

Aussi le vampire s'approcha de Prudence, il défit le sort de Harry et fondit sur la gorge avant de la saigner à blanc et de la laisser tomber sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Le chef du clan sortit de la cellule, ordonna qu'on le débarrasse de la dépouille en n'y mettant le feu et qu'on laisse ses cendres ici, dans la geôle.

Le gardien opina, le seigneur Eldrik avait accompli son devoir et n'avait pas failli.

Dans les appartements de Lloyd et d'Alexandre c'était le calme plat, Le calice avait repris son sang froid et était parti s'allonger sur son lit. Lloyd le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en disant à Harry qu'il pouvait dorénavant les laisser seuls. Harry soupira, surtout que Severus avait accouru et qu'il n'était pas franchement content de savoir que la folle avait deux baguettes et qu'il s'était laissé avoir comme un débutant.

-C'est fou ça, lui-dit-il en le ramenant chez eux, il a encore fallu que tu prennes des risques, Harry, l'accusa Snape.

-Hey ! C'est mon métier, Sev ! Et puis je ne risquais rien, c'est ce pauvre Alexandre qui était visé. Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui a demandé mon aide, t'es pas culotté quand même de me faire porter le chapeau !

-Un vampire est toujours de mauvaise foi, riposta le maître des potions en ricanant.

-Surtout si le vampire s'appelle Snape, rigola Harry.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi là, maintenant ?

-Qui ? Alex et Lloyd ? A ton avis !

-Non, je demandais ça pour voir si ça te dirait de….

-Sev ! Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole !

-Quand on aime on ne compte pas, morveux.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	8. Irrésistibles morsures 8

**Irrésistibles morsures**.** 8**

Six mois ont passé, six mois où Draco Malfoy dut subir la présence de deux vampires qui lui faisaient une cour assidue. Aucun repos tant qu'il ne leur disait pas qui de l'un ou de l'autre il avait choisi. Il n'était tranquille nulle part, devant déjouer leurs arrivées en fuyant par la cheminée du manoir Malfoy, priant son père pour qu'il ne divulgue pas sa destination quand il ne se rendait pas au château des Vents Hurlants pour travailler sur la potion que Severus voulait mettre au point avec son aide.

Draco s'habilla ce matin en espérant ne pas devoir supporter l'empressement de deux vampires, il était certes flatté, mais ces deux-là allaient finir par avoir sa peau.

Alec et Melchiade rivalisaient d'adresse et de ruses pour lui voler un baiser ou une caresse qu'il refusait instinctivement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait accorder ce privilège ni à l'un ni à l'autre, car s'il le faisait avec Alec il devra l'accorder à Melchiade, et il ne voulait pas créer de tension entre les deux hommes, très jaloux, semblait-il.

Cela dit, ils commençaient à l'épuiser, nerveusement et physiquement. Garder leurs mains vagabondes loin de son corps n'était pas toujours facile. Les repousser, les contredire, leur envoyer des piques, soupirer, souffler, les fuir, rire de leurs attentions ou de leurs imaginations pour l'approcher ou l'embrasser, tout ça faisait qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Il s'était rendu compte que ces deux hommes comptaient beaucoup pour lui et que jamais il ne sera capable de les départager, et cela lui bouffait le moral et la santé à un point pas possible.

Il devait tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, cesser là ce marché impossible qu'ils lui avaient mis en mains, et il appréhendait ce moment. Bon en attendant il devait se préparer pour aller rejoindre Severus, la potion était sur le point d'aboutir après six mois d'efforts et de concentration.

Harry Potter, l'auror, souffla un bon coup et reprit sa course derrière un individu qui venait de lâchement abattre de sang froid un sorcier qui avait refusé de lui donner sa bourse. Le survivant qui passait par là avec Ron pour enquêter sur un vol chez madame Pieddodu avait juste vu le sorcier tomber sur le trottoir et son assassin prendre la fuite.

N'écoutant que son sens de la justice, Harry entraîna Ron derrière lui et ils poursuivirent le fuyard qui avait une bonne avance sur eux. Impossible de lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser. Avec les rues de Pré-au-Lard pleines de monde en ce mercredi, par un beau jour de juin, inutile de blesser un passant, de toute façon Ron et lui l'avaient reconnu, il s'agissait de Fédérico, appelé aussi Mains-Rouges à cause du sang de ses victimes sur ces mains.

-Stop ! cria Ron à Harry, c'est inutile, on le cueillera autrement, souffla-t-il en voyant la ruelle jonchée de tonneaux et de casiers de bouteilles vides devant eux.

-Ouais ! T'as raison, il court vite, ce con !

-Comme tu dis, pouffa le rouquin en essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pile dans un coin sordide qui donnait sur un champ et ensuite dans un bois.

-Je croyais que ce matin tu devais aller chez madame Pieddodu ? Retentit une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

-Bonjour, mon amour, s'amusa Harry en se retournant vers sa douce moitié revêtue d'une longue cape. Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ? Qu'as-tu fait de tes chers élèves aujourd'hui ? La même chose qu' hier et avant-hier, je suppose ?

-Une course à faire entre deux cours, gamin, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler….

Ron ricana, ce qui amena un regard noir vers lui.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir là, ajouta l'homme en lançant simultanément avec Ron un Pétrificus-Totalis sur un tonneau apparemment vide mais qui en fait contenait un sale individu dangereux.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer là-dedans ? Il n'a pourtant échappé à nos yeux que quelques secondes, murmura Ron, incrédule.

-Nous aurions dû être plus prudents, maugréa Harry qui s'en voulut pour le coup de s'être fait avoir.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, messieurs, vous avez encore des choses à apprendre, semble-t-il.

-Ben voyons ! T'es venu pour nous faire la morale ?

-Non, ricana le vampire en se collant contre son calice. Tu me manquais et quand je t'ai vu passer j'ai trouvé là une occasion pour t'embrasser, chuchota Snape en caressant légèrement une fesse de son amant.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une bouche avide se posa sur ses lèvres, et qu'une langue fouineuse joua délicieusement avec la sienne, embrasant son corps comme à chaque fois que Severus l'embrassait.

Ron, que plus rien n'étonnait venant de ces deux-là, sortit Fédérico de son tonneau, lui ôta sa baguette de ses doigts raidis, et le ligota d'un Incarcerem très puissant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'enquit soudainement une voix enfantine qui s'adressait à Severus et à Harry.

Le vampire grogna, il avait horreur qu'on l'interrompt quand il avait son calice collé contre lui.

Le Gryffondor retint un rire en voyant un bout de chou de cinq à six ans les toiser avec curiosité en penchant la tête, comme s'il attendait vraiment une réponse.

-On s'embrassait, morveux, répondit avec brusquerie le maître des potions.

Harry lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, pas la peine d'effrayer l'enfant.

Snape se recula de son compagnon avec regret et souffla d'agacement après le môme qui le toisait avec intérêt.

-T'es un homme, toi, reprit le gamin en regardant la tenue d'auror du survivant.

-Oui je suis un homme, mais dis-moi où sont tes parents ?

-Je me suis sauvé, avoua l'enfant dont les yeux revinrent sur Snape. T'a mis ta langue dans sa bouche, toi, c'est pas propre, monsieur.

Ron éclata de rire et se tut sous le regard froid du vampire en roulant des yeux moqueurs.

-Comment tu t'appelles, morveux ?

-Darius…..

-Darius comment ?

-Johannsen.

-Bien, Darius Johannsen, dans quelques années je gage que tu vas te retrouver à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dans cinq ans elle m'a dit ma maman, avoua fièrement le gamin.

-Alors sache que j'y suis professeur et que je n'oublie jamais un nom ou un visage, maintenant hors de ma vue, moutard ! Va retrouver ta mère et reste près d'elle si tu ne veux pas rencontrer un vampire.

-Puff ! Ca existe même pas les vampires, c'est mon papa qui me l'a dit, c'est que pour faire peur aux enfants ça.

-Severus, menaça Harry en vain.

L'homme retroussa ses lèvres et exhiba ses crocs impressionnants, le gamin poussa un cri strident, prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut de la ruelle en un temps record.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'indigna le Gryffondor à la cicatrice.

-Pour lui apprendre à ne pas fausser compagnie à sa mère, imagine si l'enfant était tombé aux mains de cet individu que Ron tient entre ses mains ! Imagine ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire !

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer ça, frissonna l'auror en reconnaissant que Severus avait vu juste.

-Partons amener cette canaille au quartier général, Harry. Il me tarde de m'en débarrasser, fit le roux en lévitant Fédérico-Mains-Rouges devant lui.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent là le maître des potions qui les regarda partir, songeur.

-Flûte, râla-t-il, Weasley devait avoir des soupçons sur sa véritable présence en ces lieux. Quoi ? Non, il ne surveillait pas son calice, qui a dit une chose pareille !

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors que leur prisonnier était bien à l'abri dans une geôle, et qu'ils étaient dans leur bureau en train de prendre un peu de repos, que Ron, n'y tenant plus, engagea le premier la conversation.

-Tu te rends compte que cette semaine ça fait quatre fois que Severus nous tombe dessus ? Et on est que mercredi !

-Je sais, fit paresseusement Harry en étirant ses bras en arrière tout en se penchant sur sa chaise qui était en équilibre précaire.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est une coïncidence quand même ?

-Certainement pas, je ne suis pas idiot, ricana l'auror aux yeux verts.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Il me suit quand il en a la possibilité, et alors !

-Il est jaloux, oui !

-C'est un fait, un vampire est de par sa nature excessivement jaloux, Ron, et protecteur, c'est plus fort que lui.

-Et ça ne te gêne pas plus que ça ?

-Ben non, tu vois, j'ai rien contre.

-D'accord, n'empêche que j'ai du mal à comprendre là.

-Comprendre quoi, c'est pourtant simple !

-Il te suit, il trouve toujours un prétexte pour être là pile où tu es, et tu dis que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, sourit le survivant en redressant sa chaise.

-J'aurai pensé que tu serais fou de rage, s'exclama le rouquin en s'étonnant de ce que Harry supporte les bizarreries de Severus.

-C'est la première fois qu'on s'occupe de moi comme ça, qu'on prend soin de moi, qu'on m'écoute, que je compte vraiment pour quelqu'un. Certains pourraient trouver Severus pesant, mais pas moi. Il est l'homme que j'aime, et si pour être heureux il veut me surprotéger alors je suis d'accord. Tu remarqueras qu'il ne m'a pas demandé de cesser mes activités même si l'envie ne lui manque certainement pas. On se complète, et on se retrouve tous les deux, c'est juste parfait comme ça.

-Tu dois vraiment l'aimer toi aussi, il fut un temps où tu n'aurais pas toléré qu'on te surveille ainsi, Harry.

-Les autres le faisaient pour de mauvaises raisons, Severus le fait peut-être par jalousie mais aussi pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. On est bien ensembles, Ron, je suis fou de lui alors je ne dis rien sur ses apparitions, en plus tant que je peux profiter de…. ses baisers, ajouta Harry avec un air gourmand sur le visage.

-Bon alors si ça te va ça me va aussi, j'avais juste peur qu'à la longue tu en es marres.

-Ben tu vois, non, j'assume, maintenant qu'on a parlé de moi si on parlait de toi ?

-Bah ! Il n'y a rien à dire, murmura évasivement le rouquin. C'est toujours le même train-train dans ma vie, quoi.

-Et ta vie amoureuse, elle en est où ?

-Statu quo, je suis toujours seul.

-Tu devrais prendre un appart et ne plus vivre chez tes parents, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'y ai déjà pensé figure-toi….

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire ?

-Il faut que je coupe le cordon, hein ? Soupira l'auror aux yeux bleus et à la carrure puissante.

-Il vaudrait mieux, oui, cher ami, rigola Harry. Tu dois faire ta vie maintenant, Ron, et rien ne t'empêchera de rendre visite à tes parents de temps en temps.

-Ouais, tu as raison, mais ma mère ne va pas rendre les choses faciles.

-Ton père te soutiendra, il sait que tu as besoin de liberté.

-Tu as raison, il le fera.

-Il y a deux petites maisons à louer à Pré-au-Lard, va les voir cette après-midi, bat le fer pendant qu'il est encore chaud, Ron.

-Tu veux que je prenne mon après-midi ? Mais et toi ?

-Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de rapports que je dois encore rédiger, je passerai sûrement le reste de la journée au bureau. De toute façon inutile que je retourne à Poudlard, Severus doit certainement se trouver devant un chaudron avec Dray, et quand ils ne sont pas dans les cachots ils sont au château de Melchiade, dans le laboratoire. Ils essaient de mettre au point une potion contre la stérilité, d'après ce que j'ai compris, garde-toi d'en parler, c'est un secret de polichinelle, rigola Harry, mais bon Severus à l'air d'y croire encore.

-Pourtant ton Severus trouve toujours le moyen pour venir t'épier, ricana le roux, il est vraiment protecteur, qui l'eut cru ? Cela dit tu es certain que ça te t'ennuie pas de commencer les rapports sans moi ? Quoique si je fais au plus vite j'essaierai de repasser par ici, histoire d'en faire un ou deux et d'avoir la conscience tranquille.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas, en plus comme je suis crevé en ce moment ça me reposera de rester assis sur une chaise au lieu de courir après des individus de peu de foi.

-Si tu le dis, d'accord, mais quand même ! En plus c'est vrai que tu es pâle, tu ne couverais pas quelque chose des fois ?

-Non, à part de la fatigue je vais très bien, répondit Harry en préparant quelques dossiers qu'il posa sur son bureau. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour filer d'ici, le tarabusta-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Ronald Weasley sortit de son bureau qu'il partageait avec le survivant, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son ami avait raison, il était plus que temps qu'il prenne son envol. Le rouquin passa à Pré-au-Lard sans prendre trente-six-mille chemins, et alla directement voir les locations dont Harry lui avait parlé. L'une était engoncée entre le pub de madame Rosmerta et une librairie, tandis que l'autre, un peu plus petite à vue de nez, et qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du village, semblait mieux lui correspondre.

La maisonnette avait un charmant jardin entouré d'une barrière blanche, il y avait même des gnomes comme chez lui, rigola-t-il tout seul. Le Gryffondor alla voir la personne qui louait l'endroit, celle-ci habitait pas très loin, fort heureusement. La vieille dame ouvrit sa porte et fut rassurée de voir un auror devant elle, elle n'aimait pas quand un étranger tapait chez elle, il y avait tellement de drôles de gens et de drôles de choses qu'on ne voyait pas de son temps.

-Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ?

-Bonjour, madame, je m'appelle Ron Weasley, je venais voir si la maison au bout du village était toujours à louer ?

-Elle l'est, en effet, qui vous l'a conseillé ?

-Un ami, répondit simplement l'auror.

-Etes-vous le fils de Molly et d'Arthur Weasley, jeune homme ? S'enquit avec circonspection Amélie Sancoeur, la vieille dame.

-Ce sont bien mes parents, souffla Ron.

-Je la loue vingt galions par mois, est-ce que vous serez capable d'honorer les loyers ? Parce que vous, les jeunes de maintenant, vous n'êtes pas toujours solvables, trop dépensiers, de mon temps…..

-Je paierai, soyez sans crainte, madame Sancoeur.

-Oui, je suppose que votre mère vous a inculqué une excellente éducation. Entrez, jeune homme, si vous le désirez nous pouvons dès à présent passer aux choses sérieuses.

Ron essuya méticuleusement ses pieds sur le paillasson puis entra dans la pimpante maisonnette qui sentait bon l'encaustique et le soleil. Amélie Sancoeur trottina jusqu'à la cuisine où elle prépara un plateau avec du thé et des petits gâteaux. Ensuite elle rejoignit son invité qui était resté debout au milieu de la salle à manger.

-Mais asseyez-vous donc, jeune homme !

L'affaire fut traitée rapidement, pourtant le rouquin ne put se libérer que deux heures plus tard, après que la vieille dame lui eut raconté sa vie de A jusqu'à Z.

-Vieille pie bavarde, maugréa Ron en se rendant à Gringott pour déposer trois mois de loyers d'avance sur le compte de madame Sancoeur. Heureusement qu'elle lui avait donné les clefs et qu'il n'était pas obligé de retourner chez elle. Et puis la prochaine fois s'il avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose il le fera par parchemin, ce sera plus sûr pour sa santé mentale.

-Alors ? L'interrogea Harry en relevant le nez de ses dossiers quand Ron pénétra dans leur bureau, tu as conclu l'affaire ?

-Ouais, répondit le fils de Molly en lui montrant les clefs avec un fier sourire.

-J'en reviens pas ! Tu sais que chez les moldus c'est hyper difficile ? On te demande tellement de papiers et de cautions que la plupart des jeunes abandonnent purement et simplement.

-Je suis tombé sur une bavarde je te dis que ça !

-La seule que je connaisse à Pré-au-Lard, est madame Sancoeur, ne me dis pas qu'elle loue une des deux maisons ?

-Ben si, celle à la sortie du village, et il a fallu que ce soit celle-ci qui me plaise, tu te rends compte !

-C'est pas de chance, mon pauvre Ron, s'amusa le calice. Mais bon maintenant te voilà locataire d'une petite maison, te reste plus qu'à prévenir ta mère et à déménager, si tu veux on pourra le faire dès demain, hein ? J'avais rien prévu de particulier, et comme c'est samedi et que Sev et Dray seront encore devant leurs chaudrons…..

-Dis, Harry, si tu pouvais aussi passer de bonne heure chez moi, ça m'arrangerai, souffla l'auror aux yeux bleus.

-Pour ta mère ?

-Ouais, avec toi à mes côtés elle ne me hurlera pas trop dessus.

-Tu crois ? Ricana le survivant, bon, d'accord, je passerai plus tôt, promit-il en voyant Ron, bien plus grand que lui, avoir peur d'une faible femme comme Molly Weasley. Quelle heure est-il là ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit pendant une éternité.

-Dix-huit heures, la semaine est finie, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

-Pas trop tôt, je crois qu'en rentrant je vais avaler un sandwich et m'allonger sur le canapé, rêva Harry en se levant de son fauteuil en frottant ses reins endoloris.

-Tu veux pas rester dîner à la maison ? Maman sera super contente de te voir.

-Pas ce soir, on se verra demain, Ron, là je suis claquer, vraiment.

-D'accord.

-Quelle heure demain ?

-Pas à l'aube quand même, disons neuf heures, ça te va ?

-Oui, assura le calice en rangeant ses dossiers et en envoyant les rapports terminés sur le bureau du chef des aurors d'un simple coup de baguette.

Les deux Gryffondors se séparèrent sur un signe de main et chacun retourna chez lui. Ron chez ses parents et Harry à Poudlard, dans les cachots de son vampire. D'ailleurs quand le calice arriva dans leur appartement Snape ne s'y trouvait pas, il avait laissé un parchemin posé bien en vue sur la table basse près d'un plateau- repas rempli de pâté en croûte, de fruits frais, et d'un pichet de jus de citrouille.

Harry négligea le plateau, il n'avait guère faim, à la place il se versa un whisky, le but en une seule lampée, posa le verre brutalement sur la table et alla prendre une douche et se changer avant de s'affaler sur le canapé puis de s'endormir comme une masse.

Dans une autre pièce, un vampire soupira puis reprit son labeur, le nez au dessus d'un chaudron fumant et exhalant une odeur pas très séduisante.

-Il est rentré ? S'enquit Draco en entendant le soupir de son parrain.

-Oui, et je crois qu'il n'est pas de bonne humeur…..

-On peut le comprendre, tu es accaparé par cette potion depuis des mois, tu devrais aller le voir et rester avec lui ce soir, Severus.

-Je crois que tu as raison, mettons le contenu des chaudrons en statu quo jusqu'à demain matin, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos.

-Oui, c'est vrai….mais je ne pense pas que ça vient du temps que je passe ici.

-Melchiade et Deversham ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher ! Ils ne me laissent pas une minute de répit, sauf quand je travaille ici, à croire que tu leur fais peur !

-C'est simple, je leur ai interdit les cachots sauf en cas d'urgence, sinon ils ne se gêneraient pas pour envahir mon espace rien que pour te voir.

-Tu as bien fait, ça me donne le temps de respirer un peu, bon, sur ce je te laisse, je vais profiter du temps qu'il me reste avant de les voir arriver au manoir, bonsoir, Sev.

Le maître des potions trouva son calice profondément endormi sur le sofa, un coup d'œil vers le plateau lui apprit qu'il n'avait rien mangé, comme ce midi et hier aussi. Harry se fatiguait beaucoup en ce moment pourtant il ne se plaignait jamais, il devait avoir trop de travail, ce soir il était rentré plus tôt, d'habitude il n'arrivait jamais avant vingt heures parfois même vingt et une heure.

Le vampire alla se laver pour se débarrasser des odeurs de potions, il enfila un boxer noir avant de revenir dans le salon pour prendre son compagnon dans ses bras et le déposer sur leur lit. L'homme se coucha à ses côtés, se colla contre lui, l'enlaça tendrement, et le regarda dormir pendant des heures avant de prendre lui-même un peu de repos.

Le matin Harry sentit une main étreindre sa hanche.

-Tu m'as manqué hier, susurra Snape. Je t'ai trouvé endormi sur le sofa, tu aurais été bien mieux sur le lit tu ne crois pas ?

-Pas eu le courage d'y aller, même pas celui de t'attendre, mon amour.

-Ils te font trop travailler, mon ange, tu devrais ralentir la cadence de tes missions.

-Certainement pas ! Fit Harry ne repoussant la main de son vampire. Ce travail est important pour moi, pas question que je laisse tomber.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire alors pourquoi tu t'emportes ?

-Je ne m'emporte pas, et puis excuse-moi, il faut que je me lève, ce matin je dois aider Ron à déménager, ronchonna le calice en repoussant les couvertures. Tu peux retourner vers tes chers chaudrons.

Snape soupira, son calice semblait de mauvaise humeur et lui qui avait soif…..

Le survivant revint dans la pièce, contrit, et se posta devant le maître des potions.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment.

-Tu es pardonné.

-Bois, Severus, ajouta le jeune homme en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Snape le fit bien volontiers mais en sachant Harry fatigué il se sustenta très peu, juste de quoi tenir une journée. L'homme remarqua plus tard, après le départ de son calice, que celui-ci ne s'était pas alimenté. Bah, pensa-t-il, probablement qu'il allait se goinfrer avec Ron du bon pain perdu de Molly.

L'auror aux yeux verts arriva devant chez les Weasley encore très fatigué, il retint même un malaise qui le fit vaciller sur ses jambes.

-Putain ! Râla-t-il, j'aurai dû manger un morceau et ne pas m'emporter comme hier et avant-hier, ça devient lassant.

-Hey, Harry ! Entre. C'est chouette que tu es pu venir, à voir ta tête hier soir j'aurai pensé que tu serais resté au fond de ton lit, l'accueillit Ronald en refermant la porte après que son ami soit entré dans la cuisine. M'an, Harry est là !

-Je ne suis pas sourde, Ron, inutile de hurler ainsi, l'admonesta Molly en entrant dans la pièce. Harry ! Tu es bien pâle, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? fit la femme, s'assurant ainsi que le jeune homme n'était pas malade.

-Oui, ça va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas déjeuné avant de partir…..

-Dans ce cas assieds-toi, j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner, que dirais-tu de quelques tartines de pain perdu et d'un bol de chocolat chaud ?

-Hum….ça m'a l'air délicieux, soupira le calice qui n'avait pas vraiment faim et tout ça parce qu'il avait une boule à l'estomac.

Molly se mit à cuisiner en tournoyant sa baguette magique et tout se mis en place : Les œufs se cassèrent dans un bol, le lait se versa dans une casserole et le cacao s'ajouta généreusement. Le pain se trancha tandis que la poêle se posait sur le feu de la cuisinière que la maitresse de maison avait allumée un peu plus tôt.

Ron était parti se doucher et s'habiller et Harry pesta contre son vampire qui était de moins en moins présent dans les cachots. Il n'y en avait que pour les potions et cela durait depuis presque six mois. Il recherchait avec Draco une solution contre la stérilité des vampires, il savait que c'était crucial, très crucial, mais il pensait néanmoins que Severus pouvait rester près de lui de temps en temps.

Bordel ! Il avait besoin de lui, ne le voyait-il pas ? N'était-il pas censé être le plus important dans la vie d'un vampire, de son vampire ? D'accord, leurs recherches étaient ultra sérieuses, c'est pour ça que jusqu'à maintenant il avait été d'une patience légendaire, mais là ça commençait à faire long, très long, trop long.

Le calice sortit de ses misères personnelles en voyant une assiette se poser devant lui, il retint un haut le cœur et mit sa main devant sa bouche en repoussant l'objet du délit.

-Ron qui était revenu de ses ablutions le regarda faire et fit une grimace contrariée.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Ca passera pas, Ron.

-Tu vas boire ton chocolat au moins ? S'enquit le rouquin en voyant sa mère secouer la tête de réprobation.

-Je préfère un thé, désolé, Molly, j'ai l'estomac barbouillé, ajouta-t-il en repoussant le bol.

-C'est vrai que tu es bien blême, tu aurais dû rester chez toi cela aurait été plus prudent, ça m'étonne même que Severus t'ait laissé sortir.

-Il était trop occupé, et puis je ne crois pas qu'il ait à dire quoi que ce soit ! Et puis ce matin j'avais promis à Ron de venir.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, Harry, dit la femme en déposant une tasse de thé devant l'auror.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mon ami seul pour déménager quand même !

Ron, qui avait sa fourchette suspendue près de sa bouche, arrêta son geste et regarda son ami avec de grands yeux qu'il roula dans leur orbite tandis que sa mère, cette brave femme, ouvrait et refermait plusieurs fois de suite sa bouche, comme si on l'avait privé de son. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps on s'en doute bien.

-Quoi…. ! fit-elle en s'asseyant sans grâce sur la chaise la plus proche. Tu vas déménager ? Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

-Tu n'avais pas encore prévenu tes parents ? marmonna le calice.

-Ben non, j'attendais que tu arrives pour annoncer ça en douceur.

-Oh ! Tu crois que j'ai gaffé là ?

-Bah, au moins maintenant elle est au courant, fit fataliste le rouquin en continuant de boire son chocolat comme si de rien n'était.

-Oui, elle est au courant, hurla presque Molly, ce qui fit accourir Arthur qui se débattait avec les bretelles de son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Il se passe que ton fils a décidé de quitter la maison et ses parents….

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Non, Arthur, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle !

-Et pourquoi ? S'enquit l'homme incrédule. Il a vingt ans, il a un métier, il a besoin de liberté, je ne vois là rien de surprenant.

-Evidemment ! Toi tu ne vois rien comme toujours.

Ron leva les yeux au plafond et fit signe à Harry de se lever. Ils n'allaient pas attendre bien tranquillement que sa mère ait finie de s'apitoyer sur son sort, son père pourra bien s'en sortir seul.

Pendant ce temps, Severus Snape, maître irascible des potions attendait dans son laboratoire un certain Draco Malfoy qui mettait beaucoup trop de temps pour arriver. Le Serpentard avait quand même dix minutes de retard ! Tant pis, il allait commencer sans lui ce matin.

En fait le fils de Lucius se trouvait en pleine conversation aux grilles de Poudlard. Il était passé à Pré-au-Lard acheter un petit chaudron en argent, et en arrivant aux abords de l'école il avait rencontré Alec Deversham qui l'attendait près des Sangliers Ailés

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous souhaite le bonjour, l'avait intercepté Alec en avançant vers le jeune homme.

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'enquit Draco en fronçant ses fins sourcils.

-Ma présence te dérange tant que ça ?

-Non, pas spécialement, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude depuis six mois de vous voir, Melchiade ou vous, débarquer dans ma vie à n'importe quel moment ! Cela-dit aujourd'hui je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, je suis en pleine recherche….

-Pourtant hier au soir cela ne t'a pas gêné de passer un moment avec Melchiade, jeune homme.

-Jaloux !

-Oui, inutile de le cacher, c'est toi-même qui a accepté que deux hommes te fassent la cour, Draco.

-Vous manquez pas de toupet ! Vous ne m'avez guère laissé le choix, et je n'ai pas demandé non plus à ce que vous me harceliez du matin jusqu'au soir, et je parle même pas des visites de nuit, Deversham !

-Tous les moyens sont bons, ajouta le vampire en glissant devant le blond qui ne recula pas. Tu es magnifique et ton caractère est un défi de chaque instant.

-Je dois vous laisser, fit Draco avec un sourire en coin, Severus doit m'attendre et vous savez qu'il n'aime pas particulièrement que l'on soit en retard.

-Je veux un rendez-vous en bon et due forme, Draco, je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas, murmura sourdement Alec Deversham.

-Ca s'appelle du chantage et je n'aime pas ça…

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, tant que tu me donnes ce rendez-vous le reste m'importe peu.

-D'accord, souffla le Serpentard qui voyait que le vampire n'allait pas capituler facilement, ce soir à….

-Chez moi, je viendrai te chercher au manoir Malfoy à vingt-et-une heures.

-Si vous voulez, mais je vous déconseille de provoquer une nouvelle fois mon père.

Alec Deversham ricana et ramena le corps de Draco contre le sien en passant un bras autour de ses hanches fines.

-Es-tu parvenu à nous départager, Eldrik et moi ? Tu sais que cela fait plus de six mois que ce petit jeu dur ?

-Six mois ce n'est pas long dans la vie d'un vampire, fit le blond sournoisement. Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'il a fallu que je me fasse à l'idée que deux hommes me courtisent sans compter qu'il s'agit de vampires et que je n'étais pas du tout préparé à ça, se défendit Draco.

-Je suis sans doute trop impatient, je l'avoue. Mais tu es tellement désirable que chaque jour devient un peu plus difficile. Avant ce que je désirais je le prenais sans me poser de questions, avec toi j'ai envie d'espérer. Je sais aussi que Melchiade a beaucoup plus de chance que moi de te posséder….non, ne nie pas, je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu es près de lui.

-Alec, je ne veux pas que l'un de vous souffre de ma décision, de plus je vois que tu n'as rien compris encore une fois.

-Donc tu as décidé de... ?

-Je laisse tomber, je capitule, je ne prends aucun de vous deux, soupira Draco qui pensait que dire une telle chose serait aussi difficile. Je sais que ce n'est pas honnête vis-à-vis de vous mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis, je suis désolé.

Alec ne sut quoi dire sur le moment, pourtant il n'était pas surpris, non pas vraiment.

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ? demanda le vampire sans pour autant être fâché.

-Quelle importance !

-Tu nous dois bien ça, Draco, après tout voilà six mois que nous espérions Melchiade et moi.

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité, s'énerva le Serpentard encore dans les bras du vampire qui ne l'avait pas repoussé. Je ne peux pas choisir, je me sens incapable de faire ça et pas simplement parce que je ne veux pas faire de mal à l'un comme à l'autre, je ne veux pas choisir entre vous deux, tu comprends ? je….j'ai….

-Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu laisses tomber parce que tu es amoureux de nous deux ? C'est ça ?

-Lâche-moi, Severus doit m'attendre, Alec.

-Il attendra, réponds-moi d'abord, que Diable !

-Oui, oui, oui, je vous aime tous les deux, et comme c'est impossible je préfère rester seul. Maintenant laisse-moi partir je te prie, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça.

Deversham sonda le visage torturé du jeune sorcier qui essayait de s'extraire de son étreinte. Les yeux gris se voulaient forts pourtant ils vacillèrent devant ceux si verts de l'homme magnifique qui voulait le faire sien. Le vampire s'empara impérieusement des lèvres douces de son promis, un baiser débuta entre les deux hommes, un baiser qui mit le feu à leur corps et à leurs désirs. Un baiser qui faisait regretter à Draco d'avoir pris une décision irréversible.

-Je t'aime, petit démon, souffla Alec contre la bouche du blond, et ta décision ne changera rien à ça. Je te laisse rejoindre Severus, mais tu entendras encore parler de moi.

Le vampire lâcha Draco et fit un pas en arrière sans le quitter du regard, puis après encore quelques secondes il disparut du chemin et le fils de Lucius se retrouva seul avec ses regrets. Le jeune homme reprit son chemin qui le mena aux grandes portes de l'école puis se dirigea d'un pas urgent vers les cachots avant que Severus ne l'envoie chercher avec pertes et fracas.

^o^o^

Correctrice de cette histoire : TiteNana.

Toujours impossible de répondre aux reviews, cela devient un peu lourd quand même. Cela dit je me régale de les lire et je vous remercie toutes et tous.


	9. Irrésistibles morsures 9

**Irrésistibles morsures.** **9**

Le jeune homme blond entra dans le laboratoire de Snape, l'esprit toujours en déroute. Sa décision avait été l'une des plus difficile de sa vie et s'il croyait que maintenant il allait trouver le sommeil il se faisait des illusions, il le savait bien. Le problème n'était pas réglé.

-Inutile de te presser, fit le maître des potions sans se retourner toujours affairé à découper les radicelles de navets et à touiller les chaudrons, concentré à l'extrême.

-Désolé, Severus, un imprévu, où en es-tu là ?

-Le troisième chaudron, pour l'instant tout va dans le sens que l'on voulait, commence l'incantation sur le premier chaudron, il est prêt.

Draco retira sa baguette de son étui pendu à sa taille et la tournoya au dessus de la mixture en récitant une litanie aux sons étranges. L'exercice dura bien cinq minutes avant que le chaudron ne laisse échapper des volutes noires et mauves qui montèrent jusqu'au plafond. La couleur était extrêmement importante et là elle était pile poil de la teinte indispensable pour la suite des opérations.

-Qui cette fois ? murmura Snape quand il fut sûr que son filleul avait terminé sa besogne délicate.

-Alec.

-Tu le lui as dit ?

-Oui.

-Tu as bien fait, je sais que c'est dur mais j'imagine que tu ne voulais pas continuer comme ça.

-Il n'empêche que c'est douloureux, souffla le blond.

Snape s'arrêta de découper. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Draco vaciller. Le coup devait être rude, effectivement.

-Comment l'a-t-il pris ? reprit-il après une hésitation.

-Assez bien je dois dire, avoua le Serpentard avec, quelque part, le regret que Deversham ait capitulé aussi simplement.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler d'eux ? ironisa Snape en ajouta les radicelles dans son chaudron.

-Ca m'étonnerait, dans quelques jours ils auront oublié jusqu'à mon nom, Severus.

Le maître des potions n'ajouta rien mais il doutait que Deversham et Melchiade laissent tomber le jeune homme sans se battre pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient si ardemment depuis des mois.

-Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, Draco. Je vais finir seul, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas…..

-Je suis sûr, vas-y et profite du reste de la journée pour te changer les idées ou te reposer, demain il faudra revoir certaines choses aux Vents Hurlants, si cela ne te dérange pas de venir jusque là.

Le jeune Serpentard opina qu'il sera là et il rentra ensuite chez lui, monta directement dans sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit, découragé.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'éprenne de deux hommes séduisants au possible ? Et que par-dessus le marché il n'arrive pas à les départager ? Là il devrait se secouer et aller voir Melchiade, finalement puisqu'il avait le reste de la journée ce n'était pas la peine qu'il attende le soir pour parler au vampire. Surtout que l'attente lui paraîtrait horrible et qu'il y penserait sans cesse, alors autant en finir de suite.

-Tu n'es pas avec Severus à Poudlard ? S'enquit Lucius qui croisa son fils dans le hall.

-Non, il n'avait pas besoin de moi, notre travail est presque terminé, père.

-Tu repars ?

-Oui, j'ai quelqu'un à voir, je ne serai pas long.

-Draco…..

-Tout va bien… tout va bien, ajouta le jeune potionniste en entrant dans la vaste cheminée pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard sous le regard inquiet de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sortit de l'âtre du château des Vents Hurlants en se demandant comment Melchiade allait prendre la nouvelle. Pas bien certainement. Le blond frappa à la porte du bureau du chef de clan et s'introduisit dans la pièce quand il entendit l'homme répondre d'entrer.

-Dray ! Sourit Melchiade ravi de voir qu'il était passé le voir de son plein gré, je croyais que tu étais avec Severus ?

-C'était prévu, oui, répondit le jeune homme en refermant la porte.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bien pâle.

-Je suis venu te parler…

-Oh, alors tu as pris ta décision, et à voir ton air contrit je subodore que ta préférence va vers Alec ?

Draco s'avança dans la pièce d'un pas sûr et décidé, il ne savait pas encore comment allait réagir Melchiade mais par respect pour lui il devait le lui dire.

-Il n'a pas été facile pour moi de….. trancher, si j'ose dire, commença le blond. Vous êtes si différents, je vous apprécie l'un autant que l'autre.

-Draco….

-Je te rassure, mes sentiments ne sont pas confus comme tu pourrais le croire, c'est moi qui le suis.

-Pourtant c'est lui que tu as choisi, Dray, le coupa le vampire.

-Non, je n'ai pas pu vous départager…..

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce dilemme, que je ne choisis aucun de vous deux, que je capitule et que j'ai décidé après maintes réflexions, de rester seul, Melchiade. Ma préférence ne va ni à l'un ni à l'autre, elle va aux deux. J'ai eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens la réponse reste toujours la même. Je suis désolé, tu dois penser que je suis un lâche, pourtant je t'assure que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois un lâche, c'est un acte courageux que tu viens de faire là, peu de personnes auraient oser affronter deux vampires dans la journée, car je suppose que Alec sait à quoi s'en tenir dorénavant ?

-En effet, Alec est au courant de ma décision, je le lui ai annoncé tout à l'heure. Maintenant je vais te laisser, je pense que tu dois être très occupé, moi-même j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

-Draco ! Nous n'avons pas fini….

-Si, fit le Serpentard qui déjà ouvrait la porte pour échapper à la lourdeur de l'air et au poids qu'il avait à la poitrine.

-Je ne vais pas abandonner, cria Melchiade derrière son dos, peu m'importe tes raisons, tu entends ?

Le vampire fit un mouvement de la main et la porte se referma soudainement en claquant violemment, empêchant toute fuite au Serpentard qui sursauta malgré sa grande maîtrise de soi. L'homme fit le tour de son bureau et attrapa Draco par les épaules pour le retourner vers lui.

-Ton intention est louable mais en aucun cas recevable, et je te paris tout ce que tu veux que Alec t'a dit la même chose !

-A peu de chose près, oui, mais vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est irréversible, je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai dit.

-Rien n'est irréversible, ton choix est difficile ? Et alors ! Tu peux toujours changer d'avis ?

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre toi non plus ! Je ne veux pas choisir, je ne peux pas, cria presque Draco alors que Melchiade enserrait encore ses épaules. Je l'ai su dès le début, je l'ai su dès que je vous ai vu dans ce bureau même si je n'en avais pas pleinement conscience. J'ai passé des nuits entières à réfléchir, crois-moi, Melchiade, je t'en prie, crois-moi.

-C'est bon, tu peux partir, fit le vampire alors que la porte s'ouvrait lentement comme pour essayer de faire oublier le bruit qu'elle avait fait en se refermant brutalement tout à l'heure. Va….. mais rien n'est encore dit, Dray.

Le jeune potionniste fit un pas en arrière. Un Malfoy ne devrait jamais se sentir aussi mal, pensa le Serpentard, ni aussi démuni. L'homme devant lui se redressa et ses yeux rouges étincelèrent, non pas de colère mais de déception. Au fond de lui Draco savait que le vampire ne serait jamais en colère contre lui.

-Je t'aime, ajouta simplement le Serpentard avant de sortir du bureau.

En fin d'après-midi Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil dans le nouveau logement de Ron. Il était littéralement épuisé, il ne savait même pas s'il allait pouvoir se relever pour repartir chez lui, à Poudlard. Ils avaient travaillé toute la journée à ce fichu déménagement. Heureusement qu'Arthur et Molly les avaient aidé et que Ron n'avait pas une flopée de meubles.

Ses parents lui avaient donné une chambre à coucher ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises. Harry lui avait cédé avec plaisir une garde-robe, une commode, un bureau, qu'ils étaient allés chercher au square Grimmaurd. Au moins là les meubles n'auraient pas le temps de moisir et continueraient de vivre et de servir à quelque chose.

Tout était maintenant placé et rangé. Molly avait même trouvé le moyen de faire de l'endroit un coin vivant, chaleureux, et Harry vit que Ron en aurait pleuré de bonheur.

Qu'il était dur de se séparer de ceux que l'on aimait, se dit le survivant. Ron avait de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensifs et merveilleux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille, se décida Harry. Severus doit m'attendre, annonça-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil confortable.

-Tu es sûr, Harry ? Tu ne veux pas dîner avec nous ?

-Non merci, Arthur, une autre fois peut-être.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ? Tu as l'air si fatigué, suggéra Ron.

-Non, ça va aller, c'est rien t'inquiète, je vais faire un bout de chemin à pied. Bonsoir, Molly, Arthur, à dimanche midi, Ron, aux Vents Hurlants, n'oublie pas, dit le calice en sortant de la maisonnette.

Le jeune homme décida de faire le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard à pieds, inutile qu'il pense à transplaner, il sentait sa magie un peu chaotique, aussi pour éviter toute surprise il préféra marcher. Au bout d'un kilomètre ses pieds semblaient faits de plomb et refusaient d'avancer. Ses paupières se fermaient par intermittence et tout n'était que brouillard dans sa tête, aussi quand il perdit connaissance au milieu du chemin il ne se rendit compte de rien.

Ron entendit frapper à sa porte, un fou furieux essayait de la lui défoncer à grand renfort de coups de poing.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'empressa-t-il de demander au vampire de son ami.

-Il se passe que je ne sens plus l'aura de Harry, qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré et qu'il est quand même vingt heures trente !

-Quoi ! Hein ? mais il est partit d'ici à dix-huit heures et des courgettes ! Où peut-il être ?

-C'est ce que je vous demande, figurez-vous, s'énerva Snape.

-Il m'a dit qu'il partait à pieds mais c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, peut-être qu'il se repose au bord du chemin, émit le rouquin sans trop y croire.

-Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de l'accompagner ?

-Je le lui ai proposé, se défendit le roux, mais il a refusé. Attendez-moi, Severus, je prends ma baguette et je vous suis, on devrait le retrouver sur ce foutu chemin, non d'un gnome !

Les deux hommes partirent ensemble bien que Snape aurait été plus vite s'il avait été seul. Ils trouvèrent Harry allongé de tout son long en travers du sentier et ils paniquèrent.

Décrire la peur et l'angoisse de Snape fut impossible pour Ron. Le vampire se précipita sur le calice et le prit dans ses bras avant de disparaître aux portes de Poudlard pour se ruer dans ses cachots.

L'auror aux cheveux roux ne le suivit pas, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Severus savait qu'il avait trop délaissé son compagnon malgré ses visites éclairs et que celui-ci s'étiolait. Il aurait dû faire plus attention et ne pas se laisser envahir par cette potion qui lui prenait tout son temps au détriment de la santé de son calice. Bien sûr la potion était primordiale mais Harry l'était tout autant, et puis maintenant qu'ils touchaient presque au but avec Draco, d'ici deux jours il pourra s'occuper exclusivement de son Gryffondor, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

En attendant là il allait le coucher, mais d'abord il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose, Harry était bien trop faible. Snape fit venir dans sa main une boisson revitalisante puis il la fit avaler à l'auror qui reprenait doucement connaissance.

-Sev… ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'étais pas sur le chemin ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanoui, je t'ai retrouvé là-bas, étendu sur le sol.

-Oh, me rappelle plus…

-Harry.

-C'est juste de la fatigue, pas de quoi en faire un plat, et inutile de me faire la leçon, je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, demain si tu veux mais lundi j'ai trop de choses à voir au boulot.

-Tu devrais quand même ralentir, lui conseilla Snape.

-Tu le fais toi ? Ben alors laisse-moi voir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, Severus.

Le maître des potions faillit répliquer une phrase cinglante mais il s'en abstint. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus présent pour son calice ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne te reproche rien, tu as tes activités j'ai les miennes, admit Harry. Seulement c'est vrai que j'aimerai qu'on passe un peu plus de temps ensemble, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas toujours évident et que ce n'est ni de ta faute ni la mienne.

-Tu deviens faible, alors oui je me sens responsable, tu ne prends pas assez soin de toi, Harry, et je devrais être là pour justement te le rappeler, je vais dire à Draco que demain nous ne travaillerons pas aux Vents Hurlants…..

-Inutile de faire ça, cette potion que vous essayez de mettre au point a énormément d'importance, Severus.

-Tu as besoin de moi, répéta l'homme partagé entre son calice et sa potion qui dépendait de l'avenir des vampires.

-D'ailleurs nous devrions aller là-bas pour être sur place demain, tu crois pas, Sev ? Le coupa le jeune homme.

-C'est un fait mais tu….

-Tut, tut, on y va un point c'est tout, comme ça demain matin je ne serais pas obligé de me lever de bonne heure.

-D'accord, morveux, on y va, ronchonna le maître des potions, mais on passe par la cheminée !

-Si tu veux, capitula Harry qui appréhendait le transplanage.

Les deux hommes réintégrèrent le château de Melchiade et allèrent directement dans leur appartement pour se rendre immédiatement dans la chambre.

-Je veux que tu te reposes….

-De toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce lit avant lundi matin, demain va aider Draco, c'est important, et puis je vais déjà mieux, tu vois bien !

-C'est un fait, tu as meilleure mine.

-Bon alors c'est dit, tu vas finir ta mixture et quand elle sera terminée on pourra prendre des vacances rien que tous les deux. Tu sais que tu ne m'as jamais emmené dans ton manoir ? J'aimerai bien que tu me le fasses visiter un jour, sourit Harry en faisant sa demande.

Snape fit une grimace.

-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'y ai pas remis les pieds, mon amour.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est à l'abandon ?

-Non, pas tout à fait, un elfe s'en occupe en permanence.

-Tu as un elfe, toi !

-Et pourquoi je n'en aurai pas un ? S'offusqua le vampire en se déshabillant pour rejoindre son calice qui se poussa, mais pas trop, pour lui faire une place.

-Sais pas, une idée comme ça.

-Funeste….

-Funeste ? Ricana le Gryffondor en revenant sur le corps de Severus.

-Oui, funeste, vu sa tête on ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement. Funeste, disais-je, ajouta Snape en glissant le nez dans le cou de Harry qui sourit paresseusement, est très vieux et fait ce qu'il peut pour entretenir cette vieille bâtisse. Mais bon si tu veux vraiment y aller pour y passer quelques jours je n'y vois pas d'objection, seulement je te préviens tu risques de t'ennuyer fortement. A moins bien sur que nous trouvions un terrain d'entente pour passer le temps agréablement. Qu'en penses-tu ? S'interrompit le vampire qui se recula à peine pour voir que son ange s'était endormi profondément.

Snape cligna ses paupières sur ses yeux rouges, il sortit ses canines et mordit avec douceur son calice qui gémit de bien être mais qui ne se réveilla pas. La morsure n'était pas tant pour s'abreuver que pour rassurer le calice, ce qui réussit puisque Harry paraissait plus paisible.

Draco arriva chez lui, au manoir Malfoy, avec une seule idée en tête. Prendre une bonne douche, dîner tranquillement avec son père et plonger dans son lit pour une savoureuse nuit de sommeil.

La première partie de son plan, à savoir le retour et la douche, s'avéra parfaite. Ce qui clocha, par contre, fut le dîner. A peine avait-il posé son auguste postérieur sur une chaise, face à Lucius, qu'ils entendirent un elfe dans le grand hall pousser des couinements réprobateurs et batailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce donc encore ? Rouspéta Lucius, ne peut-on manger tranquillement dans cette demeure ! Ajouta-t-il en jetant sa serviette sur la table et en se levant de sa chaise, l'œil furieux.

Draco souffla et regarda avec regret les magrets de canard qui allaient refroidir, sans parler de la poêlée de cèpes odorants qui embaumaient la pièce.

Un elfe penaud et quelque peu ébouriffé et dont les oreilles pendaient lamentablement, entra dans la salle à manger et se dirigea vers Lucius qui s'apprêtait à voir ce qui se passait dans le hall.

-Un monsieur, et nullement un gentleman, demande monsieur Draco, maître Malfoy.

Le jeune Serpentard ôta son regard du pâté en croûte et se demanda quel était le vampire qui osait le déranger dans un moment pareil, Alec ou Melchiade ?

-Draco !

-Père ?

-On t'attend dans le hall, il me semble.

Draco se leva et suivit l'elfe qui essayait de remettre à leur place les trois ou quatre poils qui parsemaient sa tête.

-Où est-il ? demanda le blond en regardant la créature.

-J'ai installé ce…. Monsieur, dans le salon, maître Draco.

-Très bien, merci, tu peux partir maintenant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du salon et avisa Alec en train d'examiner les portraits de famille.

-Plutôt coincés tes ancêtres, ricana le vampire.

-Ce que toi tu n'es certainement pas, j'en suis sûr !

-Oh, si tu veux parler de l'elfe, il m'agaçait, imagine qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser entrer.

-Et tu t'es dit que tu allais lui faire savoir qui tu étais !

-Ca a payé puisqu'il m'a introduit ici, dans ce salon, et que tu es là devant moi.

-Alec….pourquoi tu insistes ? J'ai dit…..

Le vampire se déplaça rapidement et enlaça Draco qui ne put l'éviter.

-Une heure sans te voir me paraît une éternité, tu m'es indispensable, mon adorable douceur. J'avais besoin de respirer ton odeur et d'entendre le son de ta merveilleuse voix.

Draco soupira, décidemment ce vampire n'avait jamais entendu le mot « fini » de sa vie.

-Tout est terminé, n'as-tu pas compris ?

-Ca c'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi ni Melchiade.

-Lâche-moi s'il te plait, et repars chez toi, je suis las de vos turpitudes, chuchota le fils de Lucius, démuni et perdu.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Je…..

L'homme déposa un baiser sur les lèvres tendres et lâcha Draco à contrecœur, s'il l'avait pu il l'aurait kidnappé mais il était sûr que là il aurait perdu toutes ses chances de le conquérir un jour, et Melchiade l'aurait probablement tué, Malfoy père aussi.

-D'accord, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, mon amour.

Alec Deversham se jura de ne pas en rester là c'est pourquoi il retourna au château des Vents Hurlants pour avoir une conversation très sérieuse avec Melchiade. Celui-ci non plus ne devait pas être d'accord avec la décision de leur ange blond.

-Le seigneur Deversham demande à être reçu, fit un elfe en s'adressant au maître des lieux tout ne faisant une courbette révérencieuse. Il dit que c'est urgent, maître Eldrik, il dit aussi que c'est au sujet du jeune monsieur Malfoy.

Melchiade, qui avait bouché cheminée et interdit les visites alors que rien ni personne ne l'intéressait ce soir, depuis que Draco lui avait annoncé sa capitulation, se leva subitement de son fauteuil et ordonna à l'elfe de faire entrer son ami sans plus tarder.

-Qu'on nous laisse seuls, personne ne rentre ici, tu as compris ?

-Oui, maître, personne ne rentrera, couina la petite créature avant de disparaître du bureau.

Alec entra, l'œil sombre et le moral au plus bas, tout comme celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Il ne veut rien entendre, je reviens du manoir Malfoy où j'ai dû me battre avec un elfe et tout ça pour m'entendre dire qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa foutue sentence, c'est grotesque si tu veux mon avis !

-Calme-toi, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais garde ton calme, Alec.

-J'avais envie de l'étrangler de mes mains…..

Melchiade ricana, il savait que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.

Les deux vampires avaient les yeux rouges, la pensée de Draco les avait tellement obnubilé qu'ils en avaient oublié l'essentiel, se nourrir.

-Comptes-tu abandonner ? S'enquit Deversham.

-Certainement pas, ni toi d'ailleurs. Puisque Draco n'a pas su choisir l'un de nous il va devoir nous prendre tous les deux, trancha Melchiade.

Alec ricana puis finit par éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de Melchiade.

-Déjà qu'avec un il a du mal, alors deux tu imagines !

-Il n'aura pas le choix !

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, mon cher ?

-Draco ne sait pas nous départager, on est d'accord ?

-Oui, jusque là c'est juste.

-Il a bien dit aussi qu'il nous aimait tous les deux ?

-Encore exact.

-Donc si on lui propose nos personnes il ne devrait pas refuser, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dis qu'on va au-devant de nouveaux hurlements, et qu'il…

-Si tu as mieux fais m'en part, je te prie !

-Non, la base est bonne, mais dans l'équation tu as oublié une chose importante, plus qu'importante même, fit Alec en soulevant un sourcil sardonique.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Nous deux.

-Quoi nous deux !

-Si nous devenons toi et moi l'amant de Draco il faudra que nous le soyons aussi, Melchiade.

-Tu as un problème avec ça ? demanda innocemment le chef du clan des Vents Hurlants.

-Non, pas du tout, et franchement je crois bien que c'est ça qui convaincra notre Serpentard de se donner à nous. Je crois qu'on tient le bon bout là.

-Tu as raison, Dray pourrait reconsidérer notre demande.

-Et s'il refuse une fois de plus ?

-Alors tout sera perdu pour nous, essayons de faire notre possible pour le conquérir.

-Et quand veux-tu rendre cela…..possible ?

-Laissons-le réfléchir quelques jours, car bien qu'il nous ait demandé de ne plus le voir je suis sûr qu'il va regretter ses paroles, professa Melchiade.

-Jamais amant n'aura été aussi peu coopératif, ricana Deversham qui vit l'autre vampire opiner avec un fin sourire de connivence.

-Jamais un homme n'a refusé mes avances comme Draco vient de le faire pendant six mois.

-Qu'allons-nous faire pendant ces quelques jours ?

-Mettre tous les atouts de notre côté, Alec, et quand je dis tout c'est tout.

Les deux vampires sourirent et si le Serpentard avait été avec eux en ce moment il aurait eu peur pour sa vertu.

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt pout Harry. Heureusement il se sentait mieux, un peu barbouillé mais mieux quand même.

-Je t'ai fait porter un plateau, je te l'ai posé sur la table de nuit, mange quand tu as faim, Harry. Cependant si tu n'en a pas envie ne te force pas, ajouta Snape pour éviter de se prendre un regard noir de la part de son calice.

-Plus tard, chuchota le Gryffondor en paressant entre les draps de satin noir, je crois que je vais encore dormir un peu.

-Profites-en tu as toute la journée pour te reposer. Je passerai à midi pour voir si tu n'as besoin de rien.

-T'inquiète, en fin de matinée Marquis et Ron doivent passer me tenir compagnie, probable qu'on déjeunera ensemble, et normalement Alexandre nous rejoindra ensuite. Dis…au fait, comment va Dray ?

-Ca va, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre Alec et Melchiade, il vient de leur annoncer que tout était fini entre eux, qu'il arrêtait tout.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le survivant.

-Il n'arrive pas à faire un choix entre ses deux prétendants, voilà le problème ! Il est amoureux des deux.

-Sûr que ça doit pas être facile pour lui, dis-lui que s'il a envie de parler qu'il vienne me voir, mon amour.

-Je le lui dirai, mais en attendant rendors-toi vite, il faut effacer ces cernes que je vois là et là, fit le vampire en déposant un baiser léger sur chaque paupière fermée. Je t'aime, mon ange, ajouta l'homme avant de disparaître de la pièce pour rejoindre un Serpentard qui, lui, n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit.

Snape entra dans le laboratoire du château de Melchiade et fut stupéfait de voir Draco Malfoy dépenaillé et endormi au milieu d'un capharnaüm de feuilles et de racines. Il faisait peine à voir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son filleul puisse en arriver là, il devait être torturé mentalement, ne plus savoir quoi penser ni quoi faire. Son amour pour les deux vampires le rendait malade, il avait tenu jusque là, restant calme la plupart du temps, et pondéré.

Il avait essayé de rester lui-même mais depuis plusieurs jours, il avait bien vu que le masque du Serpentard s'effritait et là aujourd'hui en voyant Draco ainsi ce n'était que plus évident.

Le vampire aux yeux sombres fit tournoyer sa baguette et le blond se retrouva sur un lit dans une petite pièce attenante au laboratoire qui servait parfois, quand des potions étaient à surveiller pendant très longtemps, de salle de repos.

Le jeune homme ne se réveilla pas, même quand Snape lui ôta les quelques feuilles, heureusement inoffensives, collées sur le visage.

Aujourd'hui ils devaient mettre la touche finale à la potion, tant pis ! Il le fera sans Draco car la mixture n'allait pas attendre, elle. Sans compter qu'ensuite il fallait qu'elle se repose au moins deux semaine voir plus.

A midi et demi, Harry s'éveilla. On frappait à la porte. Bougonnant tout en enfilant un pantalon il alla ouvrir et aperçut Ron en compagnie de Marquis qui semblait subjugué par le rouquin bien plus grand que lui et tout à fait à son goût d'après ses mains passées autour du bras du fils de Molly.

Harry ne peut s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire en les faisant entrer.

-Je vois que tu vas mieux, pesta Ronald, et tant que tu y es tu peux lui dire que je ne suis pas gay, ajouta-t-il en essayant de s'extirper de Marquis qui se colla encore plus près de lui.

-Je crois qu'il le sait, Ron, mais Marquis doit se dire que probablement il reste une petite chance de te pervertir, crachota le survivant qui avait un mal fou à garder son sérieux et qui finalement repartit à rire en se tenant les côtes.

-C'est exactement ça, sourit le jeune vampire.

-Asseyez-vous, parvint à dire le calice de Severus un moment plus tard. Je finis de m'habiller et je reviens de suite.

Marquis poussa Ron sur le canapé et s'assit si près de lui qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

-Tu ne devais pas venir plus tôt, Ron ? S'enquit le calice en revenant vers ses amis.

-Si, mais j'ai rangé quelques cartons qui traînaient encore, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir d'ailleurs, j'ai la nette impression que je vais me faire vampiriser.

-Trop drôle ton ami, Harry. Cela dit je me demande pourquoi tu nous l'avais caché, il est superbement….viril, juste comme je les aime.

-Je crois qu'il y a méprise, tenta Ron en essayant d'échapper une fois de plus à la poigne ventouse de Marquis.

-Tu restes déjeuner avec moi, hein, tu es toujours d'accord ? Pouffa Harry en s'adressant au roux.

-Ouais, si je peux récupérer mes mains, soupira l'auror aux yeux bleus qui cessa de se débattre au bout d'un moment puisque de toute façon cela ne servait à rien.

-Tu restes aussi, Marquis ?

-Tu es sûr ? Sursauta Ron Weasley.

-Evidemment, Marquis est un de mes amis et puis je l'avais déjà invité, fit le survivant en faisant un clin d'œil au vampire.

Marquis sourit et se dit que décidemment ce matin il avait bien fait de nouer ses longs cheveux aux mèches blondes et vertes en arrière et que les deux petites tresses qu'il avait ajouté n'allaient rien enlever à son charme. Il se félicita d'avoir mis sa belle tunique rouge, sa préférée sur son pantalon de cuir noir. L'homme à ses côtés lui plaisait énormément, il y avait de la bonté dans son regard mais aussi de la détermination et ses grands yeux bleus étaient magnifiques.

Bien sûr il avait compris qu'il était hétéro, et alors ! Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas tout tenter pour l'avoir. Depuis quand un Deversham s'arrêtait à de telles futilités ? Il fallait voir son frère avec Draco et Melchiade pour s'en convaincre. Lui non plus n'allait pas capituler à la première rebuffade de son bel amour blond.

Harry appela un elfe et commanda un repas pour deux et fit porter un bon vin pour Marquis qui avait certainement déjeuné cette nuit.

-Alexandre ne vient pas ? demanda le jeune vampire en s'adressant au calice.

-Tout à l'heure, comme Lloyd est là il veut en profiter.

-Ouais ! Ca veut dire qu'ils sont encore en train de …

-On ne veut pas le savoir, pouffa Harry en mettant la table, et puis…

-Harry ! Crièrent l'auror et le vampire en se précipitant vers le jeune homme qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Poussez-vous, gronda Snape qui avait senti la défaillance de son calice cette fois et qui avait transplané immédiatement depuis le laboratoire. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il est tombé, on ne sait pas pourquoi, Severus, répondit Marquis, inquiet pour le calice.

-En voilà assez, ce n'est pas normal ! Pesta le maître des potions en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit.

-Vous avez pensé à aller voir un médicomage ? suggéra Ron, inquiet lui aussi pour la santé de son ami.

-Ce sera inutile, personne ne touchera à Harry….

Le fils de Molly n'insista pas, contre la possessivité et la jalousie de Severus il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Moi j'aurai bien une idée, cela dit je ne sais pas si cela va te plaisir, Severus, émit le jeune vampire qui avait suivit l'homme jusque dans sa chambre avec Ron.

-Dis toujours, j'aviserai ensuite.

-Melchiade a quelques notions de médicomagie, il pourrait jeter un œil à…..

-Médicomagie ! Depuis quand ?

-En fait il avait entamé des études pour être pédiatromagie, et puis il a dû abandonner, tu sais pourquoi.

-Je suppose, oui, et j'imagine sa déception aussi…..

-Oui, finit pour lui Marquis, dans le monde sorcier on accepte pas les vampires, de plus comme il avait hérité d'un clan il n'a pas cherché à continuer malgré tout. Et comme les vampires étaient stériles tu vois le problème ?

-J'imagine, oui. Va le chercher, dis lui que c'est urgent, s'il te plait.

Marquis disparut dans un léger tourbillon et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec Melchiade.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Harry est malade ?

-Il a perdu connaissance, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, répondit Snape.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse, s'étonna Melchiade.

-Tu as fait des études de médicomagie, non ? C'est Marquis qui nous l'a dit, s'agaça Severus en voyant qu'il perdait du temps.

-Je ne crois pas….. si tu me fais une crise de jalousie pendant que je l'ausculte on sera bien avancé, Severus. Je sais comment vous êtes avec vos calices.

-J'ai essayé moi-même de voir ce qui n'allait pas pendant qu'il dormait, j'ai eu l'impression de sa magie empêchait toute intrusion, peut-être que toi tu réussiras, je ne sais pas moi, fais quelque chose, cette attente est douloureuse !

-Vous allez devoir me laisser seul avec lui alors, ronchonna Melchiade tandis que Snape se raidissait déjà de colère en entendant cet ordre.

-On sort, firent Marquis et Ron en prenant chacun un bras du maître des potions pour le tirer hors de la chambre tandis que celui-ci traînait les pieds.

-Laisse-le faire, pesta Marquis, tu veux savoir ce que Harry a, hein !

-Il a raison, ajouta Ron, laisse-le l'examiner.

Snape sortit de la chambre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son ange malade et la porte se referma sur lui, sans état d'âme.

Melchiade s'approcha du calice qui paraissait bien pâle. Lentement il descendit le drap, ôta les boutons de la chemise qu'il écarta avant de prendre sa baguette et de la passer d'abord sur la tête du survivant puis de descendre peu à peu en prenant soin de noter toutes les indications que sa baguette lui transmettait automatiquement qu'elle trouvait un problème.

La magie de Harry, puissante, vindicative, le repoussa une première fois. L'homme sursauta mais ne se laissa pas impressionner, il connaissait le survivant. Melchiade recommença pour se voir aussitôt repousser de nouveau. Le vampire fit appelle à sa magie vampirique de chef de clan pour forcer l'intrusion et cette fois-ci il réussit à faire un examen complet sur Harry et à trouver la source du problème.

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	10. Irrésistibles morsures 10

**Irrésistibles morsures.**** 10**

Melchiade n'en crut pas ses yeux, il ne crut même pas ce que sa baguette lui disait aussi il recommença l'examen minutieusement. Au bout d'un certain temps il reboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et le recouvrit du drap avant de sortir de la chambre pour rassurer Severus qui devait user le tapis d'impatience et d'angoisse.

-Alors ? firent-ils tous quand ils le virent sortir de la chambre avec un air stupéfait sur le visage, que se passe-t-il ?

Le chef du clan se demanda comment annoncer la nouvelle sans faire d'effets désastreux.

-Alors ! firent-ils à nouveau, inquiets et pressants.

-Il n'est pas malade, dit-il vaguement avant de se faire lyncher par Severus qui avait ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Mais il s'est quand même évanoui ! Fit justement remarquer Marquis.

-Et il est souvent fatigué, ajouta Ron.

-Et il n'a guère faim ces jours-ci, il a même des nausées même s'il croit que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, surenchérit Snape.

-Et cela ne vous évoque rien, messieurs ? Tous ces symptômes devraient pourtant vous mettre sur la voie.

-Ben non, firent trois voix différentes, on ne sait pas, ajoutèrent les incrédules avec des yeux ronds.

-Non mais quelle bande de nigauds ! Bon, alors si j'ajoute neuf mois, quoique pour les calices on peut parler de six mois…..

-Vrai ? Cria Marquis au bout de deux secondes de silence, c'est pas une blague. Mais je croyais que c'était impossible sans potion !

Severus Snape tituba puis s'assit lourdement sur la première chaise venue. Harry…..enceint….de lui ! bien évidemment, se fustigea-t-il, de qui d'autre sinon ?

-On dirait qu'il va tomber dans les pommes, lui aussi, fit Ron en se gaussant du maître des potions avec un air radieux.

-T'a raison, chéri, sourit marquis à ses côtés, on dirait qu'il vient d'avaler un balai.

Melchiade s'approcha de Severus et secoua sa main devant ses yeux. Pas de réaction, ni même un clignement de paupières.

-Il est en état de choc, je dois dire qu'il y a de quoi, annonça le chef du clan. Voilà plus de vingt ans que les calices et les vampires ne peuvent procréer et subitement sans qu'on sache pourquoi le miracle se produit, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-Il ne faut pas le réveiller ? S'amusa Marquis qui aurait trouvé un moyen amusant pour y arriver.

-Ca ne servira à rien, il faut qu'il sorte lui-même de sa prostration. Je vous demande de ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, Harry va avoir besoin de repos et Severus va devenir encore plus protecteur si c'est possible.

-C'est impossible ça, ricana le rouquin. Quand on sait comment il agissait avant je dis que ça va devenir infernal.

-On n'a pas fini d'entendre ronchonner, acquiesça Melchiade en secouant la tête avec ferveur tout comme Marquis d'ailleurs.

-Ca va pas être facile de garder ça secret.

-Je sais, monsieur Weasley, mais nous ne pouvons faire autrement si nous voulons que Harry ne soit pas assailli par les reporters. Tu as compris, Marquis ? Pas un mot à quiconque !

-Hey, Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler, je ne suis pas bête quand même, s'offusqua le jeune vampire.

-Puis-je aussi compter sur votre discrétion, monsieur Weasley ?

-Vous pouvez mais je vous le répète, vous ne pourrez pas le cacher bien longtemps.

-Je sais, tout ce sait dans le monde vampirique.

-Et sorcier aussi, croyez-moi, ajouta l'auror aux yeux bleus.

-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura une voix bien connue d'un certain maître des potions qui se réveillait encore plus perturbé qu'avant. C'était pas prévu….on a jamais…..

-Fait l'amour, pouffa Marquis. Ça m'étonnerait vu le résultat. Tu es très fort, Severus. Tu as réussi là où tous les autres ont échoués.

-Je voulais dire que je n'avais jamais parlé enfants avec lui, je n'y pensais pas, moi.

-Ben c'est trop tard, assura Ron qui sentit un bras possessif et fin s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

-Chéri d'amour a raison, c'est trop tard, Severus.

-Si tu pouvais me lâcher, chuchota l'auror en regardant les magnifiques yeux marron et vert du jeune vampire, on ressemble à des sangsues là.

-Je ne te plais pas ? Bouda Marquis qui sentit un reproche dans la voix de son rouquin. Est-ce que cela te dérange ce que je suis ?

-Ce n'est pas que tu sois un vampire qui me dérange mais plutôt que tu sois un homme.

-Oh ! Désolé alors, je suis ce que je suis et si je ne suis pas ton idéal tu n'es pas obligé de bafouer mes sentiments, murmura Marquis en se reculant de l'auror, profondément blessé.

-Sentiment ! Mais on se connaît que depuis deux heures à peine !

-Et pour toi deux heures ne suffisent pas pour tomber amoureux ? demanda candidement Marquis.

-Non, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, se radoucit Ron en s'apercevant que le jeune homme était vraiment malheureux et sincère.

Snape et Melchiade suivaient l'échange, interloqués, quoique sidérés serait plutôt le mot exact.

-On peut apprendre à se connaître, ajouta Ron, sincère.

-C'est vrai, tu veux bien ? Sourit le vampire en reprenant la taille de Ron qu'il n'avait plus l'intention de lâcher.

Ron regarda Snape et Melchiade et haussa les épaules en leur lançant un regard provocateur de l'air de dire que le premier qui se moquait de lui tâtera de sa baguette.

Marquis, qui arrivait à l'épaule de l'auror, gloussa et resserra son emprise sur son désormais amoureux, et personne n'aurait eu la témérité de l'en déloger sans craindre une morsure ou un mauvais sort cuisant, très cuisant.

-Nous allons te laisser, Severus. Laisse Harry se reposer, apprends-lui la nouvelle avec douceur quand il se réveillera et fais-lui manger ce qu'il désire, un elfe lui sera attitré pour ses repas spéciaux quand vous serez au clan. Nous allons prendre soin de lui, tous ensembles, assura Melchiade en se détournant de Marquis qui badait son auror aux cheveux roux.

-Repas spéciaux ? fit le maître des potions, comme bananes et cornichons dans la même phrase ?

-Oui, mon ami, c'est exactement ça. Venez les jeunes, laissons le futur papa se remettre les idées en place, j'ai comme l'intuition qu'il va mettre du temps avant de digérer l'information, rigola le chef de clan en attirant Ron et Marquis en dehors des appartements du calice et du vampire.

Snape, tout à ses préoccupations, avait oublié qu'un certain Serpentard dormait encore dans le laboratoire, ou plutôt dans une petite salle située près du laboratoire. Celui-ci se réveilla dans l'après-midi, rouspéta pour la forme en voyant où il se trouvait, s'assura que son parrain avait fini les potions avant de sortir de la pièce, de gagner la grande cheminée en traînant les pieds, et de repartir chez lui sans même apercevoir Ron, Marquis et Melchiade qui arrivaient dans la salle eux aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? interrogea l'auror qui n'avait jamais vu le blond dans cet état là.

-Je dirais que quelqu'un l'épuise, susurra Marquis qui venait de passer quelques heures à faire visiter le château à son amour qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser partir de suite.

-Je n'ai jamais vu Draco comme ça, si perdu, il faut qu'il soit vraiment perturbé, ajouta le fils de Molly.

-Ca c'est bon signe, souffla Melchiade avec un sourire perfide. Je crois qu'une personne sera heureuse d'entendre ça.

-Ouais, admit le jeune vampire qui lâcha à regret Ron qui allait entrer dans la vaste cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. C'est sûr.

Le Serpentard blond n'eut pas conscience qu'il avait été observé, il marchait encore au radar quand il arriva au manoir Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy ! L'interpella son père qui gardait son sérieux avec difficulté malgré son envie de rire de voir la tête de son fils qui ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'autre chose.

-Père ? Soupira le jeune homme en s'arrêtant sur les premières marches de l'imposant escalier pour rejoindre sa douche et son lit afin de s'y perdre dedans jusqu'à plus soif.

-Il est seize heures !

-Oui, et alors ? Grogna le jeune blond en recommençant à monter les marches, lentement, douloureusement, laborieusement, les yeux dans le vague, à demi-fermés.

Lucius eut pitié et n'ajouta rien, enfin du moins pas de remarques acerbes.

-Rien, va te reposer, tu en as grandement besoin à ce que je vois.

-Je ne suis là pour personne, père, pour personne, vous entendez !

-Et si tes deux….

-Surtout pas eux, s'écria Draco qui eut un regain de vitalité quand son père mentionna ses deux bourreaux, un regain qui retomba ensuite comme un soufflet mal cuit.

Lucius regarda son fils disparaître en haut des escaliers puis retourna dans son bureau.

Au château des Vents Hurlants, un jeune vampire regardait l'âtre et les flammes vertes où l'homme de sa vie venait de s'évanouir lui aussi.

-Il reviendra, le rassura Melchiade. Il connaît le chemin maintenant.

-Il ne reviendra pas, soupira Marquis, défaitiste.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, j'ai même cru qu'au début tu faisais ça juste pour l'ennuyer, on sait tous combien tu peux être malicieux parfois, Marquis. En tout cas je dois dire que ce jeune homme que tu convoites est patient et d'une gentillesse à toutes épreuves. Pourtant j'ai aussi ressenti une certaine….. détermination en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il veut et qu'il ne doit pas faire bon lui chercher des noises.

-C'est ce que j'ai ressenti aussi et pourtant il est resté aimable et courtois avec moi, même si je l'ai collé toute l'après-midi.

-Alors peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir, sourit Melchiade.

-Je vais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui, grogna le jeune vampire en laissant le chef du clan seul devant la cheminée du grand hall.

Melchiade se frotta les mains de satisfaction. Son ange blond devait se poser plein de questions, d'où son manque de sommeil. Il devait en informer Alec aussitôt qu'il arrivera au château, ce qui ne devait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Peut-être même était-il déjà dans ses appartements puisqu'il lui avait donné l'autorisation d'y venir quand il le désirerait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de faire.

Melchiade Eldrik ne s'était pas trompé, Alec était là, bien tranquillement en train de siroter un excellent scotch fabriqué en Écosse il y avait au moins deux cent ans de cela.

-Tu me l'avais caché celui-là, ronchonna Deversham en claquant sa langue en connaisseur. Fameux !

Melchiade n'ajouta rien, en ricanant il alla dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et revêtit un pantalon noir, une chemise en soie de même couleur, une écharpe blanche puis il passa une brosse dans ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et sortit de la chambre en chantonnant, faisant comme s'il était seul.

-Où vas-tu comme ça ? Et pourquoi es-tu si heureux ?

-J'ai une petite sortie à faire, quelqu'un à voir pour être plus précis, genre blondinet tu vois !

Alec sauta de son fauteuil et reposa son verre sur le guéridon en un geste si vif qu'un humain n'aurait rien remarqué.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir, j'ai l'air de quoi comme ça pour t'accompagner ? Que va dire notre ange s'il me voit ainsi ?

-Tu veux dire si sexy dans ton pantalon en cuir et ta chemise verte ?

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, et puis on n'a pas le temps de retourner chez toi pour te changer. Notre urgence pour l'instant est d'attaquer l'ennemi tant qu'il est faible, pouffa comme un sale gosse Melchiade qui toussa ensuite pour cacher son contentement.

-Ennemi ? Qui donc ?

-Draco, pardi ! Je l'ai aperçu avant de monter ici…..

-Oh, et comment allait-il ?

-Mal si tu veux savoir.

-Donc c'est pour ça que nous devons aller au manoir Malfoy, pour demander de ses nouvelles ? Fit ironiquement Alec. Ce qui somme toute est naturel quand on y réfléchit bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux, tu es prêt ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Les deux vampires, un peu profiteurs sur les bords, transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la porte du manoir de Lucius, comme des hommes civilisés.

L'elfe de maison qui vint leur ouvrir la porte et qui allait s'incliner bien bas pour saluer les visiteurs, eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant Alec Deversham. Celui-ci ricana mais se retint de faire une remarque, Lucius Malfoy pourrait mal le prendre s'il venait à se bagarrer de nouveau avec la ridicule petite créature.

-Nous venons voir Draco, est-il là ? S'enquit avec politesse Melchiade tandis que l'elfe les introduisait dans le hall sans quitter de ses yeux globuleux Alec.

-Mon fils ne veut recevoir personne, messieurs, les avertit Lucius en venant à leur rencontre.

-Aïe, pensèrent les chefs de clan. Malfoy père allait faire barrage entre leur ange et eux.

-Nous devons discuter avec lui, monsieur Malfoy, rétorqua Deversham d'une voix froide. Et je ne crois pas que vous nous empêcherez de passer.

-Ai-je dit que j'allais m'interposer ? Riposta sur le même ton le Serpentard aux yeux gris acier.

-Dans ce cas…..

-Suivez-moi dans le salon, messieurs, nous avons des choses à nous dire avant que je ne vous laisse voir mon fils.

Les deux vampires obtempérèrent sans discuter, ils devaient de toute façon en passer par là.

Lucius prit place sur le canapé et fit signe aux deux hommes de s'assoir face à lui.

-Nous vous écoutons, gronda presque Alec qui n'aimait pas se sentir sonder par le regard du Serpentard.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, Deversham. Je veux connaître vos intentions concernant Draco et selon votre réponse je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-Ce que je peux faire pour vous ! S'étrangla Alec, vous ne manquez pas de toupet !

-Nos intentions sont pourtant évidentes, me semble-t-il, le railla Melchiade.

-Pas forcément pour moi, Eldrik. Que ce soit bien clair entre nous, je veux des réponses franches et nettes, pas de faux fuyants. Draco est mon unique fils et je ne tolérerai pas qu'on se moque de lui ou de ses sentiments, est-ce bien entendu ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, nous comprenons votre désire bien légitime de protéger votre fils, nous ne sommes pas là pour lui faire du tort, croyez-le bien.

-Pourtant à voir sa tête de déterré ces jours-ci j'ai un doute voyez-vous !

-Nous sommes conscients qu'il soit…fatigué….

-Le plus important n'est pas là, le coupa Lucius d'un geste agacé de la main.

Melchiade soupira et fit son possible pour rester calme. Si un autre sorcier que le père de Draco lui avait coupé la parole de la sorte il l'aurait dépecé vivant.

-Ne nous traitez pas à la légère, Malfoy, gronda Eldrik en se levant suivit d'Alec. Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui, nous sommes des chefs de clan respectés.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, messieurs. Cependant cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous demander encore une fois ce que vous voulez à Draco.

-Nous le voulons comme amant, lâcha Alec avec le plus grand sérieux, est-ce que la réponse vous sied ou voulez-vous plus de précisions ?

-Non ! Que vous le vouliez comme amant croyez-le ou non mais ça je l'avais parfaitement compris. Ce que je vous demande c'est, est-ce un jeu pour vous ? Un pari peut-être ? Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Combien de temps avant que vous ne vous lassiez de lui ? J'estime qu'un père a le droit de poser ces questions.

-Vous en avez le droit, effectivement.

Alec se racla la gorge et prit la parole, ce qui fit un peu peur à Melchiade qui le laissa pourtant faire.

-Quand nous avons rencontré Draco pour la toute première fois nous en sommes tombés immédiatement amoureux, Melchiade et moi. On ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer, on ne savait même pas s'il allait nous accepter…..

-Vous n'avez pas fait dans la dentelle d'après ce que j'ai entendu ? Reprocha Lucius.

-On a fait ce que nous jugions nécessaire !

-Nous nous sommes imposés à lui en quelque sorte, cela est vrai, finit Melchiade qui trouvait que Alec s'en était formidablement bien sorti puisque Lucius Malfoy était encore vivant.

-J'ai cru remarqué ça, ajouta Lucius en gardant son flegme.

-Bref ! Nous désirons que Draco fasse parti de notre vie, qu'il vive avec nous, pleinement.

-Voilà qui est très clair, messieurs.

-Pouvons-nous monter le voir maintenant ? Il me semble que nous nous sommes montrés assez patients, émit Alec.

-Mais je vous en prie, allez donc. Je pense qu'il est inutile que je vous montre le chemin, ironisa le blond en restant assis sur son canapé.

-Inutile en effet, grogna Melchiade en suivant Deversham hors du salon.

-J'ai failli perdre patience, avoua Alec en commençant à monter les marches.

-Il le sait, ricana Melchiade, il voulait nous tester.

-Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui !

-Il le sait aussi sinon il nous aurait interdit l'entrée de sa demeure, lui assura le chef de clan des Vents Hurlants.

-C'est un imbécile, finit Alec.

-C'est le père de Draco, le rappela à l'ordre Melchiade.

-Ouais !

La conversation s'arrêta là, les deux vampires étaient devant les portes de Draco. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent pour se donner du courage, puis entrèrent dans la chambre, se demandant encore une fois comment allait les accueillir leur ange blond.

Draco, incapable de trouver le sommeil avait frappé son oreiller et l'avait laissé pour mort sur le sol de sa chambre. Il s'était relevé, avait enfilé un bas de pyjama noir et s'était assis près de la fenêtre et regardait rêveusement dehors même s'il n'y voyait rien à cause de la nuit. Il réfléchissait ardemment à son problème, encore et encore. Il le tournait et le retournait dans tous les sens à s'en mettre le cerveau à l'envers.

Le jeune homme mit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, il était si fatigué.

Draco Malfoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, se trouvait dans une impasse. Le Serpentard ramena ses jambes vers lui, les enserra de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le chaos était total dans son esprit, il n'entendit même pas les deux hommes entrer et le regarder avec tendresse. Un regard que seul le jeune sorcier verra sur le visage de ses vampires, un regard destiné à lui seul et à nul autre.

-J'ai besoin de vous, murmura Draco qui pensait ne jamais en arriver là. Où êtes-vous quand j'ai besoin de vous ? Ajouta-t-il se croyant toujours seul dans sa chambre.

Alec fut le premier à réagir et à aller s'agenouiller devant Dray et à caresser ses doux cheveux blonds.

-Nous sommes là, mon ange…

Le fils de Lucius leva la tête et montra ses cernes à Deversham qui poussa un soupir de lassitude et de contrariété.

-Tu as besoin de repos, tu es si entêté que tu t'en rends malade. Si notre présence te met dans cet état nous allons te laisser, Melchiade et moi, et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de nous, murmura Alec à contrecœur.

Eldrik opina gravement, Alec venait de prendre une décision difficile et douloureuse mais c'était la voix de la sagesse. Ils ne pouvaient voir Draco continuer de se détruire à cause d'eux.

-Non ! Je….je ne veux pas.

-Dray, tu n'es pas bien, nous nous sentons responsables et….

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas, c'est moi, ajouta le jeune sorcier en laissant ses jambes se déplier et en reposant ses pieds sur le sol.

Quand il releva la tête vers Alec et Melchiade qui l'avait rejoint tout devint clair. Ils étaient là à attendre un mot de sa part, un encouragement, une lueur d'espoir, un geste, un sourire, qu'importe. Ils attendaient. Ils l'attendaient et Draco savait qu'ils l'attendraient toujours, l'éternité s'il le fallait.

Alors il se leva, sûr de lui. Il s'avança un peu vers eux toujours aussi sûr de lui, puis se campa bien droit sur ses jambes tandis qu'ils attendaient une réponse, leurs yeux rivés sur ses lèvres.

-Ma vie a changé du tout au tout il y a six mois. Quand deux hommes m'ont revendiqué comme…leur appartenant.

Alec fit une grimace, ça commençait mal.

-Cependant j'ai appris à les connaître au fils des jours et des semaines et ensuite des mois. Tant et si bien qu'à la fin je suis tombé amoureux des… deux.

Melchiade soupira et relâcha la pression de son corps.

-Ils m'ont donné à choisir entre eux et se fut un cadeau empoisonné, reprit Draco. Je ne peux pas choisir.

Les deux vampires ne le quittaient pas de leur regard qui se colora de rouge, ils étaient toujours suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Je me suis dit que malgré tout je parviendrai à abandonner l'amour des deux hommes, qu'avec le temps ça allait passer. Utopie absurde ! Je ne peux pas.

L'espoir reprit dans le cœur des deux vampires.

-Je veux vivre avec vous, s'enflamma Draco Malfoy d'un seul coup. Je veux vous appartenir corps et âme, je veux être aimé de vous deux comme je veux avoir la liberté de vous aimer aux yeux de tous. Vous êtes mon complément, ma raison de vivre, sans toi, Melchiade, et sans toi, Alec, je ne suis plus rien.

Draco n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose pour se retrouver enserré entre deux paires de bras et sentir les lèvres de Melchiade prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser tellement tendre que le blond se sentit littéralement fondre de bonheur.

-C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on ne m'a jamais faite, chuchota Alec approuvé par l'autre vampire qui laissa la bouche du Serpentard avec regret.

-Alec a raison, c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on ait jamais entendue.

-Maintenant ce que tu as besoin c'est de repos, ajouta perfidement Deversham.

-Vous n'allez pas partir !

-Certainement pas, pas maintenant alors que tu nous as enfin acceptés et que tu sembles avoir besoin de nous, Dray.

Melchiade caressa le dos du jeune homme, faisant glisser son index tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il contourna la nuque et vint poser son doigt sur la carotide qui battait la mesure. Délicieuse sensation, pensa-t-il. Mais il n'était pas encore temps, Dray avait besoin de reprendre des forces surtout qu'ils seraient deux à le mordre et à se délecter de son sang et de son corps.

Demain si tout allait bien ils feront ça, oui, demain dans la journée.

-Viens t'allonger, proposa Alec en tirant le blond par la main. Nous restons avec toi, nous serons les gardiens de ton sommeil.

Melchiade relâcha son étreinte et accompagna les deux autres hommes près du lit. Draco s'allongea les yeux déjà à demi-fermés, ne pensant plus à rien sauf aux deux corps nus qui se pressèrent contre le sien qui se retrouva tout aussi nu que les leurs.

-Tu ne risques rien, mon amour, chuchota Alec, ce soir nous serons sages.

Draco opina et se cala contre lui tandis que Melchiade l'enlaçait par derrière laissant son souffle caresser ses cheveux blonds.

Lucius, en bas des marches, tendit l'oreille pendant quelques secondes. Il s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas prêter main forte à Draco. Puis finalement il s'était ravisé en se disant que son fils savait ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il n'avait pas à interférer dans sa vie. L'homme aux yeux gris acier retourna dans son salon et médita sur sa condition de célibataire et après avoir réfléchi longuement, deux minutes en tout et pour tout, il décida de garder son statut de célibat comme un cadeau de Merlin lui-même.

Plus aucune attache, la liberté totale, papillonner de l'une à l'autre sans rendre de compte à personne. Voilà qui allait être merveilleusement excitant, pensa Lucius en se versant une petite Fine Napoléon pour fêter sa décision de l'année.

La nuit passa lentement pour tout le monde, elle portait conseille, disait-on. Et bien espérons que cela soit vrai pour que Severus se remette de sa stupeur de devenir père. Pour que Marquis ne perde pas espoir et conquière Ron Weasley. Pour que Ron relativise le tempérament amoureux de Marquis et l'accepte. Pour que Draco se fasse à l'idée d'avoir deux amants. Pour que Melchiade et Alec, eux, se fassent à l'idée d'avoir un amant et un calice pour deux. Et enfin pour que Lucius puisse courir derrière tout ce qui portera un jupon.

Rien de bien anormal en quelque sorte, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, la routine quoi !

Le matin arriva, ou plutôt le milieu de la matinée. Harry s'étira, frotta sa joue contre l'oreiller, ramena la couverture sur son épaule dénudée, et tout ça machinalement, sans ouvrir les yeux. A vrai dire il n'avait pas très envie de se lever, il avait envie de paresser et de s'étirer de tout en long puis de se recroqueviller au chaud dans son cocon de chaleur.

Snape, lui, déjà levé, revint vers son calice. Il venait de vérifier les dernières potions, il n'était parti que quelques minutes pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Les mixtures étaient parfaites. Dans quelques semaines Draco et lui pourront la mettre en flacons. Melchiade devait piétiner d'impatience de voir les premiers essais, la vie et la survie de ce clan dépendait de ce produit.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Severus en sachant que Harry l'entendait.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? Murmura l'auror en se retournant vers son amour.

-Lundi, non n'essaye pas de te lever, il faut que tu manges d'abord.

-Pas le temps, je devrai déjà être au travail, Sev.

-Je vais te chercher un plateau de petit déjeuner, ne bouge pas, ordonna le vampire en se rendant dans la petite cuisine pour y appeler un elfe de maison.

De ce temps, Harry, foutu Gryffondor borné, se leva de son lit en retenant un haut le cœur et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller en toute hâte avant de partir pour le quartier général des Aurors.

Quand Snape revint dans la chambre avec le plateau entre les mains il grogna de mécontentement. Evidemment qu'il n'allait pas lui obéir, ce stupide calice. Et il n'allait même pas essayer de lui faire entendre raison car la cause était perdue d'avance. Harry ira travailler quoiqu'il dise.

-Mange avant de partir, lui ordonna-t-il quand même, on ne fait rien le ventre vide.

-Pas faim, verse-moi juste un thé, chéri.

-Ce n'est pas assez !

-Sev…menaça le jeune homme, courroucé.

-D'accord, capitula le vampire, juste un thé pour monsieur l'entêté !

-Je t'aime toi, pouffa Harry en enlaçant son compagnon, et d'accord pour une brioche mais une, juste pour te faire plaisir, hein !

L'homme retint un sourire et prit la plus grosse brioche pour la tendre au futur père qui n'était pas encore au courant de son état.

-Il faut que nous ayons une discussion ce soir…..

-Hou… ! Tu as l'air très sérieux là, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave, rassure-toi.

-Ta conversation tu veux l'avoir ici ou à Poudlard ?

-Poudlard, la potion est terminée, je serai plus présent dorénavant.

Harry finit son thé, mit le reste de sa brioche dans sa poche sous le regard réprobateur de Snape, puis il l'embrassa et quitta la pièce sans se soucier de savoir pourquoi il s'était vraiment évanoui.

Le maître des potions souffla d'exaspération, Harry était irrécupérable.

Le jeune homme alla directement dans son bureau où il trouva Ron occupé à remplir des tonnes de parchemins.

-Harry, s'étonna le rouquin, tu n'aurais pas dû rester au lit !

-Ben non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, soupira l'auror sans parler du bébé car visiblement Severus n'avait pas encore parlé.

-Ron…. ?

-Tu étais très fatigué ce week-end, et Severus t'a trouvé évanoui sur le chemin qui va à Poudlard dimanche soir, après que tu sois parti de chez moi.

-Oui je sais il m'en a parlé, j'ai cru d'ailleurs qu'il n'allait pas me permettre de sortir aujourd'hui !

-Tu m'étonnes, et il t'a laissé partir quand même sans râler ?

-Pas le choix, il a bien tenté mais il s'est retenu, par contre il m'a presque obligé à manger, mais bon tu me connais !

-Ouais, mais peut-être que de temps en temps tu devrais l'écouter si tu veux mon avis.

-Tiens…. ! Ca me fait penser qu'il n'a pas bu ce matin, il n'y a pas même allusion, pourtant ses yeux étaient rouges.

-Pendant ta pause de midi tu devrais aller le voir dans ce cas.

-Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? Réfléchit tout haut le calice. Ce n'est pas normal il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond là-dedans. Je le sens pas là… J'y retourne de suite, ajouta Harry en faisant demi-tour immédiatement sans voir le sourire de Ron.

Le jeune auror retransplana au château des Vents Hurlants et n'apercevant pas le maître des potions dans leur appartement il alla à Poudlard où effectivement il trouva l'homme fort affairé dans son bureau.

-As-tu oublié quelque chose ? l'interrogea celui-ci étonné de le voir revenir si vite.

-Oui…non, tu n'as pas bu ce matin, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé ?

-Tu étais pressé de me quitter…..

-Pour toi tu sais que j'aurais pris le temps, Severus.

-Tu es revenu pour ça ? Maugréa Snape en sachant que Harry avait dû transplaner alors qu'il n'aimait pas trop ça.

L'homme se leva de derrière son bureau et rejoignit son compagnon qui déjà avait enlevé sa cape et son t-shirt.

-Bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça toute la matinée, et la prochaine fois ne fait pas ça, même si je suis pressé de partir.

Snape verrouilla la porte de la pièce, ce matin il n'avait pas de cours à donner, ce qui n'était pas le cas cet après-midi où il allait finir très tard.

Harry enlaça son vampire et avec douceur lui enleva sa chemise noire après avoir fait glisser sa robe sorcière qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruissement de tissu.

-Je vais juste m'abreuver, morveux, susurra l'homme contre l'oreille de son calice. Pas la peine de me déshabiller, mon amour.

-C'est pour que tu sois plus à l'aise, pouffa le jeune sorcier en passant sa main sur le torse de Snape qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

-Morveux lubrique, tu n'es plus si pressé de filer maintenant.

-J'ai envie de toi, soupira Harry.

Le vampire pencha la tête de son compagnon sur le côté et mordit la carotide pendant que Harry continuait ses caresses sur son corps serré contre le sien.

Le survivant ferma les yeux de bonheur. Sa vraie place était là, dans les bras de Severus, de son compagnon, de son vampire.

Snape plaqua encore plus son calice contre son aine puis il le souleva sans lâcher sa gorge et l'amena jusqu'au salon. Ils n'avaient qu'une porte à passer et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sofa. Snape s'assit en entraînant son calice qui se retrouva, lui, assis sur les cuisses puissantes de son homme. Place qu'il aimait particulièrement.

Le maître des potions grogna quand Harry remua langoureusement ses hanches d'avant en arrière. Il lécha la plaie, pourlécha ses lèvres pour savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang, inutile de perdre ce précieux nectar, puis il attrapa son tourmenteur par la taille pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est bien sage ?

-Sage ! Qui a parlé d'être sage, là ?

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

-Fais-moi l'amour sauvagement, Sev. Prends-moi encore et encore, je sais que tu peux le faire, mon amour, gémit d'anticipation le Gryffondor en s'accrochant au cou de l'homme. J'ai ce besoin et tu ne peux me le refuser.

-Qui a dit que j'allais refuser, Harry ? Grogna sourdement le vampire.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana


	11. Irrésistibles morsures 11

**Irrésistibles morsures**** 11**

Au manoir Malfoy, dans une chambre dont les volets étaient mi-clos, un jeune Serpentard de plus de vingt ans ouvrait lentement les yeux, tout à fait conscient qu'il était étendu entre deux hommes qui attendaient son réveil et qui promenaient sur sa peau quémandeuse leurs doigts curieux. Découvrant pour la première fois le corps de leur ange. Une peau si douce, si fine, presque translucide.

-Merveilleuse nuit, soupira Dray en ouvrant cette fois ses sublimes yeux gris.

-Normal, chuchota Melchiade pour ne pas briser la magie du moment, nous étions près de toi.

-Oui, fit Draco en se tournant vers lui, ça doit être ça.

-Maintenant que tu ne dors plus nous pouvons discuter…..

-Là, ici ?

-Vois-tu un meilleur endroit pour discuter que toi contre nous ? S'amusa Alec en caressant son dos.

-Non, en effet. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit raisonnable, et puis de quoi voulez-vous discuter ? Je croyais que nous nous étions tout dit hier soir !

-Pas tout, il reste des choses importantes que tu dois savoir.

-Comme quoi ?

-Alec et moi ne t'avons pas choisi par caprice comme tu t'en doutes. Bien sûr nous sommes tombés sous ton charme immédiatement mais le reste est mûrement réfléchi.

-Je sais, mais je ne connais toujours pas vos réelles intentions.

-Nous avons le désir de faire de toi notre….calice.

-Tous les deux ! C'est possible ? Mais…..

-C'est très rare mais faisable, oui.

-Je ne pensais pas…je croyais les vampires très jaloux. Ce que je veux dire c'est, est-ce que cette situation ne va pas provoquer des heurts entre vous ? Je suis inquiet quant à ça.

-Non, Alec et moi nous entendons parfaitement depuis plusieurs mois.

-Depuis que nous savions que nous allions devoir unir nos efforts pour que tu consentes enfin à t'intéresser à nous, ajouta Deversham. Efforts qui n'ont pas été vains, merci aux démons ou aux anges, c'est à toi de voir !

-Vos efforts, ricana Draco, mi-figue mi-raisin. Vous vous êtes donc ligués contre moi ? Ajouta-t-il en retenant un éclat de rire devant la mine déconfite de Melchiade et d'Alec qui pensaient avoir fait un impair de plus.

-On ne s'est pas ligué ! S'écria Melchiade, outré.

-Je sais, je testais votre sens de l'humour, sourit le Serpentard en esquissant un geste pour sortir du lit.

-Où vas-tu ? S'interposa Melchiade en le retenant par le bras.

-Salle de bain, est-ce défendu ?

-Non, à condition que tu reviennes de suite, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter, trésor.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit Draco, heureux d'avoir enfin capitulé devant les deux hommes et admit qu'il avait besoin des deux.

Le jeune homme passa sur Alec pour s'extirper du lit et frémit quand le vampire posa sa main sur ses fesses nues tout en le retenant sur lui de l'autre.

-Laisse-le partir, Alec.

-Dommage, grogna l'autre vampire en libérant Draco qui en profita pour descendre du lit et gagner la salle de bain avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous devrions faire de même, Melchiade, et rejoindre le château des Vents Hurlants pour accomplir le rituel.

-Il faut d'abord lui expliquer ensuite nous pourrons quitter ce manoir, opina le chef du clan aux cheveux noirs en se levant à son tour. Les deux vampires s'habillèrent et attendirent dix bonnes minutes que le Serpentard sorte de la pièce, douché et revêtu.

-Vous partez ! S'étonna-t-il.

-Non, pas encore. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous devions parler ?

-Je n'ai pas oublié, mais je pensais…..

-Viens ici, assieds-toi sur ce fauteuil.

Draco obéit, le moment semblait empreint de solennité.

-Comme tu le sais, parla Melchiade, nous sommes des vampires. Un vampire passe sa vie à chercher son calice ou son âme sœur, il peut le trouver très tôt ou très tard. Alec et moi nous avons mis des années avant de trouver le nôtre.

Draco dressa l'oreille, intéressé et curieux, la conversation devenait supra importante.

-Nous voulons que tu sois celui-là, Draco. Nous l'avons senti dès que nous t'avons vu, il ne pouvait y en avoir un autre que toi, tu es le seul et unique calice que nous désirons par-dessus tout.

-Mais ce n'est pas impossible, deux vampires pour un seul calice ? Relança le jeune homme qui ne croyait pas ça réalisable.

-Le fait est très rare mais il s'est déjà vu, surenchérit Alec qui voyait que Draco n'avait pas repoussé l'idée par des hurlements mais qu'il semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la proposition.

-Est-ce que vous n'allez pas essayer de vous entretuer ? Parce que si c'est le cas….

-Non, nous te partagerons l'un comme l'autre évidemment.

-Ce n'est pas évident pour moi comme tu le dis si bien, Alec.

-Nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes en sécurité avec nous, et puis tu auras toujours ton mot à dire, ajouta Melchiade.

-J'espère bien !

-Nous serons très protecteurs.

-Je ferai avec, ricana le blond qui se doutait bien que les deux hommes allaient êtres ainsi avec lui.

-Peut-être même encombrants, Dray.

-J'avais compris et je l'accepte, Melchiade.

-Acceptes-tu alors de devenir pleinement notre calice ? De venir vivre aux Vents Hurlants ou chez Alec, à Purple Blood ? De partager notre lit et notre vie et ce pour de très nombreuses années ?

-Je le désire, oui.

-Acceptes-tu le rituel qui va suivre et qui te liera irrémédiablement à nous ?

-J'accepte le rituel quel qu'il soit.

-Nous te laissons le choix de l'endroit pour la première partie du rituel, Draco. Veux-tu le faire ici, au manoir Malfoy, chez moi ou encore chez Alec ? Murmura Melchiade qui voulait par là montrer au jeune homme qu'il avait son libre arbitre.

-Ici.

La deuxième partie se fera donc chez Alec.

-Encore une chose, messieurs, que vous n'avez pas abordé, soupira le blond qui avait repris du poil de le bête et qui voulait mettre certaines choses au point avant de répondre. J'ai un métier qui m'emmène parfois très loin de l'Angleterre. Un métier que j'aime par-dessus tout et il est hors de question que vous m'empêchiez de le pratiquer pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

-L'un de nous t'accompagnera…

-Hors de question, tonna Draco en voyant ce que cela pourrait donner si un de ses amants était à tout bout de champ derrière son dos à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi.

-Mais….

-Cependant un petit passage éclair pour venir me voir ne sera pas mal pris dans la mesure du raisonnable, sourit Draco avec un rictus coquin tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Nous pourrions discuter de cela plus tard, pesta Alec qui n'en pouvait plus t'attendre et dont les yeux rouges attestaient de sa grande faim et sa virilité bien dessinée sous le pantalon attestait, elle, de son désir incommensurable pour le futur calice. Virilité qui allait devoir attendre, il le savait bien, que leur calice se remette de leur morsure.

Melchiade ne trouva rien à redire quand à la sécheresse du ton d'Alec puisque lui aussi se trouvait dans cet état pour le moins très inconfortable.

Quand les deux vampires eurent pris conscience de ça, ils attirèrent le Serpentard sur le lit après avoir repoussé en-delà les couvertures qui allaient les encombrer.

-Relaxe-toi, chuchota Melchiade à l'oreille du plus jeune tandis qu'il lui ôtait les boutons de sa chemise de soie un à un et qu'Alec, lui, déboutonnait le pantalon et le faisait descendre le long des jambes de Dray avec douceur.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas concertés mais Alec savait que c'était Melchiade qui le premier allait boire à la gorge de leur calice et que lui serait le tout premier à lui faire l'amour quand il se réveillera après le rituel. C'est-à-dire dans deux ou trois jours.

Le fils de Lucius vit sa chambre se surcharger de magie, et pas la sienne. En fait le manoir en entier était submergé de magie, et Lucius, en bas dans son bureau, occupé à remplir quelques parchemins, eut peur pour son fils. Il s'arrêta dans son travail, inquiet, puis souffla de lassitude. Draco n'avait pas choisi le plus simple dans sa vie amoureuse, loin s'en fallait, se fit-il la réflexion en posant sa plume dans l'encrier.

Les crocs d'Alec et de Melchiade, aiguisés, acérés, sortirent. Leurs visages se firent encore plus sombres. Leurs yeux déjà rouges se firent encore plus foncés. Deux chefs de clan puissants allaient, aujourd'hui, prendre un calice. Cela ne s'était jamais vu de mémoires et pourtant cela avait déjà été fait dans des temps très lointains. Les deux vampires espéraient que tout se passe bien pour Draco qui paraissait si confiant entre leurs mains.

Melchiade huma l'odeur affriolante de la gorge de son amour qui ferma les yeux, puis il attrapa les bras du blond qu'Alec tint fermement et enfin tourna la tête du Serpentard sur le côté avant d'y planter ses canines sans aucune hésitation. Dray ne sentit qu'une simple piqûre et il en fut soulagé, on lui avait tellement dit de choses sur les vampires et notamment sur leurs morsures !

L'homme s'abreuva en fermant les yeux lui aussi, il sentit la virilité du jeune homme pulser violemment contre sa cuisse et ses gémissements incendier son corps en entier. Alec gronda, ses sens appelaient le sang de son futur calice qui avait ses mains crispées dans les siennes. Le désir montait en lui et brûlait sa peau et incendiait son sexe. Planter ses crocs dans le cou et mordre Dray sans attendre, voilà ce qu'il voulait.

Quand le sang de Melchiade se diffusa quelques minutes plus tard dans le corps de Draco ce fut une explosion de souffrance. Il avait accueilli le poignet ouvert contre ses lèvres croyant qu'il ne ressentirait rien, quelle idiotie.

Le tout nouveau calice cria et se tendit de toutes ses forces alors que ses deux hommes le tenaient solidement pour l'empêcher de se faire mal. Melchiade tenta de l'apaiser par des paroles de réconfort mais il savait, tout comme Alec, que la douleur était nécessaire et devait passer seule.

Le Serpentard cessa de se débattre, enfin. Cela permit à Melchiade, rassuré, de céder sa place à Alec qui lâcha les mains de Dray et qui transperça sans perdre de temps la gorge tendre, refaisant d'autres trous sous les marques de l'autre vampire. Sa propre marque devait marquer Draco comme celle de Melchiade.

Deux marques, quatre trous, deux vampires, un calice.

Deversham suça la plaie avec délectation et Melchiade caressa la hampe du blond qui vint dans un cri soulagé tellement le désir le consumait. Alec pratiqua le rituel après avoir léché les deux petits trous. De son poignet coula un sang pourpre qu'il posa sur la bouche du calice, là aussi la douleur fut atroce, pire que la première fois.

Draco se mordit la langue et les lèvres même si ses vampires faisaient tout pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Le jeune homme perdit connaissance juste au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec violence et qu'un homme ébahi, baguette à la main, ne menace les deux vampires qui se trouvaient l'un sur Draco et l'autre à ses côtés.

-Reculez-vous de mon fils ! Ordonna Lucius Malfoy. Doucement, pas de gestes brusques, messieurs !

Les yeux gris de Lucius ne quittaient pas le moindre mouvement des deux hommes, il était aux aguets, prêt à lancer un sort impardonnable sur les deux créatures sanguinaires.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Et pourquoi sa gorge est recouverte de sang ? Expliquez-moi avant que je ne vous extermine, messieurs !

-Dray est plongé dans un profond sommeil, gronda Alec en évaluant le danger face à lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons….

-Vous l'avez saigné, je le vois bien ! Voilà pourquoi il a crié et que votre magie vampirique a envahi le manoir tout entier. Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous éliminer sur le champ ! Et j'espère que votre explication sera la bonne sinon je vous jure que je n'aurai aucun regret de vous tuer.

Alec bougea à une vitesse impressionnante et alla se placer derrière Lucius qui n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre sortilège de défense qu'il se vit proprement désarmé.

-Si vous nous tuez notre calice mourra peu de temps après nous, Malfoy, explosa Melchiade en recouvrant son ange avec un drap qu'il avait conjuré d'un signe de sa main. Quant à nous tuer encore faudrait-il que vous puissiez y parvenir !

-Calice, répéta incrédule le Serpentard. Draco et votre….calice ? Déjà ! Si vite !

-Il l'est sans conteste et de son plein gré ne vous en déplaise. Et vous le saviez puisque nous vous avions implicitement averti !

-Vous avez joué avec les mots, Eldrik !

Lucius rengaina sa baguette qu'Alec lui avait rendu avec un sourire sardonique, puis il fit un pas vers son fils et s'arrêta net quand il entendit deux vampires gronder férocement, possessivement contre lui. Le blond n'essaya plus d'avancer, il toisa les deux hommes l'un après l'autre tandis qu'Alec rejoignait Melchiade et Draco.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit vous m'en répondrez, messieurs.

-Nous allons quitter le manoir, lui apprit le chef de clan des Vents Hurlants. Nous allons chez Alec, Severus vous donnera des nouvelles de Dray en temps voulu.

-Soit, fit l'ancien mangemort en regardant son fils. Je sais qu'un calice est très important aux yeux de son vampire, je ne vous ferais donc pas l'affront de ne pas croire en votre sincérité…..

-Nous ne lui ferons pas de mal, jamais, rugit Alec. Nous sommes des hommes d'honneurs !

-C'est ce qui se dit de Melchiade Eldrik, monsieur Deversham. Quant à vous je me sens circonspect, cependant Harry m'a dit que je pouvais vous faire confiance, et son jugement a toujours été des plus justes, donc je vais vous laisser le bénéfice du doute !

Lucius sortit de la pièce sur ces paroles, cela n'empêcha pas Alec de ronchonner une fois de plus.

-Il me provoque là ! Rugit-il. Je suis sûr qu'il me provoque et qu'en plus ça lui fait plaisir !

-Il se fait du souci pour son fils, ce qui est normal, ne prend pas tout à cœur, Alec.

Alec passa son index sur la joue du Serpentard et ses yeux se radoucirent.

-Tu as probablement raison, Melchiade, je suis parfois trop intransigeant avec les autres et avec moi-même.

-Cela vient du fait que tu as vu trop de choses, mais maintenant tout va bien, non ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Marquis va bien, alors ?

-Nous avons été séparés longtemps, bien trop longtemps, il m'en a voulu tu le sais, et je crois qu'il m'en veut encore de l'avoir protégé même si c'était pour lui sauver la vie.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il t'en veuille, non, tu te fais des idées là ! Tu as toujours pris soin de lui-même quand il est venu au château des Vents Hurlants.

-Si tu le dis.

-Marquis ne t'en veut pas, Alec. Le frère d'Evariste Anthyme est une ordure, tous dans le monde sorcier et démoniaque le savent. Cela dit maintenant il est loin de l'Angleterre, ton frère n'a plus rien à craindre de lui et de ses ardeurs. Je sais de source sûre qu'il est en couple avec une femme, ton frère n'était qu'un jouet pour lui et s'il avait voulu venger Evariste il serait déjà venu, tu peux en être certain.

-J'espère que tu as raison, maintenant que notre vie s'est stabilisée je ne veux plus avoir d'ennuis et je suis sûr que Marquis non plus.

-L'homme n'est pas un vampire, il n'est qu'un simple sorcier démon, comment veux-tu qu'il s'en prenne à nous alors que nous sommes maintenant sur nos gardes ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Alec.

-Maintenant allons-nous-en, prend Draco et quittons ce manoir, soupira Melchiade. Nous avons un ange à protéger dorénavant et si un jour Daylan Anthyme revient nous aviserons à ce moment-là, mais j'en doute fort.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent après que leur calice fut à l'abri contre eux, puis ils transplanèrent pour la demeure de Deversham sans plus se préoccuper du sorcier.

Harry Potter, auror, s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'homme qui était en train d'aller et venir en lui. Leur passion était sauvage ce matin dans le petit salon du maître des potions, un dernier coup de rein et ils se répandirent à l'unisson en poussant un râle de bonheur et de félicité.

Severus ne bougea pas, Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, nus, savourant leur deuxième étreinte.

-Magnifique matinée, susurra l'homme en caressant la cuisse de l'auror.

-Tu m'étonnes, rigola Harry.

-Il va bien falloir qu'on bouge de là, morveux.

-Hum….tu crois vraiment ? Je suis si bien !

-Moi aussi, mais si tu veux on pourra reprendre ce soir, ajouta Snape en ricanant gentiment.

-Ne me met pas au défi, Sev, pouffa le calice en en s'extirpant du vampire puis en se levant tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil coquin.

-File à la douche, espèce d'impudique !

-J'y vais….

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'un malaise le prit et qu'il se serait étalé sur le sol si le maître des potions ne s'était pas précipité vers lui pour le retenir.

-Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose, hors de question que tu partes travailler dans cet état, ordonna Snape, inquiet.

-Tu as raison, capitula bien facilement le jeune homme, ce qui était rarement le cas.

Severus emmena Harry sous la douche et le rejoignit sous le pommeau d'eau chaude au cas où il s'évanouirait de nouveau. Il le lava en ignorant les caresses du morveux qui l'attisait en ricanant, comme si vraiment il n'était pas capable de maîtriser ses instincts, ce qui était difficile il devait le reconnaître, mais pas impossible.

Severus apporta au calice peu après, un plateau qui lui donna un haut le cœur, l'auror repoussa la nourriture et demanda d'une petite voix s'il ne pouvait pas avoir à la place une salade de concombres-crevettes-mayonnaise-bananes.

Là pour le coup s'est Snape qui retint une nausée de dégoût.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Harry. Tu te rends bien compte que ce n'est pas normal de….manger ce…déjeuner ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à manger ça ? Ce ne sont que des bonnes choses.

Snape fit une grimace qui fit rire le jeune homme.

-Assieds-toi là, ordonna l'auror au vampire en tapotant la place près de lui. Tu es bien installé ?

L'homme opina et se demanda ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus, avec Harry il fallait s'attendre à tout.

-Sev chéri…commença sérieusement le survivant.

Ouais, ça débutait bien, se fit la réflexion Snape en retenant un grognement.

-Je suis un bon auror, j'ai aussi un âge où l'on est raisonnable, d'après ce qu'on dit. Et je connais un peu la vie, ne t'en déplaise.

Le maître des potions fit une grimace mais ne tenta pas de défendre son point de vue sur le mot, raisonnable.

-Aussi, continua tranquillement le calice, quand j'additionne, malaise, nausée, fatigue et goût pour le moins bizarre, une seule chose me vient à l'esprit.

Harry regarda Snape avec un petit sourire content de lui en attendant une réplique acerbe qui ne vint pas.

Le maître des potions souffla et croisa ses doigts.

-Et quelle est cette chose ? Finit-il par demander quelques secondes plus tard tout en disant que finalement il s'était certainement fait du souci pour rien puisque apparemment Harry savait déjà pour son état, à moins qu'il ne lui sorte un truc dont lui seul avait le secret, pas impossible ça !

-J'ai attrapé, d'après ce qu'aurait dit Luna si elle avait été là, un Crapausore-Braillard.

Snape ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il se foutait de lui où alors c'était le truc impossible ?

-Un bébé, Sev, précisa Harry en pouffant, on va avoir un bébé si je ne me suis pas trompé.

-Et quand l'idée t'en est-elle venue ? Réussi à dire Snape en reprenant contenance car un vampire ne la perdait jamais.

-Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais une salade concombres-crevettes-mayonnaise-bananes, et que je me suis fait la réflexion que j'allais adorer ça. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre de nourriture que je mange ordinairement tu en conviendras !

-Tu ne manges rien ces jours-ci, morveux.

-Maintenant on sait pourquoi, cela dit je me demande comment tu as réussi cet exploit, les vampires ne sont-ils pas atteints de stérilité ?

-Si.

-Ben alors quoi !

-Je ne peux pas te répondre quand je ne connais pas moi-même la réponse, Harry.

-Tu te rends compte que nous allons être parents ? fit l'auror avec un sourire rêveur. Tu ne trouves pas ça fabuleux, Sev.

-Si….

-Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi, là, quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Je suis un vampire et toi un sorcier très puissant…..

-Tu crois qu'on risque d'avoir des problèmes, s'inquiéta le Gryffondor.

-Non je ne pense pas, je me demande ce que sera l'enfant, sorcier ou vampire ?

-Pour ça il va falloir attendre et je ne pense pas que se poser ce genre de question dès à présent soit très important. Laisse-moi d'abord me faire à l'idée d'un bébé, la suite peut attendre.

L'homme caressa le ventre encore plat de son compagnon et n'ajouta rien. Harry semblait tellement confiant en l'avenir qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de le détromper. Il souhaitait tant que tout ce passe bien, pourtant il ne pouvait se départir d'une certaine angoisse mais peut-être que ce n'était due qu'à son instinct de protection surdéveloppé. Peut-être qu'il sentait des choses qui n'allaient pas arriver.

Deux vampires et un calice arrivèrent dans une drôle de bâtisse. Une ancienne église désaffectée racheté par le clan d'Alec pour abriter leurs vies secrètes. L'édifice religieux n'avait aucune incidence sur les vampires comme on aurait pu le croire, le lieu saint ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. L'endroit se situait dans un coin assez reculé en dehors de Londres et les quelques habitants alentours ne se préoccupaient guère de leurs voisins qu'ils voyaient très peu. Ils ne s'étonnaient même pas qu'un tel lieu puisse avoir été vendu comme demeure, on voyait tellement de drôles de choses maintenant que plus rien ne les étonnait.

Les vitraux avaient été recouvert d'un film noir pour empêcher la lumière éclatante du jour de rentrer, il faisait bon et frais à l'intérieur et ils s'y sentaient tous bien. Des quartiers avaient été rajoutés, le clan d'Alec ne comportait que cinquante personnes qui habitaient là en permanence et cinquante autres qui résidaient dans les alentours jusqu'à ce que l'église soit encore agrandie pour plus de commodité pour tous les vampires.

Alec qui portait Draco se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la bâtisse, vers ses appartements, suivi de Melchiade. Une lourde porte s'ouvrit devant eux et les vampires présents dans les couloirs les laissèrent passer avec déférence et respect.

Melchiade qui n'était jamais venu dans la chambre d'Alec laissa partir un sifflement étonné. Un seul mot pour décrire la pièce. Magnificence.

La pièce était légèrement sombre, toute d'or et de pourpre, sans fenêtre mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour eux. Les meubles étaient anciens, très anciens, époque Napoléonienne probablement, songea Melchiade. Où Alec était-il allé chercher des choses aussi merveilleuses et délicates ? Il faudra absolument qu'il le lui dise.

La chambre était grande et le superbe lit immense ne prenait pas le dixième de place. Il y avait des tapisseries sur les murs, lourdes, riches de couleurs et de beauté.

Melchiade regarda Alec déposer doucement Draco au milieu du lit puis se déshabiller sans perdre plus de temps. Il ricana, Alec était quelqu'un d'entier et de très persévérant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me rejoindre ? Fit Deversham en le fixant, interdit.

-J'admirais l'endroit, sourit simplement Melchiade en s'approchant du lit.

-J'aime ce qui est beau, répondit le chef du clan de Purple Blood en s'allongeant près de son calice et en le regardant intensément.

-Là je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, soupira Melchiade en les rejoignant après s'être dévêtu assez vite.

-Il est superbe, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de plus beau, avoua Deversham avec émotion.

-As-tu prévenu tes hommes que nous ne devions pas être dérangés ?

-C'est fait, j'irai voir de temps à autres si tout se passe bien, tu pourras faire de même de ton côté. Si l'un de nous reste avec lui cela devrait aller je pense.

-Je le crois aussi, mais pas aujourd'hui, il a besoin de nous là.

-Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va dormir ?

-Aucune idée, il a reçu deux morsures alors ça risque de prendre un bon moment je crois.

Deux hommes s'installèrent confortablement et enlacèrent leur calice qui le sera entièrement dans deux ou trois jours, quand il se réveillera.

Draco mit trois jours complets avant d'émerger de son profond sommeil. Ses vampires étaient toujours à ses côtés, nus et impatients de goûter à son corps désirable.

Le jeune homme s'avéra en pleine forme quand Melchiade regarda ses signes vitaux pendant que le Serpentard ouvrait les yeux. Le sang des deux hommes avait fait des merveilles et c'était tant mieux.

Draco se sentait plus fort, plus….vigoureux. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé une parole qu'une bouche impatiente s'empara de la sienne et qu'un frisson ne le fasse trembler de la tête aux pieds. Alec n'avait pas perdu de temps, il le voulait, il le voulait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas attendre que son calice sorte complètement de son sommeil.

Son sexe déjà dressé pointait sur la hanche du Serpentard, un sexe suintant, un sexe gonflé au gland plus que violet. Un sexe pressé de s'enfoncer dans la moiteur de son jeune amant.

Dray soupira d'envie et écarta les jambes pour accueillir Alec, son corps se réveilla à son tour quand le vampire mordilla ses tétons et qu'il enfonça un doigt en lui pour le préparer sommairement. Il gémit d'une voix rauque et rejeta sa tête en arrière, c'était si bon, seigneur c'était si…parfait. Les hanches fines de Draco s'activèrent, elles se soulevèrent puis ses fesses tentèrent de venir au-devant des doigts mais il fut aplati sur le matelas par Alec qui grogna.

Melchiade durcit encore plus fort quand il vit Alec pénétrer leur calice. Le gland passa avec difficulté, l'homme dut forcer et Draco s'agrippa à ses épaules jusqu'à ce que le vampire soit entièrement en lui.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes puis Alec remua doucement ses hanches et ce fut une explosion de plaisir qui prit les deux amants. Le vampire, chef de clan des Vents Hurlants, fondit sur les lèvres du Serpentard et les malmena goulûment pendant que Alec entrait et sortait des fesses en émettant à chaque fois un petit bruit de gorge.

-Retourne-le, quémanda Melchiade. Sur les genoux.

Alec se retira à regret du postérieur convoité et obtempéra, c'est ainsi que Dray se retrouva sur les genoux avec un vampire qui se glissa sous son corps pour avaler sa verge douloureuse. Alec sourit et revint dans le corps brûlant qui demandait d'une voix suppliante de le reprendre. Ce qu'il fit sans problème aucun.

Draco remua son bassin pour entrer et ressortir de cette bouche chaude, c'était si bon qu'il poussait des râles. Et Alec qui venait en lui encore plus durement lui fit rendre les armes bien trop tôt, pensa-t-il en éjaculant tandis que son dominant, agrippé derrière lui, répandait sa semence à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.

Le jeune homme souffla, enfin pas tant que ça quand il sentit Melchiade prendre la place d'Alec et le pénétrer en poussant un sifflement d'extase. Là l'homme aussi poussa, Draco était si étroit qu'il devait le tenir entre ses mains et forcer le passage. Alec, affalé près d'eux, caressa les bourses du blond pour lui redonner de la vigueur et lui faire oublier la douleur de la pénétration.

Le Serpentard apprécia même s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça pour bander de nouveau. Son sexe déjà au garde-à-vous put profiter des caresses de son autre vampire qui titillait son gland avec sa langue. Et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand il vit Alec se placer devant lui et qu'il lui présenta son propre sexe qu'il avait nettoyé d'un sort pour qu'il lui retourne la délicieuse caresse.

Foutus vampires pervers, rigola Dray avant de prendre le membre en bouche et de s'en délecter. Foutus vampires qui allaient le rendre fou tellement les sensations étaient sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Melchiade vint dans un cri et Draco sentit un liquide chaud se verser en lui et un autre envahir sa bouche pendant que lui-même se déversait entre les doigts d'Alec.

Trois corps retombèrent sur un lit, trois corps qui passèrent le reste de la journée à faire l'amour et à se caresser. Le rituel avait enfin été accompli et Draco Malfoy se retrouvait calice de deux vampires assoiffés et pas que de sang.

Quelques jours plus tard Severus Snape mit la potion de fertilité à la portée du clan de Melchiade Eldrik. La prise de la potion était anonyme bien entendu, pas question de surveiller les calices ou les vampires qui voulaient l'utiliser. On leur demandait seulement, une fois enceint ou enceinte, de se présenter pour une consultation afin de voir si tout se passait bien.

C'est ainsi qu'un mois plus tard une vampire, très belle jeune femme, tomba dans le coma et y resta plus d'une semaine avant de revenir à elle grâce aux bons soins de Melchiade et de Severus qui s'étaient activés à la sortir de là avec grand peine. La femme avait perdue le bébé et les deux hommes décidèrent d'interdire la potion aux vampires.

Cette femme était mariée à un autre vampire, les couples vampiriques n'étaient pas rares mais leur faiblesse venait de là. Severus allait devoir se pencher sur sa potion pour voir d'où venait le problème. Il avait déjà une idée, juste un ingrédient à rajouter, certainement une goutte de sang du vampire qui la boira. Pour l'instant il se demanda comment il allait parvenir à faire tout ça en même temps ?

Si chaque vampire voulait une potion personnelle à son sang ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, se fit la réflexion Severus Snape.

Les calices quand à eux supportaient très bien le traitement même si très peu se présentaient à eux, ce qui était tout à fait leur droit le plus strict.

Melchiade et Severus avaient pensé à tort que tous se précipiteraient sur les petites fioles, ce qui n'était pas le cas, loin de là.

En fait ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça. En effet, vingt ans sans enfant c'était long, très long. Il allait falloir déranger sa petite vie tranquille, faire des concessions qu'on n'avait pas imaginé. Les vampires et certains calices prenaient leur temps pour réfléchir. Sans nul doute dans quelque temps la ruée vers les petites fioles magiques allait augmenter.

Melchiade, déçu, compris néanmoins les explications de Severus et s'en remit à son optimisme. Mais tout de même il aurait préférait un peu plus d'enthousiasme de la part de son peuple.

Fin de journée, trois jours plus tard. Ron rentra chez lui et posa sa cape d'auror sur le dossier de sa chaise avant d'entendre taper à sa porte. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse rousse et alla ouvrir à son visiteur en espérant du fond du cœur que ce n'était pas madame Sancoeur qui venait encore l'inviter à manger ses petits gâteaux pour espérer discuter pendant des heures, heures qu'il n'avait pas d'ailleurs. Il avait déjà donné, merci bien.

-Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas. S'enquit Marquis en levant ses grands yeux innocents vers l'auror qui le dominait largement par sa taille.

-Non, fit le roux surpris quand même de le voir à sa porte.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, mais comme tu ne donnais plus signe de vie je me suis dit que…..

-J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces jours-ci, se défendit Ron sous le reproche muet de Marquis.

-Je sais, Harry m'a dit que vous étiez débordés.

-Entre, ne reste pas sur le palier.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrai pas te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas, donne-moi une minute pour prendre une douche et me changer, en attendant sers-toi un verre dans le salon.

L'auror n'avait pas le cœur de le renvoyer ainsi en sachant que le vampire avait pris sur lui pour venir le voir.

Marquis fit un sourire à Ron puis le suivit silencieusement dans la pièce avant que le roux ne disparaisse dans sa salle de bain. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard il redescendit et trouva Marquis assis sur un fauteuil, les yeux légèrement dans le vague. Le vampire était magnifique de sensualité et de beauté mais si fragile aussi qu'il en paraissait éthéré. Fausse fragilité, Ron le savait bien.

-Tu rêvasses ? Rigola-t-il pour le taquiner.

-Hein ! Non, je réfléchissais….

-A quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Je pense que tu n'aimerais pas savoir, fut la réponse du jeune hommes aux mèches de couleur.

Ron allait poursuivre sur ce chemin par curiosité mais il se ravisa.

Marquis se leva puis posa son verre avec dans le regard comme un immense chagrin.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, tu n'es pas seul dans la vie, ajouta le vampire en désignant les photos d'Hermione sur le mur près d'une dizaine d'autres ou se trouvait tous les Gryffondors. Je suis désolé de t 'avoir importuné, ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention.

-Si tu regardes bien, fit rapidement Ron sans savoir pourquoi avant de voir Marquis disparaître, Harry et plusieurs de mes amis sont dessus. Hermione n'est pas ma petite-amie, juste une amie chère à mon cœur, avoua honnêtement l'auror qui aurait pu mentir pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du jeune vampire collant. Comme tu le vois, je vis seul dans cette maison.

-Oh, alors pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir aux Vents Hurlants ? J'ai cru….

-Aucun homme jusque là ne m'a dit que je lui plaisais, je n'ai même jamais imaginé un jour que ce puisse être le cas, Marquis. J'ai été un peu surpris.

-Tu n'es pas gay du tout ?

-Ben non tu vois !

Le jeune vampire s'approcha de Ron et leva vers lui son beau visage plein d'espoir.

-Mais tu n'es pas réfractaire à cette idée, hein ?

-Je ne nie pas que tu es très attirant et que ta personnalité ne me déplaît pas…..je te demande de me laisser du temps, je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, soupira l'auror. On devrait apprendre à se connaître d'abord, qu'en penses-tu ?

Marquis ne répondit pas et quand il le fit ce ne fut pas pour répondre à la question de Ron.

-Je vais quand même te laisser, je vois que tu es habillé pour sortir, murmura-t-il, déçu.

-J'allais juste faire un tour à la Tête de Sanglier, est-ce que tu veux m'y accompagner ? demanda avec beaucoup de douceur le fils de Molly.

-Tu veux ? S'anima Marquis, ce qui fit sourire Ron de voir que le vampire ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi pas !

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et allèrent tranquillement à pied vers le pub situé vers le centre du village. Marquis n'osa enlacer Ron, il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant les sorciers ou ses amis s'ils venaient à en croiser. Ron, lui, vit bien que Marquis se retenait de le vampiriser et il lui en fut gré.

-Que veux-tu boire ? lui demanda-t-il quand ils furent installés à une table posée près d'une fenêtre crasseuse à souhait.

-Un whisky, s'il te plaît.

-Deux, Abelfort, cria Ron en s'adressant au frère de Dumbledore qui tenait le bar sorcier.

L'homme les leur apporta sur un plateau en équilibre précaire avec trois autres destinés à d'autres tables. Il y avait du monde ce soir.

L'auror discuta cinq minutes avec le patron avant que celui-ci ne soit appelé d'urgence pour d'autres commandes. Marquis sirota son verre en silence, ce qui était rare car d'ordinaire il était assez bavard. Le rouquin le regarda et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, fascinés et attirés.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? Se décida à demander Marquis pour faire cesser le léger malaise de Ron.

-De temps en temps, ça me permet de me tenir au courant de pas mal de choses. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre dans un pub quand les langues se délient !

-Tu….

Le vampire bus une gorgée de son whisky et détourna le regard.

-Tu quoi ? Si tu ne finis pas ta phrase je ne peux pas y répondre, Marquis.

-Non, rien, c'est….. idiot.

-Tu te demandais certainement si je ramenais parfois des filles chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca ne me regarde pas, désolé.

-Non ça ne te regarde pas, cependant je n'en ramène pas.

-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de continuer le vampire.

-Pas envie, à vrai dire, et surtout pas le temps, admit Ron. Et toi ?

-Moi je ne ramène pas de filles au clan, rigola le jeune homme soulagé de voir que son chéri d'amour ne se vautrait pas dans des bras féminins.

-Je sais, sourit Ron, n'empêche que tu pourrais avoir un petit-ami, non ?

-Non, cria presque Marquis en se levant.

-Assieds-toi, je n'ai pas dit ça pour te…

-Excuse-moi, je suis navré, soupira le jeune homme en se rasseyant tout en regrettant aussi sec son mouvement d'humeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Allez, raconte-moi comment c'est la vie dans un clan !

Les deux hommes discutèrent fort tard et Ron apprécia de plus en plus la présence du vampire. Ils rigolèrent souvent des anecdotes de Marquis et ce soir là ils se quittèrent en connaissant chacun un peu plus de la vie de l'autre.

Ronald Weasley se dit une fois chez lui qu'il serait facile pour lui de tomber amoureux d'un vampire aussi sexy et aussi gentil que Marquis Deversham. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Charlie d'homme à homme, un cours sur les gays et savoir comment ils fonctionnaient n'allait pas être superflu.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	12. Irrésistibles morsures 12

**Irrésistibles morsures. 12**

Ron put avoir un seul moment de libre avec Charlie deux jours plus tard. Et encore a-t-il fallu qu'il trouve un coin qui les protégerait des oreilles indiscrètes de sa turbulente famille.

-Vraiment, Ron ! me donner rendez-vous près de la cabane hurlante ! tu aurais dû chercher plus loin encore, rigola son frère.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capables Fred et George, toi ?

-Si, mais là il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter puisqu'ils ne savent pas que je suis ici.

-Ben je préfère prendre des précautions, je leur fais pas confiance, ils sont trop tordus parfois.

-Tu n'as pas tort, sourit Charlie. Maintenant dis-moi de quoi tu voulais me parler ? je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois repartir pour la Roumanie dans une heure.

-Déjà !

-Oui, deux dragons viennent d'arriver, des raretés il paraît, et je veux voir ça.

Ron toussota pour affermir sa voix et lança la première question d'un ton qui se voulait le plus calme possible.

-Je voulais te demander, tu es bien gay, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…..et ?

-Ben, fit Ron qui ne voyait pas comment annoncer ça à son frère.

-D'accord, si tu veux y arriver va droit au but, frérot. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux je te répondrais.

-Un hétéro peut devenir gay ? tu crois que c'est possible ? débita d'une traite l'auror un peu embarrassé.

-Bien sûr !

-Oh !

-On dirait que ça t'étonne ? pourtant ce n'est pas rare, surtout dans notre monde, expliqua Charlie. Avant j'étais bien avec une fille, tu te rappelles ?

-Oui, et je ne me rappelle pas que d'une fille, elles étaient toutes à tes pieds. Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu t'es décidé ensuite avec les hommes uniquement ?

-Pas difficile de comprendre que je les trouve plus à mon goût et que j'aime leur faire l'amour.

-Oui ben justement en parlant de ça…t'aurais pas des conseils à me donner ?

-Tu veux des conseils ? toi ?

-En fait j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

-Ouah ! un garçon ?

-Evidemment sinon on n'aurait pas cette conversation ?

-Je le connais ?

-Non, et puis c'est trop tôt pour que je vous le présente, je veux être sûr de moi d'abord.

-Donc tu as un petit-copain et tu ne sais pas comment tu dois faire pour….

-Stop ! je n'en suis pas encore là, je viens de te le dire, ronchonna l'auror.

-Mais tu as besoin de précision, je me trompe ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, je me doute de comment on fait, souffla Ron. En fait je crois que j'avais besoin que tu me rassures, genre je ne suis pas seul tu vois ?

Les deux frères parlèrent longuement et quand Charlie s'en alla, Ronald se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il allait enfin donner une chance véritable à sa vie de démarrer sur un bon pied.

A la cinquième sortie Ron dut s'avouer que décidemment il ne pouvait plus se passer de Marquis. Pour rester discrets ils allaient souvent, le soir, du côté moldu là où personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. Et c'est au cours d'un de ces soirs que l'auror aux yeux bleus donna son premier baiser à un homme.

Ils étaient tous deux dans une brasserie à déguster une excellente bière quand Marquis fut bousculé par une personne un peu maladroite. Evidemment son verre se renversa sur lui et pour nettoyer les dégâts il dut se rendre dans les toilettes pour ne pas faire profiter tous les moldus de sa magie vampirique.

Ron resta à leur table se disant que le jeune homme parviendrai bien à s'en sortir seul. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre c'est qu'un imbécile qui s'était coupé avec son verre s'était aussi rendu dans les toilettes pour se nettoyer la main.

Le vampire fut agressé par l'odeur de sang aussitôt que l'homme entra dans la pièce et au lieu de battre en retraite et de se nourrir plus tard dans les rues de Londres, il ferma la porte d'un sortilège et avança silencieusement derrière l'homme.

Ron qui avait vu le blessé avec sa main enveloppée d'un mouchoir courut vers les toilettes en gardant un peu de dignité, et à l'aide d'un sortilège ouvrit la porte et la verrouilla de nouveau derrière lui pour empêcher toute intrusion de moldu.

L'auror vit que l'homme blessé rinçait sa manche de chemise au lavabo et qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de Marquis. Le roux ouvrit discrètement la porte pour que le moldu puisse quitter la pièce puis il la referma. Quand ce fut fait il appela Marquis et comme celui-ci ne répondait pas il ouvrit une par une les portes des toilettes.

Il trouva le vampire assis sur une cuvette, les mains tremblantes, se retenant de hurler. L'envie de boire avait été si forte, mais s'il avait fait cela il aurait perdu l'estime de Ron et ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix.

-Viens, fit le roux en le tirant vers lui pour le faire sortir de l'endroit exigu. Je suis fier de toi, lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres quand Marquis releva la tête pour le regarder, ébahi.

-J'ai failli le mordre, j'ai cru que j'allais perdre la tête quand l'odeur de son sang est parvenu jusqu'à moi. C'était si dur de résister, Ron. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait, soupira Marquis.

-Si je ne t'avais pas pressé ce soir tu aurais eu le temps de te sustenter avant de venir comme tu le fais d'habitude, c'est de ma faute pas de la tienne. Et puis l'homme est parti sans rien remarquer alors ce n'est pas grave, tenta de le rassurer l'auror.

-Mais si je l'avais fait, imagine…..tu ne m'aurais plus regardé comme avant, je suis sûr que tu aurais été dégoûté de me voir.

-Chut, arrête de dire des idioties, évidemment que je n'aurais pas été dégoûté, chuchota Ron en prenant le jeune homme contre lui.

Marquis s'accrocha à la taille de son chéri d'amour comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Sortons de cet endroit et ensuite je veux que tu ailles chasser, d'accord ?

-Oui, souffla déçu Marquis de quitter si vite Ronald.

-Regarde-moi, ajouta le roux en relevant le menton de Marquis avec son index une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri dans un des nombreux parcs de la ville. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça, oublie, veux-tu ?

Marquis plongea son regard dans celui de Ron et sans s'y attendre il sentit les lèvres du roux prendre les siennes tendrement et l'embrasser. Le baiser fut fabuleux. Le vampire était aux anges et dans sa tête résonnaient des trompettes et des cymbales. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé, irréel, fantastique, incroyable. Leur langue dansa un ballet sensuel et leur corps s'électrisa de désir et de tension.

Ron n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions pour savoir que dorénavant il serait accro à son petit vampire qui se collait contre lui. Ils se séparèrent avec regret et sans un mot Marquis partit le cœur plus léger et la tête en fête.

Quelques semaines plus tard, quatre pour être plus précise, dans le bureau de Harry et de Ron, les plumes grattaient les parchemins. Enfin surtout celle de Ron car Harry réfléchissait en promenant d'un air rêveur ladite plume sur ses lèvres. Jamais ô grand jamais, il n'avait vu le rouquin aussi studieux à remplir ses rapports que leur chef réclamait à cors et à cri depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ron était si concentré qu'il avait une petite ride dessinée sur le front, comme s'il réfléchissait à un important problème en même temps qu'il écrivait, chose difficile si on en croyait ses mimiques faciales.

Le jeune calice reposa sa plume et tapota ses doigts sur son bureau, attendant que l'attention de Ron soit détournée par le bruit agaçant.

-Rah… ! Je m'en doutais que tu voulais dire quelque chose, râla le fils de Molly.

-Quoi ? Fit innocemment Harry en écarquillant les yeux, je réfléchissais c'est tout !

-En tapant sur ton bureau !

-Ben oui, je fais toujours ça…..

-C'est incroyable ce que tu peux inventer quand tu veux savoir un truc, ronchonna Ron en roulant des yeux puis en posant à son tour sa plume sur un parchemin.

-Comme si j'étais un curieux obsessionnel et compulsif….

-Tu ne l'es pas ?

-Non, s'indigna le calice en feintant d'être blessé par la remarque. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais un thé, c'est tout.

-Oh ! Désolé, je crois que je me suis laissé emporter.

-Alors ?

-Ouais, je veux bien, et excuse-moi, je suis un peu stressé en ce moment.

Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi, cela aurait été donner raison à Ron sur sa curiosité. Il attendit donc que le rouquin parle de lui-même, ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire de toute façon. Le survivant fit apparaître des tasses, la théière fumante, ainsi qu'un sucrier inoffensif, pas comme ceux des Vents Hurlants, et une assiette pleine de petits gâteaux pour son ami et une glace chocolat-marrons-olives pour lui.

L'auror aux yeux bleus plissa les yeux vers le pot de glace et allait émettre un son de dégoût quand il vit l'air d'extase de son ami.

-Ne me dis rien, supplia-t-il, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce pot.

-Je ne te le dirai pas, rigola le calice de Snape en plongeant sa cuillère dans le pot avec gourmandise.

Le silence se fit cinq minutes, pas plus. Ron craqua.

-Est-ce que tu connais bien Marquis Deversham ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Harry en cachant un sourire de victoire.

-Pour rien, répondit le roux en versant le thé dans la tasse de Harry et dans la sienne.

Le calice souffla sur le breuvage brûlant et regarda son ami entre ses paupières mi-closes.

-Oui bon, je l'ai embrassé, avoua Ron au bout d'un certain moment.

-Et ça t'a plu ?

-Assez, oui, bon d'accord j'ai foutrement aimé ça, oui.

-Foutrement ! tu as de ces mots ! Et….. ?

-J'ai envie d'approfondir cette relation….

-Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ? Si tu es bien avec Marquis c'est ton droit après tout !

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, ronchonna Ron qui pensait que Harry allait se moquer de lui.

-Où est le problème, Ron ?

-Je te rassure ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un vampire ni parce qu'il est un homme….

-Alors franchement je ne vois pas ce qui te retient !

-Si j'entame une relation sérieuse avec Marquis Deversham je ne veux pas que cela soit caché comme quelque chose de honteux.

-Tu as bien raison !

-Donc tu vois où se situe le problème ?

-Ta mère ? Tu crois qu'elle trouvera à redire ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas. J'en ai parlé un peu avec Charlie et il dit que ça devrait aller.

-Invite tes parents à dîner chez toi avec Marquis ainsi tu verras leurs réactions, ainsi que celles de tes autres frères.

-Hey, c'est pas bête ça ! Je vais faire ça demain soir, s'emballa Ron. Oui, mais non…..

-Pourquoi non ? Demanda Harry qui lécha la cuillère en attendant une réponse de Ron.

-Il faut que je parle avec Marquis avant, je ne lui ai pas encore dit que je….. l'aimais. On en est encore au stade des baisers, pas plus.

-Et Marquis, que pense-t-il de tout ça ?

-Si je l'avais écouté il aurait déjà emménagé chez moi, sourit Ron avec tendresse.

-Il faut que tu fasses ça bien, Ron, invite-le pour un tête à tête ou un bon restaurant, je sais pas moi, en tout cas remets le repas avec tes parents à un autre jour…..

-Ouais, t'as raison, je pourrai l'emmener chez L'Emile et un plat, hein ! T'en penses quoi ?

-Super choix, ils ont de ces petites alcôves je te dis que ça !

-M'étonne pas, je suis sûr que Severus en a fait un usage très salace, ricana le roux.

-Tu peux pas savoir, soupira Harry avec un air malicieux.

-Non je veux pas savoir, tu crois que je dois réserver ?

-Non c'est inutile, fais-toi beau, invite Marquis, et avoue-lui tes sentiments.

-Quand tu dis ça comme ça c'est tellement simple, Harry !

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien, ne panique pas à l'avance, reste toi-même c'est tout.

-Je sais, mais imagine qu'après coup il dise non, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Il ne dira pas non, il n'attend qu'un mot de ta part et je crois que tu n'auras jamais à le regretter, mon ami.

-Ouais, il est magnifique, gentil, drôle, d'ailleurs il a promis de passer chez moi pour mettre les rideaux aux fenêtres, moi j'arrivais pas à me décider pour une couleur. Et puis j'avais pas trop le temps de le faire.

-Quand doit-il faire ça ? demanda le calice en suçant sa dernière cuillère de glace.

-Il doit déjà y être je suppose, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas cet après-midi que Molly doit se rendre chez toi pour faire un peu de ménage ?

Ronald Weasley lâcha sa tasse de thé qui alla s'écraser sur le sol tout en se levant brusquement de sa chaise qui se renversa elle aussi, et tout ça sous les yeux médusés du survivant.

-Ne panique pas, Ron. Marquis ne fera rien à ta mère.

-J'ai pas peur pour elle, idiot, j'ai peur pour lui.

-Va chez toi, la journée est finie, et si tu dois les séparer utilise un stupéfix, s'amusa Harry en réparant la tasse brisée et en relevant la chaise simplement en agitant la main.

Ron courut vers la porte puis vers la cheminée qui servait de passage pour les aurors.

Trente minutes plus tôt Molly Weasley entrait dans la demeure de son fils et tombait nez à nez avec Marquis qui réfléchissait à la couleur qu'il devait donner aux rideaux de la salle à manger qu'il avait entre les doigts. Le vampire sursauta devant la femme rousse qui était entrée sans frapper et qui le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? L'avait-elle interpellé un peu sèchement.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question ! Avait-il rétorqué en relevant son menton dans un air de défi.

-Molly Weasley, je suis chez mon fils, monsieur….. ?

-Deversham.

Le jeune vampire posa les rideaux en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour se sortir de cette situation sans créer d'ennuis à son chéri d'amour.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Molly en déposant un panier rempli de provision sur la table.

-Un ami.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu, vous étiez à Poudlard avec lui ?

-Non.

-Oh, vous êtes auror dans ce cas ?

Comment répondre sans mentir ? Pas évident ça !

-Si on veut, parvint-il à dire.

-Ne me dites pas qu'il vous a demandé d'installer ses tentures !

-Non il ne l'a pas fait, je me suis proposé, je sais qu'il est débordé de travail en ce moment.

-Il aurait pu me le demander, répliqua la femme un rien vexée que son fils ait fait appel à un étranger. Le bleu ira bien, ajouta-elle en s'emparant d'autorité de l'étoffe.

-Non pas bleu, moi je préfère le vert amande ou le rouge, j'hésite….je crois quand même que je préfère le rouge cramoisi.

-Ron n'aime pas cette couleur, monsieur Deversham.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Alors pourquoi il m'a dit de choisir !

Molly hoqueta, il ne manquait pas de toupet ce petit jeune homme insolent !

Marquis reprit les rideaux des mains de la mère de Ron et leur redonna la couleur désirée et les pendit aux fenêtres avec un sourire satisfait.

La femme d'Arthur ne resta pas inactive, aussitôt qu'elle vit cette horreur sans nom, d'après elle, elle agita sa baguette pour changer la teinte rouge en bleu.

Le duel aurait pu durer longtemps si Ron n'était revenu chez lui au plus vite après qu'Harry lui ait fait remarquer sa terrible bévue.

-Ca suffit ! Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre dans sa propre maison alors que sa mère vociférait contre Marquis qui ne disait rien pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Molly se retourna surprise du ton employé, elle sourit malgré tout de voir que cette fois les tentures étaient restées bleues.

-Ce n'est rien, chéri, une légère divergence d'opinion entre ce jeune homme et moi, mais comme tu le vois tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ne t'inquiète pas.

Marquis n'osa protester, il savait que Ron était très proche de sa famille, et d'ici qu'il pense que c'était lui le responsable de ce….gâchis.

-Marquis ?

Le jeune vampire le regarda, s'attendant à se voir jeter dehors sans avoir eu le temps de se défendre.

-Quelle couleur avais-tu choisi ? S'enquit le rouquin avec de la tendresse dans les yeux.

-Je m'étais dit que le rouge…..

Ron sortit sa baguette de sa poche et les rideaux devinrent rouge cramoisi.

-Comme ça, mon ange ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça, mais comment….

-Ron, je ne pense pas, intervint sa mère avant de s'interrompre brusquement parce que son fils venait de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avec qui elle bataillait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Maman, tu peux nous laisser, j'ai des choses importantes à dire à Marquis. Je viendrai vous voir tout à l'heure…avec lui.

-Bien, capitula la rousse replète qui savait qu'elle avait perdu la partie. Pour me faire pardonner ma…bêtise, je vous invite à dîner si vous voulez bien ?

-On en sera heureux, souffla l'auror qui évitait ainsi une catastrophe en étant conciliant.

La mère de Ron sortit de la maison et repartit chez elle afin d'y boire un thé très fort pour se remettre de ses émotions. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Ron était gay. Charlie, oui, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais Ron !

Pendant que la femme d'Arthur se posait des questions bien inutiles, Ron avait rangé sa baguette sans pourtant lâcher Marquis qu'il avait enlacé par la taille. Celui-ci qui en était encore à se demander ce qui venait de se passer, fondit sur la bouche de son rouquin pour le remercier de l'avoir soutenu devant sa mère.

L'auror prit plaisir au baiser, il y prit tellement de plaisir qu'il se surprit avec la chemise de Marquis ouverte entre ses doigts libertins.

-Continue, souffla le vampire accroché au cou de son homme.

Ron sourit contre sa bouche, puis il le souleva par les fesses et le soutint ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Ron…

-Chut, je voulais tout te dire ce soir mais je crois que finalement c'est mieux ainsi.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Je t'aime, Marquis, et je veux que tu vives avec moi dans cette maison.

-Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi pour de vrai ?

-Pour de vrai, oui, rigola avec tendresse le Gryffondor. J'ai envie de toi, je ne pense qu'à ça, te faire l'amour et te serrer contre moi pour me fondre dans ta chaleur.

-Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ces paroles, si tu savais combien j'ai espéré que tu m'amènes dans cette pièce, susurra le frère d'Alec. Je t'aime moi aussi et je serais heureux de venir vivre avec toi et de partager ta vie.

-Alors maintenant c'est chez nous ici et je t'autorise à changer la décoration à ta guise, ma mère n'interviendra plus. Je sais que tu t'es retenu et je t'en remercie.

-Harry m'a dit une fois que tu aimais beaucoup ta famille.

-Harry a raison, mais là on devrait cesser de parler d'elle, souffla Ron qui sentit un désir trop longtemps refoulé embraser ses reins.

Marquis pouffa, en effet ce n'était pas le moment surtout que son bel auror qui venait de le poser sur le lit mordillait ses tétons à le rendre fou et que sa virilité pressée sur sa cuisse était on ne peut plus dure.

-Tu as la peau si douce, lâcha Ron qui se suréleva pour enlever sa propre chemise, ses chaussures et chaussettes, puis faire la même chose avec le jeune vampire.

Bientôt il ne resta que les pantalons à ôter.

C'est Marquis qui prit l'initiative de poser sa main sur l'érection vibrante de son rouquin, de descendre la braguette et d'enserrer le sexe entre ses doigts froids. Ron siffla de plaisir avant d'embrasser avidement de nouveau Marquis et de caresser le corps sous lui. Les pantalons disparurent enfin et là les caresses se firent plus franches, plus sensuelles, plus excitantes.

Comment décrire ce que faisait la bouche de Ron sur la peau de Marquis ?

Comment dire ce que ressentait Ron alors que le vampire mordillait ses tétons et gémissait en même temps ?

Les deux hommes savourèrent les préliminaires, rendant caresse pour caresse, mordillement pour mordillement, baiser pour baiser, et fellation pour fellation, ce que Ron trouva extraordinaire comme sensation puisque c'était un homme qui lui faisait cette fabuleuse caresse et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir ce plaisir que lui donnait ce petit coquin de Marquis.

Le rouquin se tendit et retira Marquis qui lâcha sa verge en maugréant qu'il aurait voulu le goûter encore plus et garder sur sa langue son goût doux amer.

-Je te veux, mon amour, pouffa Ron en voyant le vampire le regarder avec une moue adorable. Ensuite tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux en ramenant le corps de Marquis sous lui.

Le vampire sourit et écarta les jambes pour accueillir le grand corps contre lui, il savait sans avoir besoin de parler que le dominant ne serait pas lui dans sa relation avec l'auror. Ce n'était pas important puisque de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu une âme de dominant.

Quand Ron commença à le pénétrer, les bras tendus au dessus de lui, après une préparation longue et douce, il s'accrocha à son dos et ne quitta pas son regard bleu azur si lumineux en cet instant. Un regard si amoureux, si plein de tendresse pour lui ! Les mots n'étaient pas importants pour que les deux hommes expriment ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant précis. Seuls leurs actes, leurs gestes, leurs baisers, leur corps leurs disaient qu'ils s'aimaient véritablement.

Ils savaient tous les deux que leur amour allait être puissant, que rien ne les séparerai quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que les autres puissent penser de leur relation.

Ronald accéléra ses coups de rein sauvages, la tête dans un brouillard opaque. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que faire l'amour avec un homme soit si….. fabuleux, fantastique. Il se sentait serré dans un étau chaud et humide, il plongeait et replongeait dedans avec délice, arrachant à Marquis des petits cris adorables et des griffures sur le dos.

Le jeune vampire gémit et son corps se tortilla sous celui de son amant, et il ne parlait même pas de son sexe prisonnier qui frottait impitoyablement contre leurs deux peaux en sueur. Ron se crispa entre les fesses de son vampire, il se déversa en criant son nom, entrant une fois de plus dans l'antre chaud de son formidable amant qui se répandait entre eux deux, s'agrippant à ses épaules qui devaient être comme son dos, zébrées de griffures.

Ils reprirent leur souffle l'un comme l'autre, sans pour autant être rassasiés. L'odeur qui flottait dans la chambre ne les gêna pas, ils étaient si bien là l'un contre l'autre encore emboîtés, moitiés somnolents moitiés frémissants.

L'auror se retira lentement, délicatement, puis il s'allongea sur le côté en attirant Marquis contre lui.

-Je t'aime, soupira Ron contre son oreille. Et je suis heureux que tu aies persévéré, mon amour, sourit-il pour finir.

-J'étais prêt à m'accrocher une éternité, pouffa le vampire. Pour toi j'étais prêt à tout, même à l'impossible, Ron chéri.

L'auror sourit heureux puis il s'endormit une heure avant d'être réveillé par une caresse sur le torse.

-Hum…..fit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici, on est si bien !

-Moi je veux bien, mon doux amour, mais je dois te rappeler que tu as promis à ta maman de dîner chez elle ce soir.

-Pourquoi ? Gémit le rouquin en enserrant Marquis entre ses bras.

-Pourquoi ! Je suppose que tu n'avais pas envie de cuisiner, rigola le jeune vampire taquin.

-Pourquoi j'ai promis, se lamenta Ron, j'aimerai mieux rester là avec toi.

-Oui mais maintenant tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine, hein ? Et puis il est déjà vingt heures elle doit t'attendre…

-Vingt heures ! Déjà !

-Va sous la douche, Ron, si tu te dépêches tu y seras dans moins d'une demi-heure.

-Quoi ! Oh non, elle a dit nous deux, alors tu m'accompagnes sans faire d'histoire.

-D'accord je t'accompagne, se soumit Marquis qui n'avait pas envie de quitter l'auror de suite. Mais n'oublie pas que je ne peux pas manger de votre nourriture et que ta mère va poser des questions ! C'est vrai ça, que vont-ils dire, ils vont trouver ça étrange tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi puisque j'ai l'intention de leur dire la vérité.

-Et s'ils le prennent mal ?

-Alors se sera tant pis pour eux, murmura l'ami de Harry. Il faut qu'ils comprennent que maintenant ma vie c'est avec toi que je veux la faire.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec ta famille, Ron, je me sentirais responsable.

Une demi-heure plus tard, devant la maison des Weasley, à Sainte-Chapoule, deux jeunes gens se regardaient et se sourirent tendrement tout en ayant au fond d'eux une légère crainte.

-Prêt ? Demanda l'auror aux yeux bleus en serrant les doigts de Marquis emprisonnés entre les siens.

-Prêt, répondit celui-ci en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Ils entrèrent et Ron fut surpris de voir que presque toute la famille était réunie.

-Je crois que ma mère a rassemblé tout le monde, murmura Ron en se penchant vers le jeune vampire, suis désolé.

-J'espère que tout va bien se passer, chuchota Marquis un peu anxieux.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux, affirma Ron avant de voir Marquis se faire avaler par la horde des Weasley.

-Je suis Fred et voici Georges, s'amusa un des jumeaux en passant un bras autour du cou du vampire. Il faut qu'on te dise que tu rentres dans une famille de dingues, j'espère que notre petit frère t'a prévenu !

-Fred ! Rouspéta Charlie, outré des propos de son insupportable frère, lâche-le, tu l'ennuies là.

-Mais non, mais non.

-Marquis, ne te laisse pas faire, sourit Ron de voir que ses frères semblaient accepter son petit-ami. Sinon ils vont t'embobiner dans leurs tours machiavéliques ces deux-là.

-Marquis ! Que voilà un joli prénom, ce n'est pas courant, fit remarquer Charlie en lançant un clin d'oeil à son frère tandis que les jumeaux s'asseyaient sur le vieux canapé du salon et que Ron venait enlacer son compagnon qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot.

-A table ! Cria Molly depuis la cuisine.

Arthur entra juste à ce moment-là et alla saluer l'ami de son fils avec un grand sourire, comme s'il avait l'habitude de voir des inconnus chez lui. Le frère d'Alec fut surpris, aucun ne lui fit une remarque sur le fait qu'il était un homme, il semblait même qu'ils trouvaient ça tout à fait normal. Allaient-ils accepter aussi facilement sa relation avec leur fils et frère ou allaient-ils le jeter dehors ?

Marquis Deversham s'installa à table près de son rouquin préféré qui posa avec possession sa main sur sa cuisse.

Quand tous furent assis autour de la table familiale Molly contempla la tablée et sourit de satisfaction. Il manquait Ginny et Bill mais bon ce n'était jamais facile de réunir toute sa petite famille en même temps.

-Servez-vous, leur dit-elle. Et laissez-en aux autres, Fred et Georges, les gronda-t-elle gentiment.

-Passez le plat à ce jeune homme, ajouta Arthur, les invités d'abord, jeunes hommes, votre mère a raison !

-Non merci, fit le vampire en croyant s'en sortir aussi facilement.

-Ne vous gênez pas, insista la mère de Ron en empoignant le plat pour servir elle-même Marquis.

-Non, je vous assure, madame Weasley, je n'ai pas faim du tout, ajouta-t-il fermement, ce qui ne rebuta pas Molly qui allait revenir à la charge, ne comprenant pas que l'ami de son fils puisse se passer de nourriture.

-Marquis se nourrira ce soir, maman, intervint l'auror en roulant des yeux, agacé. Laisse-le tranquille s'il te plaît.

-Ce soir ! Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Molly, intervint cette fois Arthur, laisse ce jeune homme, s'il te dit qu'il n'a pas faim ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

-Mais pourquoi, il n'aime pas ma cuisine ? Et comment il pourrait savoir puisque justement il n'y a pas goûté ?

Marquis regarda Ron et haussa un sourcil irrité.

-Je ne mange pas de nourriture humaine, madame, asséna le jeune vampire. Ça me tuerait aussi certainement qu'un poison violent alors vous comprendrez que je ne toucherai pas à mon assiette.

Molly resta bouche bée et s'assit sur sa chaise, les bras ballants.

-Ouah ! C'est chouette, firent les jumeaux pour éviter à Marquis d'être mal à l'aise.

-Je crois que là tu as fait fort en une seule journée, Ron, ricana Charlie. Tu te nourris donc la nuit ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Marquis sans dégoût, juste un peu de curiosité.

-Oui en effet.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le compagnon d'un vampire ? S'excitèrent Fred et Georges en s'adressant à leur frère. Comment…

-Ca suffit, fit sereinement leur père. L'ami de votre frère est venu passer une soirée tranquille, il est le bienvenu dans cette maison, jeunes gens, alors cessez de l'importuner.

-L'ami ? Ricana Fred.

-Ne joue pas avec les mots, sourit Charlie.

-Votre père a raison, se réveilla enfin la mère des rouquins. Ce jeune homme est le bienvenu chez nous.

-Merci monsieur et madame Weasley, je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance, enfin.

-Pourquoi enfin ? S'amusa Charlie.

-Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, lui expliqua le jeune homme aux mèches blondes et vertes. Il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous tous, Ron aussi d'ailleurs, sourit Marquis.

-C'est normal on est les meilleurs, hein Georges qu'on est les meilleurs ?

-Comme tu dis Fred !

Le reste du repas se passa entre discussion et gloutonnerie quand le dessert arriva sur la table. Marquis s'amusa follement à répondre aux questions des jumeaux et à leur raconter les farces qu'il lui arrivait de faire au clan de Melchiade.

Trois heures plus tard Ron et lui étaient de retour dans la petite maison de Pré-au-Lard, ravis de leur soirée et que tout se soit bien passé.

-Demain tu iras chercher tes affaires, susurra Ron en enlaçant son compagnon puis en le ramenant vers lui.

-Chéri…je ne veux pas te forcer la main…

-Tu ne me forces à rien du tout, c'est moi qui te le demande, tu ne voudrais pas que je reste seul dans mon lit le soir ? Sans toi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Est-ce que…

-Marquis ! Gronda l'auror, je n'aime pas ce genre de question. Et si je ne t'aimais pas crois-tu que je te demanderai de vivre avec moi ?

-Chéri d'amour, j'ai confiance en toi mais ma nature est méfiante, elle.

-Dis à ta nature que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Marquis retint un rire. Lui faire du mal ! Ron ! Son chéri était si naïf parfois.

-Je crois que tu oublies qui je suis, je ne suis pas un ange tu sais !

-Non c'est certain, mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu es mon adorable petit vampire à moi très sexy, torride et amoureux d'un beau rouquin, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Marquis mordilla le cou de son amant, laissant de petites empreintes de canines sur la peau.

-Il faut que je sorte, murmura le compagnon de Ron. Je ne rentrerai pas tard, laisse juste la fenêtre de la chambre légèrement entrouverte tu veux bien, mon amour ?

-Vas-y, sourit l'auror, et n'hésite pas à me réveiller si je me suis endormi, tenta Ron avec gourmandise pour le magnifique corps de son amant.

-Je le ferai, rigola Marquis en s'échappant de l'étreinte du fils de Molly et en s'évanouissant dans les airs avec un petit rire fripon et coquin.

Au quartier général des aurors, Harry finit de ranger ses dossiers et regagna Poudlard. Il avait une de ces faims ! Il avait une envie folle de fraises à la crème d'anchois et de quelques petits harengs fumés. Hum…il en salivait d'avance. Il espérait, avec angoisse, que les elfes de l'école avaient ça dans leur réserve sinon il en sera quitte pour faire les magasins du village ou de Londres pour rechercher ce mets unique dont il avait fort envie.

Severus allait faire la grimace, rigola Harry. C'était si drôle de voir son air dégoûté et son nez se pincer.

-Tu es en retard, l'accueillit d'ailleurs celui-ci qui devenait de plus en plus protecteur mais qui essayait de le cacher, en vain.

Harry ne le lui fit pas remarquer, il alla l'embrasser langoureusement et se frotta indécemment contre son corps.

-Il ne te sert à rien de vouloir changer de conversation en m'attisant, morveux.

-Je vais me doucher et ensuite on mange, ça te va ?

-Encore faim ?

-Ouais, tu crois que c'est normal ?

-Je suppose, pars à la douche pendant ce temps je fais venir un elfe, dis-moi seulement ce que tu veux pour dîner ?

-Tu es sûr que tu veux savoir ?

-Harry.

-Fraises à la crème d'anchois et harengs fumés, et du jus de citrouille…s'il te plaît, mon amour.

Snape plissa le nez et fit signe à son calice de partir à la salle de bain tandis qu'il appelait une petite créature pour commander l'étrange menu de Harry Potter, celui-qui-mangeait-n'importe-quoi.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	13. Irrésistibles morsures 13

**Irrésistibles morsures.**** 13**

Melchiade et Alec attendaient dans le bureau que Severus arrive de Poudlard. Marquis assis près d'eux ne disait mot. Il faisait nuit déjà, une belle nuit étoilée propice pour une sortie nourrissante. Le jeune vampire rejoindrait son chéri d'amour après la réunion et après s'être nourri.

-Me voilà, fit Snape en entrant dans la pièce en faisant claquer ses longues robes noires. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-Pour les potions de fertilité, Severus, répondit Melchiade. Des clans voisins voudraient en bénéficier.

-Ce qui est normal, répliqua le maître des potions. Je me demande même pourquoi ils ont attendu aussi longtemps pour nous les demander ?

-La question est plutôt de savoir si tu auras le temps de répondre à la commande ? Elle sera énorme je te préviens.

-Je m'en doute, ils vont tous la vouloir. Seulement je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires pour la faire à une si grande échelle.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je vais leur demander de participer aux frais et chacun devra t'adjoindre un apprenti pour t'aider dans ta tâche.

-Combien de clans demandent la potion ?

-Jusqu'à présent ils sont quatre dont deux en France, répondit Alec. Et à mon avis ça ne fait que commencer.

-C'est aussi mon avis, souffla Snape. Demande deux apprentis par clan, Melchiade, ils ne seront pas de trop pour préparer les ingrédients. Dis-leur aussi que l'attente sera de un mois, je ne peux pas faire moins.

-Ce sera fait. Je voulais te dire aussi que trois potions manquent dans nos réserves, les aurais-tu prises ?

Marquis se redressa mal à l'aise et alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

-Non, mais chacun a le droit d'y aller, je n'ai rien interdit à part aux vampires pour qui la potion pourrait être néfaste, l'accès est libre pour les autres, Melchiade. Je voudrais souligner que la potion pour les couples vampires sera prête dans quelques jours, j'y travaille ardemment.

-Je sais, je voulais savoir au cas où quelqu'un aurait eu besoin de mes services en tant que médicomage. Et je te remercie pour le travail que tu effectues, je sais que nous demandons beaucoup de ton temps…..

-La personne ne s'est pas manifestée ? Le coupa Severus qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les remerciements.

-Non, pourtant voilà deux mois que les fioles ont disparues.

-Si elle ou lui était enceint il serait venu te trouver, non ?

-Pas sûr si la personne ne veut rien dire, les coupa Alec. Et elle en a le droit je vous le rappelle.

-J'espère qu'un vampire ne se serait pas mis sciemment en danger, ils savent qu'elle est dangereuse pour eux.

Marquis dans son coin souffla de désespoir. Bon d'accord il avait volé les fioles, il les avait prise sans en parler à personne même pas à Ron et maintenant qu'il était enceint de six semaines il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à son compagnon. Comment allait-il réagir ? Avec colère certainement.

-Je vais mettre tout ça au point et passer les commandes d'ingrédients, préviens-moi quand les assistants seront là, Melchiade. Nous ferons les potions ici, il te faudra de la place pour les accueillir, je pense. Pour les fioles volées je ne pense pas que ce soit important si ce n'est pas un vampire qui les a prises.

-Ce sera fait, et pour le reste peut-être as-tu raison.

-Bon moi j'y vais, annonça Alec, Draco est en Hollande et je n'ai pas envie de le laisser trop longtemps seul.

-N'en profite pas, ricana Melchiade, et ne lui impose pas tes idées, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois !

-Oui, il a du caractère notre calice, pouffa Alec qui s'était retrouvé avec la bouche fermée pendant une heure juste parce qu'il avait osé lui dire comment ramasser des feuilles de ciguë.

Deversham et Severus partis, Melchiade se retourna vers Marquis qui fut pris d'un malaise. Il le toisa, l'œil inquiet.

-Qui-a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien là.

-Fatigué, c'est tout.

-Marquis... .Un vampire ne connaît pas la fatigue, alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé quand même ! Tu viens bien d'avoir un léger malaise ?

Le compagnon de Ron se retourna vers son chef de clan et fit une légère grimace, désabusé.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune vampire posa sa main sur son ventre en espérant que Melchiade comprenne, enfin surtout qu'il comprenne son geste.

-Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a volé les fioles ! Mais par tous les démons, tu es fou ! Tu sais ce que tu risques ?

-Je le voulais, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie d'un enfant alors tu ne te mettrais pas en colère après moi, Melchiade.

-Et je suppose que Ron n'est pas au courant de ta folie ?

-Non, il ne sait pas.

-De combien es-tu enceint ?

-Six semaines je crois.

-Comment as-tu pu prendre ce risque en sachant que la première vampire qui a pris cette potion a failli mourir ? Severus l'a interdit et moi aussi. Seuls les calices y ont droit.

-Je ne trouvais pas ça juste, moi aussi je veux être père et vous ne pouvez décider de ce que moi je veux, c'est pas difficile de comprendre ça quand même !

-Et ton compagnon, comment va-t-il réagir en sachant que tu as mis ta vie en danger ? Tu lui as fait un bébé dans le dos si je puis dire.

-Il ne va pas être enchanté je m'en doute.

-Il faut que tu le lui dises dès aujourd'hui sinon c'est moi qui l'avertirai, et je veux t'ausculter sur le champ !

-D'accord, inutile de hurler, acquiesça Marquis.

-Quand je pense qu'il n'est pas encore ton calice ! Qu'attendez-vous non d'un troll ?

-Je ne veux pas le presser, quand il le désirera il me le dira, c'est pas compliqué !

-Maintenant ça va le devenir, Marquis.

Melchiade n'insista pas plus mais il pensa que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marquis ce serait bien qu'il ait un calice. Etait-il possible de faire le rituel avec un vampire enceint ? Il ne savait pas et il avait intérêt à se renseigner le plus vite possible.

Une demi-heure plus tard le jeune vampire reboutonna sa chemise et attendit anxieux le verdict de Melchiade.

-Tout à l'air de bien se passer mais tu es très fatigué, c'est un fait. Il va falloir que tu te reposes le plus possible.

-Dans combien de temps ça va se voir ?

-Dans une semaine tu auras un ventre rond, les grossesses mâles vont très vite, six mois à peine.

-Bien, je rentre chez moi, juste une course à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse et je pourrais me reposer tranquillement.

-Parle à Ron dès ce soir, Marquis.

-Il n'est pas là, cette nuit il est de garde dans le village, il y a la fête des démons, tu n'as pas oublié !

-Oh, c'est vrai, ça risque de dégénérer dans ce cas.

-Oui, voilà pourquoi ils ont mis tous les aurors sur le coup.

-Dépêche-toi de rentrer après avoir fait ta course.

-Melchiade, je suis un vampire je ne risque rien même avec des démons, inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi.

En fait quand Marquis se retrouva dans les rues animées de Pré-au-Lard, après être passé chez Perséphus sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y chercher un flacon de sang, il fut assailli par une cacophonie ambiante. Les cris des démons étaient assourdissants, ils dansaient comme des possédés et buvaient comme des trous. Leurs visages étaient joyeux, ce qui n'était pas le cas ordinairement. Aujourd'hui ils avaient le droit de revendiquer leur nouvelle liberté depuis que Voldemort avait disparu et que le Magenmagot leur avait octroyé le droit de sortir des ténèbres.

Ils étaient enfin libres de chercher un travail dans le monde sorcier sans qu'on les prenne pour des pestiférés. Ils n'en restaient pas moins des démons mais comme avait dit Albus Dumbledore les temps changent et chacun avait droit à une vie décente.

Ron, qui était noyé dans la foule, était aux aguets. Les démons ce soir n'étaient aucunement agressifs, tout au plus turbulents. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants longtemps privés de liberté. Evidemment il ne fallait pas toujours se fier à leur bonne mine mais pour l'instant tout restait sous contrôle.

Marquis longea la rue pour se rendre chez lui, il espérait rencontrer son chéri d'amour mais maintenant il doutait, beaucoup trop de monde obstruait les rues.

-Mais qui voilà ! Entendit-il derrière lui. Un joli morceau prêt à être dégusté, qu'en pensez-vous, messieurs ?

Marquis se retourna, mécontent. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui prenne la tête ce soir.

-Dégagez ! Allez jouer ailleurs, bande d'idiots ! Les apostropha-t-il en leur faisant signe de le laisser tranquille d'un signe de la main.

-Hou….mais c'est qu'on a du caractère ! En plus d'être prometteur il est sauvage, ce petit vampire, le provoqua un démon qui avait trop bu.

-Je vous ai dit de me laisser tranquille, vous comprenez au moins ?

Cyriaque, le démon ivre, s'approcha de Marquis jusqu'à se coller à lui et respira longuement dans le creux de son cou quand soudain il se retrouva propulsé sur le trottoir.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille, gronda Marquis dont les yeux devinrent rouge de colère.

L'autre se releva en ricanant tandis que ses amis autour de lui, lui intimait de partir et de ne pas provoquer d'histoires.

-Rien à foutre ! Il m'a poussé, il va payer !

Aétildus, un autre démon, plus raisonnable celui-là, qui avait senti la présence du bébé, attrapa son ami par le bras et le força à s'éloigner de Marquis qui avait posé une de ses mains sur son ventre pour protéger l'enfant en cas de coup.

-Laisse-le partir, il n'a fait que se défendre, Cyriaque, c'est toi qui est allé le chercher.

Personne ne vit le coup venir, personne ne vit le poignard s'enfoncer dans le ventre de Marquis qui cria sous la douleur et sa peur de perdre son enfant et qui en lâcha son flacon de sang qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Aétildus empoigna le démon puis le ficela à l'aide d'un sort et essaya ensuite tant bien que mal d'appeler du secours quand il vit que le vampire ne se régénérait pas seul et que la blessure saignait de plus en plus.

Par le plus grand des miracles se fut Ron qui courut vers eux et qui se précipita vers Marquis qui se tenait le ventre avec des yeux grands écarquillés, ne sachant quoi faire tellement il était choqué.

-Poussez-vous ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Marquis, chéri, tu m'entends ?

-Aide-moi, murmura son compagnon en pâlissant à une vitesse impressionnante tout en retirant le poignard encore fiché dans son abdomen.

-Il lui faut du sang, pour lé bébé, s'affola Aétildus. Dépêchez-vous, monsieur, l'enfant peut encore s'en sortir s'il est vampire.

Ron ne réfléchit pas davantage, il tendit sa gorge à Marquis qui sortit ses canines, caché par les démons qui avaient fait barrage dos tournés autour d'eux pour que personne ne soit témoin de la scène.

La plaie se referma et Marquis reprit des forces contre son auror, son sauveur.

-Embarquez celui-là, fit-il aux démons en désignant Cyriaque qui semblait se dégriser sous son geste imbécile. Et je veux vous voir dans la semaine dans mon bureau aussitôt que vous aurez les idées plus claires, messieurs. Est-ce entendu ?

Tous opinèrent, même Cyriaque que ses amis relevèrent et détachèrent en silence.

Ron attrapa Marquis dans ses bras et courut jusque chez lui puis affolé fit appelle à Melchiade qui heureusement était encore chez lui, au manoir des Vents Hurlants.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Je lui avais pourtant recommandé de rentrer chez lui au plus vite, il a besoin de repos.

-Il a été pris à parti par un démon ivre mort. Il a reçu un poignard dans le ventre, Melchiade, et je ne sais pas s'il va bien il refuse de parler.

Le médicomage ausculta pour la deuxième fois de la nuit Marquis, et fut soulagé de voir que l'enfant n'avait guère souffert pour la bonne et simple raison que le sang de Ron lui avait sauvé la vie. L'enfant était vampire, un enfant sorcier n'aurait pas survécu à une telle blessure même avec sa magie, et le fait que Ron ne soit pas le calice de Marquis n'avait pas pesé dans la balance. Fort heureusement pour l'enfant.

-Alors il est bien enceint ? Moi qui croyais avoir mal entendu ! Rugit Ron très en colère. Je pensais que c'était dangereux pour les vampires de boire cette potion, est-ce vraiment le cas ?

-Oui, c'est le cas, admit Melchiade en recouvrant Marquis qui avait détourné la tête.

L'auror quitta la chambre et la maison, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tête reposé. Il se rendit à la Tête de Sanglier encore ouvert et s'accouda au bar en commandant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu.

-Quelque chose à fêter ? Lui demanda Abelforth en jetant sa serviette un peu crasseuse sur son épaule dans un geste nonchalant.

-Si on veut, cracha le rouquin en prenant sa bouteille, son verre, et en allant s'installer au fond de la salle enfumée.

Ronald Weasley n'eut le temps de boire qu'un verre avant qu'Harry ne montre le bout de son nez, enveloppé dans une longue cape, et ne s'assied devant lui.

-Comment….. ?

-Viens avec moi, lui proposa le survivant. Nous allons en discuter chez moi si tu veux bien.

-Je n'ai pas fini ma bouteille, bougonna le roux.

-Tu la finiras à Poudlard, Abelforth te la laissera la prendre, ajouta Harry pour convaincre son ami de le suivre.

L'auror aux yeux bleus empoigna la bouteille et se leva, mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger dans un moment pareil.

-Je suis en colère, bafouilla-t-il bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de s'enivrer. Très en colère.

-Je sais, Ron, c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour t'aider.

-Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Harry attrapa son ami par le bras et le fit sortir du pub avant de le faire transplaner avec lui jusqu'aux abords de Poudlard où ils purent s'asseoir sur un vieux banc de pierre.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? L'interrogea Harry au bout de plusieurs minutes en écartant son regard de la nuit qui les entourait.

-Il m'a menti, il m'a trompé…

-En quoi, Ron ?

-Il a pris une potion interdite pour les vampires.

-Oui il l'a fait, c'est vrai, admit Harry.

-Il attend un bébé….

-Tu crains pour la vie de Marquis, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est pour ça que tu es en colère ?

-Je suis fou de rage, oui !

-Je crois que je le serais aussi si j'étais à ta place. Pourtant vois-tu je pense qu'il a des excuses, pas que je dis qu'il a bien fait d'agir ainsi, se hâta d'ajouter le calice, mais je le comprends.

-Il n'a aucune excuse, aucune ! Il aurait dû m'en parler avant…..

-Tu aurais refusé et il le savait. Il t'aime, Ron.

-Je l'aime aussi et pourtant…..je vais, je veux prendre du recul.

-Tu ne vas pas le quitter ? Demanda Harry avec angoisse. Il ne mérite pas ça et toi non plus.

-J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, je vais aller voir mes parents ce soir, et j'y resterai peut-être cette nuit aussi.

-Ron, ne fais pas ça, il va en souffrir.

-Et moi je ne souffre pas de savoir que peut-être il mourra de cette grossesse ? Si je le perds qu'est-ce que je deviens sans lui ? Je n'aurai plus la force de continuer. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se sacrifier, je savais que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui.

-Tu ne veux pas changer d'avis et rentrer chez toi ?

-Non, soupira le roux en lâchant la bouteille qui tomba sur l'herbe. Excuse-moi, je vais chez mes parents.

L'auror se leva, décidé, et Harry, impuissant le regarda disparaître dans un claquement. Il espérait que Molly parvienne à le raisonner sinon cette histoire pourrait très mal se finir.

Ronald vit que malgré l'heure tardive, la lumière était encore allumée dans la demeure de ses parents. Il tapa ses pieds sur le perron, question d'habitude, puis entra par la porte qui menait directement dans la cuisine. Sa mère assise à la table tenait entre ses mains une tasse de thé qu'elle s'était préparée en même temps que celle de son fils.

-Comment as-tu su ? fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-L'horloge magique, répondit-elle en souriant doucement. Elle me prévient toujours quand l'un d'entre vous rentre à la maison.

Ron regarda l'objet et effectivement l'aiguille qui supportait sa miniature était sur maison.

-Bois ton thé et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chéri.

-Pourquoi tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas, maman ?

-Je connais chacun de mes enfants sur le bout des doigts, tu sembles avoir oublié ça, souffla-t-elle. Et puis sinon que ferais-tu ici ?

-Ouais, c'est sur que j'avais oublié.

Le jeune homme but une gorgée de son thé puis regarda sa mère qui attendait stoïquement qu'il parle le premier.

-C'est Marquis, commença-t-il en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains encore tremblantes. Il m'a trompé et menti.

-Oh, il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Voilà qui est étonnant de sa part !

-Non, maman, il ne m'a pas trompé et menti comme ça !

-Qu'a-t-il fait alors pour que tu soies si en colère contre lui ?

-Il a pris à mon insu une potion interdite pour les vampires.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il risque avec cette potion ? S'inquiéta Molly.

-La mort, ni plus ni moins.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cette folie ? Il lui fallait une bonne raison pour agir ainsi, tu ne crois pas ?

-Il voulait un bébé…..

-Merlin ! D'après ce que Severus a dit de cette potion elle est vraiment dangereuse pour les vampires !

-C'est bien là le problème, marquis est enceint de six semaines je crois, et il est très fatigué. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça, il aurait pu me demander mon avis, non ?

-Ron….même si je n'approuve pas son geste je le comprends…..

-Toi aussi !

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès de lui ? Il doit avoir terriblement peur et ta présence près de lui pourrait le rassurer.

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, c'est si difficile.

-Retourne auprès de lui, soutiens-le autant que tu le peux dans cette épreuve. Ne le laisse pas seul, chéri, il a vraiment besoin de toi.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Demanda Ron qui avait besoin d'une réponse pour se rassurer.

-Parce que tu l'aimes et que lui t'aimes aussi. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il a agi ainsi. Essaye de voir au-delà de son geste et garde à l'esprit que c'est l'homme que tu as choisi pour passer le reste de ta vie. Fais-lui confiance, il n'a agi que par amour, garde ça en tête, chéri.

Ron se leva de sa chaise en soupirant. Il savait que sa mère était de bon conseil et il allait le suivre évidemment. Pourtant ça n'allait pas enlever de ses épaules la peur de perdre son compagnon.

Quand il revint dans sa petite maison de Pré-au-Lard il aperçut là aussi de la lumière. Il y avait encore du monde chez lui. Inquiet il se hâta de rentrer pour s'apercevoir que Melchiade sortait de la chambre et qu'il avait le visage fermé.

-Vous revoilà ! L'apostropha-t-il. Où étiez-vous donc passé, Ronald Weasley ?

-Chez mes parents, pourquoi je n'en ai plus le droit maintenant ! Et vous que faites-vous chez moi ? s'enquit le roux qui ne se laissa pas impressionner.

Harry sortit de la cuisine suivit de Severus et le rouquin se calma aussitôt.

-Comment va Marquis ? fit-il ne sachant que faire de sa grande carcasse qui rendait la maison un peu étroite ce soir.

-Il dort, il est très fatigué mais il ne voulait pas dormir tant que vous n'étiez pas rentré, répondit le maître des potions en faisant signe à Melchiade de se calmer.

-Nous lui avons donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour qu'il cesse de s'agiter, finit le chef du clan qui se radoucit car l'inquiétude de Ron était palpable.

L'auror aux yeux bleus fut soulagé, Marquis allait bien.

-Et maintenant que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?

-On va le surveiller attentivement, il faut qu'il reste allongé quelques jours et qu'il se nourrisse le matin et le soir, très peu.

-Bien.

-Allez-vous le faire ? S'enquit péremptoire Melchiade.

-Evidemment que je vais le faire ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas.

-Nous allons te laisser, soupira Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-nous, hein !

-D'accord, mais vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller pour Marquis ?

-Pour l'instant après six semaines de grossesse il n'est pas tombé dans le coma, c'est bon signe, le renseigna Snape. Mais comme l'a dit Melchiade nous allons l'observer de près.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'auror roux se retrouva seul dans sa salle à manger à la décoration à dominante rouge, décor que marquis avait installé avec amour, se rappela-t-il avec tendresse. A pas lents il alla dans leur chambre éclairée par une faible lumière, et vit le vampire, les yeux clos et maladivement pâle, et son cœur se serra de détresse. Il était fou d'avoir pensé le laisser seul.

Doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller son tendre amour, il alla se doucher puis alla s'allonger près de lui avant de le faire venir contre son corps et de respirer son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre son épaule. Je suis désolé d'être parti, mon ange.

L'auror s'endormit peu après, le corps de Marquis bien blotti contre le sien.

C'est un oiseau qui réveilla Ron, une grande chouette au plumage crème tacheté de noir. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le volatile qui avait un message à sa patte.

-Qui t'envoie si tôt ? Ronchonna l'auror.

Le piaf pépia et tendit sa patte, impatient de repartir chez son maître.

-Je passerai en début de soirée, signé Melchiade Eldrik, lut à haute voix le compagnon de Marquis. Direct le vampire, ricana-t-il en laissant l'oiseau repartir.

Le jeune homme alité remua dans son sommeil. Il marmonna des paroles que Ron ne comprit pas. Ses paupières s'agitèrent et ses doigts s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent dans le vide. Ron se précipita vers le lit et enlaça Marquis qui s'apaisa peu à peu. Tendrement il caressa ses cheveux et ses doigts frôlèrent le bras dénudé.

-Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il en même temps. Je suis là, mon amour, près de toi.

-Ron ! Tu es là ?

-Bien sûr, je suis revenu cette nuit.

-Tu restes ?

-Evidemment, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été un crétin fini que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais tu sais sur le coup j'étais si sûr de moi.

-Tu ne l'es plus ?

-Si, plus que jamais d'ailleurs.

-Tu as mis ta vie en danger, tu sais ça ?

-Je n'en avais pas pleinement conscience, mon amour, chuchota le jeune vampire. Enfin si peut-être mais mon envie d'avoir ce bébé était la plus forte. J'étais tiraillé, j'y ai pensé pendant des jours puis j'ai craqué et j'ai volé les fioles.

-Maintenant que c'est fait et qu'il n'y a plus moyen de revenir en arrière on va faire front ensemble, tous les deux. Et d'abord tu vas me jurer de rester prudent et de rester allongé dans ce lit jusqu'à ce que Melchiade ou Severus te disent que tu peux te lever, d'accord ?

-Je dois rester allongé ! Mais qui a décidé ça ?

-Ton chef de clan, alias Melchiade Eldrik qui est aussi ton médicomage, chéri.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire allongé toute la journée et toute la nuit, moi ?

-Je t'apporterai de la lecture quand je serai au travail, là je vais demander la semaine pour m'occuper de toi et…..

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Ron.

-Quoi ? T'apporter des livres ?

-Crétin, je parlais pas des livres !

-Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre une semaine de congés pour m'occuper de mon petit mari ?

-On n'est pas marié, chéri d'amour, rigola Marquis.

-Mais c'est tout comme, non ? Dans les clans les vampires et les calices forment un couple, je ne me trompe pas ?

-Non, c'est vrai, mais je te rappelle que tu n'es pas un calice.

-Exact, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

Marquis se tut, il savait que Ron avait besoin de réfléchir à ça, et ça ne l'embêtait pas d'attendre qu'il soit prêt.

-Donc pendant une semaine entière je vais prendre soin de mon vampire préféré, pouffa le roux en lâchant Marquis pour tapoter ses oreillers et l'installer convenablement.

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes et vertes sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules. Deux secondes plus tard il se rendormait en entendant Ron papoter comme une concierge des jours à venir et de ce qu'il conviendra de faire pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop et pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas non plus.

La main de Marquis glissa sur le drap et là Ron laissa une larme amère couler sur ses joues.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre, seigneur non. Marquis était toute sa vie et même plus. Il voulait le rendre heureux et le voir accroché à lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il voulait continuer d'entendre ses « chéri d'amour » qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Il voulait sentir son corps se caler contre le sien la nuit et ses bras entourer sa taille et son souffle léger contre sa joue.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement que s'il le perdait il se perdait lui-même.

Deux semaines plus tard, dans un endroit isolé, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas de se retrouver là. Severus Snape n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que son manoir tombait en décrépitude. Harry, son calice, très beau jeune homme au petit ventre rond, regardait incrédule, totalement anéanti, la grande demeure qui se dressait devant lui, semblant sortir d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

-C'est bien là chez toi ? Aucune chance que tu te sois trompé, t'es sûr ? fit-il d'une voix mal assuré pour un auror.

-Je te l'avais dit mais comme d'habitude tu ne m'as pas écouté, bougonna Snape.

Harry sursauta violemment quand il entendit la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et grincer sinistrement sur ses gonds.

Snape ricana et en profita pour ramener le corps frémissant de son compagnon contre lui. Il savait que le fait allait être rare car le jeune homme n'était pas impressionnable ordinairement. Son état sans doute y était pour quelque chose.

-Je n'ai pas eu peur, se défendit le calice qui avait repris un peu de force. Je suis juste nerveux, et c'est de ta faute d'ailleurs !

-Ben voyons ! Râla le maître des potions en pinçant les lèvres de réprobation. Tu inventes n'importe quoi pour éviter de dire que tu ne veux pas entrer dans ce manoir.

-Non ! C'est faux !

Une petite créature absolument hideuse et au faciès triste à mourir se présenta sur le perron et baissa la tête bien bas quand elle reconnut son maître.

-Pourquoi maître Snape n'a pas transplané dans sa demeure ? Osa l'elfe de maison en gardant la tête baissée.

-Je ne voulais pas que mon calice prenne peur en voyant l'intérieur, l'extérieur est déjà bien suffisant, répondit le vampire en entrant dans la demeure lugubre en tirant un Harry récalcitrant par la main.

Funeste, l'elfe de Snape, referma la porte derrière eux et maugréa entre ses dents.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Le fit tressaillir le vampire en de retournant doucement vers lui.

-Funeste a dit plusieurs fois au maître que tout dans le manoir devait être changé, et le maître ne l'a jamais fait ni même écouté.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors aujourd'hui le maître amène son compagnon…..

-Et…. ?

-Que va penser le calice du maître en voyant l'état sinistre de la demeure ? Il va penser que Funeste est un incapable et il le remplacera par un autre elfe de maison beaucoup plus jeune.

-Hein ! Fit Harry qui avait écouté la tirade de la petite créature, s'étonnant que Severus ne le fasse pas taire mais qu'au contraire écoute ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça !

-Je te présente Funeste, ricana le vampire. Il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot et dit sans cesse ce qu'il pense sans se soucier de savoir qui est le maître ici.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre lui et moi, affirma Harry qui d'un seul coup se sentit beaucoup mieux et moins oppressé par ce que dégageait la maison. Et je l'approuve quand il dit qu'il y a des choses à changer ici. Non mais regarde dans quoi tu l'obliges à vivre !

-Quoi ! J'y viens rarement, c'est pas de ma faute quand même si le manoir est resté en l'état !

Harry le toisa en roulant des yeux puis il fit un sourire sincère à Funeste qui le lui rendit.

-Bien ! Puisque vous vous êtes alliés contre moi je vais dans mon bureau.

-Sev, arrête, on ne s'est pas ligués contre toi, on te faisait juste marcher, chéri.

-Ah non ?

-Bien évidemment que non, allez montre-moi notre chambre et après si tu as le temps tu pourrais me faire visiter la maison.

Le vampire plissa des yeux, suspicieux, puis il obtempéra de bonne grâce en prenant les doigts de son calice pour l'amener doucement vers les escaliers du grand hall pour les emmener dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps Funeste courut vers sa cuisine pour préparer un repas de bienvenu pour le compagnon de son maître.

La petite créature l'avait bien reconnu. L'elfe savait qui était Harry Potter et il était fier qu'il soit le calice de Severus Snape, son maître.

-Tu es fatigué, tu devrais te reposer un peu jusqu'au dîner, Harry. On peut toujours visiter le manoir demain matin, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je crois que tu as raison, je me sens un peu las, fit Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

L'homme aida le calice à s'allonger puis il le recouvrit délicatement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre son bureau.

Harry ne ferma pas les yeux de suite, il regardait, éberlué, la chambre de Severus. Il n'en revenait pas.

Comment pouvait-on avoir des meubles noirs dans un endroit pareil ? Et ces lourds rideaux de même couleur, c'était d'un goût ! Et cette cheminée qui faisait penser à l'antre d'un démon ! Et là il ne parlait même du lit qui ressemblait plus à un truc mortuaire qu'à autre chose. C'était horrible, de quoi vous donner des cauchemars pour le restant de votre vie, s'amusa Harry en pensant que fort heureusement il en avait vu d'autres.

Le jeune homme s'endormit un quart d'heure plus tard pendant qu'un elfe de maison s'affairait dans sa cuisine et qu'un vampire mettait de l'ordre dans sa correspondance. Snape reposa sa plume au bout de cinq minutes à peine et regarda autour de lui avec des yeux neufs, enfin surtout avec les yeux d'un homme amoureux de son compagnon.

Il allait devoir entreprendre des travaux et sans perdre de temps en plus. Là ils avaient, Harry et lui, presque deux mois de congés, ils devraient en profiter pour mettre ça au point. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos pour son amour mais il valait mieux le faire tant qu'il pouvait encore se déplacer facilement. Dans deux mois il sera trop fatigué et son ventre trop rond pour qu'il puisse courir dans tous les sens.

Au château des Vents Hurlants, dans les appartements de Lloyd et d'Alexandre, l'humeur n'était pas au beau fixe. Lloyd Styx, ambassadeur vampirique, pestait parce que son calice n'était toujours pas rentré de son travail. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il avait donné comme raison à son insupportable père qui se mêlait de tout pour ne pas changer.

En vérité ce qui fâchait Lloyd c'était sa demande, à mots couverts bien entendu, de savoir si Alexandre comptait prendre la potion de Severus et de Draco. Sa demande avait été faite il y avait plus de deux mois et son calice s'en était jusqu'à présent toujours sorti avec une pirouette. Si Alex ne voulait pas d'enfant avec lui il n'avait qu'à le lui dire au lieu de rester muet comme une tombe !

Il devenait enragé à force d'attendre de savoir si l'avait pris cette foutue potion de fertilité. Ca le rendait fou d'espérer, Alexandre n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, lui qui voulait tant un enfant de son calice. Comment le convaincre ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il sera le plus heureux des hommes et le plus heureux des pères si son vœu se réalisait ? Comment lui faire savoir son envie d'avoir un enfant bien à eux ?

Cette potion était une renaissance pour tous les couples vampire calice. Une chance inouïe de perpétuer leur peuple d'un sang neuf.

Qu'allait-il faire si par le plus grand des hasards Alexandre ne voulait pas procréer ? Est-ce que son amour pour son calice sera plus fort que son désir d'enfant ? Oui, son amour pour Alexandre était plus puissant, Dieu merci !

-Il arrive, fit Niels en soupirant de voir son fils si partagé tout en pressentant que la soirée n'allait pas être triste.

-Je sais, je l'ai senti.

-Essaye d'être…..

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, gronda Lloyd en jetant un regard à l'homme du portrait.

-Bien ! Puisque monsieur à ses humeurs je préfère quitter les lieux, se vexa le père du vampire en disparaissant de son cadre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à être susceptibles ! s'écria Lloyd. A croire qu'un vent de folie s'est posé sur le château !

-Tu parles pour toi, ricana Alexandre en posant son sac et sa cape sur une chaise et en s'asseyant dessus, éreinté.

-Non, répondit âprement l'ambassadeur.

-Tu es d'humeur joyeuse à ce que je vois !

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-Tu as même réussi à faire fuir ton père, un exploit !

-Je n'aime guère qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire, rouspéta Lloyd.

-Oh, et de quoi parliez-vous dons si je ne suis pas indiscret ?

-Tu l'es, indiscret, Alexandre.

-Je ne crois pas non, surtout si le sujet de ta dispute avec ton père c'est moi, riposta le jeune homme.

-Tu n'étais pas le sujet, mentit le vampire.

-Ben tien ! Alors pourquoi tu es en pétard ?

-Utilise des mots normaux, Alexandre !

-Pétard, rogne, colère, courroux, rage, exaspération, je dirais ce que je veux. Je sais que tu es en pétard contre moi sinon pourquoi tu ne me touches plus depuis deux semaines, hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé plus intéressant ailleurs pour me remplacer ? Tu en as marre de moi alors tu veux m'éjecter ? Je te préviens je ne vais pas me laisser faire et si je sais qui tu vas voir je le tuerai, je te jure que je le ferai !

-Tu crois que j'ai un amant ? Mais où es-tu allé chercher une idiotie pareille ? Je crois que rester trop longtemps dehors te monte à la tête. Je n'ai pas d'amant et je n'en aurais jamais je croyais pourtant te l'avoir déjà dit, Alexandre !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu en colère après moi ? Hurla le calice. Je ne comprends pas tes réactions.

-Ce n'est pas de la colère, et arrête de hurler je te prie.

-Explique-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va plus entre nous, Lloyd.

-C'est inutile, excuse-moi je vais prendre l'air, se débina le vampire. J'en ai besoin.

-Moi je sais ce qui te tracasse, s'époumona Alexandre. Et tu n'as même pas le courage de me le demander en face, comme si….. Comme si, ne put finir le calice qui se mit à pleurer d'épuisement.

Le jeune homme assit sur la chaise sanglota dans ses mains. Quand il pense qu'il revenait de chez un médicomage où on lui avait appris qu'il était enceint, quand il pense qu'il voulait l'annoncer ce soir à Lloyd et que celui-ci faisait encore sa tête de cochon. Là il n'en pouvait plus, il craquait nerveusement.

Dégoûté de tout il courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre en espérant que son vampire le laisse tranquille pour le reste de la soirée.

^o^o^

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


	14. Irrésistibles morsures 14

**Irrésistibles morsures.** **14**

Lloyd Styx, incrédule, regarda la porte de la chambre claquer derrière son calice. Mais…mais pourquoi Alexandre s'était-il mis dans cet état ? Il ne lui avait même pas crié dessus, il avait juste dit qu'il voulait sortir pour prendre l'air !

Le vampire aux superbes yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre et y entra, impérieux dans sa colère. La pièce était dans la pénombre, pas important, ça ne le gênait pas. Lloyd s'assit au bord du lit et attendit que les pleurs de son calice se calment pour prendre la parole. Alexandre avait, quant à lui, entendu son compagnon entrer et s'asseoir près de lui, pourtant il ne voulait pas relever la tête de son oreiller. Il se sentait si las.

Le médicomage qu'il était allé voir en ville lui avait dit qu'il était enceint de quinze jours, depuis la dernière fois où Lloyd lui avait fait l'amour sans doute. Finalement après avoir pesé le pour et le contre il avait bu la potion de fertilité mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Lloyd. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner de faux espoirs lui qui voulait tant un enfant.

Bon il aurait dû le lui dire et ne pas le laisser dans l'expectative, résultat maintenant ils étaient tous les deux en pétard.

L'ambassadeur caressa les cheveux de son calice puis s'allongea à ses côtés pour profiter de sa douceur et de sa chaleur, et aussi pour lui faire voir qu'il n'était pas parti, qu'il préférait rester auprès de lui et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Alexandre qui finit par apaiser son chagrin.

-Non, renifla-t-il peu courtoisement, c'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurai pas dû te crier dessus.

-Tu avais de bonnes raisons je crois, mon bel amour.

-J'étais fatigué, c'est tout.

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça, Alexandre. Je sais que ces quinze derniers jours je n'ai pas été facile, un peu soupe au lait, j'en conviens. Pardonne-moi.

-Si tu promets de ne pas recommencer, sourit enfin le calice dans le cou de Lloyd qui l'étreignait contre lui.

-Je te promets tout ce que tu veux, susurra l'ambassadeur vampirique en passant ses doigts sur le corps du jeune homme. Tu devrais dormir, tu as l'air complètement exténué.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire jusqu'à ce que tu arrives, tu sais !

-Oh, alors je devrais te laisser, insinua Lloyd en sachant que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait en tête et Alexandre non plus puisqu'une main chaude était en train de passer sous sa chemise pour caresser langoureusement son torse. Pourtant quelques secondes plus tard Alexandre ne put résister contre le sommeil qui l'emporta dans le pays des songes. Avant de fermer les yeux il eut quand même le temps de murmurer ces quelques mots.

-On va avoir un bébé.

Le vampire arrêta ses caresses, déconcerté. Avait-il bien entendu les mots d'Alexandre ? Son calice avait bien parlé d'un bébé, il n'avait pas rêvé là ?

L'homme voulut secouer son compagnon pour qu'il lui confirme ses paroles mais en le voyant si profondément endormi il retint son geste.

Comment Alexandre pouvait savoir ? Avait-il été voir un médicomage ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? Allait-il bien ? Et l'enfant ?

Lloyd Styx eut soudain un immense sourire qui dévoila ses canines plus grandes que la moyenne. Le sourire véritable d'un homme heureux et comblé. Il ne voulait pas se réjouir à l'avance mais comment faire autrement quand on apprenait une telle nouvelle ? Quiconque serait fou de joie. En tout cas lui l'était, fou. C'était magique, incroyable, magnifique, grandiose.

L'homme serra un peu plus fort le corps d'Alexandre contre lui, il ferma les yeux et respira goulûment le parfum de son amour. Aujourd'hui était une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il se sentait bêtement heureux, si heureux qu'il pourrait en pleurer de joie.

Le matin suivant dans le manoir de Severus Snape un calice se réveilla avec impatience. Il enfila un jean, un tee-shirt, une paire de baskets et partit de suite à l'aventure dans les couloirs lugubres du manoir du maître des potions.

Ce qui le frappa le plus en sortant de la chambre c'est la pénombre, presque comme s'il se retrouvait encore au beau milieu de la nuit. Sur le sol il y avait un vieux tapis rouge usé jusqu'à la corde qui faisait toute la longueur du couloir. Par ci par là étaient disposées des sellettes supportant des vases hideux ou des bibelots qui auraient été mieux au fond de la cave ou dans le grenier, quoique lui les aurait plutôt jeté au fond d'une poubelle.

Harry s'avança sous le regard curieux des portraits aux faciès rigides qui semblaient désapprouver sa présence en ces lieux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Osa l'un d'eux en le toisant avec raideur, presque méchamment.

-Si je vous le dis vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse, ricana l'auror.

-Dites toujours, insista le curieux approuvé par les autres qui étaient suspendus aux lèvres du calice.

-Excusez-moi mais là je cherche Severus, pas le temps de faire causette avec vous, monsieur…. ?

-Jeremiah Snape, fit l'ancêtre en bombant le torse. C'est moi qui ai fait construire ce manoir, ajouta-il fièrement.

-Eh bien je ne vous félicite pas, monsieur Snape. On se croirait dans un vrai mausolée, pouviez pas faire des ouvertures plus larges pour laisser entrer le soleil ?

-Certes, jeune homme, ironisa Jeremiah. Je suis sûr que cela aurait fait plaisir aux vampires qui ont vécu ici, et présentement pour celui qui daigne enfin rendre visite à sa demeure ancestrale.

-Merde ! C'est vrai, j'avais oublié Severus ! Enfin pas lui, ça ce serait difficile avec le caractère qu'il se trimballe, je parlais plutôt de sa condition, là.

-Evidemment, quand on est un écervelé !

-Ecervelé vous-même, Snape !

-Est-ce à moi que tu t'adresses, morveux ? Gronda une voix qui émergea du noir. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait me qualifier d'écervelé.

-Mais non, chéri, je parlais au vieux grincheux, tu sais celui qui te ressemble beaucoup !

-Vieux grincheux ? Oui bon, viens, suis-moi à la cuisine. Funeste a préparé un excellent petit déjeuner. Je te préviens il est fébrile quant à ton appréciation de sa cuisine.

-Lui as-tu dit que j'avais des goûts bizarres ?

-Non, je lui laisse la surprise, pouffa le vampire.

-Mais il…..ce n'est pas gentil ça !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentil, morveux.

-Hey ! S'écria Harry quand il se retrouva deux secondes plus tard dans les bras de son homme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie d'un baiser.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité…

-Oh, et que dois-je faire pour le mériter ?

-Dire à ton elfe que je mange…

-N'importe quoi ? Le coupa Severus. Et tu crois qu'il ne l'a pas deviné tout seul quand hier soir tu as mélangé ta macédoine de légumes avec une banane coupée en rondelle avec la mayonnaise, et je te parle même pas de la tarte au chocolat que tu t'es empiffré tout seul !

-Ben tu manges pas toi, j'allais quand même pas laisser perdre de cette délicieuse tarte !

-Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, c'est incroyable ça ! ajouta Snape en prenant les lèvres de son calice pour un savoureux baiser.

Le petit déjeuner fini, Snape et Harry firent tranquillement la visite complète du manoir. Et là le Gryffondor put se rendre compte, complètement sidéré, dans quoi vivait son compagnon quand il séjournait chez lui.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'après les vacances d'été tu revenais plus ronchon que jamais, rigola Harry. Il y a de quoi devenir dépressif dans cet endroit, tu n'as jamais pensé à changer tout ça ?

-Non, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité alors.

-Tandis que maintenant…. ?

-Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça, j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas me faire une allergie à la couleur noir, s'amusa Snape qui n'avait pas lâché la main de son calice pendant toute la visite.

-Chouette ! Donc ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre un peu de changement ?

-Je me demande si je dois répondre oui, là.

-Au moins notre chambre pour débuter, chéri. C'est vrai quoi c'est pas possible de dormir là-dedans et puis ça risque de me casser tous mes effets, ajouta-t-il perfidement.

-Qui a parlé de dormir d'abord ? Et puis tes effets je m'en occuperai, tu verras qu'ils reviendront à vive allure, morveux.

-Ouais, c'est faisable, pouffa Harry avec un regard gourmand et amusé.

-En attendant que dirais-tu de recevoir un ami à moi, décorateur, je te rassure de suite.

-Décorateur ! Un ami à toi !

-Potter, je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet, et oui j'ai un ami décorateur ne t'en déplaise.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu celui-là ?

-Non, il vient d'un autre clan, et au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris c'est un vampire, français. Il vient ce matin exprès pour nous.

-Mais tu as trouvé le temps de faire ça quand ?

-Cette nuit. N'oublie pas que moi je ne dors pas comme toi, une heure de sommeil me suffit.

-C'est pas une raison, tu peux quand même rester près de moi, lui reprocha le calice en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ce que je fais habituellement, morveux, rétorqua Snape.

-Ouais, mais ce matin tu n'étais pas avec moi.

-J'avais à faire je viens de te le dire, et puis tu ne devrais pas t'énerver, n'oublie pas que Melchiade vient t'ausculter cet après-midi.

Harry passa une main sur son ventre joliment arrondi et aussitôt le vampire s'apaisa. Il avait failli perdre patience. Heureusement que cela n'arrivait pas souvent. La dernière vraie dispute était quand son calice avait voulu continuer son travail sous un sortilège plus fort de camouflage. La fatigue creusait déjà ses traits et c'est Melchiade encore une fois qui lui avait ordonné de prendre des congés pour le bienfait de l'enfant et le sien.

Harry avait bien un peu rechigné devant l'ordre puis il avait capitulé puis avait hurlé au scandale quand le chef du clan avait parlé de deux mois de repos.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant deux mois sans rien faire ? Avait-il argué suppliant.

-C'est les grandes vacances, non ? Alors profites-en et passe du temps avec Severus.

-J'avais prévu de l'emmener au manoir, avait répondu le maître des potions. Nous n'y avons pas encore mis les pieds, ce sera une occasion pour faire connaissance avec la demeure familiale et son gardien.

Melchiade avait ricané car lui connaissait le manoir des Snape. Une horreur sans nom.

Enfin bref, maintenant ils étaient là tous les deux et il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe de Harry pendant deux mois. Son calice en était à quatre mois de grossesse, restait plus que deux mois. Parfait pour passer des vacances, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Le chef du clan des Vents Hurlants avait repris des cours accélérés de médicomagie pour aider Harry et éventuellement d'autres calices. Les cours il les prenait en France là où les vampires avaient droit aux études et au travail.

Chaque soir il partait pour le clan d'un de ses amis qui avait ouvert une immense université et il rentrait chaque matin, à l'aube.

C'était un sacrifice énorme car il ne voyait pas beaucoup son calice, sauf le week-end, ce qui était très peu pour lui. Heureusement qu'Alec était là pour prendre soin de Draco, car alors même le week-end ses affaires de chef de clan lui prenaient beaucoup de son temps. D'ailleurs le blondinet, qui comprenait pourtant sa position, commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Aujourd'hui était son dernier jours de cours, son bel amour allait pouvoir se réjouir et Alec aussi. Ils auraient voulu que Dray prenne des congés mais apparemment il avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire, leur avait-il répondu quand ils lui en avaient fait la demande. Dommage, ils auraient pu profiter de l'un et de l'autre et passer des journées entières dans un lit à s'aimer et à se caresser. oui vraiment dommage, le programme leur aurait bien plu.

Harry allait bien, pensa le vampire de Dray, Alexandre aussi. En fait ils n'étaient que trois à être enceints dans le clan. La potion n'avait pas réussi pour tout le monde, Severus leur avait dit de persévérer, que parfois il fallait un peu plus de temps pour avoir des résultats.

Le temps passa, tranquille et serein. Les travaux au manoir de Severus avançaient plutôt bien. Harry était ravi de s'occuper l'esprit, il avait encore parfois ses dossiers en tête et il se sentait coupable de savoir des assassins encore en liberté. Severus l'emmenait souvent faire des ballades autour du château et dans les allées en friches du parc.

Le ventre du calice s'était encore un peu arrondi et à par un peu de maladresse il se sentait en super forme. Dans un mois déjà le bébé sera là, il se sentait fébrile et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'activer. Ce qui était normal d'après Melchiade qui avait demandé à Severus de le laisser faire dans la mesure du raisonnable. Mais là encore Severus se demanda où était le raisonnable avec Harry Potter.

Les ouvriers avaient finis la chambre principale, chose que Harry avait tenu à voir terminée en premier. C'est là que le jeune père avait installé un coin pour l'enfant. Il voulait être auprès de lui la nuit pour ne pas courir à la nurserie qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du manoir. Les parents de Severus ne voulaient certainement pas s'encombrer d'un enfant pour qu'il le relègue aussi loin d'eux. Le laissant certainement aux bons soins de Funeste d'après ce que l'elfe avait laissé échapper quand ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine.

Le calice regarda, attendri, le petit lit de bois qui avait servi pour son homme quand il n'était qu'un bébé. Difficile à imaginer, rigola-t-il en lui-même. Il avait nettoyé le berceau, gratté, poncé et repeint en blanc. Cet après-midi il avait envoyé Ron, Marquis et Funeste à Pré-au-Lard et à Londres pour lui ramener tout ce qu'un bébé pouvait avoir besoin, magique ou non. Il avait même donné ses préférences en matière de couleur ainsi qu'une bourse bien remplie.

Marquis avait râlé quand Ron lui avait demandé de tenir compagnie au survivant comme excuse pour qu'il ne se fatigue pas car le jeune vampire était de plus en plus éreinté.

Le frère d'Alec râla, lui aussi voulait aller faire les magasins, et puis il n'était pas si fatigué que ça, avait-il argué avec force devant un Ron sceptique. Il avait même ajouté qu'à lui aussi il faudra des petites choses pour leur enfant, ce à quoi le roux avait opiné en déposant un baiser sur la bouche de son adorable vampire têtu.

Les trois sacripants étaient revenus cinq heures plus tard, encombrés jusqu'aux yeux, ne sachant plus où mettre les paquets qu'ils n'avaient pu rétrécir, faute de manque de place dans leurs poches, et qu'ils finirent de déposer sur la table de la salle à manger en poussant des ouf de soulagement.

-Avec mon chéri d'amour, Harry, on a fait toutes les boutiques, jubila Marquis qui avait les traits tirés. On a trouvé des choses adorables, on a pris des couleurs neutres comme tu nous l'as demandé, précisa le jeune vampire qui s'affala sur une chaise sous le regard inquiet de son auror favori.

-Ouais, ajouta finalement Ron quand il fut assuré que son compagnon allait bien et qu'il était confortablement allongé sur le sofa pour récupérer de son excursion. Du vert pâle, du jaune et rouge et j'en passe, rigola-t-il. On a évité le rose et le bleu, n'empêche, mec, je me demande pourquoi tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon, ça nous aurait évité des conciliabules interminables.

-Je veux avoir la surprise.

-Et Severus ?

-Il ne veut pas me contrarier alors il dit comme moi, pouffa le calice en prenant place près de Marquis qui reprenait son souffle laborieusement.

Funeste ramassa tous les paquets et les porta dans la chambre de ses maîtres. Le petit elfe semblait avoir rajeuni d'une centaine d'années tellement la présence de Harry dans le manoir était vivifiante. Sans parler de l'arrivée d'un petit être, une présence supplémentaire pendant les vacances qui n'allait pas lui déplaire si l'enfant arrivait avant que ses maîtres ne repartent pour Poudlard.

La maison allait enfin revivre.

-J'ai une de ces faims ! Fit subitement Ron sans remords. On pourrait pas manger sur la terrasse ce soir ? Il fait tellement chaud !

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Harry, légèrement moqueur de voir son ami toujours affamé.

-Ron chéri, ajouta Marquis en enlevant son sweater à capuche qui l'avait protégé des rayons nocifs du soleil. Tu ne peux pas avoir encore faim avec tout ce que tu as avalé sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Ben si, pourquoi ? Le sandwich c'était juste un encas, se défendit le rouquin.

-La glace aussi ? Et la gaufre ? Et je te parle même pas des bonbons chez Honeyduck !

-C'était un gros encas, s'offusqua l'auror aux yeux bleus en rejoignant le vampire toujours allongé.

Marquis l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec un sourire.

-Tu n'es rien qu'un gros gourmand, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Mais tu aimes ça, hein ? Quand je suis gourmand de ton corps et de ta bouche ?

-J'aime ça, absolument d'accord avec toi, chéri d'amour.

-Si vous vous arrêtez de vous bécoter, pouffa Harry, on pourra mettre la table pour avancer Funeste qui a passé l'après-midi avec vous, le pauvre.

-Faut dire que sous son déguisement il était top ! Personne dans Londres n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il avait tout l'air d'un grand-père tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, le renseigna le jeune vampire aux mèches de couleur.

-Un auror, un vampire et un elfe de maison, ouais ! C'est sûr que vous avez dû passer inaperçu, ronchonna Snape qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Hey ! On l'a fait pour Harry, Snape ! Riposta Ron.

-Et je vous en suis très reconnaissant, maintenant excusez-moi mais avant de vous voir vous bâfrer à table il me reste une dernière chose à faire.

-Je ne me bâfre pas, Severus !

L'homme éluda la protestation du roux d'un geste de la main puis s'approcha d'Harry qui s'amusait de les voir se chamailler.

-J'en ai pour quelques minutes, chéri, lui murmura le maître des potions à l'oreille. Mais si tu as faim tu peux commencer sans moi, tu sais que de toute façon je ne mangerai rien, hormis toi, ajouta-t-il vicieusement.

-On va t'attendre, après tout on est en vacances alors il ne sert à rien de se presser.

-C'est juste, mon amour, répliqua Snape en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son calice qui en profita pour passer sa langue pour réclamer un vrai baiser.

-Petit démon, souffla le vampire en donnant à son calice ce qu'il réclamait avec tant d'impatience.

Quand l'homme sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son bureau il fut suivit par Ron qui avait abandonné pour quelques instant Marquis sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? S'étonna celui-ci.

-Sais pas, peut-être qu'il a oublié quelque chose, de toute façon il va revenir, il ne loupera pas un excellent dîner, Marquis.

-Tu as raison, l'estomac de mon chéri est un gouffre sans fin.

Les deux amis rigolèrent de bon cœur en mettant la table sur la terrasse.

-Il fait encore très chaud, tu ne trouves pas, se plaignit Harry en essuyant son front en sueur d'un revers de manche.

-Non, je trouve même qu'il fait plus frais maintenant que la nuit est complètement tombée. Et puis c'est vrai que tu transpires, tu ne veux pas t'assoir un peu, s'inquiéta le jeune vampire en aidant Harry à s'installer.

-Je peux avoir un verre d'eau fraîche ? demanda le calice.

-Tiens, lui tendit l'autre jeune homme, c'est froid, fais attention.

-C'est juste ce que je voulais, merci.

Dans le bureau, non loin de là, Severus Snape regarda d'un œil suspicieux Ronald Weasley entrer à sa suite en triturant nerveusement ses doigts.

-Un problème, Ronald ?

-Non, oui, enfin pas vraiment, s'excusa le roux en refermant la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Je suis venu vous demander conseil, c'est assez délicat en fait.

-Un conseil, à moi !

-Ben, oui à vous. Je ne vois pas qui mieux qu'un autre vampire pourrait me renseigner sur un autre vampire !

-Oh, donc vous avez réfléchi quant à votre relation avec Marquis et vous vous êtes dit que vous faisiez fausse route maintenant qu'il attendait un enfant de vous, que certainement vos alliez foutre votre vie en l'air et que finalement vous préfériez une bonne petite épouse sorcière qui…..

-Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès, Snape ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'abandonner Marquis.

-Je testais votre sens de l'humour, et d'après moi vous n'en avez pas beaucoup, monsieur Weasley, rétorqua le maître des potions sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Pas sur ce sujet, foutu Serpentard ! Marquis est important pour moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'échanger contre une fille.

-Surtout que si vous faisiez ça Alec Deversham vous arracherait la tête.

-Ouais, ça aussi, rigola le rouquin qui se détendit.

-Bien, donc votre question est… ? Fit Snape.

Ron s'approcha du bureau et souffla un bon coup.

-Je crois que je suis prêt.

-Soyez plus clair, prêt à quoi ?

-A passer le reste de ma vie avec Marquis, pardi ! A devenir son calice si vous n'avez pas encore compris.

-Donc je le redemande puisque cette justesse de votre raisonnement était évidente pour moi, s'exaspéra Snape. Quelle est votre question ?

-Ben puisque j'ai décidé de devenir son calice et que nous allons devoir faire un rituel, je me demandais si c'était obligé que le vampire soit le dominant dans la relation sexuelle qui va suivre ?

Ron avait lâché sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle tandis que Severus l'invitait à s'assoir.

-Cela vous poserait un problème si c'était le cas ?

-Je crois que non, dit sans hésiter le futur calice aux cheveux roux.

-Alors ?

-Je crois savoir que Marquis veut que ce soit moi qui….enfin vous voyez. Mais est-ce que cela ne va pas compromette le rituel ? Je n'y connais rien vous savez, et les livres que j'ai pu lire là-dessus ne disent rien sur le sujet.

-Vous ne trouverez rien dans les livres, monsieur Weasley.

-Ouais, ça c'est sûr.

-Et Marquis peut tout à fait être le soumis s'il le désire. Le fait est rare mais il faut qu'il vienne du plus profond du vampire et aussi du calice, expliqua l'homme aux yeux sombres. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûr de votre choix ? Vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière vous savez.

-Je sais ça, mais il n'est pas question que je l'abandonne, Severus, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils avaient faits du chemin depuis Poudlard. Et même si parfois ils s'appelaient par des noms d'oiseaux il y avait entre eux un respect mutuel que ni l'un ni l'autre ne brisera tout le temps que durera leur vie.

Et alors que Ron et Severus se levaient, Marquis entra en trombe dans le bureau, ce qui fit pâlir Snape qui sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Harry ne va pas bien, les avertit le jeune vampire. Il dit qu'il a mal au ventre, Funeste est resté près de lui.

-Va chercher Melchiade, Ron, et fais vite ! S'alarma Severus en courant jusque dans la pièce où se trouvait son amour.

L'auror disparut et Marquis s'approcha de Severus et de Harry en priant pour que cela ne soit pas trop grave et surtout pour que le bébé reste bien là où il devrait être. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour qu'il montre le bout de son nez. Melchiade fut là dans la minute. Par chance Ron était arrivé juste au moment où il allait rejoindre Draco chez Alec.

-Porte-le dans la chambre, ordonna-t-il à Severus en voyant la situation épineuse dans laquelle se trouvait Harry. Et vous deux restez ici au cas où j'aurai besoin de vous, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Marquis et à Ron.

Le matin suivant Harry regarda le petit être dans ses bras en se demandant s'il en était vraiment le père. Pouvait-il l'être d'une telle petite merveille ? Bon bien sûr il avait des joues adorables mais toutes fripées et ses yeux étaient encore fermés, et alors ! C'était quand même le plus beau bébé du monde.

Ange-Lys. Severus avait tiqué sur le prénom de son fils puis il avait fait un sourire à Harry, un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord en soulignant toutefois que pour le prochain enfant qu'ils auraient, si prochain il y avait, c'est lui qui choisira le prénom.

Trois semaines plus tard, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, alors que le jour tombait doucement, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus tous les trois. Ils allaient voir Marquis et Ron. Le vampire du rouquin ne pouvait guère bouger, ordre de son médicomage, et son compagnon aux yeux bleus fatigués en perdait la tête d'angoisse.

D'après Melchiade la naissance allait être difficile et Marquis s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Voilà pourquoi il avait prévu, avec l'approbation inquiète des deux pères, de mettre l'enfant au monde cette nuit même. Inutile d'attendre que cela empire avant d'agir, avait approuvé Alec qui se faisait, lui aussi, du souci pour son frère.

Ange-Lys dans les bras de son père dormait comme un bienheureux. Ses petites joues s'étaient remplumées et le fin duvet noir sur sa tête avait poussé. Harry regarda Severus porter avec fierté son fils et il sourit. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû l'empêcher de grogner à chaque fois qu'un de leurs amis venait voir l'enfant, ils ne faisaient pas dix pas dans la rue que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux pour titiller les joues du bébé et embrasser ses petites mains potelées, ce que n'appréciait guère Severus.

Harry n'avait pas le cœur de le dissuader de ronchonner, l'homme était trop trognon en papa poule.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Ron et Marquis, ils furent accueilli par le roux et Alec ainsi que Molly. Ron avait une tête à faire peur, il se morfondait d'inquiétude pour son compagnon qui, alité, souffrait énormément depuis une heure déjà.

-Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas te trouver avec lui ? Interrogea Harry en s'adressant à Ron.

-Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? La dernière fois que nous sommes venus il ne souffrait pas, demanda Snape en déposant Ange-Lys dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Je sais ça, Severus. seulement nous avons fait le rituel il y a peu, on s'était angoissé pour la naissance d'Ange-Lys alors on a attendu un peu. Et puis hier nous avons fait le rituel, je savais qu'on n'aurait pas dû ! Je le sentais pas mais Marquis a insisté et je ne voulais pas le contrarier.

-C'était un risque à prendre, intervint Alec qui voyait bien que Ron était au plus mal d'avoir causé du tort à son vampire.

-Je crois quand même qu'on a fait du mal au bébé, leur confia l'auror, et je crois que c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas autant attendu on n'en serait pas là.

-C'est ridicule, cracha Severus Snape. Vous deviez faire ce rituel, Melchiade et Alec vous l'avaient conseillé, et puis vous n'étiez pas prêt, vous avez agi avec sagesse, inutile de vous prendre la tête.

-N'empêche…..

-Dans ce cas nous sommes tous fautifs !

-J'ai pas dit ça, Snape, faudrait voir à pas confondre quand même !

-Très bien, alors arrêtez de vous culpabiliser, ça ne servira à rien.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Le bébé veut sortir plus tôt que prévu, c'est tout, tenta de le rassurer le maître des potions.

-Vous croyez vraiment ?

-Puisque Severus te le dit, intervint Alec qui eut l'approbation de Molly.

Le rouquin s'affala dans un fauteuil qui grinça de protestation.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être plus rassuré là ! Murmura-t-il un tantinet épuisé.

-Severus, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, l'avertit le chef de clan en sortant de la chambre.

-J'arrive, répondit Snape en le rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

-Ron, ajouta Melchiade, tu peux venir si tu ne nous embarrasses pas….

-Et moi ! Protesta Alec en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Toi, chéri, tu es son frère, pas son petit-ami, rigola le vampire et médicomage.

-C'est pas une raison !

-Si s'en est une, et là je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une divergence d'opinion avec toi, Alec.

Melchiade entra dans la chambre en suivant Ron qui psychotait comme c'était pas permis.

-Ca va bien se passer, l'encouragea Harry avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

-Comment ça se présente ? Fit Severus à l'écart de Ron, pendant que Melchiade et lui se lavaient les mains à la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre.

-Pas très bien, avoua le chef de clan en jetant un œil sur Marquis tout en s'assurant que Ronald ne l'entende pas. L'enfant arrive bien trop tôt.

-Avec presque deux mois d'avance, je sais. Un enfant sorcier ne survivrait peut-être pas à une telle épreuve mais n'oublie pas que celui-ci est vampire.

-Oui, et c'est certainement ça qui le sauvera, enfin je l'espère. Quant à Marquis c'est une autre affaire, soupira le médicomage.

-Tu crains pour sa vie ?

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, il est très faible. Et voilà deux jours qu'il n'a pas voulu boire malgré les encouragements de son calice.

-Calice qui n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer des forces après le rituel je te le rappelle ! Je me demande comment il a fait pour tenir le coup jusque-là ?

-L'amour fait faire des choses inimaginables, Severus.

-Qui aurait pensé ça de Ronald Weasley ?

-C'est un homme bien, Marquis n'aurait pu trouver mieux et ce qui leur arrive n'est pas de leur faute, les soutint Melchiade. Aussi nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons pour que le bébé arrive en pleine santé et que Marquis s'en sorte sans dommage.

-Bien parlé ! Maintenant allons-y sinon Weasley serait bien capable de nous sortir de cette salle de bain avec un bon coup de pied au cul.

Melchiade pouffa et tous deux se rendirent près du lit où un jeune vampire se tordait de douleur. Le potionniste et le médicomage redevinrent sérieux. Les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être les plus faciles de leur vie.

Trois heures plus tard naissait un petit garçon prénommé Calixte. Quand Snape présenta à Ron la petite chose vagissante il vit le rouquin pleurer de bonheur. Délicatement il mit l'enfant dans le creux des bras de son père puis retourna s'occuper de Marquis qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance. Melchiade ayant jugé utile de l'endormir complètement pour pratiquer la césarienne.

Le problème était que le jeune vampire aurait dû émerger depuis un bon dix minutes et que pour l'instant il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir revenir à lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit son calice soucieux qui avait nourri son vampire par deux fois pendant l'opération à l'aide d'une perfusion.

-Il ne se réveille pas, lui expliqua le médicomage qui décida d'être honnête avec l'auror.

Le rouquin pâlit puis il sortit de la chambre, déposa Calixte dans les bras de sa mère et repartit vers son amour qui ne voulait pas revenir vers lui.

-Pourquoi ? Fit-il en regardant Marquis qui ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

-On en ignore la raison, Ron. D'après nous il devrait déjà être réveillé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

L'auror s'assit sur le lit, regarda la fine cicatrice à l'aine, puis recouvrit son ange et demanda ensuite aux deux hommes de le laisser seul avec son compagnon. Ils obéirent, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, que Marquis tenait son destin entre ses mains et que le seul qui pouvait le sortir de là était Ron. Le fils de Molly et d'Arthur attendit que la porte se referme pour passer ses doigts sur les mèches blondes et vertes pour les remettre en place.

L'émotion de l'auror était intense, il avait un fils et il risquait de perdre l'amour de sa vie.

-Tu dois te réveiller, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Marquis. Il est hors de question que tu me laisses seul, et que ferait Calixte sans son père ? Tu y as pensé ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, mon amour. Je serais condamné à souffrir toute ma vie, tu sais que c'est ce qui se passera hein ?

-Je….. tenta de dire marquis en remuant à peine les lèvres.

-Dis-le, chéri, sourit Ron, dis-le je t'en supplie, parle-moi, pria l'auror suspendu aux lèvres du vampire qui papillonnait des paupières.

-Je suis si fatigué…

-Alors repose-toi mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas m'abandonner, implora le roux en passant une main caressante sur le visage de Marquis.

-Je promets, souffla le frère d'Alec, je t'aime, soupira-t-il avant d'être de nouveau happé dans un profond sommeil.

Le jeune vampire revint à lui deux jours plus tard. Il faisait encore jour, il se leva frais et dispo, il n'avait plus cette impression d'être dans un brouillard et il en fut soulagé. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine à petits pas. Il entendait les voix de plusieurs personnes et surtout il entendait la voix de son chéri d'amour et celle plus aigüe d'un bébé.

-Comment est-on supposé nourrir un bébé qui ne veut rien avaler ? S'inquiétait son père en regardant Alec, Melchiade, Draco ainsi que Molly et Arthur.

Alec s'apprêtait à répondre quand son ouïe perçut le bruit des pas de son frère.

-Il est réveillé, fit-il avec un grand sourire, et il arrive par ici.

Ron sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la porte avant de la voir s'ouvrir sur son compagnon.

Ronald Weasley alla le rejoindre et sans un mot ils s'étreignirent amoureusement et le roux déposa sur le crâne de son vampire une myriade de baisers tous plus émus les uns que les autres.

Molly retint une larme de joie. Le bonheur allait enfin reprendre ses droits dans cette maison, pensa-t-elle avec justesse. Et le petit bonhomme dans son couffin allait pleinement profiter de ses deux parents.

-Deux gouttes de ton sang ou du mien, mon amour, c'est tout ce que notre bébé a besoin pour le moment, expliqua Marquis qui avait enlacé fortement Ron qui le conduisit près de leur fils.

-Regarde notre petit ange, il n'est pas magnifique ?

-Et il n'a pas les cheveux rouge, pouffa Draco. C'est déjà ça !

-Non, il est blondinet, chuchota Marquis, mais il est si petit, c'est normal ?

-Oui, le rassura Melchiade. Inutile de t'inquiéter il est en parfaite santé. Sur ce nous allons vous laisser en famille. Je vois que tu vas bien et que tu as récupéré des forces.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai été si faible que ça ?

-Le rituel, marquis. Nous savions que cela aurait une incidence mais il fallait le faire impérativement avant la naissance de Calixte, pour toi. Et alors que Ron aurait dû être celui qui serait le plus touché cela a été toi. Il a réussi, on ne sait comment, à tenir debout pour s'occuper de toi, ce que peu de calices auraient été capables de faire, crois-moi.

-Harry, Severus et Ange-Lys passeront demain matin, le prévint Ron. Severus et Harry seront heureux de voir que tu vas bien.

Un mois plus tard Alexandre mettait au monde une fille prénommée Alfirim, qui voulait dire fleur en elfique, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lloyd et de Niels qui pleura de joie dans son cadre et qui fit le tour de tous les portraits pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Le temps passa, trois années, et chacun avait repris le cours de sa vie.

Harry continua son travail d'auror ainsi que Ron et tous deux en tant que chef de section. Personne ne sut vraiment pourquoi Harry était tombé enceint la première fois, surtout que pour son deuxième enfant il dut avoir recours à la potion.

Severus Snape continua d'épouvanter ses chers étudiants pour son plus grand plaisir. Il fit quand même une exception pour ses deux fils, Ange-Lys et Lôrindal quand ceux-ci eurent l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Marquis devint un romancier reconnu avec un compagnon qui l'avait exhorté à s'accomplir.

Draco, Melchiade et Alec attendaient avec impatience leur premier enfant.

Les petits démons n'avaient pas fini d'en faire baver à leurs parents et là on ne parlait même pas du futur petit Malfoy qui allait mettre beaucoup d'animation dans la vie de ses pères et dans le château des Vents Hurlants.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

^o^o^

Voilà une autre histoire de terminée. Finalement l'OS était…..comment dirai-je ?...long ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un super moment même si la fin paraîtra rapide pour certains, lol.

Relu et corrigé par TiteNana.


End file.
